Hybrid
by ThisCharmingWoman
Summary: Elina knows she's different from other people and later discovers she's a hybrid after running into the Cullens. Through knowing this she begins to discover herself and the challenges along with unlocking who she really is.
1. Prologue

You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself. ~Alan Alda

**Prologue**

Discovering yourself should be wonderful; a huge revelation. Finding who you truly are is supposed to be a relief, a blessing. If that's so then why was this all so hard to swallow? Nothing in my eighteen years could have prepared me for any of this. I've entered a world so far from reality, a world with vampires and werewolves roaming the streets of the ordinary city I thought I knew so well. I've become something I never dreamed possible, something mythical. But, I suppose it's been in me all along.

This is all happening so fast, my head is spinning. Maybe it was a mistake to have come here in the first place. Maybe I can go back and pretend none of this happened. I keep thinking this is a dream, or alternate universe. I can't be sure. Staring into the face of my maker, my body quivers. Will warmth fill his dead heart and have mercy on me or will the ice of his vengeance continue to freeze it over?

As I stand living in what are most likely my last moments, my thoughts are filled with the events of the past four months. Time doesn't wait for you to adjust to change. It continues until you reach your breaking point and then stops in the most final of ways. It's during that point that everything that matters becomes clear. Love fills your heart, fuelling its beats, and gives you a shred of hope.

I smile and turn to meet his eyes and know that no matter what, I have lived and I have loved. My soul will stamp itself at this point in time and I will live through those I've loved and who have loved me. I may die now, but love is the one thing that will make me stronger and bring me above all of this. My maker chuckles, thinking he's won, but it is he who loses for he is the one stuck in an eternal damnation while I am free to fly.


	2. Party

**1. Party**

I've always felt different from other people, like I was sent from a different planet. There were things about me that just weren't normal, not human. I could speak fluently before I was a year old, although my parents would never allow it in public. I grew very quickly. By the time I was eleven I could pass for a twenty year old. But, the strangest thing about me is that I see things. Visions occur to me sporadically, triggered by virtually anything. Sometimes I'd simply place my hand on something, or see something and suddenly it would happen. It seemed like I blacked out and was dreaming, only to be dropped back into reality seconds later. I could also run extremely fast, to the point where I wasn't even visible. The moment my mother realized this she forbade me to run. I haven't run like that in over ten years.

My parents tried their best to give me as much of a normal life as they could. When they realized the rapid pace I was growing they tried everything they could to make me look my age. I always felt ridiculous. Imagine a fourteen year old girl with pig tails and Dora the Explorer clothes; only I was six years old. It got to a point where they couldn't mask it anymore. That's when they decided to home school me.

I know they were only trying to protect me and to make me feel normal, but if anything it only confirmed my alien suspicions. It was my feeling like an outsider that made me wonder about my birth parents. They could have all of the answers I was looking for. Maybe my mother could see things like I could and maybe my father had a growth spurt too. I needed something, anything to tell me who I was. Asking Ronald and Marie, my adoptive parents, was always a lost cause. But, I tried again anyway. I threatened to find them myself and that's when Ronald let it slip. Both of my birth parents are dead.

I would never know what's wrong with me. Marie always insisted there was nothing wrong with me, that I was just gifted. I didn't believe that. I was something more. But with my parents dead there is no way I could know for sure. I was stuck in this sheltered, unsure life.

I sighed and left my thoughts to get ready for a party my father was hosting. It would mostly consist of businessmen and their wives. I slipped my cream-colored gown off of the hanger and stepped into it. The fabric flowed to the ground. I couldn't help but spin and swoosh it around.

I could hear a commotion downstairs and decided it was time to make an appearance. I hated these parties. My father would try to throw me at every eligible bachelor in the room, while the girls commented on my beauty and maturity. How could a freak like me possibly be pretty? I'll never see myself the way they do. I took a deep breath and made my way down the grand staircase. Heads turned as my shoes clacked against the marble steps. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. It seemed as though the room fell silent. I flashed a fake smile when I reached the bottom of the steps and scanned the room for my father. He, of course, was at the bar chatting with a fellow colleague. His petite stature was towered over by the other men there. My mother stood next to him looking radiant. Her medium length, brown hair was curled in an old Hollywood style and she had the attitude to match. My father noticed me walking towards them and left the conversation to greet me.

"Elina, you are truly stunning" He said as he kissed my forehead. "Come, meet Harold." I followed him.

"Harold, this is our daughter Elina." He announced. Harold nodded and proceeded to look me up and down.

"Yes, gorgeous girl. My son should be around here somewhere. He would be delighted to meet such a lovely young lady." He spoke as if I wasn't even there, merely a mention in the conversation. "Meredith," he turned to the plump, red haired woman behind him, "Where is Jason?"

"Right here, Dad." A fairly good looking man emerged from the crowd and stood next to Harold. He was tall and muscular with jet black hair. His green eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Ronald, this is my boy. A fine young man, if I do say so myself." Harold said as if to auction off his own son. "This is Elina, Ronald's daughter."

"Hello" I said to him, putting my hand out in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you, Elina." He said and placed his hand in mine. A shiver jolted through me. It was happening, at the worst possible time. I was having a vision. I was being pulled down the hallway towards the guest room. The door closed behind me, but I didn't turn around. I felt firm hands grip my shoulders as I was thrown onto the bed. I looked up and saw Jason's face. He looked savaged and hungry. Fear flushed through me. I was shaken back to reality, my heart beating out of my chest. I took my hand back abruptly and took a step back.

"Elina, what on earth is the matter with you?" Marie said.

"I... I'm sorry, I just...I'm tired, that's all. I zoned out." I said, trying to recompose myself. Jason was still standing before me. I suddenly felt like I had to run, to get away.

"I need some air" I said, turning to walk away.

"I'll come with you" Jason said, placing his hand on my back. I stiffened.

My father encouraged Jason to go with me. There was no getting out of this.

I turned the knob on the front door and went outside. He followed. My pace quickened once I was outside and he seemed to notice.

"Hey, slow down. What's the rush?" He said, reaching out for my arm. I turned to meet his gaze.

"What do you want?" I asked defensively.

"I want to get to know you. You're such a pretty girl, Elina, how could I not?" He ran his hand down my cheek.

"Stop it." I muttered.

"Let's just talk, get to know each other. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I replied, trying to find a way past him.

"I'm twenty three. You don't mind older men, do you?" He asked, mischievously.

If I tried to run he'd surely stop me. I had to hinder his reaction somehow. My knee to his groin was the only way I knew how. I inched towards him, placing my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him seductively. Then, before he could move towards me, my knee met the target and he fell to the ground. To my surprise our parents were on the porch watching us and saw the entire thing. Jason's mother rushed over to him.

"My baby!" she yelled

"Elina, what have you done?" My father said, disappointed.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was run. I opened the door to my Pontiac G6 and locked myself in. I noticed my father coming towards me. I took the spare key out of the glove box, started the ignition and sped off.

It was one of those moments where you feel like the air is thinning, you can't breathe and the only thing you can do is run. Run, as fast as you can, until your mind clears and you can breathe again. Not knowing who I am, being someone I know I shouldn't be, has been eating me up inside for years. I guess I had just had enough and the incident with Jason was the last straw. I was not that girl, with rich parents who was married off to a rich bachelor and pretended to be happy in a set up marriage. I'm sick of being around people like that, who only worry about money and a good reputation. For years I've put on a happy face for my father, but I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go for a while, to just be me and to get the answers I was longing for.

My emotions were all over the place as I drove to an unknown destination. I began hating myself and my sheltered life. I hated what I could see and what I could do. I just wanted to get away and to be alone. I needed to figure out what I was meant for, who I was meant for. If it weren't for these visions I probably _would_ have ended up with someone like Jason, fooling myself into loving him and living a somewhat happy, normal life. I am my only barrier between myself and other people. I'm the obstacle that's keeping me from finding love and happiness. All I want is to live a normal life, to be in love with the man of my dreams and not have a care in the world. But, that's impossible for me. I'll always be stuck in this bubble I've created, left to ponder my own questions for the rest of my life.

My contemplations were interrupted when an unpleasant noise came from the engine of my car, smoke billowing from underneath the hood. I pulled over and cut out the engine. I had no idea where I was. I remembered passing the 'Welcome to Forks' sign not too long ago, but I had no idea where in Forks I was. I was alone on the dark road, not that darkness could impair my vision, but there was no hope for help. I would have to wait until someone drove by and would have to flag them down. I was about to step out of the car when I noticed a silver Volvo turn into a side road. I decided to get out and follow it on foot.

The little road would have been impossible to find if I hadn't seen someone turn into it. I followed the curves of it, holding my dress off the ground. The road was coming to an end and I could see light. As I got closer, I was amazed by the enormous house that stood before me. Large windows were everywhere. I made my way up to the front steps, about to knock, when the door opened.


	3. The Cullens

**A/N: So I just figured out the 'author note' thing has to be put it on my own haha anywho, thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed already, you guys put a major smile on my face :) If you'd like to see the dress she wore to the party, a link will be ****on my profile for it. Enjoy!**

**2. The Cullens**

He stood there, smiling, yet seemingly perplexed. I could understand why, it's not every day a girl in a gown comes knocking on your door at your secluded home in the forest. I couldn't help but be stunned by his beauty. His skin was pale white, almost marble-like. He had golden eyes and blonde hair. And then he spoke.

"Can I help you?"

"Er, yes...my car broke down just down the road. I noticed a car pull into the side road and followed, hoping to find someone to help me."

Then she appeared behind him, one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.

"Carlisle, who is it?" She sang. "Oh hello," she said, "Do come in" She placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder as they both stepped aside.

"I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle" She introduced herself and her husband.

The beauty of the inside of their home was astounding. It was so open, I loved it. Seemingly out of nowhere, a petite girl with a pixie-cut appeared with a blonde-haired man. Both were pale, with golden eyes and exceedingly beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Jasper" she said, both of them keeping a distance from me. I turned and noticed that Carlisle and Esme were also keeping a bit of a distance. Did I stink? Maybe I had passed a skunk on my way in, but hadn't noticed anything on my walk over here.

"Hi, I'm Elina." I replied, still trying to figure out why they were so far away from me.

"That's such a lovely dress!" Alice said. Before I could thank her, Jasper fled the room.

"Sorry, he's not....feeling well" Alice said, going after him.

Another pair appeared in the room. One of them was a stunning, blonde haired girl and the other was a very strong looking man. They too, had golden eyes.

"Who's this?" Said the blonde-haired girl

"This is Elina; her car broke down, down the road." Esme replied to her.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie" the strong one said.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Do we really have to go on introducing ourselves to strangers?" Rosalie said angrily.

"Rosalie, that's enough" Carlisle jumped in, "Why don't I bring you to the phone?"

I followed him, enjoying the rest of the house as we reached the kitchen. Once Carlisle led me to the phone, he left. I picked it up, unsure who to call. I wasn't going to call home; I didn't want to deal with anyone there right now. I looked at the clock, it was close to midnight. I had no idea if tow trucks came out this late. My last resort would be a hotel. I went to find Carlisle to see if he had a phonebook. I noticed there were three more people here: a man, a woman and a little girl. I didn't want to interrupt, so I returned to the kitchen.

"Did you get a hold of anyone?" Carlisle asked, following me into the kitchen.

"Not exactly...do you have a phone book?"

"I'm sorry, we don't." Carlisle apologized. "Can we give you a ride somewhere?"

"I suppose so...do you know of any hotels around here?" I asked.

Esme overheard the conversation and came into the kitchen. She pulled Carlisle aside.

"It's the middle of the night, should we really let her go?" I heard her whisper

"It's not safe to keep her here, Esme. What else can we do?" He replied.

I gulped. Why wouldn't it be safe? Who were these people? Axe murderers? Criminals? Hundreds of possibilities ran through my mind but nothing fit. They all seemed so kind. What were they hiding?

"There's something about her, Carlisle. We can't exactly let her go off alone."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Edward and Bella can stay here with Renesmee; she can stay at their cottage. That will buy us some time. I'd feel better if the girl stayed. I wouldn't feel right sending her out there alone."

They both turned to look at me. Esme smiled and walked over to me, but still keeping a distance.

"It's late, why don't you stay here? We have a guest house nearby; you're more than welcome to stay there. We can get someone to look at your car in the morning."

"Oh, I really don't think I should. I don't want to impose." That and, I had no idea what would become of me if I stayed.

"Nonsense, I insist." She smiled. Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Really, we would feel better if you stayed." He said.

What else could I do? I could take this chance or go home. I was all about risks tonight, I would stay.

"Alright" I said, exhaling deeply. "Thank you"

"It's our pleasure, dear" Esme said. "Come, meet the rest of the family" she motioned me to follow her.

In the living room stood the three who came while I was in the kitchen using the phone. The man I assumed to be Edward. He was absolutely gorgeous. I have never seen such a handsome man; his beauty was almost otherworldly. The woman standing next to him was stunning like the others and held a beautiful little girl in her arms.

"This is my son, Edward, his wife, Bella and their daughter, Renesmee" Esme introduced them.

"Hello" I said, smiling.

Edward nodded and Bella smiled back. Renesmee squirmed in her mother's arms. Bella let her down and Renesmee walked over to me. I knelt down to be at eye level with her.

"Hello there" I said, smiling. She placed her hand on my cheek for a brief second, giggled and then ran back to her mother. "She's a beautiful little girl"

"Thank you" Edward said, glancing over to Bella. It seemed as though she wasn't breathing. She started to turn away, burying her head into Edward's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear and she left the room with Renesmee.

"She's not feeling well" he said, excusing her from leaving.

"It seems to be going around, Jasper left as well shortly after I met him." I found it to be a bit suspicious that both left so abruptly. She seemed fine before I entered the room. Maybe I did stink.

"Yes, it must be." His voice was like velvet. "Excuse me, I should check on her."

I realized, once Edward left, that I was alone. I heard some talking coming from the kitchen, but decided to stay where I was. I walked over to the large window and stared outside. The view was so beautiful, even in the dark. I noticed something move in the trees. I was trying to make out what it was when I noticed Carlisle's reflection in the window. I turned to face him.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

"Stunning..."

"Please, sit" He said, directing me towards the couch. I sat down, my dress flowing around me. Shortly after, Esme and Edward came back into the room. Edward kept a far distance; Esme was a bit closer but still far. Carlisle sat on the chair beside the couch.

"So...whereabouts are you from?" He asked casually.

"Port Angeles."

"Ah, I see. And your parents, do they know you're gone?"

"Yes, they saw me leave. They won't be expecting me home anytime soon."

"Who are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ronald and Marie Johnson"

"Oh, yes. They own a real estate company in Port Angeles, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." I wondered what was with all the questions.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"What brought you to Forks?"

"I just got in my car, drove and ended up here. I didn't really have a planned destination."

"Why is that?"

"I just needed to get away. A lot has been on my mind and I needed some time alone to get some answers. I just got in my car and left without thinking of where to go. I know, it sounds silly, like I'm some rebellious teen. I can't really explain it, but it's not what you think. I...I don't know." I tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Elina, we understand." Esme stepped in. "It's getting late, why don't we show you where you'll be staying?"

I stood up and followed Esme outside. She took me towards a river that ran through the back of their home. There was a wooden plank linking the edge where we stood to the other side. Esme walked across gracefully. I prayed I wouldn't fall before taking the first step. Thankfully, I made it across. As we walked, I enjoyed the crisp, night air. It wasn't cold and it wasn't warm. It was just perfect, with a slight breeze. It made me want to sleep outside.

The house was gorgeous, just like everything and everyone here. It was like out of a fairytale. Esme escorted me to one of the bedrooms, wished me a good night and then left. I sat on the bed, realizing I really wasn't tired. I decided to go back outside. The air felt nice on my face. I closed my eyes, my long, dark brown curls danced in the breeze. The layers of chiffon on my dress flowed in the breeze as well. I inhaled the fresh air and had another vision. All I could see was forest passing by me at extreme speeds. It felt like I was running. It was exhilarating. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes, only to be back into reality. I noticed something move in the forest and took a step forward. It must be the same thing I saw out the window at the Cullen's home. It seemed like some kind of animal, but I couldn't make out what it was exactly. I gave up on it after a few minutes, returning to the emptiness that was my thoughts. My mind has never been this clear. I recalled one of my favourite melodies. It was called _River Flows in You_, a beautiful song done only on piano. I heard a 'humph' behind me and turned around. Edward stood there with a half smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he asked, very politely.

"Not at all, I was just enjoying this beautiful night."

"The darkness doesn't offer much to admire."

"Of course it does. There's the beautiful melody of silence; the only time when you can actually hear the voices of the wind. There are the stars, dazzling in the sky...it is the one period of time where I can be alone. The only time I can let go of the facade..." I went on in my defence of the night.

He didn't say anything, only smirked.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods by yourself like this."

"Well, I'm not by myself."

"Touché"

The wind picked up, blowing my hair forward into my face, towards Edward. I swiped the curls from my face and noticed that Edward had backed away from me, his hands clenched into fists. I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to know why everyone kept backing away.

"Do I stink or something?"

"What?"

"Do I stink? Everyone keeps backing away from me..."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You don't stink."

"Then what is it?"

"You should get to sleep." He said, walking away. And then he was gone.

I stared at the place where he just stood. Some rustling in the trees startled me. I thought maybe he was coming back and turned to meet his eyes. I froze in my place when I noticed the beast standing before me. It was huge and wolf-like. I couldn't move. Voices in my head were screaming at me to run, but my feet were cemented to the ground. My heart beat faster and my breathing quickened. The beast tilted its head up to the air, sniffed and then ran off. I gulped, afraid to make a move in case it came back.

"Elina, are you alright?" I heard his velvety voice and I found I could move again. I turned to meet his gaze. I opened my mouth to tell him yes, but no words came out. I nodded.

"I told you, you shouldn't be by yourself out here."

"What was that?" I asked, my voice was a bit shaky.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He said, opening the door to the house. "Go inside."

I stepped in and heard the door close behind me. He was gone. How did he know I stayed outside? Was he watching me? My eyes began feeling heavy. I left my thoughts to ponder in the morning and went to sleep.

I could smell the rain when I woke up. I felt awake and invigorated. I walked around, still wearing my gown from the party. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Esme stood there with a tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning, I brought you some breakfast" She smiled and came inside.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to bring it out here."

"It's my pleasure. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually...I haven't slept so well in a really long time."

"Good! Well, I'll leave you to eat." She said as she walked toward the door. She turned to me and smiled, then closed the door behind her.

I started to think of how lucky I was to stumble upon such kind people. It's almost a rarity these days. Esme was very hospitable, as were the others. Except for the fact that many of them seemed to keep a distance from me, I felt very welcomed and almost as if I was home.

I lifted the lid off of the tray that Esme had brought me. It looked like a gourmet meal with an omelette, toast and little breakfast sausages. It smelled excellent. But, for some reason, I wasn't hungry. I decided to make an effort to show I appreciated the meal by eating some of it before I brought the tray back.

With the tray in hand, I stepped cautiously onto the wooden plank over the creek to get to the Cullen's house. I noticed Edward appear on the other side, holding his hand out.

"Here, I'll take that" He said, taking the tray from me.

"Thank you" I said, making my final step towards the other side.

"You barely touched it." He said, lifting the lid.

"I wasn't really hungry...I hope Esme won't be offended."

"She won't be, don't worry." He said, walking quite a distance in front of me.

He opened the door for me. I noticed when I passed he made a face, as if he smelled something he didn't like. He closed the door behind me without coming in. I stared at him, wondering what I had done to make him do that.

"Elina, I'm glad you stayed!" Alice said, skipping towards me. She stood closer this time.

"So am I." I smiled.

"We should get you into some new clothes. As pretty as that gown is, I bet you'd like something a bit more comfortable."

"Thanks, Alice. But, I think I'm alright. I should be leaving soon anyway."

"Why don't you spend the day with us? It'll be fun!"

"I..." I couldn't refuse, Alice seemed genuinely happy about me being here. "Okay" I said, smiling back.

"Excellent! I'll go find you some clothes." She said, skipping off upstairs.

"Did I hear correctly? You're staying?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, dear. We're happy to have you." Esme said.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and assumed it would be Alice. I turned and saw Bella with Renesmee in her arms.

"Elina, I'm glad you're still here. I'm sorry for running off like that last night. I just wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, don't apologize, I understand."

She looked at me peculiarly. I wished I knew what she was thinking. Maybe there was something on my face that I hadn't noticed.

"I have to run some errands with Carlisle and the others." Esme said to Bella. "We'll be back tonight" She said as she left.

There was a knock on the door and Renesmee practically jumped out of her mother's arms towards the door. A tall, large man stepped in and scooped Renesmee up in his arms.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed, wrapper her little arms around his neck.

"Hey kid" He said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile at them. His eyes flashed over to me and burrowed into mine. No one has ever looked at me so intensely. Out of nowhere, Edward appeared behind Jacob. He cleared his throat and Jacob turned to look at Edward.

"Jacob, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Edward said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a minute..." His eyes returned to me. He put Renesmee down and stepped towards me. "Hi, I'm Jacob." He said, holding his hand out. It was enormous.

"I'm Elina." I smiled, placing my hand into his. Heat radiated off the palm of his hand. I could feel my palm begin to sweat. I took my hand back. "So, are you Carlisle's son too?" I asked, curious. He looked nothing like the others.

"Uh, no actually I live out on the Quileute res." He laughed.

"Jacob" Edward said, sternly.

Jacob smiled at me, and then followed Edward. Bella went with them.

Renesmee and I were alone in the living room. I sat down on the sofa and Renesmee hopped up next to me. I noticed her looking up at me and met her gaze.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Al...Almost a year" She hesitated.

"A year?" I said, shocked. She appeared to be at least four. Then it hit me; I appeared four when I was almost a year old. Could she be like me?

Instantly, Bella appeared in front of Renesmee. I didn't even realize she had entered the room.

"Renesmee, come here sweetheart" She said, scooping Renesmee up in her arms.

I couldn't sit still anymore. I got up and started walking around. I overheard Bella talking.

"How is this possible? I thought it only happened once? What about Renesmee?"

"I know as much about this as you do, Bella. I can't explain it. All I know is that the moment I saw her..." Jacob said.

"Enough" Edward interrupted.

It was silent and I realized they must have noticed I was listening. I walked towards the window and enjoyed the view. I wondered if the beast I had seen yesterday was still out there. Then their voices rose again.

"How could you be so careless, mongrel?" Edward said.

"I couldn't help it. I was imprinting, Edward. This...pull just took over. Before I realized how close I was it was too late, she already saw me." Jacob replied defensively.

"She's like me!" A little voice said, silencing the others.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Bella asked Renesmee.

"Yes, I saw it. You can even smell it on her"

"She's right." Edward said, "I did notice that she smelled like one of us. It's in her."

"But her blood...it's..." Bella started to say.

"I know, love. I've never smelt anything like it. It's almost irresistible, even for me."

I gulped at the tone of their conversation. Why were they talking about my blood? Who were these people? I had to get out while I still had a chance. I inched towards the door when I heard Alice behind me.

"Elina, I put together a great outfit for you!" She said.

"Er, thanks, but I think I should go." I said, about to reach for the door.

"I thought you were going to spend the day with us" She said, disappointed.

Despite what I had just heard coming from Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee, I couldn't help but feel sorry for disappointing Alice. She seemed so sweet. But, maybe that was just a part of their plan. To make me stay and get comfortable just so they can do something with my blood. That wasn't a chance I was going to take. I had to leave now.

Edward and Bella appeared with Renesmee and Jacob just as I was about to open the door.

"Elina... it's not what you think." Edward said, comfortingly.

"How would you know what I think?"

"I noticed you overheard the last part of our conversation and we would like to explain ourselves."

"I just want to leave. Please, let me go." I pleaded.

"We aren't forcing you to stay here, Elina. You can leave if you wish; we just hope you'll let us explain first. I think we can help you find the answers you're looking for."

I hesitated. Part of me was telling me to get out while I was still alive, but another was hanging to the hope that they really could give me answers. After all, Renesmee seemed to be just like me when I was a little girl. Maybe they did know the answers I was searching for.

"Okay" I whispered.

Jacob took the clothes from Alice and walked over to me.

"It's going to be okay" He whispered. Somehow, I believed him. I took the clothes from him and followed him upstairs. I stepped into the dark, denim jeans and lace embroidered blouse, both seemingly expensive. I opened the door and noticed Jacob was still standing there. He began to walk towards the stairs but I stopped him. For some reason, I trusted him and felt comfortable with him, even though we'd only just met.

"Wait" I said, grabbing his wrist. "What did you mean earlier, when you said you were imprinting? What is that?" I asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later. Right now, Edward and Bella need to talk to you."

I stiffened.

"You don't have to be afraid, Elina. They aren't going to hurt you. They just have something important to talk to you about. Come on" He took my hand and led the way. Edward and Bella were sitting on the sofa with Renesmee. Edward stood as I walked down the stairs.

"That looks lovely on you, Elina!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you" I whispered, hesitant to keep walking forward. Jacob pulled me to the couch and we both sat down.

* * *


	4. Answers

**A/N: This chapter is quite long, but a lot happens within this chapter. Also, I tried to post the link to the dress from the first chapter in my profile but it wasn't working so I'll try to get that up there as soon as I can. Chapter 4 is another long one, that will be up tomorrow! Enjoy :)**

**3. Answers **

Edward looked at Bella, then to Alice and Jacob. The silence was killing me. I began to fidget with my fingers. Jacob placed one of his huge hands onto both of mine, and then held one of them to comfort me.

"Elina..." Edward began. "What do you know about your parents?"

"My parents?" What would they have to do with any of this? "My dad is a realtor, my mom is a housewife."

"No, I mean your birth parents."

"How..." I didn't recall mentioning I was adopted. "I...I don't really know anything, just that they're both dead."

"Do you know how?"

"My mother died giving birth to me. I'm not sure about my father."

Edward took in a deep breath, as if hearing about my parents' deaths pained him. He looked at Bella and wrapped his arm around her. I was confused.

"And you know nothing else?" He looked back at me, almost frustrated that I didn't know anything about my birth parents.

"No..."

"We should wait for Carlisle." Edward said, standing up.

"What? No...What is going on?"

"It's complicated, Elina. When Carlisle gets back we'll tell you everything." Bella said, standing up after Edward. "Edward" She said, almost pleading, as she placed her hand on his arm. Edward nodded.

"We have to go. Alice and Jacob will stay with you until we get back." Edward said, following Bella and Renesmee out the door. They were gone in an instant.

I wanted to cry. I hated not knowing what was going on. I felt the warmth of Jacob's hand seep through to my shoulder. I leaned into him. His body heat was comforting, yet strangely abnormal.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're unusually warm."

"Oh." He leaned away from me. "No, I'm fine. I'm just...warmer than other people." He said, trying to explain.

"Right..." I said in agreement. Everything else was weird here, so why not?

"Alice?" Jacob said, getting up to stand by Alice.

Alice had a blank look on her face. It seemed like something was wrong with her. She snapped back to reality and looked at me. Jacob motioned her to another room. I stood up, quietly inching towards where they were so I could hear what they were saying.

"What did you see, Alice?" What did he mean by 'what did she see'? Does she have visions, like me? Maybe they did have all of the answers. I began walking away, thinking if it were possible. I didn't know what the rest of the conversation was and would probably never find out what Alice saw.

Jacob and Alice returned.

"Sorry, I just zone out sometimes."

"It's alright, I..." I began to say that I could relate, that I had visions, but hesitated.

"Yes?" Alice tilted her head to the side. Jacob stood by me.

"I was just going to say, I understand." I said, deciding not to tell them.

"Oh" Alice said, almost disappointed. As if she knew I would tell her I could see things too.

"Actually...what I was trying to say was that I, um..."

"Yes?" Alice said, trying to get me to say it.

"I can relate."

Alice's eyes lit up. "How do you relate, Elina?" She asked, smiling.

I gulped.

"It's alright, Elina. You don't have to answer." Jacob said, placing his hand on my back.

"No, I want to. I can see things sometimes. Visions, I guess. I just assumed that's what happened to you." It was silent. Alice just smiled at me.

"Never mind, it's silly" I said, trying to cover up what I had just revealed.

"No, it's not. Elina, you were right," Alice beamed.

"Alice, I don't think..." Jacob tried to stop her from continuing.

"I do, Jake. You were right, I did have a vision. I can see the future." She said, naturally.

I smiled. For once, I wasn't alone. There was someone in this world that was just like me. Or maybe, I was just like them.

"Alice, you have no idea how amazing it is to know I'm not the only one. How long could you see things? Why does it happen?" I had so many questions.

"We have a talent, Elina. A lot of us do, like mind reading or the ability to control emotions. I don't know why it happens, but I've had this ability for as long as I could remember."

"Mind reading..." I whispered. I occurred to me, Edward was the mind reader. He knew I was outside last night when I had seen the beast; he knew I was listening to them even though I was sure they couldn't see me. It all started to make sense now. And surprisingly, finding this out wasn't freaking me out like it should.

"Yes, that's right." Alice assured me.

"Alice, we should wait for Carlisle and the others." Jacob interrupted.

"You're right. Everything will be even clearer later, Elina. For now, let's just enjoy the afternoon. I have to step out for a moment, but Jacob will be here." Alice said, smiling as she proceeded to leave.

"Thank you, Alice." I muttered as she left.

Okay, so I still didn't know why I had visions, but I wasn't alone. There were people out there like me. I finally belonged somewhere. I smiled to myself.

"See, I told you everything was going to be alright." Jacob said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

It never occurred to me just how large he was. He had to be almost seven feet tall and he was extremely muscular. I stared up into his dark eyes. They were warm and inviting. He looked at me so passionately, as if he'd known me forever. If I hadn't just met him, I'd think he was in love with me. It was strange. But I dismissed it and smiled.

"I can't wait until they get back. You don't know how great this feels, to finally know who I am. I've struggled with this for so long, Jacob. This is like a miracle to me. My car breaking down was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." I confessed.

"What have you struggled with, Elina?" He asked, curiously.

"Everything that has to do with who I am...Ever since I was a little girl and started to grow at such a rapid pace. No one knew why. I could speak before I was a year old. And the running, I could run so fast I was invisible. And..." I inhaled and suddenly had a flashback to when I was twelve years old and I had given myself a paper cut. Blood seeped through the wound. I brought it close to my face to examine it. The blood smelled sweet, like flowers and candy. I placed my finger in my mouth and sucked the blood. It was delicious. My mother caught me and made me stop immediately. Part of me thirsted for more. It was one of the strangest things that ever occurred to me. The memory made me remember the sweet scent and all I wanted was to have just one more taste.

"Elina, are you alright?" Jacob's voice snapped me back to reality.

"I'm sorry...I just...remembered something."

"What is it?"

"It's silly..." I said, embarrassed to tell him I enjoyed the taste of my own blood to the point of sucking it all out of a paper cut in my finger.

"You can tell me"

"Well, I had this paper cut once..."

"Oh yeah, that's really silly. Almost ridiculous..." Jacob interrupted, sarcastically. He laughed. "Go on..."

"Right, the paper cut...well. I remember smelling the blood and liking it. So much so, that I began to suck the blood out of the wound. It tasted so good. I guess that makes me some kind of creeper." I laughed.

"No...Believe me when I say you aren't the only one." He was serious.

"You too?"

The conversation was interrupted by the return of the Cullens. I noticed Edward stand still, looking at Jacob. He inhaled deeply and then whispered something into Carlisle's ear. Both Edward and Carlisle went back outside. Jacob went after them. I wished I could hear them. I walked over to one of the many windows and placed my hand on the glass as I peered outside. Suddenly, I was standing in between Edward and Jacob as they spoke to Carlisle. I didn't remember moving. I kept my mind silent as I listened.

"She's tasted blood before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she had a vision about it. You should've seen her. It was like she was about to take a bite out of her own arm to taste it again." Jacob replied.

"What do you mean a vision? She had a vision to the past?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"It's possible, Edward." Carlisle confirmed. "I think it's better for her to figure this out on her own. We can't just tell her, it may frighten her."

"How can she figure it out on her own? She has no idea who her birth parents are." Jacob was defensive.

"Settle down, pup." Edward responded.

"Her parents must have something from the birth parents. If Elina sees it or touches it, she may have a vision. We have to get her to go home." Carlisle said.

I was about to enter into the conversation when I found myself back inside the house with my hand on the window. I gasped in shock. How was that possible? Did I just travel to the present? I turned as Carlisle returned inside with Edward and Jacob.

"Elina, we think it would be best if..." Edward began to say.

"If I go home..." I finished the sentence for him.

"Yes. It's not that you aren't welcome here, but maybe you can find something about your birth parents there."

"It's no use, Edward. I've asked them many times about my birth parents and they refuse to tell me anything." Then it dawned on me. If Edward came with me, he could read their minds in case Ronald and Marie refused to tell me what I wanted to know. "Unless..." I began.

"I think that could work." He read my mind. Literally.

"Okay, then let's go." I said, walking towards the door. I brushed past Edward's shoulder and was surprised by the temperature of his marble skin. It was ice cold. I stopped, dead in my tracks and looked him in the eye. He didn't say anything; he just walked ahead of me.

I followed him to the garage and noticed the silver Volvo that had led me here in the first place. He opened the passenger door for me and waited until I was in the car so he could close it. He was such a gentleman.

On the way to my house I didn't even have to tell him the directions. I just thought of them and he knew where to go. I laughed. I felt like a game. I looked at him and noticed his beautiful smile. I took in a deep breath as he turned into my drive way. I felt nervous to go into my own home. How would I explain who Edward was?

"Tell them I'm your boyfriend. You came to see me last night because you were upset" He replied to my thoughts.

I decided from that point on that I would monitor my thoughts. This couldn't be a fun game all of the time. He laughed at that decision. My point was proven. He laughed again. I played a song in my head so he would have nothing to read.

He turned off the car, stepped out and opened my door for me. We walked towards my front door and before we could knock my parents were there. I put on a half smile.

"Hi mom, dad..." I muttered.

"Elina, where have you been? We've been so worried!" My mother said, throwing her arms around me. I looked at my father who was giving Edward the stare down.

"This is Edward, my uh boyfriend." I managed to blurt out.

"You never told us about a boyfriend." My mother said, pushing me away to examine the statuesque man standing next to me. "I'm Marie, this is Ronald."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Edward said, politely.

"Yes, very nice" My father was unimpressed.

"Elina was upset and came to me last night. I'm sorry I didn't bring her back sooner."

"Well, you should be. For all we know she could have been kidnapped." Ronald said, sternly.

"Dad..." I motioned my way inside. Edward followed.

It felt like I was visiting a stranger. Suddenly this didn't feel like home to me. I felt more at home at the Cullen's, and I had been there barely a day. Yet, entering the place I've lived for eighteen years felt cold and foreign to me. Edward coughed and I realized I had gone back on my decision to monitor my thoughts. I looked at him and he laughed.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Marie asked Edward.

"Actually, we're leaving soon. I just came back to ask you something." I responded.

"You can't leave, you just got back." Marie did love having guests over for dinner parties. This would put a damper on her abrupt dinner plans.

"I can't stay. I just have to figure some things out."

"Oh...okay" Marie seemed hurt.

"Maybe some other time" Edward chimed in.

"I want to know about my birth parents." I said, swiftly.

"Excuse me?" Marie acted offended. She wouldn't tolerate such a conversation with guests present. I knew this from previous experience.

"We will not have this conversation again, young lady." Ronald stepped in.

"I'm sick of you hiding things from me. I need to know. Please, give me something, anything" I pleaded.

"I wish we had something to give you, but we don't." Ronald said, coldly.

"Is it not enough that we are your parents and we love you?" Marie began to weep. It was the same weep she always had when I brought up the subject. It was fake and unnecessary.

Edward coughed. I assumed it was a signal that he heard them think something of use to me.

"Uh, where is the bathroom?" Edward asked, nonchalantly.

"Come on, I'll show you." I said, escorting him upstairs to one of the many bathrooms located in the house. Edward followed me in and I closed the door, locking it just to make sure.

"What did they say? Or...think..." I whispered.

"There is a box in their bedroom closet. It's a burgundy color with your name on it. I don't know what's in it, but it has to do with your birth parents." Edward reported.

"That's great, Edward. Thank you." I wanted to hug him, but the ice cold feeling of his skin forced me not to.

"I'll retrieve the box, you go downstairs and stall." He said, opening the door so quietly I didn't even realize he had done it. I made my way downstairs as we went to my parents' bedroom. He walked so quietly, it was like he wasn't even there.

My parents were sitting at the dining room table waiting for us. I sat down without saying a word. I began to fidget.

"Stop that, Elina, you know better." Marie scorned. I stopped. I was always fidgety, but never around Marie. Being away from her made me forget the no fidgeting rule. It was hard to believe that it was the longest I've been away from her. She always kept me by her side, afraid of what others would think of me. It was one of those things that puzzled me when she told me I was simply gifted, because even she recognized that something wasn't right about me and she was ashamed of it. Edward returned, his hands empty and by his sides. Maybe he couldn't find the box. He sat down next to me, placing his arm around the back of my chair. The coolness of his skin exuded off of his skin and sent shivers down my spine. Ronald stood up and left the room. Marie sighed and followed him.

"Where is it?" I whispered to Edward.

"It's in the car, don't worry."

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Well, your father doesn't approve of me and your mother feels like she doesn't know you as well as she thought she did."

"Well, they've fed me lies for eighteen years, so how could she possible know me? And my father is simply bitter because I didn't end up with a scumbag like Jason."

"Be nice, they really do love you."

"I know..." I said, feeling remorseful for hating them like I have for not telling me the truth about my birth parents.

Edward stood up and I followed his lead. Ronald and Marie returned to the dining room, but remained standing.

"We should get going." I said, looking down at the table.

"Alright" Marie responded.

"I love you both" I said, this time looking directly at them.

"We love you, sweetheart. Be safe, alright?" Marie said, smiling genuinely.

I turned towards the door and Edward followed. As sad as I felt about leaving my parents again, I was anxious to get into that box. Edward handed it to me as soon as we were in the car.

I ran my hand over the rough, burgundy lid before lifting it. There were some papers inside, mostly adoption papers. Underneath was an envelope with my name on it and two photos behind it. I could see half of the first and immediately realized it was my mother. I picked it up and was in disbelief. She was stunning, with long, dark brown hair that flowed around her. Her eyes were big, round and a warm, dark brown color. She wore a white dress that flowed behind her in the breeze. Her smile was captivating. I ran my fingers down the photograph and suddenly I wasn't in the Volvo with Edward anymore.

I was in a bedroom. There was a large, canopy bed in the middle of the room with transparent fabric draping over the sides. There was a woman in the bed, seemingly pregnant. A man was at her side, holding her hand and crying. He lifted his head and seemed like he was in agony. His skin was pale white, and contrasted with his jet black hair. He pled to the woman to hang on. I didn't understand. I moved towards the side of the bed. There was a loud cracking noise, like the sound of a bone snapping in half, as the woman screamed in anguish. As I got closer I realized that the woman was my mother. The man next to her had to be my father. This was my birth. Part of me didn't want to see this, knowing it was my birth that killed my mother, but the other was overjoyed to see my parents in front of me. My father continued to plead with my mother, telling her he was sorry and that he didn't know what to do. I stared at him. Why was he so sad? This was the birth of his child, he should be happy. And then I noticed the ferocity of red seeping through the white sheet that covered my mother's pregnant belly. My father pulled the sheet back and the site was horrific. The baby seemed to have eaten its way out of the womb. Blood was everywhere. I didn't want to see this. I screamed, begging the vision to end. I didn't want to see this anymore, I wanted out of this gory scene. My mother's eyes closed, her final breath was expelled. My father was on his knees, sobbing. He lifted his head and noticed the baby struggle. He lifted the bloody body out of my mother's womb, continuing to sob.

"Elina" he whispered. Blood covered his hands. He placed the baby down and ran out of the room. The baby let out its first cry. I stared at my mother's lifeless body, and then glanced at the monster responsible. This had to be some kind of nightmare. This couldn't be true, because if it was then I was the monster.

I jolted in my seat as I was dropped back into reality. I was back in the safety of the silver Volvo, but the images still haunted me. Tears began to stream down my face. I didn't know what to think or what to do. Crying seemed like the natural reaction. A tear dropped down onto the photograph of my mother. I didn't want it to get ruined, but I couldn't risk touching it again.

"Get it away from me; get it all away from me." I yelled through my sobs. Edward pulled over to the side of the road, took the photograph, placed it in the box and closed the lid.

"Elina, you're safe now." Edward said, concerned.

"It was horrific, Edward." I blubbered.

"I know." He said, hesitating whether or not to hug me or not. I didn't care about the temperature of his skin, I fell right into him. I needed some comforting.

"You saw it?" I asked, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Yes."

"You must think I'm some kind of monster." I said, pulling away from him and leaning against the passenger door.

"No, of course not, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that? You saw what happened." It was entirely my fault. I don't care if I was an innocent infant, what I did was inexcusable. I murdered my mother in a horrific bloodbath.

"You can't..." He hesitated. "It was entirely instinctual. That's simply how these births happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"We should get back to Carlisle; he can explain this better than I can." Edward started the car and sped off.

"No, I want to know now. What do you know that I don't?"

"Elina, be patient."

"I've run out of patience, Edward. You will tell me, right now."

"We're almost there." He said, pulling into the side road leading to the Cullen's home.

"I want to hear it from you."

Edward was silent as he parked the car in the garage. He didn't get out.

"You can't help what you are, Elina. You mustn't blame yourself for what you have no control over. Trust me; I've learned this better than anyone else."

"Stop dancing around the subject. What did you mean about 'instinctual' and 'these births'?"

"Your birth was instinctual because of what you are, partially."

"I don't understand."

"Your mother was human..." He began. "But your father...he was one of us."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're vampires, Elina."

"Excuse me?"

"You are what we would call a hybrid: a mix between human and vampire." He explained.

I just sat there, frozen. It all made sense in this bizarre, mythical way. The weird abilities, the blood, eating my way out of... I couldn't finish that last thought. But vampires aren't real. They can't be.

"Yes. I was changed by Carlisle when I was seventeen and dying of the Spanish Influenza. You _could_ say he saved me. He then changed Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper joined us later."

I noticed he forgot someone; Bella.

"Bella was human until recently. We were in love and were recently married. We didn't know it was possible for humans to become pregnant with one of us. When we found out, I wanted to have it destroyed, not knowing what it would become if it were to grow. She grew at a rapid pace; there was no time to waste. But she refused to let us touch the baby. I thought I lost her while she gave birth, but her heart was still beating. I injected my venom into her heart and proceeded to bite her all over to release my venom into her blood"

"Renesmee" I whispered to myself. Edward heard it.

"Yes, our Renesmee is a hybrid, like you." He confirmed.

I sat there, disconnected from reality. Edward stepped out of the car and came over to my side to open the door. I stepped out and proceeded to go inside, my movements robotic. I heard Jacob first.

"What happened? What did you do to her?"

"She knows" I heard Edward say in a monotone.

I closed my eyes for a moment, they felt heavy. I opened them again; afraid the images of my vision would return if I kept my eyes closed any longer. I realized I was sitting on the sofa.

"What is she thinking?" Bella asked.

"She isn't..." Edward said, sounding confused.

"Nothing?" Bella asked.

"Nothing..." Edward said, a bit louder than a whisper.

I felt a warm hand on my face. I looked up and saw Jacob staring down at me. I took comfort in his eyes. He sat down next to me and I leaned into him. His large arms wrapped securely around me. I inhaled, smelling something sweet, almost edible. Was it his blood? Is this what has become of me? Jacob rocked me back and forth. The motion was soothing. My eyes felt heavy and I reluctantly let them close. At first it was just black and I felt relieved. All too quickly, red seeped through the blackness and the image of my mother tainted the image behind my tired lids. I jumped out of Jacob's arms abruptly, shaking uncontrollably. Jacob tried to comfort me, others rushed to my side but everything was blurred. I could hear talking but I didn't know what was being said. It was like someone had pressed the mute button on a TV and the reception was horrible. I stared down at my hands, my nails dug into my palms as I clenched them into fists. I must have been really digging them into my palms because I could feel the warmth of Jacobs's hands opening mine and forcing me to lay them flat on my thigh and a commotion aroused behind me.

I began to think it was a mistake to want to know so much. Sure, I was frustrated with not knowing who I truly was before, but it seems way better than this. I wished I could just go back and forget all of this, forget the Cullens. Before now, I never smelled blood like this, or thirsted for it, so why now? Why can't I just suppress it like it had been for me for so long? Will I want to kill someone soon, maybe even Jacob? Questions swam through my head, all of them unanswerable. What was I going to do now? It was clear that I couldn't go back. I am what I am and nothing can change that. I should embrace it. Yet, a part of me just wanted to turn this all off. It made me feel like running again.

Someone must have been reading my thoughts, because I heard a stern "no" in the background. I felt something ice cold on my shoulder and I could smell a sweet scent. The coolness awoke me in a way, because suddenly I was alert. Nothing was a blur anymore, everything was clear. I lifted my head and saw Edward at eye level with me, looking me directly in the eyes.

"You can't run, not now." He whispered.

"I don't know what else to do." I mumbled.

"You need to embrace who you are now. It's the only way."

I cringed. Who am I now? Better yet, _what_ am I now? I wasn't sure I wanted to embrace that part of me. Being human was looking pretty good at this point. All of that time I wasted wondering why I was different, dismissing being human and now that my suspicions are confirmed I missed being human. I took that for granted and now I regretted it. I needed to think, to myself, and figure things out. I looked around me at everyone staring at me and began feeling claustrophobic. I propelled my arms in front of me and they moved back. I stood and Jacob stood with me, his hands already positioned to grab a hold of me if necessary.

"Elina" Edward pleaded. I couldn't understand why he cared so much.

"I'm not leaving, Edward. I just need to be alone. Completely alone..." I looked at him sternly to let him know I meant business. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts without eavesdroppers.

I walked toward the creek and was about to walk across the plank when Edward took a jump and landed on the other side. I was stunned. There was no use in that plank for them, it was there for me. He stood there, eagerly, as if expecting me to make a jump across too.

"I don't think she's ready for that." Jacob told Edward.

I took my first step across and stopped to stare down at the water rushing beneath me. A part of me wanted to know what it would be like to fall in. It was an odd thought, but I couldn't help but picture myself fall and the cold water disperse around my body, chilling my skin. Before I could take my second step, Edward was in front of me with his hands out, ready to catch me. He obviously heard what I was thinking. I just shook my head at him and placed my hand in his as he led me across. Jacob didn't seem too enthused about that.

We reached Edward and Bella's house and both Edward and Jacob stood at the door, observing me as I walked in. I closed the door slowly, watching them as they remained still, their eyes on me. I rolled my eyes.

"_Unbelievable" _I thought.

So here I was, finally alone. I sat on the edge of the bed and laid back. At first, I cried at the thought of what I did to my mother, knowing that I did it because of part of who I am: a...I couldn't even think the word. How are they even real? I couldn't grasp my mind around it, but at the same time it made sense. So my father was a...vampire. Part of me is a vampire. The concept started to settle with me, but it still crushed me to know that I murdered my own mother. But, maybe Edward was right. It wasn't my fault, I was just a baby. How could I possibly know what I was doing? It was instinctual, right?

I tried to be logical and take Edward's advice to embrace this other part of me. I could be a vampire. Well, I could partially be a vampire. I still wasn't clear on the details of what makes someone a vampire, or part of a vampire. But I knew that I was one and that was enough. Maybe if I explored it I wouldn't hate this part of me so much. I remembered what it felt like to run, really run; the exhilaration and pleasure that came from it. I could finally feel complete in knowing who I am and I won't have to hide what I can do anymore.

It was decided: I would learn how to be a vampire.

* * *


	5. I am a Vampire

**4. I Am a Vampire**

I could barely sleep that night. Everything happened so fast, I started thinking that maybe I just dreamt it all up. Then I noticed the burgundy box on the night stand and knew that this was no dream. Everything that I know now, everything that I saw really did happen. Even though I believed it, knowing that I am a vampire and knowing that they exist in the first place still seemed unreal. Logically, none of this made sense, or at least it shouldn't. But it did to me. Today I would walk up to the Cullen's and tell them I want to know how to be what I am; a vampire.

I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh, morning air. It smelled like fresh rain, nothing too surprising for Forks. I was about to make my way over to the Cullen's when a better idea came to mind. Being a vampire, I had immense speed and, for quite some time, have been prevented from utilizing that speed. Nothing was holding me back now. And what better way to start learning how to be a vampire than to revisit what I already knew how to do? I did a quick look over my surroundings, deciding which direction to take my first step. I looked to my right, then to my left. I was surrounded by trees. I decided not to think and to just go, rely on my instincts. With that in mind, I pivoted to the left and propelled forward. At first I was just running, like any other person would. I had suppressed it for so long; I was accustomed to running at a 'normal' speed. I had to force myself to let go. I hesitantly closed my eyes and pushed my legs to go faster. I revisited the vision I once had of trees passing me in a blur. I opened my eyes and the vision was my reality. It was so exciting! The speed and the exhilaration that came from it was incredible. I've never felt like this before. Then the problem hit me. How do I stop? I closed my eyes again, this time focusing on slowing down. Before I knew it, I was at a brisk jog. I stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. I wasn't even that tired.

Amidst my excitement and joy came a slight problem. I had no clue where I was. I looked all around me, turning in every direction, but all I could see were trees. If there was any time I'd wish Edward would read my thoughts, it would be now. It was stupid to run off on my own like this. There was a rustle in the trees that startled me. For all I knew, it could be that big wolf thing that I saw before.

"So you discovered your speed..." The familiar voice said behind me.

"Yeah, it's amazing." I said, turning to look at Edward.

"You're in the Olympic National Park" He replied to a thought of mine. "Let's go" He held out his hand.

I placed my hand into his ice cold palm. He turned his head away from me and closed his eyes. It seemed as though he wasn't breathing.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Your blood smells...very appetizing to us. It'll take a while to be immune to that smell."

My eyes widened in horror. Oh my God, they've all been backing away from me because they want to _eat_ me. I began to tremble as I tried to accept the thought that this would be my last moment alive.

"You don't have to worry, Elina, we don't feed off of human blood. We like to call ourselves 'vegetarians' because we only feed off of the blood of animals. We've learned to live among humans and that's why we're able to keep a permanent residence here in Forks." Edward explained. I gulped, relieved that my life would be spared.

"Oh... so that's why you all backed away from me, because I smell...edible?"

"Yes."

"Carlisle didn't really back away though..."

"Yes, Carlisle has a lot of experience."

Before I could say anything else, we were running. We were back at the Cullen's in seconds.

Edward was walking towards the steps, still holding on to my hand, when I stopped him.

"If I'm half vampire, why do I smell so good to you?" I asked.

"You're still part human, Elina. It could be that you're human part is dominant over the vampire part, but nevertheless you are _human_."

"I guess so...but it's still odd. I mean, I'm one of you, but you all want to have me for dinner. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Your heart beats, blood flows through your veins...my heart doesn't beat, nor does blood flow through my body. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...hey, how can you be so close to me and hold my hand if I smell so...appetizing?"

"I suppose I have a great deal of self control. This isn't the first time I've had to suppress this kind if hunger."

"What do you mean?"

"When Bella was human, her blood smelled irresistible. It took some time, some conditioning before I could even kiss her. It was like her blood was specifically made for me. I had never wanted a human's blood as much as I did hers. But I fought it."

"Does my blood smell better than Bella's?"

"I suppose. It's very similar. But yours is stronger, for some reason. I never thought anything could call to me like Bella's blood did. But, here you are."

"Oh..." I turned away to hide the fact that I was blushing. I felt a cold touch under my chin and I was pulled to meet Edward's gaze. He smiled.

"You remind me a lot of her in some ways, when she was human."

Before we could continue the conversation, the front door opened. Bella stood there, holding Renesmee in her arms. Edward went to her side in an instant. They were an amazing couple, those two. Their story was compelling: a human and a vampire fall in love have a baby and spend eternity together. It was like something out of a fairytale; a bit of a dark fairytale, but still magical just like one. They walked into the house and Edward turned to see where I was. I followed them inside.

I noticed Jacob on the floor with Renesmee when I got in. They were laughing and playing; it was cute. I just stood there, admiring them. I had almost forgotten the reason I came to speak to the Cullen's in the first place. I tried not to think about it because I knew Edward would hear me and I wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise. I heard Edward laugh in front of me. My current thoughts were_: la la la la_...

Carlisle and Esme walked in just in the nick of time. I would just come out and say it.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm glad you're both here. I have something I want to ask of you." I said, without wasting any time. Jacob perked up a bit to hear what I had to say.

"What is it, dear?" Esme replied as kindly as always.

"I would like for you, all of you, to teach me how to be a vampire."

"WHAT?" Jacob jumped up angrily.

"Jacob" Bella said sternly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

I looked at him, confused as to why he was so upset by my question. It's not like it had anything to do with him. This was about me fully becoming who I am.

"What's wrong with just being who you are? Why do you have to be a bloodsucker too?" Jacob stormed off.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. Why was he reacting this way?

"Don't take it personally; he still has a bit of a problem with vampires." Edward excused Jacob's behaviour.

"Why? He hangs around with all of you, why would he have a problem? He knows what I am."

"It's a long story... nothing you need to worry about right now"

I went outside to find Jacob. He was sitting on the front steps with his head cradled in his hands. I took a seat next to him. He moved away from me slightly when he noticed I was there. His reaction to me threw me off a bit. I didn't get it.

"Jake, what's your problem?" I asked, trying to sound as concerned as possible.

"Nothing" He was clearly angry. He wouldn't even look at me. He would stare at the ground or look to his left, anything to avoid me.

"Obviously there's something. Please, tell me why you don't want me to learn how to be a vampire."

"I just don't. You're perfect just the way you are Elle, why do you want to be one of them?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. It pained me to know he was hurt like this, but it still upset me that he didn't understand my decision.

"Because I _am _one of them, Jacob, don't you get it? Regardless of if I learn how to be a vampire or not, it's still in me. It will always be a part of me. If I don't learn now, there will always be a part of me I'm missing. I can't go on being half of who I am."

He shrugged.

"It's like if you know you were Quileute but had no knowledge of your culture. Wouldn't you want to know that part of you? Doesn't it make you feel whole, knowing exactly who you are, Jake?"

"I guess...it's more than that, though. They drink blood, Elina. They're killers. I know that half of you is one of them, but do you really want to be a killer?" He said, finally looking me in the eyes.

"No...But they don't kill people. Sure, I may not relish in the thought of killing an animal either, but it's something I have to do. I may never do it again after my first time. I just need to know what it's like. And they can help me with my visions. It's so much more than sucking blood out of something. It's about finally feeling complete."

"Okay, I get it. But it doesn't mean I like it." He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Thank you for understanding. It means a lot to me. You know, I feel like I can tell you anything. I've never felt so secure with anyone else before." I confessed.

"I'm glad to hear that." He looked at me and smiled. He put his arm around me and I rested my head against his chest. I could hear his strong heart beat.

"You can tell me anything, Jake. You know that, right?" I whispered. He tensed up.

"Uh...yeah." He mumbled.

I pulled away from him and looked at him. He wouldn't look at me again.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, I...well, it's just...complicated."

"Try me"

"Okay...you know how you're half human, half vampire?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm a..."

"Jacob!" Edward opened the front door, right before Jacob was about to tell me what he was keeping from me. "Renesmee is asking for you." He gave Jacob a firm look.

Jacob sighed and stood up. I watched him as he walked inside. Edward remained at the door. I got up to go in, but he stopped me in front of him.

"Bella and I are going hunting later. Will you join us?" he asked, eagerly.

"uh, sure..." I proceeded to go inside, but was stopped once again.

"Elina, be careful around Jacob." Edward said, walking away before I could say anything.

Why would I have to be careful around Jacob? He didn't seem dangerous. I felt safest when he was with me. Clearly, there was something I was missing about Jacob. But, whatever it is, I wouldn't care. I really liked him and he seemed to feel the same way about me.

Jacob was sitting with Renesmee in the living room. He looked up at me as soon as I walked in, and then looked away quickly. Edward was behind me and had a hard look on his face. I was getting really sick of all of these secrets. Whatever it was, Edward did not want me knowing.

I walked up to Jacob and Renesmee slowly. He really loved Renesmee. He was so gentle with her and was always smiling when he was with her. It was like he was a big kid when he was with her, yet still protective like an older brother would be. Renesmee hopped off the couch and skipped over to me. I knelt down to her eye level and smiled at her. She placed her hand on my cheek and a vision appeared in my mind. It was Renesmee and I running in the woods and this huge, wolf-like creature next to Renesmee. It was just like the creature I had seen a few nights ago at Edward's house. Renesmee's hand left my face and the vision was gone. Did she just do that? Did she show me that vision? She giggled and skipped over to Jacob, taking hold of his hand, and pulled him over to me. She took my hand and placed it in his. For a little girl, she seemed very intuitive.

I looked up at Jacob. He was staring back at me, passionately as he always did, but this time there was something else in his eyes; something that tortured him from inside.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked, looking at the floor.

I nodded and he led me towards the door. I caught Edward's gaze as I walked by him. Renesmee tugged on his arm and he turned to look at her. I felt relieved. His gaze was always strong, like it was weighing me down. I tensed up, beginning to feel worried about his warning about Jacob. Maybe he was right; maybe I should be careful around Jacob. But the second Jacob looks me in the eye every worry I've ever had disappears. How can someone who makes me feel so safe and secure be harmful to me? I didn't believe it.

We continued to walk in the woods. I could barely see the Cullen's house anymore. Jacob stopped walking, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize it. I bumped into him.

"Whoa" he whispered, placing his hands on my shoulders. He put his hands down by his side quickly and took a step back.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

It was silent. I hated awkward silences, nothing felt worse. I took it upon myself to start up some kind of conversation.

"I'm going hunting later with Edward and Bella." I announced. He clenched his jaw.

"Why?"

"You know why. Edward asked me if I would join them and I accepted the invitation."

"Have fun, then" He said angrily as he turned away from me.

"What is it that's got you so angry with me?" I asked, fed up with his constant disapproval of my decision to learn how to be a vampire.

"I'm not angry with you" He said, jaw still clenched.

"Yes you are. Would it make you happy if I didn't go tonight? Would it make you happy if I pretended I wasn't a vampire? What is it, Jake?"

"Honestly, yeah it would. It would make me even happier if you weren't a vampire at all." He said sternly, walking away from me.

"What?" I whispered. His words stung me. He didn't like me. That was it all along. He can't accept me for who I am. Jacob stop and turned to the side, still keeping his gaze away from me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, yet the apology didn't sound like it was sincere. It was like he just said it because he realized he had hurt me. "It's more than you being a vampire. I just...I don't even know where to begin or if it's even worth explaining."

"Try" I begged.

"I..." He began, but then trailed off. I thought I heard him whisper that he was wrong. Wrong about what? Why did everything with him have to be so complicated?

"Jake I like you...a lot. I feel things when I'm with you that I've never felt and it's crazy because I practically just met you, but it just feels right. I...I don't know" I spewed my feelings out to him, hoping he would meet me half way and that we could work this out. I stared at the ground, holding in my tears. Suddenly I felt his warm hand on my cheek and the tears escaped. I looked up at him and he was looking back at me. His big hands wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Elle, I feel so strongly about you, I can't even explain it. It's just something beyond me and you that make me second guess all of this. But then I see you and my feelings are so strong." I could tell he was trying to tell me something, but wouldn't allow himself to give in.

"Jake, what is it? You can tell me, whatever it is. I won't judge you." I said, placing my hand on his cheek. I pressed my thumb against his soft, warm lips. He inched closer to me. The heat of his breath was released onto my face. Our lips touched and suddenly they were moving in perfect harmony with each other. It felt like in a movie when the couple finally kisses, and everything is spinning. Then, all too quickly, his arms we at me waist pushing me away.

"What is it?" I said, breathlessly.

I heard a cough behind me and turned to see Edward and Bella standing there. I blushed; I wasn't expecting an audience for my first kiss with Jacob. A smile tugged at Edward's mouth. Bella seemed to notice too, and looked a bit hurt.

"Shall we?" Edward asked.

"I guess so..." I hated to have to leave this too perfect moment with Jacob. I wished he could come with me.

"You can see him later, Elina. We have to go." Edward said, obviously listening to my thoughts. I shook my head in frustration. Will there ever be a time where my thoughts will be my own and not heard by a third party? I let out a slight grunt and trudged forward to follow Edward and Bella. I turned back to look at Jacob, but he was gone.

We were running now, I wasn't sure where to, but I followed without asking questions. Edward reached his hand out to Bella and she placed hers into his. They were such a beautiful couple, not only physically but their love for each other just shone from them. It almost made me want to cry to see how in love they were. It made the whole idea of a soul mate seem true. I never really believed it that sort of thing that everyone on this earth has a soul mate that is just for them. It seemed silly to me. How could that be possible? What if you never met your soul mate? What if you do and they died? There are just so many discrepancies with the concept of a soul mate that I just never believed it. Then again, I never believed vampires existed either, so I could be wrong.

Edward and Bella stopped running and so I stopped as well. I stood a step behind them, in between them. Edward turned his head slightly towards me. He didn't say anything though, he just smiled. Did he expect me to just go off and hunt now? He laughed. Of course, he heard that.

"Of course not, just listen." He instructed.

"To what?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Forget about your thoughts and forget about being human. Rely on your instincts. Listen to your surroundings. What do you hear?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and closed my mind off to my thoughts. It was harder than I thought. How can you just turn off your brain? What on earth was I supposed to do? I wasn't hearing anything.

"Elina, stop thinking about it, just do it." Edward said calmly. I opened my eyes, frustrated that I wasn't doing this right.

"It's hard. I can't just shut myself off, Edward. I need something to focus on so my thoughts don't interrupt the silence."

"Close your eyes. Listen to my voice." He said. It wasn't hard to lose myself in the melodies of his voice. "Listen to the breeze brush past you; the rustle of the leaves; the small creatures scrambling about around you; the rush of the creek; the thud of hooves trembling the ground beneath you. Listen to their hearts beating, the blood flowing through their veins. Now breathe in through your nose. Smell the creek, the elk, their blood...now, find it." His voice was all I needed to instruct me.

I let myself go to my instincts. I took another breath in and turned my head in the direction of the odour. It wasn't the greatest smell, but I could hear their hearts and the blood that pumped from it and that's what I was after. I opened my eyes, crouched and ran after it. I saw three elk drinking water from the creek and narrowed down my target. It was a young buck with horns just beginning to break the surface at the top of its head. That was the one. I pounced on him and nailed him to the ground. He struggled, making it a bit difficult. I fought back and sank my teeth into its neck. Blood gushed out and flowed into my mouth. This thirst took over and I was draining this elk dry of its blood. When I was finished I was out of breath and felt like a savage. I could still taste the blood in my mouth and it was a kind of foul taste. It was palatable and quenched my thirst, but it wasn't as delicious as I thought it would be. The after taste was kind of gross. I felt different, stronger, like I could snap a tree in half. I've never felt so strong and healthy before in my life. Then I looked down at what I had made my lunch.

I stood there, staring at the lifeless body of the young being I had just killed. I felt mournful over it. I just killed something that didn't deserve to die. But, as bad as I felt, I enjoyed hunting. There was something about letting go and letting my instincts take over that was blissful. Not thinking or worrying about things, to fall into this state of nothingness...it was very satisfying.

"Nice job" I heard Edward's voice behind me. I licked my lips, cleaning the remnants of blood from my kill and turned to meet his eyes.

"Thanks" I said, proudly.

"The first time is something, isn't it?" Bella stepped out from behind Edward and stood next to him, interlocking her hand with his.

"Yeah it was incredible. I feel kind of bad for the little guy, though."

"It's better than a human." Edward said, almost sarcastically. "How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing and strong. Thanks for helping through it at the beginning."

"You're welcome. Your mind never stops; your thoughts are just ongoing. Even when you sleep, you think about the strangest things." He smiled and laughed to himself.

"When I sleep? How would you know what I think when I sleep? Oh my...have you been watching me?"

"I was simply passing by one night and overheard one of your thoughts. It was nothing, really." He turned to look at Bella, as if to reassure _her _that it was nothing. Bella looked at me and then walked away.

"Is she alright?" I asked. She always seemed so sad or hurt when I was around with Edward.

"I don't know, I hope so." He whispered.

"Is it something I said?"

"No, it's not your fault. It's just...she thinks I regret turning her."

"You had no choice. Plus you love her so much; it's what you both wanted, right?"

"Yes. Sometimes I wonder if she knows just how much I love her. When she heard that I craved your blood the first time I met you the same I did hers when I first met her, it hurt her. She always enjoyed that she was the only one who could affect me in that way and then you came along. Then she heard me when I told you that you reminded me of her when she was human and now she believes I wish she still were human."

"Do you?"

"No. My love for her is so deep, nothing could replace it. I belong to her, as she does to me. Nothing will ever change that. I never thought I could love her anymore than I already did, but when she became a vampire I loved her even more. I could finally touch her, be with her, without worrying about hurting her. We can be together without any complications. It's all I've ever wanted in life."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I've tried, but she won't listen. She's still a bit human in that sense. Bella always had this crazy idea that she wasn't good enough for me when she was human, that must have stayed with her."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I would never want to break you two apart. Maybe I should talk to her. If she knew how I felt about Jacob, maybe she would understand."

"How _do_ you feel about Jacob?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't really know. When I'm around him I get these feelings that I've never felt for anyone before. I feel safe with him. And the way he looks at me – no one has ever looked at me so intensely. It burns through me, but in a good way. It's hard to explain..." I smiled at the thought of Jacob.

"You really feel that strongly?" Edward asked, seeming sceptical.

"Yes."

"Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, Elina. It may not be right now, but some day...just be careful with him."

"Why? I don't understand why you keep warning me about him."

"You will soon. He's going to tell you about it tonight."

"Why don't you just tell me? You obviously know what it is."

"It's something he should show you for himself." Edward said, before running off. I quickly followed him, since I wasn't too sure where I was.

As I ran, I reflected on what Edward had said to me. Jacob would have to _show_ me what his secret is. I was completely baffled. And I would have to be careful some day. Careful of what?

Back at the Cullen's, an unfamiliar face stood amongst them. She was pale like the rest of them but with strong, aboriginal features. She had long, black hair that flowed on either side of her face and sharp, golden eyes. She wore a long, flowing, white skirt with a brown blouse. She smiled at me and nodded when I entered the room. Carlisle and Esme stood on either side of the stranger.

"Elina this is Donoma, she can help you control your visions." Carlisle reached his hand out, inviting me to step closer.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, young one." Donoma greeted me with a slight accent. She reminded me a bit of Pocahontas.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. The coldness of her skin shocked me, although it's the temperature I had expected.

"My apologies, dear one. Now, shall we begin?" She extended her arm towards the couch. I proceeded to sit down and she followed. There were a bunch of items scattered across the coffee table. There were photos, a hair brush, a book, a stick, head phones and a box. Donoma picked up the photograph first. It was an old picture, black and white with a bit of wear and tear. The couple in the photo were stiff and proper. The woman wore a frilly dress and a bonnet and the man wore trousers and a long, frock coat. I would have guessed this was from the Victorian era, sometime during the 1800s.

"Here is a photograph of a couple. I will place this in your hands. I want you to concentrate on them. Place yourself in that photo, amongst them. Feel their presence. Place yourself at that exact moment in time." She instructed as she handed the photo to me. I grasped it at the corner, above the man's head. I held on to it with both hands, concentrating on their faces. I closed my eyes, using the technique from hunting earlier today. I remembered Edward's voice instructing me and, almost immediately, I let go of my thoughts and surrendered to my instincts. I opened my eyes and was standing in front of the couple, behind the photographer responsible for the photograph in my hands.

"Smile, Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Dawson! Julia, be sure to write down the names of both Doctor Gregory Dawson and his wife Emilia, as well as the year, 1879. Do get the numbers right this time!" I heard the photographer call out to a young girl in a much less extravagant dress. She scrambled the names and the year down on a sheet of paper.

I was shaken back to reality. I was so proud of myself and so thankful to Donoma, I've never been able to have a vision willingly before.

"Tell me, who are they?"

"The man is a doctor named Gregory Dawson and his wife is Emilia. The year was 1879."

"Good, now the hairbrush!" Donoma carefully picked up the silver hair brush. The back had gorgeous floral detailing. There were blonde strands of hair weaved into the bristles of the brush. Donoma placed it into my hands and again, I let my instincts take control. I watched as a young, blonde beauty brushed her hair. It looked like Rosalie, but I couldn't be sure. She wasn't as pale and her eyes weren't the usual golden color. This had to be from when she was human.

This time, I willed myself out of the vision. Something else I've never been able to do.

"This was Rosalie's?" I asked, but sort of already knew the answer.

"Yes, it's something she's kept from her human life." Esme chimed in.

"Excellent! Here, take these headphones. Place them in your ears and listen." Donoma coached me through.

I closed my eyes and listened. The most beautiful melody was playing. It was on a piano. I didn't want to stop listening, but knew I would have to return to reality sooner or later.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of listening to. It was a melody played on the piano." I began to hum it.

"My lullaby" Bella whispered. "Those are my headphones."

"It's beautiful, Bella. It suits you." I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Well, you're doing a spectacular job, young one. You barely needed my assistance." Donoma laughed.

"Donoma, I appreciate what you've done for me more than you'll ever know. Thank you." I said, placing my hand over hers to show my gratitude.

"Well, I better go. Make sure you practice your gift, dear one. It is a special one. Eventually, you can work your way up to that red box." She winked as she glided away through the door.

How did she know about my box? Regardless, I wouldn't be venturing back into it for a very long time


	6. Jacob Black

**A/N: Okay so I'm posting this chapter tonight because I most likely won't get the chance to do it tomorrow, so there won't be a new chapter up tomorrow I'm sorry! But here it is now so you have something to read before the next part. Obviously, this chapter is all about Jacob Black and it gets into his relationship with Elina a bit more. I know you've heard this a billion times before, but PLEASE review! I really would love to hear your thoughts on things and your criticism if you have any. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you and enjoy :)**

**5. Jacob Black **

Jacob walked in shortly after Donoma left. I was still on the couch, practicing with my visions and the items Donoma left of the coffee table that I almost didn't realize he was there. He sat down next to me and placed his warm hand on my knee. I turned to look at him and smiled, not only because I was happy to see him, but because he would finally reveal his secret to me. I noticed Carlisle and Esme leave the room, but Edward remained. Jacob turned to look at Edward and then back to me. He took my hand into his, stood up and led me towards the door. I noticed he had a pair of black sweatpants in his other hand. We passed Edward and I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked upset and worried.

"I've got this" Jacob called back to Edward.

Once outside, Jacob continued to walk into the woods in the same direction that we had earlier today. This time we didn't stop. Jacob continued to lead the way until we reached a clearing in the woods. We walked towards the middle and then he stopped, letting go of my hand. He held his hand out so that I wouldn't go any further as he backed away from me. It was all very silent. He began unbuttoning his shirt. I wasn't sure what was doing. Did he want me to undress too? Is that what this was about? If it was, I am so out of here.

"There's something about me you don't know. It's something about the entire tribe. Once I show you, I can explain everything. But it's best to just show you before anything else. You need to see what I really am. But, before I do I just want you to know that this doesn't change who I am. I'm still Jacob, with or without this." He explained as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. He took in a deep breath and started to tremble. In the blink of an eye Jacob was no longer there. A huge, wolf-like creature stood in his place. The pants Jacob wore were in shreds beneath it.

At first, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. Should I run and scream for help? But then I looked into his big, brown eyes and knew immediately that I had no reason to be afraid. Jacob bowed his head down and inched towards me. I hesitated to touch it, but slowly reached out and ran my fingers along the side of his enormous head. His fur was soft, yet rough at the same time. I smiled at him. This sort of thing wasn't possible, it didn't exist and yet, here he was with me, a half-vampire. What kind of crazy, mystic world do we live in? Jacob backed away and ran into the trees at an immense speed. I was alone in the clearing now, still amazed at what I had just witnessed. Jacob reappeared from the trees, in human form, holding his shirt and wearing the pants he was carrying earlier. He seemed hesitant to approach me. He kept a bit of a distance from me. I thought that was silly and walked towards him. He took a step back, as if surprised that I would move closer to him.

"Jake, you're..." He cut me off.

"I know, I'm a beast." His head was down.

"No, that's not what I was going to say at all. I just can't believe what I just saw."

"It's okay if you're afraid, I understand."

"I'm not scared of you, Jacob. I'm actually even more in love with you. In a way, you're just like me."

"You're in love with me?" He said, lifting his head. There was a glimmer in his eye.

"I guess I am. There's no other way to explain how I feel." I smiled, letting out a giggle.

"I love you too" He said, inching towards me. "There's more that I have to explain to you."

"Okay"

"There's this legend that Quileute's are descended from wolves. There are also legends of the cold ones, or vampires, which date back to the same time as the wolf legends. When the Cullens came here centuries ago they claimed they were different and so my great grandfather made a treaty with them to keep them off of our land. Vampires and werewolves are enemies. The wolves exist to protect humans from vampires, which is why I can turn into a wolf, because the Cullens are here. I'm not the only one, there's a whole pack of us." He explained.

But something in his explanation stuck with me. _Vampires and werewolves are enemies_.

"Elina are you alright?" Jacob asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

'We're enemies?" I asked.

"Well, technically I guess. But you aren't fully a vampire and we've learned to co-exist with the Cullens. You've seen that."

"But we can't be together." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yes we can. There's something else that being a werewolf comes with. It's called imprinting. When we meet the one we are meant to be with, we imprint on them. Elina, I imprinted on you when I first met you and knew that we were meant for each other."

"Wow" I whispered. "That explains why you always looked at me the way you did."

"Sorry, I tried not to make it too obvious, but sometimes I couldn't help it. You're just so beautiful and my feelings for you are so strong." He said, placing his hand under my chin and lifting my head towards his. He pressed his lips against mine lightly and tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself against him and kissed him more passionately. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled away gently.

He took my hand and we began to walk back to the house, taking our time. I was his soul mate and I had a soul mate. Something I deemed unbelievable and impossible was suddenly happening to me. I smiled at my thoughts and then my curiosity of what Jacob revealed to me had taken over. It was time for a question and answer session.

"What is it like being a werewolf?" I asked

"It's really cool most of the time. I can just let go of everything and run without a care in the world."

"Is there a downside?"

"Sort of...I can hear the thoughts of my pack and they can hear mine. It's a way for us to stay connected but it's really annoying."

"Can you hear them right now?"

"No, I can only hear them when I'm a wolf. When I'm human, I'm just human."

"That must be nice to be able to separate the two. I'm always going to be half of two different species, all of the time." I sighed.

"It's not so bad. Think of it this way: you're like a super human. No human can ever run as fast as you or have visions like you do. And you most likely won't age, every woman would kill for that."

"Are you immortal?"

"No, but I don't age. I had a growth spurt when I started to change, but now, as long as I'm a werewolf, I won't age."

"What do you mean right now? You can stop being a werewolf?"

"Yeah, well, if vampires aren't around then werewolves won't be either. But since the Cullen's live here permanently, so are the werewolves."

"Good to know..."

When we reached the house, Renesmee was outside with Edward and Bella. Renesmee ran over to Jacob and he scooped her up into his arms. She laughed and looked really happy to see him, as he did to see her. I looked over at Edward. He still looked angered and worried. I didn't get what could possibly be wrong now. Everything was out in the open and wonderful. For once I wished I could see inside his head. What kind of thoughts lingered behind those mysterious eyes of his? I walked over to him, our eyes locked on each other. Bella stood next to him, confused as to what was going on between Edward and I. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, but I had to pursue this and know what he was thinking.

"Edward, what's your problem now?"

"I just wish you were more careful around him." He whispered.

"Why? I already know he's a werewolf and I know he wouldn't hurt me."

"Maybe not physically..." He mumbled under his breath. That would never cease to annoy me.

Jacob walked over to us with Renesmee, putting my conversation with Edward on hold.

I studied his face as he stood before me. His expression was sweet and kind. How could someone so wonderful possess the power to hurt me like Edward claimed he would? I watched as his muscles flexed when he propelled Renesmee into the air, her giggles ringing in my ears. I imagined his arms wrapped around me so securely that nothing could ever harm me. He was where I felt the safest. Jacob's roaring laugh intertwined with Renesmee's giggles as they played with each other. It made me think of how great he was with her and how wonderful he'd be with his own kids some day; our children. He would be an awesome dad. I smiled at the thought. And then my thoughts were tainted. I bit my bottom lip, pondering what would become of our children if we ever were to have any. Would they be vampires or werewolves? Would they be both? Maybe, by some miracle, our children could be spared and made human instead. Was this what Edward meant by Jacob hurting me? Could a life with him even be possible? Werewolves and vampires are enemies, Jacob told me so himself. This could never work.

I felt cold, hard palm press into my back. Edward was listening to my thoughts, as always. This frustrated me more than anything else. My thoughts were the one thing I could retreat to, the one thing that was my own and now they've been taken from me. I hoped he heard that. A part of me wanted him to feel guilty for always listening to my private thoughts. He has no right to pry into my life like this. If he only knew what it was like to have your most personal thoughts and feelings exposed, he would hate himself for what he does to me.

The cold spot disappeared from my back and I felt sorry for thinking what I did. Even thought I shouldn't, because my thoughts are mine, but I still felt badly for making Edward pull away like that. I looked at his expression. He looked torn and distraught, as if he was disgusted with himself. I sighed, realizing that this was my fault.

"Edward, I..." I tried to apologize, to explain myself but he walked away from me. Bella gave me a cold look as she went after her husband. My head hung down, my eyes on the earth beneath my feet as I turned to see Jacob and Renesmee looking at me. I am such an idiot sometimes. I can be so selfish. It's not Edward's fault he can read minds, and yet I've hurt him in blaming him for it. I had to go inside and apologize, to fix this. Jacob grabbed my wrist and I flew backwards. Luckily, he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes." He said with a warm smile. But a question burned behind it.

"It's alright" I sat, dusting myself off.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I hurt Edward. He heard my thoughts and I got upset with him. I thought something I shouldn't have."

"What were you thinking?"

I was about to answer when I noticed Renesmee's darling little face peering up at me. "Nothing" I said as I walked into the house.

I examined the white living room for any signs of Edward. It was empty. I made my way up the stairs towards Edward's room, hoping he would be there. I took a step into the hallway when Bella appeared in front of me, blocking me from going any further. Saying she looked furious is an understatement.

"Get out" She breathed through her clenched teeth, letting out a slight growl.

"Bella, I just need to speak to him, to apologize" I pleaded.

"How dare you? After all he's done for you... I want you gone. Now!" Bella stepped forward and I fumbled backwards in response. I looked behind me at the flight of stairs going downward. My heart began to beat extremely fast and hard. I could feel it beating through my chest and in my throat. I turned to meet Bella's gaze on me. She inhaled deeply through her nose, seemingly taking in my sent. She growled again, this time more loudly and animalistic than the first, which was more protective and defensive than vicious. Fear ran through me. What do you do when a vampire looks like it's about to make you the main course? Even with my speed, there's no way I could turn around and run down these stairs in time. The seconds it would take for me to turn around is all she needs to sink her teeth into me. She snarled, inching her face forward. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate and her lips got closer to my neck.

"Bella stop!" His voice sang through the hallway. Bella turned abruptly and I felt my legs give out underneath me. I braced for the fall I was about to take, but before I hit the stairs a pair of cold hands were underneath me, lifting me. I caught a glimpse of his angelic face as he caught me. His expression worried, yet relieved. I felt my eyelids flutter and everything went black.

When I awoke I was alone in the middle of a giant bed. I propped myself up and looked around me and noticed the shelves stocked with CDs. This was Edward's room. I rested my head back on the pillow, feeling a bit light headed. Fainting was pretty common for me. It didn't take much for things to black out. It usually didn't take me long to recover, but I had no idea how long I had been out this time. A near death experience can really take a toll on a person. I could hear Edward and Bella faintly behind the closed door, separating me from them. Bella argued that she wanted me gone and Edward protested to let me stay. I didn't understand why he wanted me here so badly after I hurt him. The door opened and Edward smiled at me from the doorway. I returned the gesture and he glided over to me. Bella stood in the doorway, not impressed by Edward's behaviour towards me.

"How do you feel?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm alright, you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He laughed.

"Because what I said – what I thought was horrible and I am so sorry, Edward." A tear welled up in my eye.

"That's alright, Elina. I can understand your frustration with me. I'll try not to hear your thoughts, but it's difficult. I can't sift you out of what I hear. I'm sorry for that." He removed a strand of hair from my face as he spoke.

"It's okay. You knowing my thoughts isn't so bad. It keeps us connected, somehow, you know?"

"Yes, it does. And I, too, wish that you could hear my thoughts. It would make all of this much easier." A smile stretched across his face.

"Yeah, well you could always just tell me what you're thinking."

"But having to willingly tell you my thoughts is a difficult thing to succumb to" He said as he sat next to me. I wanted to reach out and touch him; to feel his cold skin against my warm hand. Edward took my hand and pressed it against his face. I was happy he heard that thought, the coolness of his cheek was very satisfying. His skin was so smooth; I could caress it for hours. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. It seemed that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. And then I remembered Bella standing in the doorway. I shot up, letting my hand free of Edward's cold skin, to meet Bella's furious eyes. But, to my surprise the doorway was empty.

"She left when I reached you." He said, sorrow filled his words.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. You have to go after her. I can't imagine what she's thinking about this."

"Neither can I..."

"What?"

"I can't hear her thoughts. I never could. Bella's mind is like a shield. She did let me into her mind once when she learned how to control her gift. It was the most amazing thing in the world to hear her thoughts. Every once in a while, she'd let me in. But ever since you arrived she's shut me out."

"I should leave." I said, throwing the blanket that lay over me off of me.

"What? No, you can't. You need to rest." Edward stood up in attempt to stop me from getting out of the bed.

"I only fainted, I'm fine. Bella does not want me here, she made that very clear, and me being here has only hurt you and your relationship with Bella. I need to go anyway; Ronald and Marie must be worrying about me." I said, brushing my Edward towards the door. He, of course, beat me to it.

"Elina, be reasonable." He pleaded.

"Edward I can't hurt you anymore. I won't hurt Bella anymore. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Amidst the bickering, Jacob appeared behind Edward. His expression shifted from worry to anger.

"What the hell is going on here? Elina, are you alright?" He shoved past Edward and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Jake, everything is fine." I said, wrapping my fingers around his wrists. I stared at his lips, longing to press mine against them.

"Did he hurt you?" He whispered, ruining the moment for me. I dropped my hands down to my sides.

"No!" I shook my head. I couldn't believe he thought Edward would _hurt_ me. If anything, he saved my life from that fall. It killed me that these two couldn't just get along.

"I would never hurt her, mongrel." Edward chimed in. "Unlike you" he whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean, leech?" Jacob asked angrily, stepping towards Edward confrontationally.

"You know exactly what I mean" Edward let out a low growl. Jacob's hands trembled, sweat rolled down his cheek. I began to feel afraid, very afraid. If they fought, how would I stop it? Could I even get between them? Edward relaxed from his tense stance and backed away, hearing the fear in my thoughts. "Tell her" He growled as he backed out of the room. I turned to look at Jacob, who now seemed anxious.

"What do you have to tell me?" I asked, taking a step towards him. Jacob wouldn't look at me. I held out my hand to touch his cheek and he pulled away from me. Was what he was keeping from me really that bad? I curled my hands into fists, bracing for my heart to break. The silence prolonged my agony.

"Can you please just say it? I can't take this silence anymore" I pleaded.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I don't fully understand it myself." He whispered, staring at the floor.

"Jacob, please"

"I imprinted on Renesmee." He blurted out, turning his back to me.

"What? When?" I was in shock. I was right this entire time, soul mates don't exist. There's always some kind of problem, a complication. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but this time I didn't hold them back, I let them fall. And Renesmee is just a little girl, how could he imprint on her? That's disgusting. What is this, pedophilia werewolf style? A shiver rolled down my spine at the thought of Jacob and Renesmee together. He always seemed like a big brother to her, not a lover. This didn't make sense.

"When she was born...I wanted to kill her for hurting Bella, but then I saw her and everything changed. But then I met you and it happened again."

"She's a little girl, Jake."

"It's not like that. When we imprint, it's not always love. I'll be there for her in any way she needs me to be. So right now, I'm like her big brother, I protect her."

"And when she gets older?"

"Then we'll see where it takes us."

"I can't deal with this right now." I wiped the tears from my cheeks, turned and walked away.

I wanted to run, anywhere. I tripped over my own two feet down the hall in my attempt to get out of there as quickly as I could before Jacob ran after me. To my surprise, he didn't. I didn't mind that, though. I didn't want to have to deal with Jacob and his stupid legends. I've had enough with all of this crap that shouldn't exist in the first place.

I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, hoping not to attract attention. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the post with his hands in his pockets. He turned and looked at me when I came down the stairs. I slowed and then stopped two steps before the end of the stairs just to look at him. There was something comforting about his gaze. He looked sympathetic, yet relieved.

"You were right" I said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Elina. A part of me wishes I weren't."

"I have to get out of here." I hopped down the last two steps. Edward stood in front of me, preventing me from going any further.

"Let me take you somewhere." He offered, holding out his hand.

"I don't know..."

"I promise it'll help clear your head. Please, I'd love to show you something. "He smiled that crooked smile of his. It made me melt. There was something about him that was simply irresistible. It was his handsomeness, those golden eyes, his sweet scent...everything about him was enticing. I placed my hand into his icy palm and ran off with Edward Cullen.

* * *


	7. Edward Cullen: Part 1

**A/N: I decided to split chapter 6 up into 3 parts because it's a really long chapter and a lot happens, but it's all centered around Elina and Edward. This chapter is one of my favorites and I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Please don't forget to review, I would really love to hear what you think! **

**Thanks a bunch and enjoy :) **

**6. Edward Cullen: Part 1**

Running with Edward was the greatest euphoria I've ever experienced. Being with him felt electric; sparks always flew. I couldn't help but feel that way with him. His presence just draws you in and suctions you to him. Every second thought is about Edward Cullen. Every other experience reminds you of him. He surrounds you even when he isn't there. A part of me – I don't know how big – was falling for Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen_ – even saying his name made me weak at the knees.

And I knew it was wrong to want him. Edward is unattainable. He is a married man. Not only does he belong to another, but I did too. Or at least I thought I did.

I don't know what there is between Jacob Black and me anymore. Maybe it's over. It was too quick to go off telling him I loved him, anyway. I probably don't love him, at least not yet. But now, who knows if I'll ever get the chance to. He's lied to me so many times in such a short period of time. He is the most deceptive person I've ever met.

My feelings for Jacob are very different than those I have for Edward. With Jacob it's more of a crush; being with him feels right and I feel safe with him. But with Edward, it's a whole other level. I'm dazzled every time I see him. He's the guy you can't have and shouldn't want, yet everything draws you to him. Every fibre of my being lives for the next time my eyes will be locked with his golden, topaz eyes. My heart races when I hear his voice. But, I wouldn't call what I feel for Edward love. I'm infatuated by him.

I was so buried in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Edward was stopping and was yanked backwards, since my hand was still linked to his. Edward's arms were under me just before I hit the ground. He was always right there, ready to catch me. I dusted myself off and looked up at the beauty that was before me. I had never laid eyes on such a gorgeous meadow. I was breath taken. A huge smile danced across my face as I spun around slowly to catch a glimpse of every inch of this amazing place.

"This is..." I whispered, so coiled in the splendour that surrounded me that I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yes" I breathed.

"This is where I come to clear my thoughts; whenever I need to be alone."

I turned to look at Edward and marvel in his beauty amidst the magnificence that surrounded us. This place suited him perfectly. It's almost as beautiful as he is. And Edward was right, my mind was clear. All I wanted to do was sit in the grass and stare at him. He held his hand out, gesturing me to have a seat. Sometimes Edward reading my thoughts wasn't so bad. It allowed for things like this to happen without the awkwardness of me asking him and then the silence that would no doubt come after that.

We sat side by side, facing each other. Edward was laying flat in the grass, staring off into space. I stared at his hand that lay smooth in the dark green grass. I wanted to touch it, to feel his icy skin against my warm skin. Without pondering it any further, I reached out and took his hand. He turned to look at me when he felt the warmth of my skin interfere with the coolness of his. He closed his eyes and a smile appeared across his face. I flipped his hand over so that his palm was facing up and matched each of my fingers to his. I pressed my palm into his and he returned the pressure into mine. A shiver jolted down my spine. I liked it. There was something pleasurable about the conflicting temperatures of our hands. Edward sat up quickly, releasing his hand from mine. We stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an extremely long minute. He then placed his hand at the base of my neck. I closed my eyes and gulped at the chill on my chest. My heart began to beat faster, so much so that I could almost feel the blood as it flowed through my veins.

And then it happened; a vision at the most inconvenient time, as if they happened any other way.

I was standing in the meadow, except it wasn't just Edward and I. I was the third party this time. Edward and Bella were talking, of what I wasn't sure. I inched closer to hear what they were saying.

"No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else." Edward told Bella. He then placed his hand at the side of Bella's neck. "You see. Perfectly fine." He told her.

I felt warmth rush back to the base of my neck and was shocked back into reality, where it was just Edward and I in the meadow. He was looking at me, lips parted and hesitant to speak. I knew then that he saw what I had just seen in my vision. I licked my lips, staring at the earth beneath me. I wasn't sure whether to confront him or forget about it. I was expecting Edward to hear my thoughts and explain what I had just seen, but he didn't. I would have to make the first move.

"Edward? What did I just see?" I asked, still keeping my eyes away, for if I looked into his eyes I would dismiss the entire thing and go back to being completely engrossed in his presence.

"The day I showed Bella I was different. I wasn't used to being so close to her and had to keep leaving her to gain control of myself. Touching her neck was a way of reassuring her that I wouldn't hurt her." He mumbled.

"I see..." I whispered. "Why did you just do that to me, Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. It's not related, I swear. Bella and I sat here like you and I are now and she held my hand like you did. I remembered how good the warmth felt and I placed my hand by your neck on impulse. I truly am sorry, Elina." He explained. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't muster the strength to look into them.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed, upset about the ruined moment. Selfishly, I gave in and met Edward's eyes. Just as I predicted, I fell right back into his charm. I knew he didn't mean to charm me – dazzle me – as he always did. It just happened to be who he was. It never failed to work its magic on me.

"I suppose we should leave." Edward said, about to stand up.

"No!" I clung to his wrist. "Not yet, please?" I begged. He smiled and remained seated. I grinned at my victory.

"You're not upset?"

"I guess not. I was being selfish, anyway. I love the way your skin feels against mine. Having your hand at my neck was...nice." I laughed.

"I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me."

"Do you miss that about Bella?"

"I suppose. It's the little things, like the way she would blush every time I stroked her cheek; how clumsy she was and how I would always be there to catch her; she was a magnet for danger and, although I hated that I put her life in danger, I miss being the one to save her."

"Human things..."

"Yes" He agreed.

"Hey, what did you mean when you said you _showed_ her you were different?" I asked curiously, recalling that bit of information.

"I suppose we haven't revealed that part to you, yet. It's been very rainy lately."

"What is it?"

"We...sparkle – in the sun. That's why we can't be in the sun, because others would know we were different. If it weren't so gloomy today, I'd show you."

Sparkling vampires? This gets even weirder every day. And then it hit me. I've never sparkled.

"But, I don't sparkle in the sun." I blurted out my thoughts.

"No, because you're partly human and humans don't sparkle" He laughed.

"I suppose not." I giggled. That would be a funny one for Marie to explain to the neighbours if I did sparkle. _'Nonsense, that is not her skin, we've been dabbling in some arts and crafts!'_ No, she'd probably just shun me from the world on sunny days. That seems more like Marie. Edward laughed at my thoughtful impression of my mother. In some ways it was easy to communicate with him that way. An idea struck me.

'_Thank you for sharing this with me, Edward'_ I thought. Edward laughed.

"You're welcome." He spoke.

'_A part of me doesn't want to leave.' _I accidentally thought. Too late to regret it now...

"We can stay as long as you'd like." He replied. "Are you going to be doing this a lot?" He asked, his left brow rose a bit.

'_Possibly'_ I giggled. This was very interesting. Speaking of thoughts, something Edward said about mine has been bugging me ever since he said it. _'Why are my thoughts strange?' _

"What? And can you please speak?" He asked. I obliged.

"You said before that you heard my thoughts as I slept and that they were strange." Edward laughed, recalling when he said that.

"You don't think like everyone else. Your thoughts are like snippets of things, yet they're all connected. Sometimes it's like you're speaking to yourself in your head. Other times, you play a song in your thoughts. And other times there are images, some almost like little movies in your mind. And then there are times where all of that happens at once, mostly while you sleep. It's quite fascinating."

"You think my thoughts are fascinating?" I laughed in disbelief. _Nothing I think is remotely fascinating_.

"That's not true. You are extremely fascinating to me." Edward said, looking me directly in the eyes. I released my gaze on him and looked away. This was wrong.

"Edward, we can't keep doing this. I am not Bella. You have her, she is yours...permanently."

"I know" He said, defeated.

"I should go." I said, standing. I turned to look back at Edward one last time and tripped. The palm of my hand landed on a very sharp rock, piercing my skin. I could smell my blood. A part of me wanted to suck the blood from my hand, but I controlled the urge. And then I saw Edward. His hand was over his nose as he struggled not to breathe. He fought with his instincts to take me right then and now. I didn't know what to do. If I ran he could give in to his instincts and run after me. If I stayed he might not be able to resist. I had to make the blood go away. Within a second my hand was at my mouth as I sucked the blood from my wound. It tasted _so_ good. I never thought I would be saying that about my own blood. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop, but once the blood ceased to come through the wound I restrained myself from biting through my own hand. I dropped my hand from my mouth, curling it into a fist and wiping the corners of my mouth with the back of my closed fist. I could see Edward begin to relax. I wanted to comfort him, but didn't think it was the best idea to get too close.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Edward nodded, still not breathing. I stood up slowly and took a step back. Edward took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders and releasing the tight fists his hands were in. "I'm sorry, Edward. That had to be extremely difficult for you."

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault." He gulped.

Well, it kind of is. If I weren't human, falling on a sharp rock wouldn't be a problem. But, I couldn't tell Edward that. Although, I'm sure he already heard it through my thoughts anyway.

"You were able to restrain yourself pretty quickly though..." I remarked.

"It's not the first time an incident of this nature has happened." He said.

"Ah, Bella..." Of course, he's had to restrain himself against drinking Bella's blood in a freakishly similar incident, right? Is there anything I do that isn't like human Bella?

"She got a paper cut while she was at our house and, with all of us there, she was in extreme danger. But, I managed to restrain myself and get her out of there. Jasper was having quite a difficult time keeping himself from draining her." He recalled.

"I really should go" I interrupted. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being alone with Edward. Not because he almost drained me of my blood, but because he was in love with Bella and I was hurting their relationship. I couldn't live with myself if they divorced because of me. Can vampires even get divorced?

"I thought you wanted to stay?" He said, seemingly disappointed.

"I do, but...I really should get home. I've been gone for days, my parents won't be too happy about that."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed. He seemed sad.

"Why do you care if I stay or go, Edward?" I asked, looking at him directly.

"I don't know. I just feel very...protective of you. There is something about you that draws me in. I only want what's best for you." He explained, meeting my gaze on him.

"I'm fine, Edward. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm going to run back. Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while." Edward said as he turned and walked away from me. I watched him glide across the grass effortlessly. A part of me wanted to reach out for him, but I suppressed that feeling quickly and ran in the other direction.

Bella was outside waiting for Edward when I got back to the house. She became infuriated when she saw me.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"He's still at the meadow." As the words fumbled from my lips, Bella's expression changed from anger to sorrow.

"He brought you...to _our_ meadow?" she whispered. If she could cry, now would be when the tears would flow.

"I...I didn't know, Bella, I'm sorry" I said, noticing Jacob standing behind her. The last person I wanted to see.

"What's going on?" Jake asked. I refused to look at him. I could feel his eyes on me and began to feel uncomfortable. I apologized to Bella again quickly and ran past Jacob into the house to find Carlisle.

Emmett was in the living room with Rosalie when I appeared. Seeing them made me regret not being able to get to know them or Alice and Jasper. Most of my time has been taken over by Jacob and Edward. But, it was too late now. I was going to leave and I don't know when I'll ever get the chance to really know them.

"Hey Elina, what's up?" Emmett smiled. He seemed like such a happy guy, like a huge teddy bear.

"Do either of you know where Carlisle is?" I asked.

"Last I heard, he was working a double shift at the hospital." Rosalie said, coldly. I could tell she wasn't a fan of strangers. Or more particularly, _human_ strangers.

"Would you happen to know where my car is?"

"Yeah, come on!" Emmet hopped up. Rosalie rose after him, reluctantly. I followed them into the garage and spotted my tomato red Pontiac next to the silver Volvo. I sighed when I saw it, thinking of Edward all alone in the meadow. I wished I could go back there, but it wasn't my place to be, it was Bella's.

"Thanks" I hollered back to Emmett and Rosalie as I opened the door to my car and sat inside. The keys were conveniently placed in the ignition. I turned my car on and could hear the garage open behind me. I reversed at full speed. Suddenly I could not wait to be away from the Cullen's and on my own for the drive back home. I didn't even bother to grab my things before I left. Maybe I did it on purpose, as an incentive for me to go back.

The drive felt long. I probably could have made it home quicker if I ran. I wondered if Jacob would have realized I left or if he'd even care. He has Renesmee, he'll get over me. I wish I could say the same. Jacob just gets under my skin. I've never fought with someone so much in such a short period of time. I've never fell for anyone so quickly either. Thinking about Jacob was infuriating. I decided to change to subject. Edward should be home by now. Bella will probably confront him about taking me to _their_ meadow. Why would he be so stupid and bring me to a place that was special to the two of them? He had to know it would hurt her. These feelings I have for him are so wrong. I mean, I barely know him. But the way I feel when he's around it just inexpressible. I wonder if he can still hear my thoughts. I need to stop thinking about him. _Song, I need a song...hm...da na na...I'm down to a whisper in a day dream on a hill..._

I pulled into my driveway and noticed all of the lights on inside. Ronald was always very particular about how many lights were allowed to be on. God forbid I left a light on while he was around. He would get so angry. I felt nervous as I walked up to my front door. It was like the queasiness you feel when you're about to write a really hard exam and are walking into the room you have to write it in. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Marie answered it.

"Elina, my darling I'm so glad you decided to come home!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me. She hollered for Ronald as she pulled me inside.

"Hi mom..." I said, trying to look happy to be home.

"Oh, sweetheart I was praying you would come back to us! And here you are..." She said, fiddling with my hair.

"Yeah, here I am..."

"Your father must be busy with the caterer. Why don't you go get ready and see him later?"

"What?" I held on to the hope that there _wasn't_ a party going on tonight. This is not what I wanted to come back for.

"Well, it's your father's annual black tie ball, dear. All of his business man friends and their sons will be here!" She squealed. "Your gown is upstairs. We'll have Lorenzo do something with your hair while he's here." She said, curling her fingers around the end of a section of my hair.

"Mom, I don't..."

"I don't want to hear it, go upstairs!" She pushed me towards the stair case. I sighed and slouched my shoulders as I trudged up the marble steps. How ironic that I left during a party and came back just in time for another.

The door to my bedroom was closed when I reached it. I opened the door and everything was exactly how I'd left it, except for the long garment bag that lay across my bed. I can't believe she got me a dress. How she knew I would be back for this was beyond me. I unzipped the bag and laid eyes on a tomato red, satin gown in a halter style with a jewel encrusted bodice. I recalled Marie telling me this was a black tie event, where all guests are permitted to wear black only, according to my father's rules. This had to be a mistake. I was on my way to tell my mother about the gown mishap when I bumped into Lorenzo, who then shoved me back inside my room.

"Oh no you don't!" He said in his very thick Italian accent. "When I am done with you, you gonna be _beautiful_!"

"Lorenzo, I have to see my mom there's something wrong with the dress." I explained as he dragged me over to the bathroom.

"Che? Impossibile!" He exclaimed in Italian. He waltzed over to the dress and laughed. "Elina, there is no problem. This is your dress, cara."

"But it's red"

"Si, you are to wear red tonight. Now stop fussing so Lorenzo can work his magic, eh!"

I sighed and allowed Lorenzo to have full control over my hair. He never disappointed me when it came to my hair. When he was finished, he let out a quick 'voila!' and then fled the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and barely recognized the woman staring back at me. Long, thick curls flowed around my face, red lipstick painted my lips and my eyes were framed with thick, long lashes. It was time for the dress. I walked over to my bed, picking the dress up by the hanger and stared at it for a moment. It seemed a bit too...slinky for my tastes. I hoped it wouldn't be too revealing as I stepped into it. I slipped my shoes on, which were also jewel encrusted, and looked at the finished product in the mirror. I was sucked back into the lifestyle I was suffocated by before. I gulped and reminded myself that all I had to do was get through tonight.

I could hear loud talking and glasses clinking downstairs. The party must have begun without me. I wish there were a way to make a discreet entrance, but with heels against marble stairs that is utterly impossible. I walked over to the banister and stared down at the sea of black below me, then at the bright red of my dress. I felt embarrassed to be wearing such a loud color. I composed myself and took my first step down the stairs. The loud clack from my heels startled me and I paused at the top of the stairs on impulse. All heads turned to me and I would be subjected to walking down the stairs with countless eyes burning into me. To say I felt uncomfortable is an understatement. A waitress handed me a glass of champagne and I took a sip, hoping it would help relax my nerves. I weaved in and out of the crowd until I reached the kitchen and the doors of the terrace. Surprisingly, no one was out there. I opened the doors and stepped outside. There was a slight cold breeze, but nothing unbearably cold. I revelled in the silence. I was finally alone. Or so I thought. I noticed the trees move and I squinted my eyes to see what was in the woods behind my house. I could have sworn I saw someone amongst the trees; a tall, slender man. I shook my head, convinced that I was just fooling myself into thinking Edward was here. I wish he were here. I felt so vulnerable and trapped. When I was with him, the rest of the world was completely distant from me. I sighed, coming to terms that Edward would be with Bella and not here with me. A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. A smile stretched across my face.

"Edward, I should have known that you would..." I stopped as I turned to see who the tap belonged to. "Jason" I blurted out in reaction to his face. This could not be happening to me.

"Hello Elina, you look incredible tonight" he said in a raspy, low tone.

"Excuse me" I said, pushing past him. He grabbed a hold of my arm and I dropped the champagne glass. "God, can you keep your hands to yourself for two seconds?" I yelled, stepping away from the shattered glass. Jason still had a grip on my wrist.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to leave. I've missed you. I thought we could get to know each other this time, without any violence." He said as he raised an eyebrow to the last comment. He stepped closer to me, his lips parted and I could feel the breath escape them. I felt afraid at first, but then empowered. I am a vampire. I can get rid of Jason so quickly _and _have a little fun in the process. I smiled at the thought of my teeth sinking into his flesh, the blood pooling into my mouth. I could almost taste it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"See, I knew you wanted me. This can be a very..._euphoric_ experience for the both of us." He breathed.

"Oh you have no idea." I whispered. A slight growl came from my throat. It stunned me, I've never growled before. The vibration in my throat felt so natural and pleasing. Jason inched closer, placing his hands on my waist and I fixated my gaze on his neck as I listened for his heart. I could hear it beat faster and could practically feel the blood flowing. I licked my lips as I inched closer, licking where his jugular vein would soon meet my lips. I opened my mouth slowly, setting my teeth on the target and about to rip into his neck. And then I heard him screaming my name.

* * *


	8. Edward Cullen: Part 2

**A/N: Here is part two of Chapter 6. I'm going to be a bit busy and probably won't get a chance to post part three for a couple of days. I have a bunch of school stuff going on with essays and midterms, I'm in the middle of reading The Host(which is excellent, btw) and I'm finishing up this story. I wrote what began as an extended ending to what is now the official ending and kind of like the 'second book' if you will, to Hybrid. So as you can see, there's a whole lot going on for me this week and I won't be posting part 3 of this chapter until most likely Wednesday. So hang in there, it's coming :) Enjoy!**

**6. Edward Cullen: Part 2**

"Elina! Stop!" Edward yelled, trees swaying behind him as he sped over to me, scooping me up into his arms and back into the woods. It was so fast, he was like a blur. I yelped as he yanked me away from what I was about to make my dinner. I struggled as he held on to me, still running. I gave up and let him carry me to wherever it is he wanted to take me. I rested my head against his cold, hard chest and closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. As much as I wanted to kill Jason for what he tried to do to me – _twice_ – I could never live with myself if I killed a human being, even a selfish, womanizing one like Jason. I could feel Edward come to a stop and opened my eyes. We were in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees. He set me down and took a step back. I turned to see his face, to make sure it was really him. This felt like some kind of dream. Maybe I just made that whole scenario up while I was alone on the terrace. I reached out my hand and pressed it against his cheek. Yep, he's real. I smiled.

"How...how did you? I don't even know what to say right now. But, thank you?" I said, confused.

"I heard what you were thinking and I could not let it happen. And, you're welcome." He smiled.

"You can hear me that far away?"

"Well, I suppose I could, but I wasn't far away." He confessed, looking away from me.

"You _were _there! I thought I saw you in the trees. Why are you here, Edward?"

"Yes, that was me. I followed you to make sure you got home safely. When you came outside I ran into the woods so that you wouldn't see me. You know, I almost took care of that scum myself if I wasn't preoccupied with stopping you."

"You followed me?" I said, shaking my head and smiling. "I'm glad you stopped me. I don't know what came over me. I just thought about the last time he was here and his grip on me was so tight. I just lost it." I explained, holding on to my wrist. Edward took my hand and examined the red finger imprints that circled around my wrist. He gently placed his cold hand where Jason had left his mark on me. It was soothing.

"What was he thinking?" I asked, curiously.

"It's too repulsive to repeat." Edward said angrily. I placed my hand on his cheek and a shock jolted through me. I was hearing him, but he wasn't speaking. I was inside Edward Cullen's head. I could hear him hearing Jason's thoughts. I could hear him responding to my touch and his shock when he realized I was listening to his thoughts. I felt his cold hand pull my hand from his face. I opened my eyes and was completely amazed.

"How did you just?" Edward looked at my in disbelief.

"I don't know." I shook my head, just as surprised as he was.

"Impossible" He whispered, looking at me in disbelief.

"I guess I just...put myself in your head? That's kind of how it works; I put myself somewhere and have a vision." I tried to make sense of what just happened.

"No one has ever read my thoughts before. It was an odd feeling."

"Well, now you know what it's like." I laughed.

Edward stood there silently, smiling and staring at me. I laughed, uncomfortable at the attention he was giving me.

"What?" I giggled.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said in his all too perfect voice.

"Thank you" I whispered. Edward took a step forward, his hands out in search of mine. I placed my hands into his and he positioned my left hand on his shoulder, keeping hold of my right one.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered into my ear, the coolness of his breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yes you may."

I rested my hand on his chest as he led me and took in his exquisite scent. Who knew dancing in the middle of the woods could be so romantic. The only downside was that my heels kept getting stuck in the mud. I stopped Edward for a moment, holding on to him for balance as I unbuckled my shoes and took them off. Edward looked at me peculiarly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This would be much easier without heels." I explained, holding on to the bottom of my dress.

"I should get you back. Your father is looking for you." Edward said, turning his head in the direction of my house.

"Seriously? Ugh...I suppose _we_ should get back then."

"Oh no, I can't stay."

"Sure you can!"

"I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"I'll get you a suit. You can manage to get upstairs right? I'll take care of the rest." I said before I sprinted off in the direction of my house.

I tiptoed across the terrace into the kitchen and up the hidden staircase to my parents' bedroom. I rummaged through their enormous closet and found a suit for Edward, then hurried across the hall to my room. Edward was there, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Here put this on." I threw the suit at him. Edward laughed and obliged.

I sat down to clean the dirt off of my feet and to put my shoes back on. I was fiddling with the buckle on my left shoe when Edward appeared in front of me looking as handsome as ever.

"Wow, you look...amazing." I whispered.

"Do you need help with that?" He said as he knelt down on one knee, lifting my foot onto his knee. He lifted my gown, brushing his cold finger against my ankle, and buckled my shoe for me.

"Thank you" I breathed.

"Shall we" He held out his hand and I placed mine in his.

"Don't be nervous. I'm here." He said, patting my hand that hung off his arm. It was almost as if he knew how much I hated doing this.

"Did you hear me when I did this earlier?" I asked.

"Yes. It pained me to know that you hated this so much. I wished I could be here with you to alleviate the pressure."

"Well, you're here now." I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes were the most beautiful topaz color. We reached the top of the staircase and took the first step together. All eyes were on us at the sound of my heel clacking against the marble. This time I didn't mind. I had the most incredible man standing next to me. I was enjoying being the center of attention with Edward standing by me.

I noticed Marie and Ronald talking to Jason's parents. Jason was standing next to his mother, disinterested in the conversation. Marie turned and the expression of shock on her face when she saw me with Edward was hardly subtle. She tapped Ronald on the shoulder and he practically choked on a piece of ice from his drink when he noticed my arm linked with Edward's. I noticed Jason was still looking elsewhere, unaware that I was there.

"Elina" Marie croaked. "and...Edward" She cleared her throat. "We weren't expecting you." Marie said. I noticed Jason turn when he heard my name. He stood there, surprised as everyone else to see the gorgeous man I was standing with.

"I apologize for arriving unexpectedly." Edward responded to Marie politely as per usual.

"That's alright dear" Marie said as she looked Edward up and down.

"No it is not" Ronald chimed in. "This is invitation only." He raised his chin, trying to claim some sort of authority. Edward towered over Ronald. I could see Jason smile at Ronald's reaction from the corner of my eye.

"I invited him, dad." I said defensively. Ronald turned away. I looked at Jason, who happened to be looking at me. I smirked and then offered Edward something to drink, completely forgetting that what I could offer isn't what he drinks. I laughed at myself and Edward laughed too. It was an inside joke no one else there would understand. I liked that. Harold stepped in front of his wife to join in on the conversation.

"Well, who do we have here?" He asked pompously.

"This is..." Shoot, what do I call him?

"I'm Edward Cullen," He looked to me and smiled "Elina's boyfriend"

"Boyfriend, eh? Tell me, what does your father do?" He asked.

"He's a doctor, sir." Ronald's ears perked up at the sound of 'doctor'.

"A doctor! Well, why didn't you say so before? What a prestigious occupation!" Ronald exclaimed, patting Edward on the shoulder. Edward laughed. Jason stepped forward and stood next to his father.

"Hello Jason" I said, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Hello" He said. Jealousy was apparent in the expression on his face, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. He gulped. "Can I, uh, talk to you?" He asked, pulling his collar from his neck.

"I don't know..."

"It's alright, Elina. He won't do anything" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed Jason to the kitchen.

For the first few minutes alone with Jason there was nothing but silence. He kept a distance from me, which was a change from how he usually acted around me. He opened his lips to speak, but nothing came out. I sighed and he noticed my restlessness.

"What happened on the terrace?" He finally spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you were there, the next you were gone. You just disappeared out of thin air."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to laugh in disbelief. How do I cover this up?

"Yes you do. I heard him. He yelled for you to stop and then you were gone. What the hell was that?"

"Jason, maybe you had a bit too much to drink. I told you I had to leave and went inside. You obviously don't remember."

"No." He said, angrily and stepping forward to me, getting in my face. "I recognized _his _voice" He whispered in my ear.

"You recognized nothing. You're drunk." I said, pushing him away from me.

"I saw...a blur. When you disappeared, I saw red going into the forest." He whispered, embarrassed to admit it.

"You saw red?" I laughed. "You really _are_ drunk."

"He's not human. No human being can do that, just appear like that." He blurted out as I walked away.

"I told you, I left you on the terrace and went inside. I even kissed you goodnight."

"You did?"

"Yes." I stopped, turning my head slightly. Jason didn't respond. I continued to walk away, eager to find Edward.

I opened the kitchen door and was pulled into something hard and cold. I looked up and saw Edward's angelic face looking down at me. He had waited for me by the door while I was talking to Jason. I wrapped my arms around his waist and enjoyed the embrace while I could. Edward rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Good cover up in there" he laughed.

"Thanks. I panicked."

"I noticed. I was about to come in but then you told him he was drunk and I knew you could handle it."

"You could have come in there, you know. It would have made it a lot easier on me."

"Yes, but then he would probably be suspicious. It's much more authentic coming from you."

"I suppose." I said. My throat suddenly felt dry and I swallowed to get rid of the scratchiness I felt.

"Thirsty?"

"Very..." I admitted. Edward took my hand and led me to the bar. He handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down. The dryness was persistent.

"Better?" He asked.

"Not really" I said, clearing my throat. It wasn't water that I thirsted for, it was something else. Suddenly, I could smell the scent of every person in the room. Everything smelt stronger. The dryness got worse.

"I need something _else_" I whispered to Edward. "Will you hunt with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. Please, Edward. I need _something_, before I sink my teeth into Jason."

"Okay, go get changed I'll meet you outside."

"No, I need to go _now_. I can't take this anymore. He smells so good, Edward. I could just..." I inched forward to a young boy with my nose in the air, taking in his scent. He couldn't be any older than fifteen. He had blonde, spiked hair and was fair-skinned. I could almost see the vein in his neck, it beckoned me.

Edward grabbed a hold of my arm and jerked me back.

"Let's go" He growled as he pulled me towards the door. I could hear Marie calling out to me, but I couldn't speak. If I opened my mouth, it would be over for that young man. As soon as we were outside we began to run. Edward led the way through the woods and up a mountain. I kept swallowing, hoping to relieve the uncomfortable dryness that settled in my throat. Nothing worked. I needed blood. Now.

And then I saw it, a mountain lion four times the size of me laying on a rock a few yards away. It smelled so sweet.

"It's the closest thing to human blood." Edward whispered. "It's too dangerous for you to take on right now. I'll get him for you, okay?"

"Hurry, Edward" I pleaded. I watched him as he crouched, sniffing the air and narrowing in on his prey. Edward was a natural with this. The lion barely had a chance to fight before Edward snapped its neck. He restrained himself from draining his kill and waved at me to come. The smell of the exposed blood was intoxicating. I was at the lion's throat in seconds, draining it of its sweet blood. This was much better than the elk. I licked my lips clean of any blood stains. The dryness was gone. I let out a sigh of relief. I stepped away from the dead mountain lion and examined my dress. There wasn't a stain in site, thankfully.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"So much better, thank you." I reached for his hand and he met mine half way. A breeze picked up my dress and my curls, forcing them to dance in the cool breeze. I closed my eyes, the fresh air. I felt more alert now and able to focus. "I've never wanted blood like that before...ever."

"Well, you've only recently tasted blood. The vampire in you must be emerging. You've embraced that part of you fairly quickly over the past week; it seems natural that you would crave it now."

"I suppose...."

"Shall we go back?" Edward asked, taking a step forward. I grasped my other hand onto our linked hands to stop him.

"No, let's stay. I like it out here. It's quiet." I begged. Edward's crooked smile appeared and he stepped closer to me. I began to sway and could feel my gown flow with my movement. _I wish I could fly away._ I thought. Before I knew it, Edward's cold hands grasped my waist and I was in the air, above his head.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes" I breathed. Edward turned slowly and then took off running with me still above his head. I put my arms out on either side, like an airplane.

"Edward! I'm flying!" I yelled in excitement. Edward laughed as he ran. I couldn't believe it. He made it happen. It was the most amazing feeling. My thoughts were empty as I soared through the air. I inhaled deeply as I sped through the air, the wind pulling back my hair. I felt my speed diminish slowly until I came to a stop, then Edward lowered me slowly. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Wow" I whispered. "I guess wishes do come true...when I'm with _you_"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said, gentlemanly.

I stared into his eyes. The topaz color glistened in the darkness. I found myself inching closer to him on impulse, my breath got heavier and my heart began to beat faster. Edward placed his hand on my cheek and I feared he would push me away. He inched closer, putting his nose against mine. I parted my lips. Edward smiled and moved up to kiss my forehead. He stayed there, lips pressed to my forehead, for what seemed like a while to me, but I didn't mind. As Edward slowly moved away, I heard a growl from behind us. I tensed, in fear it would be another mountain lion. Is Edward quick enough to kill it before it tries to kill _us_? I gulped, clinging to Edward. I turned slowly, still suctioned to Edward's chest. I did not expect what stood before us.


	9. Edward Cullen: Part 3

**A/N: Good news! You won't have to wait until tomorrow for part 3 :) I just finished the essay that was looming over my head for about a week, it's such a relief. I figured I'd get on here and post this a day early for you guys. I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it, it means a lot to me! In other good news, I officially completed Hybrid yesterday and I'm pretty happy with it. I can't wait to post the next few chapters because that's when things really get interesting. But for now, enjoy the last part of chapter 6! **

**6. Edward Cullen: Part 3**

Jacob huffed viciously in his wolf form, the warmth of the air escaping his flared nostrils made little clouds in the cool air. His tongue weaved in and out of his mouth, saliva dripping from the sides. He looked like a monster. Edward grabbed a hold of my upper arms abruptly.

"Elina, go!" He whispered as he shoved me aside. I stumbled to the ground and watched in horror at the confrontation that brewed in front of my eyes. Jacob looked as though he were about to rip Edward's head off. I had to stop him, I had to save Edward. I got on my hands and knees, slowly standing up.

"ELINA, NO!" Edward yelled, holding his hand out to me. I stalled.

Jacob turned his enormous, beastly head to look at me and then turned his eyes back to Edward. He scraped his paws against the dirt beneath him. I knew he would pounce on to Edward in any second. I tried not to think as I climbed onto a nearby rock, preparing to leap. I took a deep breath, waiting for when Jacob would bow to gain momentum to jump. Jacob let out a grunt and I noticed his paws tense. This was it. I leaped into the air just as Jacob lunged for Edward. Jacob's teeth tore into my side as he whipped me against a tree. It happened so fast that I didn't notice the pain at first. I rolled on to my back, gripping my side. Blood seeped through the spaces between my fingers. I heard Jacob whimper and gallop off into the forest. Edward sped over to me, holding his breath.

"Get out of here, Edward." I growled.

"I need to get you to Carlisle." He said, pressing his hand to his mouth and backing away.

"Edward, just go. I'll be fine." I said trying to sit up to show him I could make it on my own.

I yelled in pain when I twisted to my side. It felt like needles hooking into me and pulling at different directions. I fell back and rolled to the side in an attempt to ease the pain. Before I could say anything else, Edward had me in his arms. He stood there, holding me in his arms and looking at me. I could hear drops of my blood splatter on the rock beneath me. I didn't have the strength to argue with Edward. I would let him carry me. If he couldn't resist temptation anymore I won't care. Anything would be better than the immense pain I was feeling. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else, somewhere I felt the happiest and pain-free. I remembered earlier that night when Edward made me fly; the wind in my hair, the speed...it helped ease the pain a bit, but it definitely didn't disguise it completely. Thankfully, Edward was very graceful when he ran and, besides the wind, I barely felt him moving. I breathed in too deeply and felt a pinch at my side. I moaned in pain.

"We're almost there, just hang on" Edward whispered to me.

My eyes began to feel heavy and I fought with myself to keep them open. They won. I found myself drifting away into the blackness. The pain started to numb the further I drifted in. I opened my eyes and everything was so bright. I was in the meadow. It was the sunniest it's ever been in Forks. I heard Edward's velvet voice sing my name and I turned to see his face. He was beautiful and sparkling in the sun. It was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen. I just stood there, smiling at his radiance. I heard a huff behind me and turned to meet to see the beast standing behind me. Jacob looked angry. And then I fell to the ground, enveloped in the blackness again.

I could hear a commotion around me and tried to open my eyes, but they were sealed shut. I could feel currents pump through my chest and my heart beat louder. The beating echoed in my ears so loudly that I got annoyed with it and wanted it to stop. I tried to think of something, anything, to replace the beating sound of my heart.

"Sh...Elina it's going to be alright." His cold breath dispersed around my ear, his voice replacing the nuisance of my heart beat. A cool touch slid down my cheek.

"E...Edward" I whispered.

"Yes. I'm here." He whispered.

"You need to leave!" A woman yelled.

"Edward, please. We'll take care of her." Carlisle said.

No, I need him to stay. I tried to speak, to grab on to his cold wrist, but nothing worked. I was mute and paralyzed. The blackness took over me once again. This time, it was just darkness and nothing else. I could hear a melody faintly in the background and listened closely, desperate to hear it clearly. Eventually it got louder and I recognized it immediately. Kiss the Rain, by Yiruma; another favourite of mine, played in the darkness. All of a sudden, the darkness wasn't so dreary. It was calm and serene. I wanted to remain here. I could live with hearing this melody forever. The heavy beating of my heart began to diminish and I was no longer bothered by its sound. Every note filled my mind with its beautiful sound. I felt like I was underwater, being drifted away by a current after each note that was hit on the piano.

All of a sudden, the volume began to lower slowly. I didn't like these dips in volume. I had to follow the melody. The song continued to disappear, but it was replaced by something even more beautiful. Even in urgency, his voice sang the most beautiful song.

"Elina, come back to me! Please!" He crooned.

I had to open my eyes to see his face. I needed to feel him and have physical proof of him. My eye lids fluttered as I struggled to open them. Everything around me was blurry. There was a flurry of people running around me and fussing over me. I cleared my throat, hoping I was able to speak.

"Edward?" I managed to say as loud as I could.

"Yes, I'm here. Don't ever do that, don't leave me. Do you understand?" He whispered to me as he kissed my forehead.

"Edward" I breathed, my eyes feeling heavy again.

"Elina" He patted my cheek. "Hey, look at me! Elina, open your eyes! Carlisle!" He yelled.

All I could see was blackness, but I could still hear what was going on around me somehow.

"Edward, she's lost a lot of blood. We're trying the best we can." Carlisle said.

"Will she be okay? Will she come back to me?" Edward urged.

"Yes." Carlisle said, sternly. "Edward, you have Bella. Elina will come back, but not to you." He whispered angrily. Edward didn't reply. I had to know what he was thinking. I searched through the blackness for his face. I concentrated on those topaz eyes of his and placed myself into his mind.

_Damn that mongrel. I'll make him pay for this. I always knew he was dangerous; it was only a matter of time. But, why did it have to be her? Why do I feel this way about her? Carlisle is right, I have my Bella, she is the love of my entire existence. What's wrong with me? Can I truly be such a selfish creature to want both?_

His thoughts went blank.

"_Elina? Are you listening to me?" _Drat! He knows I'm here. I guess there's no other choice but to respond.

"_Yes? Please don't be angry. I heard you talking to Carlisle and..."_

"_Elina, I love Bella." He thought, sternly. _

"_I know you do. I would never try to come between you two." _

"_Trying or not, it doesn't excuse the way I feel when I'm around you." _

"_Edward, you said it yourself that I remind you of Bella when she was human. Maybe, subconsciously, you think I'm her sometimes? She and I are quite similar, except I'm part vampire." _

"_Yes...I like that about you. It makes it easier to be around you."_

"_Yet, I'm still a potential meal."_

"_I'm sorry. Being around so many vampires isn't very safe for you."_

"_But, I am a vampire. I hate being half and half. I'll never fit right into one side."_

"_But the human side is safer."_

"_If you hadn't noticed, I hate the human side. I'd much rather be with you." _

"_I almost killed you tonight."_

"_Correction: Jacob almost killed me tonight. You saved my life." _

"_I'll kill him for what he's done. You aren't saved yet. You lost a lot of blood. How are you feeling?"_

"_Don't do that. As much as I hate him right now, I wouldn't go as far as to wish death upon him. And I don't really know how I'm feeling. I'm too busy listening to you to notice anything else." _

"_Elina, maybe you should stop listening to me and focus on your own mind. You need to concentrate on staying alive."_

"_How did you do it?" _I asked, completely disregarding his request. His mind was too interesting to leave.

"_Do what?" _

"_Carry me so far when I was bleeding?" _

"_Mind over matter, I suppose. Hearing you in pain was much more difficult for me than the temptation to drink your blood." _

Suddenly an image entered my mind of Edward's hands, drenched in blood. He was about to rinse them off when he started to lick the blood.

"_You tried it?" _I asked in disbelief.

"_You saw that? Now I see why you were so annoyed with me before. Yes, I did. I'm sorry if that bothers you. I just couldn't resist anymore. It would have been such a waste to rinse it off."_

"_How was it?"_

"_I'd rather not answer that."_

"_Edward_" I pushed.

"_It was very...intoxicating. Blood has never tasted so good." _

"_Good to know I'm such a fine dining experience." _I joked.

"_Elina, you need to get back!" _Edward said alarmingly.

"_Why?" _

"_They're losing you. Please, Elina you need to go"_

Edward's face began to disappear in the blackness, along with the sound of his voice. I sunk back into the dark, bracing myself for the commotion that would surely surround me in a few seconds. I waited, but nothing. I tried to listen harder but it was still silent. What happened to me? Where am I? I couldn't feel my body; it was like I was detached from it. It felt like I was floating further and further away. A bright light started to break through the blackness and I drifted to it. I could see the ceiling and the lights shining on to me. I kept floating, the ceiling got closer. I tried looking around. It looked like a hospital room, but I wasn't sure since I was still facing the ceiling. I threw my arms around in attempt to turn myself over. I was getting frustrated because it wasn't working. I gave up for a moment but then decided to push through one last time. My persistence prevailed, but when I finally looked down I wished it hadn't. I was staring down at my lifeless body as nurses and Carlisle shuffled around me, all talking at once. And then I saw Edward amongst the crowd. He had his head next to mine, his hand on my face. I couldn't feel him. The chill of his touch was non-existent. That was impossible. I always felt his touch. It was the one thing that always brought me back to life when I drifted too far.

"Carlisle!" Edward hollered in agony.

"Edward, we're trying everything we can."

"Come back to me, please." He whispered into my ear. I could still hear him clearly. I had to be alive. Edward kissed the lobe of my ear and I could feel a tingling sensation. I'm still alive.

"I'm alive! Edward! I'm alive!" I screamed. He couldn't hear me. No one could. Carlisle walked over to Edward and placed his hand on Edward's back.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle huffed.

"No! No, you have to keep going. Try the paddles again." Edward pleaded. Carlisle nodded to a nurse as she prepared the paddles in attempt to revive my heart once again. I felt the jolt of electricity as they passed through my chest, yet I still lay there lifeless. I was still flat-lined.

Edward placed his ear on to my chest, where my heart is. He listened intently. Suddenly I could hear a faint thump. I could feel the coldness of his face pressed against my chest.

"Carlisle!" Edward jolted up and whispered something into Carlisle's ear. Carlisle waved the nurses out of the room. He placed his ear to my chest and listened.

"It beats" Carlisle whispered. Edward exhaled deeply and smiled as he squeezed on to my hand.

I concentrated on the faint sound of my heart. I had to place myself back into my own mind. That was it. I had ventured so far out that I completely disconnected from myself. I wasn't dead, I just left briefly. The beating got louder and louder and I floated closer to my body. I was nose-to-nose with myself. My heart beat was loud and prominent. I closed my eyes and focused on my body. When I opened them, I was staring at the ceiling, but I wasn't floating up to it. I could feel the ice-cold stone that squeezed my right hand. Unfortunately, I could also feel the pain, although it was bearable. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. My throat felt dry. It was the same dryness from earlier tonight. I needed blood.

"Carlisle, she's thirsty." Edward reported promptly.

"I'll try to get some blood." Carlisle said, his voice sounding distant.

"He's going to get you some blood. Hang on" Edward reassured me. Was Carlisle going to hunt for me? How can he possibly bring a dead, bleeding animal discreetly through a hospital? I heard Edward laughing.

"He's going to get you donated blood from the hospital. It'll make you stronger than any other blood can."

I would be drinking human blood? I wondered what it would taste like as I waited.

"It's very appetizing." Edward responded to my thoughts once again. This was becoming quite convenient. I heard the door open and close. Carlisle must be back. How was I supposed to drink this?

"Feeding tube" Edward said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Elina wanted to know how she'd drink the blood."

"You could hear her all this time?" Carlisle asked suspiciously

"Yes, up until you thought you lost her. Then there was nothing until her heart started to pick up."

"hm...There." Carlisle whispered.

I began to feel stronger as the blood entered my system, but I was disappointed because I wasn't able to taste it. This was my only chance and I really wanted to know what it was like. I managed to twitch my finger. I swallowed and tried to open my mouth. There was something taped to my mouth. A breathing tube, I assumed. I could feel the feeding tube that was inserted through my nose. I wanted them both out.

"Carlisle, the tubes" Edward called over to Carlisle.

I could feel the tape being peeled off of my face and the tubes as they were removed. It was an extremely uncomfortable experience.

I was able to part my lips; it was a matter of making some kind of sound project that would be difficult. Or so I thought...

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes" he placed his hand on my cheek and it began to tingle. I smiled to myself and my eyelids began to flutter. I could do this.

"There they are. Those beautiful, brown eyes of yours" Edward whispered and he stroked my temple. I smiled back at him.

"Hey there, handsome" I blurted. I blushed, feeling embarrassed that I just said that. But, he would hear it in my thoughts anyways, so what did it matter? Edward laughed.

"How do you feel?"

"Good." I said, trying to sit up.

"You need to rest." Edward said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I gulped, feeling the dryness persist in my throat. Edward smiled. "Of course" he whispered as he picked up a bag of blood, emptied it into a white cup and put a bendy straw in it. He lifted my head gently and placed the straw in front of my mouth. I took a deep breath. I could smell the sweetness that radiated from the cup. I sipped it slowly at first, unsure of what to expect. One short sip is all it took before I gulped the entire cup down, licking my lips for any remnants of the sweet nectar. I gasped and wanted more, I needed more. I ripped the cup from Edward's hands and gulped the blood down quickly.

"More" I gasped.

"Elina, that's enough" Carlisle warned.

"No, I need more." I argued.

"Carlisle..." Edward said.

"No, Edward. She doesn't need any more."

"I want it! I want it!" I yelled. I wasn't thinking clearly anymore. All I could think of was the blood and how good it tasted, how amazing it felt in my mouth.

"Hold her down." Carlisle urged as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"Carlisle, is that necessary?" Edward asked, yet still complying to Carlisle's orders.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but yes. If not this, who knows what she'll do." He said, as he flicked the syringe and squirted a bit of the clear fluid in the air.

"No, please. I'll be good, I promise." I pleaded. I couldn't fight with Edward's grasp on me.

"I'm sorry Elina, but we can't take the chance. You'll be asleep for a while, that's all." Carlisle informed me. I screamed as the needle pierced my skin. My eyelids began to feel heavy and everything went black.

I awoke from my thoughtless sleep feeling a bit groggy, but calm. My thirst for blood was non-existent. I searched the room for Edward, but I was alone. I propped myself up on my elbows and examined the empty room. I hate hospitals. I was about to pull the iv out of my arm when Edward walked in.

"You're awake. I'm sorry we had to do that." He said as he walked to the end of the bed.

"It's okay, I understand. I barely remember what happened. Was I that bad?"

"You wanted blood. It's only natural. Human blood is like a drug, it's very addictive." He explained.

I sniffed the air and smelt a familiar odour.

"Jacob is here?" I asked.

"Yes. He won't leave. He wants to see you."

"Ha, I don't think so." I shook my head. But a part of me was curious as to why he would dare show his face here. I closed my eyes, hoping to take myself to where Jacob was.

"Elina!" Edward said alarmingly. I opened my eyes.

"It's okay, Edward. Don't worry." I closed my eyes again. I followed Jacob's scent in my mind, which was different than when I first met him. He smelled fouler than he used to. I could see him as he stood facing the wall in the hallway. He was talking to Bella.

"I need to see her, to see if she's okay." He cried.

"It's okay, Jacob. She's fine; everything is going to be fine." Bella tried to sooth him.

"No, everything won't be fine. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her. I could have killed her."

"So? It's not like you meant to." Bella shrugged.

"Bella, I love her. Regardless of what I meant, if she died because of what I did I would never be able to live with myself. I'm a beast."

"Jacob, you are not a beast. She is fine." Bella said, but not in a happy way. It was almost like she wished I wasn't fine. Jacob sensed that as well.

"What do you have against her?"

"What? Nothing." Bella turned away from Jacob.

"Every time I bring her up your attitude changes...you don't like her, do you?"

"I don't know. All I know is ever since she showed up things got worse."

"How?"

"Edward is falling in love with her, Jacob. Don't you see it? She walks in the room and his face lights up; he tries to be around her all of the time. When he isn't, he worries about her. It's all he can think of. As if I don't matter..." Bella confessed.

"Bella, you know that's not true. As much as it sickens me to say it, Edward loves you to the extent that he can't live without you, literally. We've been down that road before. No one can ever mean as much to him as you do." Jacob placed his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"That's just it, Jacob. He fell in love with me when I was human. I'm a vampire now." She said, whispering the word 'vampire' as she spoke. " I'm not clumsy, or warm. I don't blush anymore. I don't need his protection... Those are all of the parts of me that he misses, and characteristics that _she_ possesses."

"So what, you think that he's substituting Elina for the human Bella? That's ridiculous." Jacob shook his head.

"Think about it Jacob. She's completely infatuated by him and he's all over her. He left Renesmee and I all night just to be with her."

"To make sure she was safe..." Jacob said, trying to justify Edward's actions.

"You saw them tonight Jacob. That's why you attacked Edward, isn't it? You know how close they're getting; you just refuse to believe it." Bella said angrily, walking away.

Jacob stared at the wall for a moment, leaning his head against it. His jaw clenched and he slammed his fist into the wall. My shock reaction from the sound Jacob's fist made when it hit the wall startled me and I was back in my hospital room with Edward. Edward was at my side, waiting for me to return. What Bella said stuck with me and puzzled me. Was Edward really substituting me for the human Bella?

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Do you...think of me as Bella?"

"What?"

"Do you think of me as the human Bella?" I asked again. The question clearly caught him off guard.

"I...I don't," Edward paused and tried to put together an explanation. "I'll admit there are qualities of her in you. But that's not the only reason I – "

"Ugh...she was right." I whispered, cutting Edward off from saying anything more. I felt terrible. Bella was right, I was her human substitute and Edward was falling for me...for Bella.

Edward stood there in silence.

"Edward, I can't... I _won't_ be what comes between you and Bella. Just tell me the truth. Are you falling in love with me?" I asked, staring at him and hoping he'd look up at me.

"I... I don't know." Edward said, turning away from me completely. "I **love** Bella. She's the only one for me. That will never change." He said with his back towards me, but his head turned slightly in my direction. He stood there, silent for a moment and then walked out of the room.


	10. What's Best

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter (it may not seem that way, but in a word document it is lol), it's a bit of fluff to introduce a new character. I also wanted to take a minute to thank all of the reviewers, but one in particular that absolutely meant the world to me. It was anonymous though, the nickname was 'Me' so, whoever you are thank you SO much because what you said meant so much to me and I really appreciated that. Alright, enjoy :) **

**7. What's Best**

His words stung me. I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth, trying to make sense of all of this madness. Was _I_ in love with Edward? Tears began to well up in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they could fall. I hated crying. It was such a useless bodily function that leaves your eyes red and crusty, which leads to the nuisance of people asking you what's wrong.

I wasn't in _love_ with Edward. Sure, I liked him...a lot, even. But it isn't love. At least, I don't think so. Even if I did love him, I can't. It doesn't matter how I feel because he belongs to Bella and Bella to him. I should just drop this before I get in too deep. It's clear that I can't stay with the Cullens any longer, that's not even an option anymore. I'll have to go back home. As much as I hated that idea, it was better than to tear apart a love that was obviously destined to be. I can't play around with destiny. I'll miss Edward, but leaving will be the best solution for everyone.

I began feeling trapped in this hospital room. I had to get out and follow through with my plan to leave the Cullen's for good before I changed my mind. I held on to the iv tube that was in my arm, closed my eyes and pulled it out. I threw the blanket away from me and noticed my dress in the corner. I lifted it up and realized there is no way I could walk out of here wearing this. It was shredded and severely blood stained. I couldn't walk out in a hospital gown either. I fell to the floor with the gown in my lap feeling frustrated and confused. How am I going to get through this? Can I really just walk away and forget all about it?

The door opened and Alice walked in with a garment bag in her hand. She threw it on to the bed and rushed over to me as soon as she saw me curled up in the corner. Alice; I barely got to know her or spend any time with her while I was staying with her family. It was such a shame, I really liked Alice.

"Elina, are you okay?" She said as she rushed to my side.

"Yeah, but my dress is ruined." I began to sob. "I can't leave now..."

"Sh...it's okay. I brought you a dress." She said, holding on to my arm to lift me up. She walked me over to the bed and unzipped the garment bag. The dress inside was identical to the one that now lay shredded on the floor.

"Alice, you're amazing!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around her. "How did you know I needed this?"

"Edward told me, but I had already seen it anyway."

"He...of course. So he knows I'm leaving, then?"

"Yes. It's for the best. We'll still be great friends." She smiled.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen what happens when I leave?"

"Yes. Edward and Bella will be fine and you'll move on. Everyone will be happy, trust me."

"And if I didn't leave?"

"Everyone's feelings have changed so many times, it's hard to say." She said as she removed the gown from the hanger.

"What was the most recent vision? Would Edward and Bella still be together?"

"Yes...but, Edward would be...distracted by you. Bella can only handle it for so long." Alice confessed.

I took a deep breath. "So this is good, then."

"It really is, Elina. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should have left long ago."

"Here, I'll be in the hall." Alice handed me the gown and was out of the room in a split second.

"It's going to work out" I whispered to myself as I slipped into the dress. I went to the bathroom to examine the damage to my hairstyle. There was a leaf and some dirt in it that was easily shaken out. But, surprisingly my hair was pretty much intact. The curls were a bit looser, but it was still presentable. I held on to my shoes and decided to go barefoot. The clacking of my shoes against the hospital floor was not a sound I was in the mood to hear. Plus, the less attention I attract to myself, the better. Although, how could I _not_ attract attention in a bright red gown? With my shoes dangling off my finger, I opened the door to meet Alice.

"Stunning!" She smiled when I opened the door.

"Thanks" I mumbled, attempting to smile. "He's gone, isn't he?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes. I know this is difficult, but it gets better." Alice tried to comfort me, but it didn't help the tug I felt in the pit of my stomach. Knowing I would have to go back home and put on a fake smile as if nothing happened made me feel sick. If only there was a way for me to sneak upstairs to my room without anyone knowing.

The walk down the hallway of the hospital seemed long and dreary. My feet against the cold floor reminded me of Edward's touch. I quickened my pace. I couldn't wait to get out and run home. The automatic door opened in front of me and the fresh air hit my face. I was free.

"Your car is right over there" Alice said, pointing to my car.

"Thanks, Alice, but I think I want to run home."

"Oh, well I can drive it to your house then."

"It's alright, I can pick it up later. I just need to clear my head."

"I'll see you soon." Alice said as she ran off into the trees. I looked around me to make sure no one was around and walked into the woods. Once I was surrounded by the trees I tightened my grip on my shoes, picked up the bottom of my dress and sprinted towards home. It felt good to run away, but it didn't make the hurt I felt go away. I was too caught up in my feelings to realize I was on my property and didn't slow down early enough. I stumbled on to my driveway and dropped a shoe. I brushed myself off and stepped into my shoes, hopping around to buckle them quickly. I heard a chuckle and looked up. A man stood before me, watching my silly attempt to buckle my shoes. He had light brown hair, shaggy hair that was nicely styled, but in that 'I spent an hour on this hairstyle that looks like I just rolled out of bed' kind of way.

He had bright, light blue eyes and an inviting smile.

"Do you need help?" He said, mid-chuckle.

"um..." I looked down at my buckle, which was still undone. "I guess so" I laughed.

He bent down on one knee and lifted my foot up. I placed my hand on his shoulder for balance. I held my dress up so that he could buckle it. When he was done he gently lifted my foot off of his knee and stood up.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"It was my pleasure. I'm Jeff." He held his hand out and I shook it. "And you are?"

"Elina."

"Pretty name...it suits you." He said sincerely.

"Hm...how long have you been standing there, Jeff?" I asked, concerned about how much he saw.

"Long enough to see you stumble out of the woods. What were you doing in there, anyway?"

"Er...to get some fresh air." I said, trying to make it sound like it was common sense.

"In the woods?" He asked, not buying it.

"Yes." I said firmly. "It's quiet in there."

"Well, some silence _would_ be nice compared to the ruckus in there." He said, tilting his head towards my house.

"Yeah, you should try it some time."

"I think I will."

"I should get back; I've been gone for quite a while." '_A while'_ being an understatement. Being swept away by a vampire, attacked by a werewolf and almost dying can take quite the chunk of time out of the day.

"Yes, I should make an appearance. I made an excuse to come late so that I wouldn't have to stay long."

"Good plan" I smiled and walked towards my front door. Jeff followed. "What time is it?" I asked, having lost all concept of time today.

"10:30" He said, glancing at his watch. That's it? It felt like it was past midnight. I mustn't have been out for very long in the hospital. It felt like an eternity. I stopped in front of the door, placing my hand on the knob but not turning it.

"Shall we?" Jeff asked behind me. I opened the door and walked into the pool of black that awaited me. Black – I hate that color. Is it even a color? I mean, it's just _black_. It's nothing.

"Dad!" Jeff called out to a tall, slender man standing at the bar with a glass of brandy in his hand. Jeff walked past me to meet him. Coincidentally, Ronald was talking to Jeff's father. I followed Jeff through the crowd to the bar.

"Jeffrey, there you are son! Ronald, this is Jeffrey." He said, wrapping his arm around Jeff and smiling at him. He seemed very proud of his son, not something you see at these parties very often.

"Ah yes. I hear you're studying to be a doctor..." Ronald said, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Yes, sir." Jeff replied.

I stood a few steps behind him, admiring him. My father tilted his head to the side and noticed me. I can't believe it took him this long; I was the only one in red.

"Elina, there you are! Where on earth have you been? It's been hours, we have guests!" He said, pulling me into the conversation.

"Nice to see you too, Dad." I mumbled, apparently loud enough to hear because Jeff laughed.

"This is Stephan and his son Jeffrey. Gentlemen this is my daughter, Elina." He said, pushing me towards Jeff.

"We've met" Jeff smiled, his blue eyes looking directly into mine. I couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe this would be easier than I thought it would be. Edward who? Vampire? What?

"Well, why don't you two go on and get to know each other. Stephan and I have some business to attend to." Ronald said.

Jeff placed his hand on my back and led me towards the kitchen.

"This is better. It's so loud out there. I can't stand it." Jeff said.

"Neither can I."

"So...tell me about yourself."

"Uh..." Well, my father was a vampire, my mother was human, I'm adopted and I'm kind of liking the way your blood smells. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Anything... I just don't want this to end up in an awkward silence."

"I hate those." I laughed

"Well, there's one thing, you hate awkward silences." His smile never left his face. "Favourite color?"

"It varies."

"What is it right now?"

"Topa..." No! Not topaz. And I thought this would be easy. I looked up into his eyes and it wasn't hard to answer his question anymore. "Light blue" I smiled. "And yours?"

"I'm a fan of green."

"Oh green, good color." He would just _love_ Forks.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, you?"

"Twenty-two." He said, as if embarrassed. "So, you're in your first year of college, then?"

"No, actually I decided to take a year off."

"Oh, how did your parents take that?"

"Ha, not well. But it's just something I needed to do. Now, I'm not so sure." I confessed.

"Why is that?"

"It leaves me too much time with my thoughts. School offers a distraction, without it all I have is time."

"I'd kill to have all of that free time. Med school has pretty much taken over my life."

"Oh right, you're a doctor. Your dad must be proud."

"He wasn't at first, actually. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be a lawyer. But, I really wanted to be a doctor so I can help people in the best way possible."

"That's really nice. Good for you for going your own way."

"Thanks." He said, fidgeting with his fingers. "Hey, um...would you want to, I don't know...dance? You don't have to if you don't want to." He asked, staring at the floor. I smiled. He was so perfect, yet he had his quirks. Could I really be so lucky as to find a guy like him so quickly? No, I wasn't lucky. The last thing I wanted was something else to potentially fall in love with. But, Jeff was so sincere and nice. I really liked him as a person.

"I would love to" I said, inching closer to him. He placed his hand in mine. It was sweaty. Then he placed his hand on my side. I had almost forgotten about my injury. The light pressure he put on my stitches was all it took to hurt. I pulled away, letting out a slight 'ouch'.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's not you. I'm sorry, I totally forgot..." Of course Edward and Jacob would come back to haunt me. I felt so bad for Jeff, he looked horrified.

"What is it?" He said, staring at my hand that hovered over my side. Crap. What do I say? He's a doctor, he'd probably know this was a fresh wound. I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"Dog bite." Close enough.

"Oh...do you mind if I take a look?" He asked, taking a step forward. I took one back.

"Uh...it's fine, really. It's just a bit soar."

"When did it happen."

"It's...recent."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look?" He asked.

I was about to say no when I felt something warm and wet slide down my skin. I pulled my dress away, hoping it wouldn't seep through. I had to unzip it before it did. I took Jeff's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Unzip me" I called back to him as I rushed to the bathroom. He hesitated but then unzipped my dress in one quick pull. I shoved him into the bathroom and closed the door behind us, slipping my dress off of my shoulder to expose my side and the stitches the held it together. There was a strip of blood down my side that had trailed from a tiny opening in the wound. Jeff tipped the toilet seat down and sat on it so that he could get a closer look. I stepped over to him, looking down at the long lines of stitches along my side.

"Ah, that's a nasty bite. You said a dog did this?" He said, placing his fingers gently around the wound as he examined it.

"Yeah"

"It looks like you tore one of the stitches. I have a kit in my car, I'll be right back. Stay here." He said as he hurried out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I hadn't even _really_ looked at my side yet. I was afraid to see the damage, but curiosity took over me. I stepped in front of the mirror and looked up. My side was covered in dry blood and stitches. The sight of it made me shiver. Jacob did _this_ to me. It was sickening to look at. I turned away from my reflection, holding back the emotions that so desperately wanted to escape.

Jeff returned moments later with a black leather bag in his hand. He unzipped it hastily and pulled out a needle, thread, cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide.

"Okay, this might sting but I have to clean this before I close it up. Just squeeze my hand if you need to." He instructed, placing his hand in mine. He swiped the cotton ball along the drip of blood that had rolled down my side and then dabbed the area that needed to be re-stitched. It felt cold and stung. I squeezed Jeff's hand tightly.

"Okay, this will be quick, I promise." He said as he prepared the needle and thread. I felt a pinch as he pierced it through my skin and out to the other side. I closed my eyes, bracing for another pinch.

"Done." Jeff announced.

"Oh...that was quick." I said, relieved.

"I told you it would be. I still can't believe how bad that is. That dog must have been huge." Jeff said as he packed his things back up.

"Yeah, it was pretty big." I said quickly, hoping he'd stop with the questions.

"You don't have to talk about it." Jeff assured. Wow; cute, smart and sensitive to my feelings. What's the catch?

"I appreciate that." I smiled.

"Well, we should go before someone needs the bathroom and finds us in here together." He laughed.

I reached for the door handle and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. I jiggled it again but it still wouldn't turn. I turned around to tell Jeff the door wouldn't open and was startled by how close he was. I inhaled and good smell his cologne, but that wasn't the only thing that smelled good to me. That part scared me. He smelled so good I had to close my eyes. It was overwhelming.

"Elina?" he whispered. His breath even smelt good. I composed myself and looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Ehm...the door won't open." I said, quietly. He reached his arm behind me and I heard a click.

"It was still locked." He chuckled.

"Oh" I laughed to myself. Jeff didn't move and I didn't want him to. I inched closer to him and he placed his hand under my chin, tilting it up. His lips lowered to mine and he pressed them gently against my lips. He kissed as sweetly as he smelt. He even _tasted_ good. I pulled back, licking my lips.

"I should go" he breathed, yet still not moving.

"Me too" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, intertwining my hands into his hair and kissed him again. He wrapped his arm around my waist, opposite to the side of my injury. He held me close, but gently so that any pressure he put on my back wouldn't hurt me. A loud, feverish knock pounded through the door, but we didn't stop. Jeff left my lips for a moment.

"Just a minute" He yelled, returning his soft lips to mine. We stumbled to the other side of the bathroom. His back was against the wall and my hands were flat on his chest. His hands cupped my face as he pulled it away gently. He closed his eyes, as if it pained him.

"I really have to go" he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"'kay" I whispered back. I rested my head on his chest for a moment. I could hear his heart beat. It was comforting. I stepped back and smiled at him.

"Thank you for tonight." I said.

"The pleasure was all mine, really. I do hope we'll see each other again." He said as we stepped towards the door. I was still facing him, stepping backwards for every step he took forward.

"Me too. " I turned to open the door, realizing it was unlocked this entire time. We stepped out of the hallway and I watched as Jeff walked away. He looked back a few times, smiling, as if he didn't believe what just happened. He turned the corner and I could hear his shoes hit the marble steps. I turned and noticed his bag was still in the bathroom. I grabbed it and hurried to the banister, searching the crowd for him. He was gone. I hurried back down the hallway and prepared myself to run. If I gained enough speed I could make it through the crowd unnoticed. It was risky, but to see him again would be worth it. I flipped my shoes off, crouched and sprinted down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. He was outside, about to open his car door. I stopped directly behind him without a sound.

"You forgot this" I said, holding his bag up. Jeff jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned and held his hand to his chest.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" He said, catching his breath.

"Do what?" I laughed.

"You just appeared."

"Or you just didn't notice me run over here." I said, lifting my dress so he could see my bare feet.

"Ah, that explains it. Well, thank you." He said, taking the bag and throwing it in the back seat of his black Mercedes-Benz.

"Sure"

"I'll see you soon." He said, about to step in his car. He hesitated, then stepped forward to kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight" I said. Jeff got into his car, started the engine and drove away slowly. I waited until he reached the end of the driveway before I sprinted off into the woods to retrieve my car from the hospital. I heard a car screech as soon as I reached the trees and stopped in my tracks. Jeff's car was stopped at the end of the driveway and I could see his face in his rear-view mirror. It was like he was searching for something. Did he notice me run into the woods? Jeff shook his head and his car turned into the road. Even if he did, he shrugged it off so it didn't matter. I breathed and then continued running. I hit the pavement of the hospital parking lot and realized I was still barefoot. I opened the door to my car and sat inside. I gulped, knowing that I would have to return to the Cullen's to retrieve my things. I searched for my keys in the glove box and noticed a folded piece of paper taped to my keys. It read:

Elina, your things are in the trunk of your car. I thought it would be easier on you if you didn't have to come back to our home to retrieve your things.

Alice

Alice thought of everything. Still, I felt like I had to check the trunk to make sure that she got everything. Most importantly, I wanted to make sure the box with things from my birth parents was still there. I stepped out of the car, fiddling with my keys when I noticed Carlisle walking to his car. I watched him as he glided effortlessly to his car, opened the door and sped off. He didn't even notice I was there.

Suddenly I remembered the tattered red dress I left in the hospital room I was in. Curiosity got me once again as I found myself walking into the hospital to the room I was in. I opened the door and there it was, still on the floor in the corner where I'd left it. Would it be silly of me to take this shredded, bloody dress back with me? Maybe so, but it didn't stop me from doing it. I picked the tattered fabric up off of the floor, rolled it up and walked out with it. I wasn't entirely sure why I felt the need to keep it. I guess it was the last thing that connected me to Edward. Unfortunately, Jacob was a part of that connection, but I could live with that. The dry blood made the fabric crusty and hard. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

I opened the trunk of my car and threw the dress off to the side. A duffle bag with the clothes I had worn while I was staying at the Cullen's, my white gown and the box were all inside. I slammed the trunk shut and sat inside my car, staring out into the woods for a moment, wondering if there were any possibility of Edward being there. I shook my head. It was silly to think even for a second that after everything that happened tonight that he would be with me again. I laughed at myself and put the key in the ignition. I sped out of the parking lot and hurried home as quickly as I could.

I started to think about Jeff and how unbelievably perfect he is. I never imagined of meeting someone so incredible so quickly. And yet I don't think I could be with him, not yet. I'm not ready to jump into another relationship, if you can even call what I had with Edward or Jacob a relationship. Edward was more of a friendship and a crush than a relationship, but it doesn't excuse me feelings towards him and his supposed feelings for me. And Jacob...I don't even know what that was. Imprinting gone wrong? Thinking of Jake made my blood boil. Jeff was the complete opposite of both Edward and Jacob. He was sweet, kind, boyishly handsome and, most importantly, _normal_. He wasn't a vampire or a werewolf. He was just a regular guy. The fact that he's a doctor doesn't hurt, either. I smiled, recalling how he took care of me and the moments we shared in the bathroom. What an odd place to get romantic. But it still put a smile on my face. I felt anxious for the next time I'd see him. I hope it will be soon. He kept my mind distracted. I didn't even have a vision while I was with him, which is a rare occurrence with guys I meet.

I pulled in to my driveway and noticed a lot of cars were still parked there. The party was _still_ going on. I looked down at the clock which beamed 11:47. It's almost midnight and they're still partying. I can't believe old people party this long. It's a formal gala, these things should be over by 10 PM, max.

I pulled out of my driveway and parked my car on the side of the road. I certainly was not going back in there, and I couldn't go anywhere else in this gown. I stepped out of my car and opened the trunk, unzipped the duffle bag and pulled out the blouse and jeans Alice had given me the day after I arrived at the Cullen's. There was a pair of sneakers in the trunk that I had in there from before and I grabbed those as well. I slipped into the back seat, changed into the clothes I'd chosen and then hopped back into the driver's seat. Where could I go at almost midnight? I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I thought of different places that would be open at this time. The only place I could think of was Starbucks on East 3rd street. I put my car in drive and sped off.


	11. Thirst: Part 1

**A/N: This is another chapter that I decided to split up into parts, 2 to be exact, because it's quite long (16 pgs on microsoft word). It mainly deals with the difficulties Elina faces when trying to return to her regular life with this unmanagable thirst for blood that she now has. Please don't forget to review. Enjoy :) **

**8. Thirst - Part 1**

I was about halfway there when my throat began to feel dry. It hurt to swallow. I couldn't waste time, I needed to hunt. The closest forest I could think of with some kind of wildlife was the Olympic National Park. I could get there quicker on foot. I parked my car on the side of West Lauridsen Blvd. And ran into the trees, searching for any signs of wildlife as I got closer to the park. I stopped to listen to my surroundings and could hear the heartbeats and hooves pound against the ground. I sniffed and began running east. And there they were, a group of three elk roaming through the woods. There was a large buck that caught my attention. He would be perfect. I crouched, and leaped onto it's back, breaking its neck in one swift movement. The other two ran off. I sank my teeth into its neck and relieved the burning in my throat. I stood up, wiping my sides of my mouth with my hand and licking any remnants of blood from my fingers. I stared at my kill for a moment. It still made me feel awful to kill such an innocent creature. He didn't deserve it. But every time that uncomfortable feeling rises in my throat I simply cannot control myself. Such is the circle of life, right? I backed away and ran back to my car that was thankfully still parked on the side of the road. I got in and drove to my original destination: Starbucks.

Being around people after just having killed a large animal and draining it of its blood was uncomfortable. I felt extremely paranoid, as if everyone knew what I did and was staring at me in disgust. I took a seat in the corner with my caramel macchiato and stared out the window. My mind was blank. I got lost in the darkness of the sky. I could feel someone standing in front of me and looked up to see a tall, blonde haired, muscular, jock-type guy standing at my table.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here all by yourself?" He said, placing his hand on the empty chair. A low, snarly growl escaped my throat and startled him. He tripped on his own two feet and he stumbled away from me. I smiled, holding in a laugh. Being a vampire didn't come without its perks. This growling thing really saved me a lot of trouble with men. One measly growl is all it took for them to step away. And it's pretty funny to watch the look of horror on their face when they hear it. I took a sip of my coffee and returned to looking out of the window. A black Mercedes-Benz pulled in and parked next to my car. I couldn't believe it. I never thought I'd be seeing Jeff so soon. I watched him as he stepped out of the car, but instead of walking towards the door of Starbucks, he walked around his car and opened the passenger door. A tall, slender woman with long, wavy blonde hair stepped out. Jeff placed his arm on her lower back and walked towards the door. I felt sick. Of course he was dating someone. I knew that he was too good to be true. I searched for a way out but it was too late, he was already opening the door for the blonde he was with and there was no other exit. I was stuck. I stared out the window, holding on to the hope that if I couldn't see him then he couldn't see me. I could hear the clacking of Blondie's high heeled boots as they met the tile floor. The sound was driving me nuts. My hand rounded into a fist on the table top.

"Elina?" Jeff said from a distance. "Is that you?" He asked, standing over me. I turned and looked up at him. His girlfriend wasn't with him.

"Hi, Jeff"

"I didn't think I'd see you so soon." He laughed.

"Yeah, neither did I."

"May I?" he asked, placing his hand on the empty chair in front of me.

"uh, sure."

"So... you didn't go back inside after I left, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Back to the woods?"

"What?"

"I could have sworn I saw you run into the woods."

"Oh..." Darn, he _did_ see me. "Yeah..."

"It surprised me to see you go in there so fast, but then I remembered what you said earlier and kept driving."

I smiled and nodded. "Hey, where's that girl you were with?" I asked.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom touching up her lip gloss or something" He said, waving his hand in the air as if to completely dismiss the fact that she was even here. Was he going to tell me he had a girlfriend or is he planning on having his cake and eating it too?

"How long have you been together?" I asked.

"What? Oh, we aren't dating. She's just a friend of mine. She had this fight with her boyfriend and asked me to pick her up." He explained. "Her taste in guys really isn't the greatest. This one was a real tool."

She doesn't have great taste in guys, eh? Well, I guess blondes _are_ stupid because she had the greatest guy right in front of her and doesn't even realize it. Oh well, works for me. Still, something about her bothered me as she sauntered over to our table.

"Hi" She said in a high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Kendra"

"Elina" I said, staring down at my cup.

"Why don't you pull up a chair?" Jeff told her, pointing the empty table next to us. She sat down with a giggle.

"So how do you two know each other?" She asked.

"We met at her father's black tie gala." Jeff said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, that thing you dreaded going to? Well, that's cool, I guess." She said, flipping her hair.

I spun my cup in between my fingers, glancing back and forth at the open lid and her white shirt. I smiled to myself as I let my plan unfold. Sometimes accidents happen, right? I began to spin my cup faster, until it tipped coincidentally into her direction, splattering on to her shirt. She swung her arms out, flinging herself to the right and hitting the side where my stitches were. I gripped my side and yelled out in pain.

"Ugh, stupid bitch..." I whispered to myself, unable to really speak due to the pain.

Jeff was out of his seat, leaning over the table with his arms out to me in seconds.

"Elina! Are you alright? Did she get your stitches?"

"Yeah" I breathed.

"Oh no, my white shirt!" She squealed. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, wiping the stains with a napkin.

Jeff stood up and sat down in Kendra's empty seat.

"let me take a look" He said as he gently lifted my shirt. "There's just a bit of blood, but the stitches are still intact. You should go clean this up with water." He said, putting my shirt back down, but holding it away from my body so that the blood wouldn't seep through. I sniffled and then walked into the bathroom.

Kendra was at the sink whining to herself about her white shirt being ruined. I went into a stall and lifted my shirt to review the damage. I ripped some toilet paper off of the roll and dabbed the blood off of my skin. I could still smell Kendra in the bathroom. Her blood smelled different than other people's. It smelt tainted, like something was in it that shouldn't be there. _Druggie_, I thought.

I opened the door to the stall and rinsed off the drips of blood that landed on to my hand.

"Oh my God, are you a cutter?" She exclaimed, stepping away from me as if I had some kind of disease.

"No, you hit my stitches and made me bleed." I scorned.

"Oh...why do you have stitches?"

"Dog bite..." I mumbled.

"Oh..." She said as she pressed the button to the paper towel dispenser and ripped one off, coming extremely close to the stainless steel teeth that rip the paper. I watched as she pressed the button again and ripped another piece. This time she wasn't as lucky, and cut her finger when she pulled the paper.

"Ouch!" she yelled, squeezing her finger and oozing the blood out. I closed my eyes, taken over by the smell of her blood. It was enticing. It didn't smell nearly as sweet as _clean _blood, but seeing it there, right in front of me was hard to resist. I inched towards her, licking my lips and recalling how human blood tasted in the hospital. I held my hand out for hers and she slowly inched it towards me. I dabbed my index finger on the bubble of blood that stood atop her finger and placed it in my mouth. I exhaled deeply as the drop rolled down my tongue and into my throat, closing my eyes. I opened them, fixated on the blood that continued to come out of the prick in her finger.

"Elina?" She said, frightened. The sound of her voice startled me. My prey had never spoken back to me before. I realized what I was doing. I had my eye on the target and was going in for the kill. I flung myself back against a stall door, curling my hands into fists. I had to restrain myself, I had to get out of here. As much as this bimbo annoyed me, she didn't deserve to _die_.

"What's wrong with you?" her voice trembled.

"I'm allergic" I blurted, clinging to the piece of metal that separated two of the stalls so hard that the curves of my fingers left marks in it. I had to get out while I still could. I held my breath and sprinted for the door, ran through the coffee shop and out the door.

Once I was outside it was much easier to control myself. It didn't even occur to me that people might have seen me run out of there inhumanly fast. It didn't matter. As long I didn't commit a murder in there, being seen didn't even matter to me. What was happening to me? I'm going crazy and this thirst just never ends. It's like every time I give in to the thirst I need another fix soon after. I can't live like this, where my only purpose is blood. I've even developed a dislike for the word blood. Is there even a synonym for it? I sat down on the curb and placed my head in my hands. How do I turn this off? This was never a problem for me before I learned I was a vampire. Maybe if I just stop...

"Jeff, don't go over there! She's crazy!" I heard Kendra yell. I lifted my head, but turned in the opposite direction so that it wasn't obvious that I was listening.

"Kendra, let go." Jeff said. "I have to see if she's alright."

"Jeff she tried to kill me! She ate my _blood_" She said, whispering the word 'blood' as if it were taboo to say it.

"Just go wait in the car." Jeff called back to her. I could hear him walking towards me.

"You still have that jack knife, right?" Kendra yelled out to him as she squealed and locked herself into Jeff's car.

Oh God, I can't confront him. I stood up and was about to walk in the other direction when he called out to me.

"Elina, wait! Please, don't go."

I stopped, but didn't turn around. How do I explain this one? Edward was always so much better at this than I am. He could come up with a lie on the spot and make it sound like the absolute truth. I stared into the darkness, hoping Edward would emerge from it to save me.

"Elina?" Jeff asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and he removed it. Come on Edward, I need you right now! Save me just one last time, please! I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that when I opened them I would be face to face with Edward. I opened my eyes slowly and saw absolutely nothing. Jeff was still standing behind me. I pivoted on my left foot and stared down at the pavement.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"What happened in there? Kendra is freaking out."

"Nothing, I just...I don't know."

"She said you..."He laughed at himself. "you _ate_ her blood."

"Oh?" I said, as if wanting to know more without denying it.

"Yeah, she's in my car with a jack knife right now. She didn't want me to check on you."

"Maybe you shouldn't have." I said, staring down at the pavement.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I just really need to be alone. I'm sorry." I pushed past Jeff and walked over to my car. I glanced over into Jeff's car and noticed Kendra with the knife pointed at me, ready to stab if needed. I sat in my car, closed the door and sped off down the 101 highway. I recalled the look on Jeff's face as I sped away. He looked so confused and genuinely worried about me. I wished I could tell him the truth, but he'd never understand. What I am is something I can never say to anyone, ever. And for that I can never truly be honest about myself to anyone. I'll be living a lie for the rest of my life, sneaking off to hunt whenever I can. The only people I could truly be myself around can no longer be a part of my life.

I didn't notice the welcome to Forks sign as I drove, but as I veered away from the highway and on to a familiar road I knew _exactly_ where I was. I pulled over to the side of the road just where my car had broken down before. I turned my car off and stared out into night sky. I couldn't believe I was back here. A tap on my window startled me. I looked up and noticed Alice standing outside. I opened the door and stepped out of my car.

"Alice?" I asked, almost not believing it was truly her.

"Hi Elina." She smiled.

"You must think it's pretty pathetic of me to be back here..." I said, kicking the gravel with the tip of my shoe.

"I understand. We've all missed you."

"_All_ of you?"

"Well, you know what I mean. Esme was sad to hear that you had left so soon."

"Tell her I'm sorry for me, Alice, and that I appreciate everything she and Carlisle have done for me."

"I will." Alice agreed. "So you met Jeff?"

"Yes, I did. You knew about him all along, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, when you decided to leave I looked into your immediate future and saw him. He's really great for you." Alice beamed.

"Yeah...but I think I may have ruined it."

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "I almost killed someone tonight, Alice." I whispered as guilt rushed over me. "I saw him at Starbucks and he had a friend with him. She accidentally pricked her finger on a paper towel dispenser and I went mad. I... I tapped the blood and tasted it, right off her finger." I shook my head in disbelief as I recalled what happened in the bathroom.

"You got out, Elina, you stopped yourself. You have to give yourself credit for that. In some ways, you're like a newborn vampire, you have to remember that. It's not your fault."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Whatever you'd like."

We stood in silence. I folded my arms over my chest and had to ask the question that burned inside of me.

"How is he?" I mumbled.

"Edward is fine. He's been working things out with Bella and everything is starting to get better."

"That easily, huh? I wish I could say the same."

"It gets easier. You've only been gone a few hours, you need to give it time."

"I guess you're right. I should get back, then." I said, opening my car door.

"Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"But, Alice I don't..."

"It's on the note I left you!" she hollered as she skipped away.

I sat in my car and pulled out the note she left me telling me that my clothes were in my trunk. I flipped it over and on the back was her phone number. Alice thought of absolutely everything.

As I drove back home I wondered what Alice saw in my future. I suppose I could always take a look but I refrained from doing it. There would be no fun in life if I already knew what was going to happen next. I concentrated on the road for the rest of the drive and let my thoughts drift away as I settled into the silence.

I pulled into my driveway and noticed there were still a couple of cars left but the majority of guests had left. I walked through the front door and through my keys on a nearby table. I could hear laughing coming from the dining room and went over to see who was still here. My parents were sitting around the table with three other couples and one of their son's playing poker. The men smoked cigars, filling the room with a thick smoke. The odour stung my nose and I stood under the arch that connected the dining room with the front entrance.

"Elina, glad you decided to show up." Ronald said angrily.

"Ronald, hush up. Have a seat dear." Marie said, pointing to an empty seat.

"That's alright, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone." I turned and walked up the marble steps slowly. I sat down on the step just before the landing that then separated into two more sets of stairs. I pressed my palm into the cold, marble floor. I gulped as a shiver jolted down my spine at the cold, hard feeling of it. Marble – just like Edward's skin. I pressed my cheek against it and closed my eyes. I tricked myself into imagining that the marble floor was Edward. My fantasy was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I sat up and saw the young boy, who sat between his parents at the table, standing in front of me. He appeared to be around twelve and looked extremely tired.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I like the way the marble feels on my face." I replied bluntly. He sat down next to me and pressed his cheek against the marble.

"It feels cold." He said as he closed his eyes.

"You must be exhausted."

"Yeah, mom said we're leaving soon."

"I remember when my parents used to make me stay out late like this. Soon always meant an hour, at least."

"Yup."

"Hey, do you want to take a nap while you wait? I don't think they'll be done any time soon."

"Yes!" He huffed. I stood up and he followed me as I walked down the hall and into one of the guest rooms.

"You can sleep here. I'll let your parents know where you are."

"Thanks!" He said, jumping into the bed.

I closed the door behind me and headed back down the stairs to let the boy's parents' know that he was sleeping in the guest room. The conversation stopped me from entering the dining room. I stood with my ear pressed to the wall.

"I don't know what has gotten into her. One day she speeds off, the next she shows up with a boyfriend we know nothing about, then leaves again. I don't know what to do with her." Ronald rambled.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, if she were my daughter she'd be in a boarding school so quick she wouldn't know what hit her." One of the men said.

"She's finished high school, Charles. She's eighteen, there's nothing we can do." Marie chimed in.

"Cut her off" Another man croaked. "Money, car, everything. That'll show her." He said, the cigar clearly still in his mouth as he spoke.

"Yup" The other man agreed.

"Oh, I don't know. I think she's just going through a stage." Marie said.

"I don't know, Marie. I think we should do something before she gets out of hand." Ronald huffed.

I shook my head and walked into the room. They all stared at me as if I was holding a gun.

"The boy is sleeping in a guest room. Just thought you should know. Personally, I think keeping your child out this late is cruel and a stroke of child abuse, don't you? But it's your prerogative, I suppose." I said in rebuttal to the conversation I had just witnessed. I waited before I went up the steps to hear their reaction.

"Well, I never in my life have ever been spoken to in such a manner. Ronald, Marie I am sorry but you need to do something about her." One of the women said. I laughed to myself as I walked up the stairs.

Sleeping was the one thing I was looking forward to. I couldn't wait to escape from reality for a little while. Unfortunately, sleep was very difficult. I found myself dreaming about being in the woods with Edward, the serenity of it and how safe I felt in his arms. The entire night played out in my head like a movie. One moment I was dancing with Edward and the next I was attacked by a beast and left bleeding on the ground. I woke up in a cold sweat every time Jacob appeared. After the third time I had woken up I had given up on sleeping and tried to force myself to stay awake. My tired, heavy lids won and I was back asleep within minutes. This time I dreamt of the meadow, but it wasn't of when I went there with Edward, it was of the vision I had while I was in the hospital. I stood in the middle of the meadow and Edward stood before me, sparkling in the sun. I was completely dazzled by him. I realized I was dreaming as I basked in his beauty. I walked closer to him, covering my eyes from the brightness and pulled him into the shade. I had to speak to him, to feel like this was real.

"Edward" I whispered, placing my hand on his cold cheek.

"Yes, love?" His voice sang in my ears.

"I miss you." I confessed.

"Bella, I'm right here." He smiled his crooked smile.

I pulled away from him. "What did you just call me?"

"Bella, what's wrong, love?"

"Stop it." I said angrily.

"Bella?"

"Stop it. Stop calling me Bella!" I yelled at him, my hands curled into fists at my sides.

"What would you prefer? Love, darling, sweetheart..." He smiled obliviously.

"My name. Call me by _my_ name, Edward. " I said in a shaky voice.

"Bella." He insisted.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella, what is the matter with you?" He whispered, concerned.

"My name is Elina."

"No, love...you are Isabella. My **Bella**." Tears streamed down my cheeks as he emphasized _her_ name.

The sun disappeared behind dark, black clouds and rain started to poor down, soaking us both.

Bella appeared behind a nearby tree and took her place by Edward's side.

"Bella" He breathed, turning to her and yanking her close to him. He kissed her roughly and passionately as I stood there and watched. Edward moved down to Bella's neck and Bella turned to me and laughed an evil, sadistic laugh. I fumbled to the wet, soggy ground and cried.

I jerked up in my bed and faint light filled the room. Was it daytime already? I turned the clock on my nightstand around and 12:34PM flashed in bright red. I placed my head in my hands and sat in bed for a few minutes, trying to piece together the events of the last twenty-four hours. What am I going to do now? I'm back to square one, as if meeting the Cullens never happened. I can't go back to that life with Ronald and Marie, attending stupid parties all the time and putting on a fake personality just to please those around me. If I was sure of anything is that I would **never** go back to that, especially not after I know how great it feels to break free.

As far as Edward is concerned, well, I don't really know how I feel about it anymore. Yes, the thought of him still makes me ache, but logically I couldn't have been in love with him. I've only known him for about a week, love can't possibly happen so quickly. A crush or infatuation, sure, but not love. And it's silly to want him anyways, right?

Any reasons I came up with to explain whatever it was I had with Edward and any excuse I had to justify it led me to the same conclusion: I don't know. I don't know what to do, or how I feel or how to forget this. Edward showed me who I am, he opened up a part of me that I've been suppressing for so long. I've shared more with him than I have with anyone my entire life. Can I really just forget that?

Thinking about it was only making it worse. I threw the covers off of me and stepped out of bed. I needed something to clear my head. I walked over to my closet and picked up a pair of running shoes. A nice, _human_ run would help clear my thoughts, even if just for a little while. I opened my window and stuck my hand out to get a feel for the temperature outside. It was cool, but not too cold. It was an overcast day. It matched the way I felt perfectly. I swiped my iPod from my nightstand and headed out the door. Marie called out to me but I ignored her.

I started out at a brisk jog, concentrating on my speed. I listened to the sound of my feet as they pounded against the pavement and my heart as it beat faster and faster. I had the volume up so high on my iPod that I could hear nothing else. I turned into a trail that went through the woods and picked up my speed, yet still keeping it at a human pace. I ran further and further into the woods until the street was no longer visible and all I could see was trees. I felt secluded and very alone. Perfect. I stopped by a fallen tree, took out my headphones and sat for a moment, soaking up the solitude. I inhaled, breathing in the freshness of the air and the scent of the trees. It was relaxing. I tilted my head back, inhaling again. Something interrupted the smell of the trees. It was a scent I've become accustomed to and that excited me the moment it passed through my airways. He must have found me. I smiled as I stood and turned around.

"Bella?" I said, surprised to see her in Edward's place.

"Expecting someone else?" She said coldly.

"N-No I was just..." Bella held me up against a tree before I could say another word.

"Do you realize how easy it would be for me to just finish this, right here." She breathed, hovering her mouth over my neck. I gulped.

"Bella, please." I pleaded, knowing that she very well could kill me.

"You've stolen my reason for living. A life for a life seems fair, doesn't it?" She laughed.

"I didn't mean to – "

"Oh enough already!" She yelled, backing away. "Edward is _**mine**_." She growled. "It would be so easy" She repeated. She groaned and sat down on the log, huffing. "He doesn't even love _you_." She snarled. "He loves _me_. I will do everything in my power to keep him." Her black eyes met mine. She was thirsty. Her cold hand gripped around my neck tightly as she snarled.

"I can't b-breath" I whispered.

"Bella! Stop! You are above this!" Carlisle yelled, appearing behind her. Her grip loosened and I fell to the ground.

"Carlisle" She whispered, but not because she was surprised to see him. It was more of a guilty, sad tone in her voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah" I whispered, still shocked by what happened. Carlisle nodded and then ran off. As soon as he left I fell to the ground and cried. I can't even come to the woods anymore. Everything that I loved, that I could escape to has been taken away from me. There's nothing left for me here. I had to get out of the woods. It wasn't safe for me anymore, it wasn't my place of serenity. It is _their_ hunting grounds and I have no place here.


	12. Thirst: Part 2

**A/N: Here's the second part of chapter 8. Things begin to get very interesting after this chapter, i'm so excited to post up the next chapters! So I'll most likely post the next chapter, called 'Secrets and Lies' tomorrow and either sunday or monday post chapter 10 so you won't have to wait too long for what happens next. This is where the real plot line starts to kick in, it took a while and a lot of fluff but we're getting there. When I started writing this I hadn't really thought much about what the point of the story was, it was just something to occupy my time after I'd finished reading the series. But, as the story unfolded it turned into something so much more, but it took a while to get to that point, hence the fluff...anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far :) **

**8. Thirst- Part 2**

I slowly stood up and walked back on to the trail. I ran to the road as quickly as I could, slowing down to a human pace as I reached the road. Cars were passing by and I could picture myself continuing to run into the street, in between cars. I could almost feel the impact of being hit, the warmth and wetness of my blood as it flooded around me. I could see it all. And for a moment, I was living it. I stepped into the road, about to do it when someone honked at me, scaring me back on to the shoulder of the road. I fell backwards. The car screeched to a halt and pulled to the side of the road.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard the familiar voice say. "Elina? Is that you?" Jeff knelt down beside me.

I stared into the road silently.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I wasn't" I said robotically.

"Let me take you home, alright?" He said, placing his arms under me to carry me.

"No, I don't want to go home." I said, pulling away from him.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go. Just let me get you off the road and somewhere safe."

As Jeff spoke I noticed a familiar figure in the trees across the road. It stood still, like a statue, staring at me. I looked away, trying to act like I didn't see _him_.

"I'll go anywhere with you." I breathed. I wrapped my arms around Jeff's neck and let him carry me to his car. He placed me gently in the passenger's seat, closed the door and walked over to the other side. I stared out the window and into the woods. I could make out the golden eyes that peered back at me. I placed my fingertips on the cold window, as if to reach out to him, as if to say _goodbye_.

"Where to?" Jeff asked as he started the car.

"I don't care."

"Do you want to go back to my place, then? I can make you something to eat, if you're hungry."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said, turning to smile at Jeff. He's such a sweet guy. I don't deserve him.

It was silent for a while as we drove, he didn't play music. It was just silence.

"I think I might go out of state." I said as I stared out of the window at the passing trees, interrupting the silence.

"Where out of state?"

"I don't know... New York maybe, or Chicago."

"Those are big cities."

"Exactly."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? There's so much responsibility that comes with moving out. Sure, it seems like a pretty sweet deal but really, it's not."

"I hate it here. I need to get out. There's absolutely nothing here for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why?" I asked, taking my focus off of the passing trees and turning it on to Jeff.

"Well, I don't know...I guess it's because I really like you. I'd hope that I can be enough to keep you here."

"Jeff, I barely know you."

"I know, but, I can't help the way I feel about you. Ever since I met you, you're all I think about. It's like there's some magnetic pull that's pulling me to you."

Ugh not another one. "Jeff, you're sweet but I'm just not looking for a relationship."

"I'm okay with that. I want to be friends if that's what you want." He said, sincerely. Wow, someone who can actually take it slow. That's refreshing.

"Thanks for understanding. You're a really great guy, Jeff. Being friends is all I can ask of you."

"Okay, friends."

"Yeah" I smiled. He _is_ a good kisser, though. But who knows, if I get too carried away I could...I don't even want to think about what I could do to him. I can't lost control like that, not with Jeff. He deserves so much more than me.

We pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex and found a parking spot close to the entrance.

"Stay put!" He said, as he rushed out the door and ran over to my side. I laughed as he opened my door for me.

"Why, thank you!" I said, still giggling.

We walked inside and up the stairs to the second floor, stopping at red door number 23. He unlocked the door, swung it open and let me walk in first.

"This is it" He said as he threw his keys on the coffee table.

"Cute place." As said as I did a turnaround of the place. There was a beige sofa in the living room with navy blue pillows and a small TV set atop a large, older looking TV. Behind the couch was a small kitchen with a round table for two and a countertop separating the cooking and eating areas. There was a very short hallway with a door on the left and a door on the right. The wall ending the hallway was filled with pictures, big and small.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked.

"What do you have?"

"Well, I haven't grocery shopped in quite a while...how do pancakes sound?"

"Delicious!" I smiled, venturing over towards the picture filled wall. There were pictures of Jeff with his family, pictures of his graduation and pictures of him with his friends. I smiled to myself as I looked them over.

"Ah you noticed the wall" Jeff said behind me. I turned.

"Yeah, it's great, Jeff. I really like _that_ one." I said, pointing to a picture of Jeff in his graduation cap and gown and his dad holding him in a head lock.

"Ha, yeah that's one of my favourites too. I graduated from pre-med. It was the first time he told me he was proud that I was going to be a doctor." Jeff said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're lucky to have such a great relationship with your dad." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess so. He's a bit ticked off with me though."

"Why?"

"When I found you, I was just driving back from telling him I decided to take the semester off. I kind of started a bit of an internship with a doctor in Forks and I really liked it. Med school kind of took away from that and it was just insane, I mean I had no life while I was in school. I pulled out a couple of weeks ago."

"He'll understand, he's probably just shocked right now."

"Yeah..." he said, looking away.

"You did what you had to do. Sometimes you need to just stop and live your life the way you want to. That's why I'm moving out of state. I need for everything to stop for a while."

"What do you need to stop?"

"Hey, those pancakes are probably getting cold and I'm starving." I said, brushing past Jeff. I always manage to walk myself right into a corner by saying too much. I want to tell him everything, just to have someone to talk about it with but I can't. I hate that.

I sat at the table that was already set with plates and the pancakes already piled for each of us. Jeff sat down and stared as I cut into my pancakes. He parted his lips as if to speak, but then lifted his fork to take a bite of his pancakes instead. He looked pensive as he chewed.

"Look, Elina, if I ever push a button or hit a nerve you can just tell me. I won't push you to tell me anything you don't want to." He spoke.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I don't mean to shut you out or anything, there are just some things about me I can't share – with anyone."

"Okay." He said, taking another bite.

"That's it? You're not mad?"

"Nope. You just have to be honest with me like you just were and I won't push you for answers. I understand there is something you can't tell me."

"Do you realize you're too perfect to be real? You must have girls falling at your feet."

"Not exactly, but I'll take the compliment."

"Oh come on; you don't have to be modest, Jeff." I laughed.

"I'm being serious. Girls just aren't interested."

"Impossible." I shook my head at him.

"I mean, sure at first glance yeah...but I open my mouth and it's like they run for the hills."

"You're a perfect gentleman, I find that hard to believe."

"That's just it, not to toot my own horn, but I _am_ a gentleman. I'm a bit of an old fashioned guy. If I'm going to be with someone, it has to be a commitment. I don't do flings and one night stands and a lot of the girls I attract are into that sort of thing." He explained, pouring more syrup over his pancakes.

"And the others?"

"They weren't the one. It took me a while to find her." He said, glancing up at me.

"Jeff..."

"I know: friends." He laughed.

"If only I met you before." I mumbled.

"It's okay, really. It's not like I'm in love with you right now." He laughed. "I just think you're _really_ cool."

"Yeah, I think you're pretty cool too." I grinned.

"You've barely touched your pancakes." Jeff said, poking at them with his fork.

"I guess I wasn't that hungry after all" I said, staring down at the stack of four pancakes that sat limp in my plate. Jeff pierced the top one with his fork, folded it in half and ate it.

"More for me!" he said with his mouth full. I laughed at him.

"You're something else." I said, taking a sip of orange juice that was next to my plate. As I swallowed my throat ached. Oh no, not here, not right now. My mind was stuck on the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my throat. Suddenly my senses heightened. I could hear Jeff's heart beat and his blood flow. I stared down at his arm and noticed the faint blue line that ran along it. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on something else. I could smell him. He smelt so...

"Do you have a bathroom?" I said, scooting out of my chair and in the direction Jeff pointed me in. I slammed the door and locked myself in. There was a window above the toilet seat. I stood on top of it and searched for any nearby woods. I needed to get out before I hurt Jeff. His hear beat got louder. I pushed the window open, stepped on to the roof and jumped. I fumbled and rolled over when I hit the ground but quickly hopped onto my feet and ran towards the woods closest to Jeff's apartment complex.

I spotted a small deer and fed off of her as quickly as I could. It would last me until tonight, but I would need to feed again soon. I should have listened to Jake when he didn't want me to go hunting. Why did I have to be so stupid? If I had just listened to him, I wouldn't have unlocked this thirst.

I climbed up a tree, on to the roof and back through the window. Jeff knocked on the door as soon as I was back inside.

"Hey are you okay in there?" He called through the door.

"Yeah" I called back and opened the door. "Sorry, I felt a little queasy."

"Oh..." He said, staring at me oddly. "Is that...blood?" He said, pointing to my mouth. I tapped my finger on to the corner of my mouth and was mortified to see red painted on my fingertip.

"Oh no" I whispered, rushing to the mirror. I grabbed some toilet paper and held it over my mouth as I licked the remnants of my feeding. I crumpled the tissue and threw it in the toilet.

"I must have bit my lip or something." I said, laughing as if it were a regular occurrence.

"Hm...seems to have stopped bleeding." He said with his hand on my chin, examining my mouth. I smiled, letting out a little laugh. It was awkward having him so close and not kissing him. We're just friends. I had to keep it that way. But could I?

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing" I giggled.

"Okay" He laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked. Jeff removed his hand from my chin and checked his watch.

"It's almost four. Do you have to be somewhere?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Good." He smiled.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"There's actually this party a buddy of mine is having, he lives down the hall. I told him I'd make an appearance. Would you be willing to come?"

"Sure..." I said, unsure if I'd liked the idea of going to another party. Of course, it would be a different kind of party but it's all the same; a bunch of people crowded into one place, drinking and mingling with people you'd rather not speak to.

"Well, party's not till seven...that gives us three hours."

"I wouldn't mind changing out of my jogging pants." I laughed. "Would you mind going back to my house for a bit? I promise I'll be quick!"

"Let's go"

The drive home seemed quick. It's always like that when you're going somewhere you don't want to be, the journey there is fast, but when you're dying to be somewhere it takes forever to get there. It's funny how the mind plays around with us like that. We were pulling up in my driveway before I knew it. Jeff opened the door for me again and followed me inside. I hurried up the stairs and to my room with Jeff at my heels. He waited for me on my bed as I searched through my walk-in closet for a decent outfit to wear. I pulled out my black, cropped vest, white tank top and dark skinny jeans. I picked out a pair of flats and picked up my light grey, plaid hoodie and stepped out of my closet.

"So?" I asked, doing a 360 spin and flipping my sweater over my shoulder.

"You look great." Jeff smiled.

" 'Kay, let's get out of here!" I said, taking a hold of his hand and running out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"You're always in such a hurry to leave your own house." Jeff laughed.

"I just hate having to be fake all the time. The less time I have to be here, the better." I said as we sped off.

We drove back to Jeff's apartment just in time to get to the party. I wasn't too thrilled about it, but it's better than sitting at home doing nothing and thinking about what I shouldn't be thinking about. This would be a good distraction for me. I took a deep breath as Jeff knocked on his friend's door. I could hear the music booming from inside of the apartment. Jeff's friend opened the door with a beer in his hand. He had brown, shaggy hair and seemed like a bit of a 'ladies' man'.

"Kev, this is Elina. Elina this is my buddy Kevin." Jeff introduced us as we walked in.

"Hey, nice to meet you" He yelled over the music and shook my hand. I smiled at him and nodded.

People were literally chest-to-chest and back-to-back because it was so crowded. Jeff led me through the sweaty crowd and into the less crowded kitchen to get a drink.

"Beer?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, just water, thanks"

"Aw, come on babe! Let loose!" Kevin said, popping the cap off of a beer bottle.

"Really, I don't drink, but thanks."

"Sure" Kevin said, returning to the crowd. I couldn't see him once he was among the bodies in his tiny apartment.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit of a crazy dude but he's a good guy." Jeff said, taking a sip of beer out of a red plastic cup. I smiled and took a sip of water.

"Did you want to dance?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here. You go, though!" I yelled over the bass of the song that was playing.

"I don't want to leave you here"

"Jeff, go have fun with your friends" I said, pushing his shoulder as he slowly walked away from me.

I took a sip of my water and my throat felt a bit scratchy. I coughed to clear it but the feeling persisted. You have _got_ to be kidding me. I gawked at the crowd of bodies before me, a vampire buffet, if you will. Every single one of them would be so easy to take. They were all wasted, it wouldn't be a struggle. I noticed one girl sitting on the floor, laughing hysterically at thin air. She was extremely drunk. I inhaled, smelling her blood and realized I had targeted her. She was weak, I could take her. I licked my lips, but then bit down on my bottom lip once I realized the insanity of my thoughts. I needed to get out of here. All of these people were too tempting. The twinge in my throat got worse, making it harder for me to just walk away. I had to get out now.

I braved the crowd, pushing my way through. I yelled and screamed at people who wouldn't move, pushing them out of the way with ease as my super-human strength surged through me. Jeff noticed me push out of the crowd and called out to me. I finally reached the door and stumbled into the hallway. I closed the door to Kevin's apartment and pressed my hands against the wall, leaning into it as I composed myself. This need for blood is absolutely impossible to deal with. I can't stand it anymore. One day, I won't be able to pull away. A tear streamed down my cheek at the realization of the monster I was becoming. I'll kill someone. Maybe not right now, but eventually. I turned, pressing my back to the wall and slid down. I put my head in my knees and cried. What if the person who happens to be around me when I thirst for blood is someone I love? What if it's Jeff again? He might not be as lucky next time. I can't stay here. I have to get out of Port Angeles and out of Washington as soon as I can.

I heard the apartment door open next to me and lifted my head to see who it was.

"Hey, hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Jeff knelt down in front of me and wiped the tears from my face.

"I just got claustrophobic" I lied, trying not to breath.

"You're turning white, Elina. Are you – why are you holding your breath like that? You need to breath!"

I felt light headed. Either I faint from holding my breath too long or I run.

"I have to go" I managed to say as I ran. The door to the stairwell flew open and I barrelled down the stairs, pushing through the exit without stopping. I picked up my speed once I was outside and ran into the woods. There were a few deer, two were medium sized and one was quite large. I jumped on to the larger one and bit into its neck. It toppled over, taking me down with it. My teeth were still embedded into its neck and I continued to drain the blood until there was nothing left. I felt better instantly, but it made me wonder how many times I would have to keep doing this throughout the day. The Cullen's seemed to have gone days, even a week or longer without having to hunt and here I was craving it every single day. I can't live like this; having to leave sporadically like that to hunt and then return as if nothing happened. It was another facade I would have to put on and I don't think I can stand that.

I ran back to the apartment complex, unsure of what to tell Jeff. Would he buy it if I told him I felt sick? Jeff was outside by his car when I got back. He ran over to me when he saw me walk through the parking lot.

"Elina! What happened to you?" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just felt really sick." I said. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and swayed from side to side.

"I just need to know that you're okay. You worry me when you run off like that." He said, releasing me from his hug.

"I know, it just happened so fast. I'm fine though, honestly."

"Want me to take you home?"

"No, no! I'd rather not."

"You can sleep here, if you want. You can have the bed and I'll take the couch." He said as we walked back in, his arm around my shoulders.

"I'd like that. But, the couch is just fine. I'm not going to take your bed."

I felt badly about taking Jeff away from his party, but it was either that or I'd kill one of his friends and reveal what I am in the process. Still, it looked like he was having fun in there. Jeff was fixing the couch so I could sleep on it.

"Hey, you can go back there if you want." I said.

"Nah, I'd rather not."

"Why? You looked like you were having fun."

"Yeah, it was nice to see some old friends but that's just not my scene anymore. I'd rather stay here with you."

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'm fine with it." I smiled.

"I know. I think I'm going to go to sleep anyway. Goodnight" He said, kissing my forehead.

"Night..." I whispered, settling into the couch.

I spent practically every hour of the next few weeks with Jeff. The only time I went back home was to get clothes, and I made sure it was when Ronald and Marie weren't home. Being with Jeff was so easy. I could be myself around him and he understood when I had to disappear for an hour to hunt, although he didn't know that's what I was doing. Other than the obsessive need to hunt every so often, my time with Jeff was pretty perfect. He even took my stitches out for me so that I wouldn't have to go back to the hospital.

He took the 'just friends' thing to heart, and didn't push himself on me like guys usually did. It was refreshing and I found myself really liking him. This is the first relationship I've had with anyone that actually progressed normally. It wasn't rushed or forced. I met him, we got to know each other and now we're great friends. Maybe someday we could be more, but being his friend was all I could really give him and he seemed to understand.

He is undeniably perfect. I don't know what I did to deserve to have him in my life at all. He goes out of his way to make sure I'm comfortable and happy. He keeps saying how nice it is to have me around, but I don't think he realizes how great it feels to _me_ to have _him_. Even though he doesn't know _everything _about me, it's so easy to be honest with him. I wished I could stay longer, but after staying with Jeff for two weeks, I figured it was time for me to go home. Marie is probably worried sick and Ronald is most likely scheming to find a way to punish me or something.

Jeff had just gotten home from working at the hospital when I decided to tell him I was leaving tonight. He's been mentoring with a doctor there and really loves it. He's always beaming with joy when he gets home. I hated to have to ruin it by telling him I'd be leaving, but it has to be done.

"Hey Jeff – " I started to say.

"Hey, how's it going? I had the greatest time at the hospital today. I actually got to work on a patient, completely on my own. It was incredible!" He beamed.

"Oh, that's really great. Listen, I have to talk to you."

"Okay"

"I think I'm going to go back home tonight."

"Oh" He said, disappointed.

"I know, I don't want to but my parents are probably freaking out and I should go back, just to make an appearance. You probably want your apartment back anyway."

"Actually, I really loved having someone else here. But, I understand, I'll drive you home." He said, visibly sad that I'd be leaving. "I've gotten so used to having you here, it'll be weird tonight." He said.

"Yeah..." I whispered, rethinking my decision.

"Come on, let's go" Jeff said, picking up his keys. I grabbed a garbage bag full of my clothes and followed him.

The drive to my house was silent. I didn't know what to say to him. We were about to turn into my driveway when Jeff finally spoke.

"So, the hospital is having this big dinner thing with all the doctors on staff and I was invited. It's tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to go with you." I smiled.

"Great." A smile flashed across Jeff's face, the first one since I'd told him I was leaving. "I'll pick you up around six."

"Okay." I said, stepping out of the car. "Jeff, thank you for everything!" I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye!" I waved to him and watched as he drove away.

I walked into my house and it seemed as if no one was home. I heard the door to the kitchen burst open and could hear my father as he stomped towards the foyer where I stood.

"You! Where have you been?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was staying at a friend's house"

"You don't call, you don't leave notes, nothing! How the hell am I supposed to know if you're lying in a ditch somewhere? You get upstairs and don't even think of coming out, do you understand?" He yelled, pointing up the stairs.

"I'm eighteen, Ron, you can't keep me here."

"What did you just call me? I don't care if you're forty-three, I am your father and you'll do as I say!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come back. You don't even care. Did you call me at all while I was gone? Did you? Why is it always on me? You were never a father to me. You provided for me but that's about it. So don't even think about pulling the father card on me." I said, tears streamed down my face.

"Elina!" Marie yelled out to me. "Wait! He doesn't know what he's saying, we are just glad you're home." She said, wrapping her arms around me. "Don't leave." She whispered. I hugged Marie and then went upstairs to my room.

I took out a duffle bag and stuffed as many of my clothes as I could into it. I picked out a black and beige dress for the dinner party tomorrow night and placed it on top of the rest of my clothes. I swung the bag over my shoulder, opened my window and threw it out. I stepped out on to the ledge of my house and slid over to a nearby tree, leaped into its branches and climbed down. I picked up my duffle bag and ran out to the front, got in my car and drove away. My car screeched as I turned into the road. So much for a discreet get-away.

I stood in front of the red door, the number 23 in gold plates was in front of me. I hesitated to knock, feeling stupid to even be here. I was about to turn away when I heard my name.

"Elina, what are you doing here? Jeff said you left." Kevin said as he closed the door to his apartment.

"Yeah, I did but things didn't really work out back home."

"Oh...well he's not here but I can let you in if you want, I've got his spare key." He said, jangling a bunch of keys in his hand.

"Thanks." I said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open for me. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not really. He should be back soon, he's never out too late." Kevin laughed. "See ya!"

I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on the sofa. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but nothing interesting was on. I checked the time; it was a little after 11PM. I curled up on the sofa, ready to fall asleep when I heard the door knob jiggle on the door. I shot up off the couch in an instant. Jeff walked in, not noticing I was there.

"Hi" I said. Jeff turned around in shock.

"Whoa, hey. What are you doing here?" He said, walking over to hug me.

"Things didn't really go well at home. I hope you don't mind." I said, kicking my duffle bag.

"No not at all. Actually, I just went out because I felt too alone here without you. It was weird. I missed you." He said, hugging me again. I smiled. "What happened with your parents?" he asked.

"I walked in and my dad started yelling at me. It was exactly why I didn't want to go back. He tries to pull the whole father act and I just couldn't handle it. I just felt so trapped the second I walked through the door. So...here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, I feel like I should be paying half of your rent or something, I'm here so much."

"I wouldn't accept that if you tried. I don't mind having you here. Besides, you've bought groceries for me these past couple of weeks, without you I probably would've starved." He laughed.

"You really shouldn't skip out on grocery shopping. I don't know how you survived all this time without proper food." I laughed, but it was interrupted with a yawn.

"You should get to sleep." He said, walking towards his room. "Goodnight!"

I fall back on to the couch, pulled a blanket over me and was asleep in seconds. This was the most comfortable couch I've ever had the pleasure of sleeping on. And another plus side to staying here was that I didn't have any nightmares while I was here. This was a '_you know who'_ free zone. It felt nice; my little escape. And I had Jeff to escape with. This couldn't get any better and nothing can ruin this for me.

I woke up before Jeff did and decided I'd make him breakfast. I went to the kitchen, whipped up some eggs and had them ready before Jeff was awake. I smiled to myself as I tiptoed to his room. The door creaked as I opened it and I hoped he didn't hear it. I scurried over to the side of the bed he wasn't sleeping on, climbed in beside him and propped myself up on top of his shoulder, my nose near his ear.

"Good morning." I whispered. Jeff moaned, rolled over and pulled me on top of him.

"Hey" He said in a morning voice. "Were you there all night?"

"No" I laughed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Good surprise" He smiled.

"I made breakfast, so get your bum out of bed!" I said and rolled out of the bed. Jeff hopped out of bed and ran after me into the kitchen. The laughter was non-stop with him. Jeff and I ate breakfast together in silence. He kept looking at me and smiled, and I returned that smile.

"That was delicious" He said, pushing his plate away from him.

"It was just eggs" I laughed.

"Well they were the best eggs I've ever had." He rubbed his stomach.

"Well, I have an appointment for my hair so I better go."

"An appointment? It's just dinner."

"I want to make a good impression on your doctor friends."

Jeff laughed. "Okay, well when will you be back?

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" I said as I grabbed a sweater and headed out the door.

I went to see Lorenzo for my hair. He curled it so beautifully. This time it was a bit of a messy, wavy curl that was just perfect for tonight. It took a bit longer than expected and it was already four o'clock when I got back to the apartment. Jeff was inside, watching TV. I plopped down next to him and he put his arm around me. He was watching court TV.

"I can't believe you're watching this. It's not even real." I laughed. He turned the TV off.

"I don't have to watch _that_ anymore." He said, staring at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Do you mind going a bit early to dinner? I wanted to talk to the doctor mentoring me about my internship for after med school. I really want to intern at the same hospital."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll go get changed right now." I hopped off the couch, pulled out my dress and hurried to the bathroom to slip it on. It was a boat necked, sleeveless, silk dress with a black sash and black and beige pattern. The bottom was black and it lightened to a beige at the top. It was a beautiful dress, one of my favourites. It was slinky and revealing like the ones Marie would pick out. I slipped on a pair of black, round-toed heels and stepped out of the bathroom.

"What do you think? Is this too formal?" I asked. Jeff turned around.

"Wow. You look great. Every guy there is going to be jealous." He smiled. I laughed at him.

"You look pretty good too." I said. Jeff wore black slacks and a grey knit sweater over a button up shirt, so that the collar would stick out at the neckline.

"Shall we?" He asked, putting his arm out.

"We shall!" I slipped my arm into his and we were out the door.

We arrived at Bella Italia restaurant forty-five minutes early so that Jeff could speak to his mentor. I walked in and was completely oblivious to my surroundings. When Jeff excused himself to talk to his mentor I hadn't even thought to look at who he was going to talk to. I just stared out the window and waited for Jeff when I felt an icy tap on my shoulder. I turned and was amazed to see the light-skinned beauty in a red dress standing before me.

"Esme! I can't believe it's you!" I said, hugging her.

"I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you." She said.

"I know, I've missed you too. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is great. How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing pretty well, actually. Are you here by yourself?" I asked, not noticing any other Cullens in the restaurant.

"Oh no, Carlisle is here talking to an intern of his." Esme explained. I couldn't believe it. I should've known that Carlisle was Jeff's mentor.

"Jeff?"

"Yes, that's the one. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I'm actually his date tonight. Are you here for the hospital dinner?"

"Yes, don't tell me you're here for that too?"

"I am." I laughed.

"Oh how lovely! Carlisle!" Esme called out, guiding me towards Carlisle and Jeff. "Look who's going to join us for dinner."

"Elina, it's nice to see you." Carlisle smiled.

"You know each other?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, she's an old friend of our son's." I tensed as Carlisle said that. "We're just going to wrap this up, we'll be at dinner in a moment." Carlisle said to Esme and I. Esme led me to the table and sat down next to me.

"You look lovely." She leaned over and said quietly.

"Oh, thank you. So do you." I smiled.

"Alice will be so delighted to hear that I've run into you tonight."

"How is she?"

"She's well."

Carlisle and Jeff sat down before I could ask about anyone else.

"What are we talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I was just telling Elina how glad Alice will be to hear that we bumped into her tonight."

"Yes, she most definitely will." Carlisle said.

I stared at Carlisle, knowing that this would be my only chance to talk to him about my thirst problem. I fidgeted, debating whether to ask him to leave the table or not.

"Nervous?" Jeff whispered in my ear.

"Sort of" I lied. "Carlisle, could I speak to you for a moment?" I blurted out. He nodded and followed me towards the washrooms.

"What's the matter, Elina?" He asked.

"I have a problem only you can solve. I can't deal with this thirst anymore, I don't know how to control it." I explained, my voice trembled as I tried to speak quietly.

"How often do you hunt?" He asked.

"All the time. Nothing satisfies it. Before I know it, my throat begins to ache. You don't know how many times I've come so close to killing..."

"You aren't feeding enough when you hunt, so it only lasts a short period of time."

"There isn't much to hunt here. Elk and deer barely satisfy me. Ever since I had human blood, this thirst has gotten worse. I can't live like this."

Carlisle glanced to the entrance and noticed some of his colleagues walk in.

"We'll discuss this later." He said, walking over to greet them. I sighed and went back to the table.

"Is everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I lied.

Sitting with Carlisle and Esme at dinner felt awkward. They were the only two at the table who knew my secret and something about that made me feel uneasy. Esme was very sweet and spoke to me throughout dinner about how she was thinking of remodelling some rooms in the house and didn't touch the food she was given, for obvious reasons. She and Carlisle claimed they had promised to have dinner with their family and therefore could only be there for company. It sounds a bit fishy when you analyze it, but coming out of Carlisle's mouth it sounded completely logical and like nothing but the truth.

Carlisle sat in front of me in silence, glancing at me every so often with very strong expressions. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Was there something he knew that I didn't? Something about Edward? I brushed it off, but every time I looked up he was looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something but couldn't. I took a sip of wine and looked at Jeff, who held my hand on the table as he laughed and joked with colleagues of his. As I swallowed the wine, the horrible feeling in my throat arose. I should've hunted before dinner, I knew this would happen. How could I be so stupid? I looked up at Carlisle and he seemed to notice my discomfort.

I heard glass break further down the table. One of the doctors had accidentally tipped over his wine glass, pieces were shattered on the table. And that's when I saw it. The bright red stream that ran down his hand. I held my breath, struggling not to climb over the table and sink my teeth into that poor man's hand. I looked up at Carlisle in desperation. Carlisle looked at Esme, who gripped her hands around my wrist to keep me from attacking that man. Restraining myself, coupled with the pain in my throat, hurt so badly a tear began to stream down my face. I needed to breathe, I couldn't hold it anymore. I gasped, smelling the blood. My eyes targeted the balding man sitting two seats over, across from me. Esme gripped my wrist tighter and I tried to look away, to focus on something else but I couldn't. I pushed the chair back from underneath me, about to lunge for his neck.


	13. Secrets & Lies

**9. Secrets and Lies**

Cold hands grasped my waist and pulled me out of the restaurant in seconds. Once I was outside, breathing the fresh, night air I relaxed and the feeling in my throat felt better, although it was still persistent. I turned to see the person who had no doubt saved me from an unexplainable situation. The one who saved me from killing an innocent man in the middle of a restaurant. I stood there in astonishment, unable to grasp that he was here, that he had saved me. Before I could say anything, his hands were around my waist again and I was being carried somewhere else. I closed my eyes as he ran me to another destination. My feet were on the ground within seconds and I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by trees. He just stood there, staring at me as if he didn't believe I was there, just as I couldn't believe he was here.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes" He whispered back.

"It's you...it's really you." I mumbled. Edward smiled the crooked smile I loved.

"Come on, you need to hunt." He said, throwing me over his back and ran up the mountain. Edward set me down gently, crouching towards a nearby mountain lion. He swiftly lunged at its neck, breaking it and leaving it for me. I ran over and fed as he watched. I stared down at the beautiful creature, feeling remorse for having to kill it, but it was the only way. This poor lion had to take the place of the man in the restaurant.

"Thanks" I said, wiping my mouth. Edward nodded. "How did you even know where to find me?"

"I heard Carlisle when he noticed you struggle to control yourself." He said, looking ahead as we walked.

"Oh...I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come." I said. But what happened in the restaurant didn't matter anymore, I only wanted to know one thing, to know that everything I've done has been worth it so far.

"So, how are things with Bella?" I asked, fidgeting with my hair.

"Things are well; practically back to normal."

"That's good. I guess my leaving was a good move then..."

"Who is the boy you were with?" He asked, changing the subject. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Jeff? He's just a good friend."

"Nothing more?"

"No..."

"Hm..."

"What do you know?"

"He doesn't think of you as only a friend, Elina. He wants more."

"I know that. But he's agreed to stay friends."

"It doesn't excuse the way he feels."

"Well, maybe I feel the same way."

"Do you?"

"You tell me." I said, continuing to walk. "I need to get back. It was nice seeing you, Edward." I said, turning to look into his golden eyes before I ran off. I stopped at the edge of the woods, realizing I had no story to cover up my abrupt disappearance.

"Just follow my lead." Edward said, appearing next to me. "Walk in and then play along. Understand?"

I nodded. I opened the door to the restaurant and walked towards the table.

"Elina, just give me another chance!" Edward said, walking after me.

"No, Edward. It's over, leave me alone." I said, hoping that my acting skills would be convincing.

"Please" He said, turning me towards him and looking pleadingly into my eyes. For a moment, I almost believed him.

"Let go of me. You need to leave." I said sternly. Edward let go and angrily left the restaurant.

I sat down in my seat and looked at Carlisle who seemed to know what was going on. He didn't seem too impressed. Esme placed her hand on my back to comfort me.

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"An ex-boyfriend. I'm really sorry everyone." I said, turning to look at the rest of the guests.

I sat in silence for the next forty-five minutes, wondering if Edward was still around or if he'd left. It got me thinking about why he asked about Jeff and why it even mattered if Jeff thought of me as more of a friend or not. Carlisle cleared his throat, stood up and nodded at me to follow him. I waited a moment and then excused myself from the table. Carlisle waited for me by the washrooms.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. We're lucky that Edward was around to stop you. Elina, you need to feed regularly. You can't hunt only when you're thirsty, you have to prevent that thirst from resurfacing by keeping yourself satisfied at all times. Hunt _well_ every three days. After a while you can do with hunting less, but for right now that you're new to this you need to feed often."

"Okay. But, that's it? There's no way to just stop it completely?"

"I'm afraid not. I understand that it's frustrating, but it's who you are. You need to accept it and do what is necessary to keep those around you safe."

"I know." I sighed. A question burned in the pit of my stomach, "Carlisle, be honest...how are Edward and Bella?"

"They _are_ better, but he still worries about you. Alice has seen it getting better, so there is nothing for you to worry about." He said, turning to return to the table. I stood there against the wall for a moment. I couldn't go back to the table and act like nothing was eating me up inside. Knowing that Edward still worried about me, even though Alice has seen things getting better, made the feelings I used to have for Edward resurface. I wanted to see him, to tell him I missed him. It was much easier being a vampire around him. I never had to deal with this undeniable thirst because he always made sure I had it under control by taking me hunting and killing mountain lions for me. I smiled at that. It was very generous of him to do that. It takes a lot of restraint to turn away from blood like he did for me. He saved my life so many times.

I needed some air. I slowly walked towards the entrance of the restaurant and went outside, turning the corner so that no one could see me through the window. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant. I was alone in the dark. When I heard someone clear their throat, it startled me. I turned and watched as he emerged from the darkness.

"Hello" He sang. The sound of his voice rang in my ears, his scent hit me like a bullet.

"Edward" I breathed, smiling.

"What are you doing out here, all by yourself?" he asked playfully.

"I'm not by myself" I said, remembering the first night I spent at the Cullen's when he'd asked me the same question and I answered in the same way.

"I suppose you're right. Why aren't you inside with _Jeff_?" He said, saying Jeff's name as if he were some kind of disease.

"I don't know...I needed some air."

"Why?"

"Because...I need to clear my head."

"Clear it of what?" He persisted.

"Ugh, I think you know." I said, annoyed of his questions.

"I want you to say it." He whispered, his face two inches away from mine, his body leaning towards me with one arm leaning against the wall.

"You. I need to clear my head of thoughts of _you_!" I admitted. Edward just stood there, staring at me. "Satisfied?" I asked.

"I suppose." He whispered.

"What are we doing here, Edward?" I asked, trying to figure out where I stood with him.

"Talking" he replied smugly.

"No, I mean what do we do now? Where do we stand with each other? Are you going to leave now and forget about me for another month until I need saving again?" I bombarded him with questions.

"I don't know, Elina. I'm not Alice."

"Well then what do you _want_?" I asked.

"I want Bella. That's always going to be the only thing I want." He said, turning and pressing his back against the wall, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Okay." I whispered, about to leave. "I miss you...as a friend." I said, with my back turned to him. He was behind me, breathing down my neck in a half a second.

"I know" he said. "It's so _easy_ with you." He said, as if it caused him pain to say it.

"Yeah..." I whispered, turning towards him. Our lips were millimetres away from each other.

"Elina?" I turned abruptly and saw Jeff standing there.

"Jeff, this isn't – "

"Save it. I can see now why you only wanted to be friends. That's fine..." he said, walking away angrily. I turned to Edward, who was fighting a smile.

"Are you happy about this?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, of course not." He said, still fighting his smile.

"I can't believe you! Jesus Christ Edward, what do you want from me? If I stay, if I continue to see you, where does that leave me?" I asked, Edward was about to answer but I continued to speak over him "No, it'll leave me dead, that's where it will leave me. Bella will kill me without hesitation. And if I leave again, I can't come back to you - as anything - and to be honest, I don't know how I can do it as easily a second time." I said, fighting back tears. "And it's so hard, because being a..._this _is almost unbearable without you. I can't handle it. I'm thirsty all the time. I need you and I can't even speak to you without risking my life." Edward stood there, dumbfounded.

"Elina, I...I don't know what else to do except to apologize for my actions and for making this harder for you. I don't know if we can just go back to how things were. I will not lose Bella. She is _everything_ to me."

"I know that. And she has made it abundantly clear that she will do anything to keep you. So, I guess this is goodbye." I said, wiping a tear that had fallen down my cheek as I turned to walk away.

I went back inside, hoping Jeff had gone back in, but when I opened the door to the restaurant I noticed his empty seat at the table. I went back outside and noticed a different car in the spot we had parked. Edward was gone too. I would have to run home. I slipped my heels off of my feet and ran to Jeff's apartment with the hope that I could somehow fix things with him.

I reached the apartment building and ran up the stairs to his floor, noticing something large and black on the floor. As I walked closer, I realized it was in front of Jeff's door. It was my duffle bag. A note on the top of the bag had my name on it. I opened it, afraid of what it might say.

_Elina, I can't continue living with someone who doesn't feel for me what I feel for them. You don't know how difficult it is for me to watch you sleep, to be with you every hour of the day and not truly __be__ with you. Seeing you with that guy tonight really stung me. I just don't see this working out. I'm sorry, I know you don't like living with your parents but I can't punish myself anymore by keeping you here, fighting my feelings for you and knowing that you're in love with some other guy. Please, just take your stuff and go home. Don't try to come in to talk to me because I might say something I'll regret and I don't want to hurt you. This past month has been so amazing with you, but it's just not enough for me to be your friend. I'm sorry. _

_Jeff_

My hands dropped to my sides, the letter slipped from my hands and fluttered to the ground. I stared at the red door and the gold-plated number 23 as tears streamed down my face. Now there truly is nothing left in Port Angeles for me. There is no reason I should stay here. I picked up my bag, but my feet were planted to the floor. I couldn't move. I pressed my palm into the red door, hoping that he would feel me there and come out to talk to me, to let me explain. I _was_ falling in love with Jeff and he didn't even know. But it didn't matter, even if I told him I can't be with him. A move like that would put his life in danger and I would not risk that. Not again.

I sighed, turning to walk away. I turned back and waited, hoping he would open the door and call out to me. He didn't. I walked out of the building to my car, put my things in the back seat and plopped into the driver's seat, contemplating where I could go.

I drove and pulled into the Best Western hotel in Port Angeles and got myself a room, using whatever cash I had left to pay for it. Once in the room I tried to plan out my next move, but my thoughts reverted back to Jeff and Edward. I tried to think of what life would be like if I moved to a city like New York and got some kind of fancy job in the city. I couldn't picture myself in a suit with a briefcase for the rest of my life. New York city was appealing to me, though. I could go to school there, that way I'd still be able to rely on my parents financially while in school. If I were to leave now without warning, I would no doubt be cut off and lose my inheritance in the process. I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes and trying to use my ability to see myself in the future. At first it wasn't working, I could see myself checking out of the hotel and I could see myself driving, but nothing past that. It was frustrating. I concentrated harder, focusing on New York city. Finally, I could see it.

I was standing in front of the Washington Square Arch in New York. I had a book bag full of philosophy textbooks; philosophy obviously being my area of study. It all seemed so perfect, maybe _too_ perfect. I was surrounded by people, everyone in a hurry to be somewhere and nobody stopping to enjoy the beauty of the city like I was.

"Elle, we're going to be late!" a blonde-haired girl yelled out to me, walking briskly past from me. I was about to follow her when I noticed a familiar face amongst the crowd. I wasn't able to get a good look, but the color of his eyes was hard to dismiss. I was pulled away before I could call out to him.

I jolted up in the bed when the vision finished. As great as it felt to be in New York, to be on my own and living my life, something from Port Angeles would always be with me. One thing that is for sure is that I'll always be a vampire and that will always connect me to Washington. But that's not what shocked me about my vision. It was that something, or rather _someone,_ will follow me to New York. Even in an sea of faces, Edward's shone above all the rest. What's the point in leaving if the reason for leaving in the first place follows you wherever you go? I'll never be free of him or Port Angeles. I'm stuck here, even when I'm not _here_. I grew tired and fell asleep amongst all of my thoughts.

When I woke up in the morning the sun had just begun to rise. Still, it was overcast and you could barely make out the sun as it rose behind the clouds. I realized I missed Jeff. He made me feel normal and helped me to forget about the Cullens and all of this vampire craziness. With Jeff I was just a regular girl. I had fun with him, I felt like I belonged with him. He never made me feel like I had to be someone else to impress him or anyone else. I had to be with him somehow. I could overcome this thirst and be disciplined like Carlisle and his family are. It can't be that hard. I'll hunt a lot right now and then go tell Jeff how I feel. I smiled, thinking about Jeff and I being together, _really_ together. I'll never think of Edward again. I'll be happy for once.

I went to a nearby forest and hunted, draining three large elk completely of their blood. I went back to the hotel immediately, gathered my things and checked out of the hotel. I got in my car and drove to Jeff's with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't wait to get there, knock on his door and tell him I love him, that I need him and want to be with him. I can picture his reaction already. I sped into the parking lot of his apartment building, parked horribly and ran into the building to his door. I knocked on it feverishly, barely containing my excitement. Jeff opened the door, clearly having just woken up. He was shirtless, wearing blue, plaid pyjama pants. He parted his lips, about to speak but I had to say what I needed to say before he spoke a word.

"I love you!" I blurted out. I bit my bottom lip, anxious to see his reaction.

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't exactly the reaction I'd imagine, but he had just woken up so I brushed it off.

"I love you, Jeff. I want to be with you, only you." I repeated. Jeff stood there, silent.

"Jeffy, who's at the door?" A familiar squeaky voice said from behind the door. I pushed the door open and saw Kendra, half naked and wearing Jeff's button up shirt from last night.

I felt a lump in my throat and tears start to swell up in my eyes. I fought them back. The embarrassment I felt at that moment was enough to last me a life time. I felt like an idiot. Here I am, spilling my guts to him and he's 'gotten busy' with the Barbie want-to-be. Ironic, seeing as he told me he wasn't into the one night stand, that he was a commitment type of guy. I knew he was too good to be true.

"Elina" He whispered. I held my hand out, shaking my head as I walked away slowly. "Elina, please just let me explain!" He called out. I stopped. He had some nerve. I turned and took a few steps towards him.

"I _talked_ to Edward and you kicked me out without letting me explain. You slept with that slut and you want me to let you explain? I don't think so." I said, my tears escaping my grip on them.

"Elina, I'm sorry. Can't we just talk about this, please?" He pleaded.

"Talk." I said.

"Here?"

"Right now."

"Elina I'm half naked and we're in the middle of the hallway."

"Fine" I said, turning to walk away.

"Okay! Wait! We'll do it your way." He called out to me. I turned around, taking a few steps towards him, yet keeping a distance. Kendra stood in the doorway with a confused look on her face. I waved my hand at her, shooing her away. She grunted and went back inside, closing the door behind her. Jeff folded his arms across his chest. He was visibly uncomfortable and I was enjoying it.

"After I saw you with him I got angry and went to a bar with Kevin. We got really drunk. I came home and Kendra showed up at my door. It all happened so fast, I barely remember doing it. I never meant to hurt you. But what you did really hurt me, Elina. I'm not the only one who's guilty here." He said defensively.

"No, you aren't. But can you really compare what I did to what you did?"

"You were about to kiss him."

"Yes, the key words there are 'about to'. I didn't and I wasn't going to. He's..." I stopped myself, realizing that if I revealed that Edward was married it would blow the entire story that he's an ex-boyfriend wanting me back. It would create an even bigger lie and I couldn't handle that. "We were just talking, Jeff. I was trying to calm him down."

"Where the hell did this ex-boyfriend even come from?" He said angrily. "Until last night, you never even mentioned this guy."

"Because I was trying to forget about him."

"So I'm the rebound?"

"No, you aren't. _I_ left _him_. I didn't think it was important."

"Maybe it is."

"Why? Why do you care about my ex-boyfriend?"

"Because, Elina...you were practically throwing yourself at this guy outside and I can't even get you to kiss me. You refuse to let yourself go with me, but he shows up and you're hanging on to his every word." Jeff said.

"What are you talking about? I told him to leave me alone, where do you get the idea that I was throwing myself at him?"

"I heard you guys talking outside. Don't play stupid with me."

"What did you hear?" I asked, worried he heard something that would reveal that I'm a vampire.

"You didn't leave him, he left you. You told him you had to clear your head of thoughts of _him_ and that you missed him. And then he told you he wanted some girl named Bella. So, don't lie to me, Elina. This guy doesn't care about you. He doesn't want you. But I do, I've wanted you all this time and you refuse to see it."

"I don't love Edward, I know he doesn't want me and I don't want him, not in that way." I tried to explain, but struggled to find a way to explain without revealing too much. "His relationship with Bella has prevented us from being friends. I miss his friendship."

"Wait a minute...then what the hell was that whole act in the restaurant? What is going on here?"

"He came there to get me back. Then when I rejected him he said he wanted Bella."

"You're a bad liar."

"It's complicated, Jeff, alright? Why am I the one explaining myself here? You are the one who is supposed to explain what I just walked in on. If anyone screwed up here, it's you!" I yelled, realizing I was caught in a corner.

"Everything is complicated with you. You have too many damn secrets, Elina. I understood you had something you didn't want to tell me but I thought maybe one day, as we got to know each other, you'd tell me. Obviously I was wrong because here you are, telling me you love me and yet you still have all of these secrets. I don't even know who you are."

"I'm done here." I said, turning to walk away.

"Yeah, just leave. That's really going to prove to me that you love me." He yelled out to me. I turned around to face him.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Forget it, Jeff, forget this and forget me. Go to Kendra. You two really do belong together." I sobbed as I turned and walked away.

I sat in my car outside and cried. This did not go as I had imagined it would and I dug myself and even bigger hole full of lies. My heart was broken and I had nowhere to go. I didn't even feel like running away like I usually did. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I crawled into the back seat and did just that. My life was falling apart. I felt like I had this incurable disease that was eating away at me slowly. Soon I would die a slow and painful death, all alone. I had no safe place anymore. Jeff was the one I ran to when everything fell apart, but now that things with him have fallen apart, where do I go? I can't go home and I can't live in hotel room for the rest of my life. Maybe I'll be a bum and live out of my car. Aspiring actors do that in Los Angeles, it can't be that hard. It can't be worse than having nowhere to go at all.

In the middle of my sobbing, I heard a tap on the door. I knew it; Jeff came out here to apologize. He realized he was wrong and wanted to fix things. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and looked up, only no one was outside. I opened the door and stuck my head out. I was in awe when I saw him. He was leaning against my car with his hands in his pockets. He turned, angling his head down slightly as I stepped out of the car. I left the door open, standing behind it as I stared at Edward. He had to make everything harder for me, didn't he?

"What are you doing here, Edward? I told you _goodbye_." I said, staring at him. He looked straight ahead.

"I heard what happened and that you were hurt. I'm sorry, I can leave if you'd like." He said, standing up straight. I latched on to his wrist.

"No." I whispered. What am I doing? I can't keep him here. But, I was being selfish and decided to go against my better judgement and keep Edward here with me. I stepped back into the back seat of my car, pulling Edward in with me. I sat facing him. His hand was flat against the seat. I place my hand on top of his, burrowing my fingers in between his. He turned to me slightly, closing his eyes, as if it pained him. I didn't pull away. I flipped his hand over and pressed my palm to his. Edward gulped.

"I don't mean to put you in danger, I just –" he began to say. "I find it hard to stay away." He said, looking me in the eye.

"Oh, Edward" I breathed. I began inching closer to him without realizing it. Edward's eyes were locked on mine as he too inched towards me. I sighed as his scent filled the air. I parted my lips and closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. Edward placed his hands on my waist, pushing me to my side of the seat. He hovered above me, his lips still locked on mine. And then I remembered Bella and her clear warning to stay away from Edward. I pressed my hands on Edward's chest to push him away. Of course, it didn't move him the slightest bit, but he obeyed and leaned back.

"Bella" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting back to his side of the seat.

"Me too..."

"It's just sometimes when I look at you I...I feel like I'm looking at _her_. When you hold my hand like that, it just brings me back to when she was human. I forget that she isn't and that you're not..." He rambled. It stung to know he confused my with Bella; that his intense stares are meant for her and not me. It reminded me of the dream I had when Edward kept calling me Bella. I replayed it in my mind.

"Elina I'm sorry." Edward said, seeing the dream as I replayed it. "I don't mean to... I just miss her." Edward confessed.

"I know you do. It's okay..."

"No it's not. I'm hurting you and that bothers me. I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded, fighting my tears.

"I should go." Edward said, opening the car door. I closed my eyes as the tears escaped. Edward turned back to look at me and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Please, don't cry." He said.

"I can't help it. I have nowhere to go. I'm alone. I had you back and now you're leaving. I don't care if you think I'm Bella or if Bella kills me later...I want to stay with you." I cried. Edward closed the door and I melted in his arms. He held on to me and rocked me to try to soothe me.

"You're never alone, sweetheart." Edward whispered. "Even if I'm not _here_, I'm watching over you. Even Jacob is around. You're never truly alone."

"Jacob? He's here?" I asked, lifted my head up towards Edward.

"He keeps an eye on you. He wants to see you but knows you don't want him, so he keeps his distance." He explained, his voice was soothing.

"Oh"

"So you see, we're never far. If you ever want to see me all you have to do is think of me and I'll be there."

"But I can't. Bella –" Edward interrupted me.

" – is in Paris with Alice for a few days on a shopping trip. So, at least for the next couple of days, it's safe. Elina, you know Bella would never truly hurt you, don't you?"

"She tried to kill me, Edward." I said defensively.

"She was only trying to threaten you. She'd never go through with killing you. She's better than that."

"If Carlisle hadn't stopped her, I would be dead right now." I pulled away from him.

"Bella would never kill a human being." Edward retorted. I realized this would turn into an argument, and I didn't need another one of those today.

"Can we not talk about this? I don't care anymore. I just don't want to upset Bella"

"Okay."

It was too late, the moment was ruined. I watched Edward as he sat as still as a statue next to me. I studied every creaseless inch of his body. I pressed my ear to his chest and marvelled in the silence of his heart. It was awkward, not hearing a heartbeat. But at the same time, it was peaceful. Edward ran his fingers through my hair, intertwining the ends into his fingers. The atmosphere had changed completely, as if the previous argument never happened.

**A/N: I usually like to end my chapters with a bit of a cliff hanger, but this one didn't work out like that so I thought I'd give you a bit of a teaser to the next chapter instead :) The chapter is titled "Run" :**

****

"I'll gather the others. We'll leave tonight." Carlisle said.

"Leave? Where?" I asked anxiously.

"To Paris. Alice and Bella are already there. I need to call Alice. She should have seen this coming." Edward said angrily.


	14. Run

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is really long. I wanted to split it up like I've done to longer chapters before but there wasn't really a spot where I could cut it off without it being too short or confusing. So, I decided to just post the whole thing. There's also a teaser to the next chapter at the end of this chapter. I hope you're liking it so far! :)**

**10. Run**

Suddenly, Edward stopped playing with my hair. The strand he was holding dropped and his hand lay flat on my back. His whole body tensed. I looked up at his face and he looked like he was concentrating on something, listening intently. Edward's jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists slowly.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"He was using you." He whispered to himself.

"What? Who?"

"Elina, we need to get out of here. Now!" Edward said, pushing me towards the front seat. "I'll drive." He said. I crawled into the passenger's seat in the front and Edward went into the driver's seat. Edward sped out of the parking lot. Smoke emerged from behind us as the tires burned against the pavement.

"What's going on?" I questioned him.

"I knew something wasn't right with him. He was using you to get to us." He mumbled.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Jeff, he lied to you. I knew it. He always changed his thoughts quickly and thought about nonsense. He knew I could hear him. He worked at the hospital with my father to get close to him and to us."

"How do you know this?"

"He was on the phone with someone. He told them that he was close to exposing us, that he needed more time to get in further. The fight he had with you set him back. He's trying to expose vampires to the world, to destroy us."

"Oh my God. He knows I'm a vampire?" I said in disbelief.

"No, but he knows that you know us. I don't know how, but he's known since the moment he met you. He stopped monitoring his thoughts when you left, assuming you came to me. He realized you were still here and was about to come out to talk to you, to reconcile." Edward explained in anger as he drove.

I just sat there in shock. I always knew Jeff was too good to be true. His escapade with Kendra was miniscule compared to this. I felt like someone had just stabbed me and I was losing blood slowly, dying. A shiver ran down my spine. Jeff never loved me. He lied to me. He's a liar just like everyone else.

"Is he even in med school?"

"He is. I don't know everything exactly but I'm going to find out. Right now I need to tell my family and to get you somewhere safe. He will track you down, Elina. He won't stop. You have to get out of Port Angeles now, you can't wait."

The only thing I wanted was to get out of Port Angeles. Who knew it would happen like this? I didn't want this to be the reason for my leaving. Edward's life is in danger because of me. His entire family, the entire vampire race is at risk right now, all because of me. I was foolish to ever trust Jeff.

"There was no way for you to know." Edward said, replying to my thoughts.

"I could have put myself in his head, or looked into his past, but I didn't."

"Don't blame yourself for something you have no control over. We can fight this. I just have to make you safe."

"Me? What about you and your family? Edward, you're all in danger because of me!" I said, as he swerved into the side street leading to his house.

"We can defend ourselves. As long as he's away from you, everything will be fine." The car screeched to a halt and we ran inside. Edward called out to Carlisle and Esme. They appeared before us in an instant.

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked, noticing the urgency in Edward's tone.

"Jeff is working with someone to expose us as vampires. He was using Elina and his internship with you to get an insider's advantage."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I heard him on the phone with someone. He told them that he was close. He's trying to get to Elina." Edward explained.

"I'll gather the others. We'll leave tonight." Carlisle said.

"Leave? Where?" I asked anxiously.

"To Paris. Alice and Bella are already there. I need to call Alice. She should have seen this coming." Edward said angrily. Esme walked over to me and rubbed my back to comfort me. It wasn't really helping me. I was afraid and frantic. There had to be something I could do to stop Jeff. If I can get him to call of this mission of his then everything can go back to normal. I hurried to the door, hoping to get to my car before Edward could stop me. I turned the knob, opening the door. Edward ran in between me and the door, slamming the door shut so hard the glass jiggled.

"No!" Edward shouted. "Please, just do as I say and stay put." Edward pleaded, pulling out his cell phone to call Alice. Esme took my hand and walked me to the sofa. I sat down and fidgeted with my hands as I waited.

Edward came back in the room with a fury of anger.

"That damn mongrel!" He growled.

"What does Jacob have to do with this?"

"Alice didn't see anything because you were always with Jeff and Jacob has been following you around like a sick puppy. She can't see the werewolves or anyone with them. Damn it." He said through his teeth.

"I'll try to see where he is. Maybe I can get some information." I said, about to place myself in Jeff's head like I did with Edward before.

"Be careful." Edward warned. I smiled.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on an image of Jeff in my mind. I opened my eyes and could see a road before me. I was in a car and it was moving. I looked to my left and Jeff was driving frantically as he dialled a number on his cell phone. I listened.

"Yeah, I'm trying to track down Elina. She's with him, I know it." He said, pausing.

"I'm so close, Frank, I can practically smell the fire those parasites are going to burn in. They'll pay, just like my brother did with his life." He said angrily.

"No, they aren't on to me. Elina doesn't have a clue." He paused. "Yeah she knows what they are. The blonde one ran into the restaurant and dragged her out at that dinner. He wouldn't have done that if she didn't know." He paused again. "All I have to do is find her and get her to tell me what they are and we'll have them." He said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. He began to laugh. "What a stupid idea to hold a dinner when they don't even eat." I could hear Frank, the man he was talking to, laugh loudly through the phone. "She won't try to save them when she sees the monsters they truly are. Elina isn't stupid, she wouldn't risk her life for them." He said with a chuckle. "It won't come to that, Frankie! Even if it does come to that, no one is allowed to lay a finger on her. Understand?" He said defensively. I listened closer to hear Frank's response.

"You love her, don't you? You fell for her." Frank said.

"Nah man...what if I did? Does it matter? Forget this, Frank. I need to concentrate on the road." Jeff said, throwing his phone on the dashboard.

I returned to Edward to report what I heard. A single tear rolled down my cheek when I opened my eyes. Even though I knew Jeff lied to me, hearing it from his mouth hurt me more than anything else. I cleared my throat and looked up at Edward who was waiting anxiously for what I had to say.

"It's true. He's trying to expose you. He wants vampires dead because a vampire killed his brother. He's driving right now, looking for me." I said in monotone, still shocked over it.

"I need to get you out of here. If he finds you here, it's all over." Edward said, grabbing my hand and rushing me out to my car. He pulled my duffle bag out and then led me to the garage. He threw my bad into the trunk of his Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper met us in the garage. Edward told them what was going on and what I heard from Jeff. Rosalie shot a nasty look my way.

"Every time Edward finds himself a human our lives are put at risk." She said as she stomped over to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Sorry about that." Edward whispered to me. I smiled. Rosalie was right, anyway. I was putting their lives at risk. Edward opened the passenger door to the Volvo and I sat inside. Before I blinked he was next to me, revving the engine of his car. We sped to the William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles.

Edward and Carlisle went to the desk to get us tickets. As I waited with the rest of the Cullens, I had this itching feeling like I shouldn't be running this time. I should stay and do something. Jeff wants me right now, not the Cullens. If they go to Paris, everything will be fine. All I have to do is keep Jeff away from them.

"I need to call my parents, to tell them I won't be coming home." I whispered to Esme. She nodded and I went to the payphone that was straight ahead from where we were standing, behind a pillar. I put a quarter in and dialled the number to Jeff's cell phone. It only rang once and then Jeff answered.

"Elina! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you, I miss you. We need to talk." He said quickly, a bit pushy even.

"I know. I love you." I lied. I realized I had to choose my words carefully. If I so much as thought about the letter J, Edward would hear it and stop me.

"Where are you, I'll come and meet you?" He asked. I tried to confuse the sound of his voice in my mind.

"Uh, " I paused trying to think of anything around the airport that was close enough to run to, without being too close to the airport. And then it dawned on me: The Quileute Marina. Not only was it perfect, but Jacob would be there. "The Quileute Marina, okay?"

"No!" I heard a harsh whisper behind me. I turned to see Jacob standing behind me. I put my hand over the receiver.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"You can't go on the res, Elina. Vampires can't go there, it's a part of the treaty the Cullens have with our tribe. Don't meet this guy. Just go with Edward, do what he says." Jacob pleaded. This would give me away to Edward for sure.

"Jake, I have to try. They'll all die if I don't. It'll start with the Cullens and then every vampire will be in danger." I whispered, trying to think of something other than what I was saying. I could hear Jeff call my name through the phone.

"Hang on, Edward is here." I lied.

"Elina, you'll be in danger if you go to him."

"Jacob, what don't you understand? **ALL** of them will _die_. Edward, Bella –" Jacob interrupted me.

" Bella? Renesmee!" Jacob whispered, realizing the risks and dangers the Cullens truly faced.

"Yes. Please, help me." I pleaded.

"Okay" Jacob agreed reluctantly. "Tell him to meet you at the boat yard."

"Sorry, meet me at the boat yard." I said.

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

I hugged Jacob. I was happy to see him after all of this time without him. Jacob smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I miss you."

"You do?" he said, his eyes lit up. "Elina I'm so sorry for – "

"Sh" I placed my finger over his lips. "It's okay. Let's go!" I said, looking over to the Cullens. They were turned in the other direction. Edward was talking to a receptionist, but every so often would tense and turn his head slightly, as if he had a headache. My plan was working and he was confused by my thoughts. This was our chance. I looked up at Jacob, grabbed his hand and made a run for it.

Poor Jacob was practically floating behind me as I ran. But, I had to have him with me and he couldn't exactly phase into a wolf in the middle of the airport. We couldn't stop now. He would phase when I got to the boat yard so that he could protect me if necessary. I noticed Jeff's car parked in the lot down Boathaven Drive and Jeff standing outside it, leaning against the driver's seat door. My hands began to shake, my entire body quivered in fear. Jake stopped me and pulled me behind piles of wood. He held my face in his warm hands and just stared at me. He kissed my forehead lightly and reassured me that he would be here. I took a deep breath and walked over to Jeff, my hands in fists at my sides.

"Elina I'm so happy to see you!" Jeff said, walking towards me.

"Don't. Just stay there." I said, holding my hands out in front of me to stop him from coming closer.

"Okay...are you alright? It's just me"

"I know...I just don't want you to come any closer, okay? I might...look into your eyes and forget why I'm here." I said, lying through my teeth. I didn't want him closer in fear he'd try to take me somewhere or hurt me. I had to take every precaution I could, I had to do this right. Jeff smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay by my car then." He said, backing up and leaning against his car again. "Elina, I love you. I'm sorry about Kendra, that was a stupid mistake. I want _you_. But you need to be honest with me. I've been honest with you since the beginning. You have to trust me for this to go anywhere. I can only go on pretending for so long. I feel like I don't know you." He rambled.

"Well, lately I've felt like I don't know you."

"What? How can you say that?"

"You've changed. You were so sweet when I first met you. Now you're so...aggressive. It's like you want something from me all the time."

"Yeah, I want you to love me like I love you."

"But I do, you know that." I said. Jeff was getting restless. "What more do you want?"

"I want the truth. I want to know everything about you and your past. Like this ex-boyfriend of yours. I want to know that stuff, to get to know you."

"Why are you so interested in Edward?" I asked.

"I'm just curious, can't a guy be curious?"

"He's Carlisle's son, what more could you want to know? He's not much different from Carlisle."

"How so?"

"What's with these questions? Are you digging for information or something? Tell me what you need to know and if I know it I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes." I lied. Like I would expose the Cullens. Nope, not in a million years.

"Okay...look there's something about the Cullens, they're different."

"I wouldn't call a family with adopted children different. It's pretty common." I said, just to mess with Jeff's head.

"No, not that. Well, it plays into that but it's besides the point. They aren't... _normal_" He said, whispering.

"I don't know what you're getting at." I said. Jeff slammed his fist into the side of his car. I jumped back.

"Yes you do! You know! Please, just make this easier for the both of us and tell me." He said.

"Jeff, you're scaring me." I admitted, hoping he would calm down and let it go.

"I'm sorry, it's just frustrating that you won't be honest with me. I can't be with you if you aren't honest." He said.

"Why is it so important to you that you know whatever it is you want to know? If you told me, maybe it will narrow it down for me." I said, my voice trembling.

"Look, my older brother was killed a couple of years ago. He was murdered." He said, his expression softening as he spoke about his brother. "I was there when it happened, I saw everything. We were at a convenience store and Tim went out to the car to get his wallet. He was attacked and dragged into an alley behind the shop. There was a small window in the bathroom that looked out to the alley and I ran there to see what happened. These two people were feeding off of Tim. They were gnawing at his neck." He explained, taking steps closer as he spoke. I stepped back for every step he took towards me. I was getting closer to the wood Jacob was behind. "Vampires killed my brother, Elina. They killed him. He did nothing and they killed him." He said angrily. "Now, tell me about the Cullens." He said, teeth clenched together.

"I...I'm sorry. But, vampires?" I said, as if to question his sanity.

"Damn it, Elina just say it! Tell me what they are!" He yelled. An old, black car swerved into the lot and stopped next to Jeff's car, sandwiching me in. I began to step backwards, gripping the wood and reaching behind it for Jacob. He wasn't there.

"Look, we just want you to tell us what you know and we'll leave you alone." The man who stepped out of the car said to me.

"Elina, please. I don't want this to end badly." Jeff pleaded.

As I was backed into a corner, I recalled the fact that Jeff was in love with me, even though when he met me it was to get to the Cullens. He had fallen for me, shared his life with me and wanted to be with me. If he knew what I was, maybe he would call this off. It was a chance I had to take.

"Okay, Jeff. But I have to talk to you alone. And I can't do it here. Edward has probably already realized I'm gone. I'll go with you. I need to tell you something, but only you." I explained, aware that if I said it now, I could be killed by his friend. Jeff looked over to the other man there and nodded his head.

"Frank, it's okay. Let me do this on my own." Jeff told him. Frank got back in his car and drove away.

I followed Jeff into his car and waited for him to get in. Once he was in he locked the doors. I tensed. Fear came over me in an instant. I looked over at Jeff and was terrified of him. It was an odd feeling. Jeff had been my safe haven for over a month and now he's the one hanging my life, and the lives of the ones I love, in the balance. I looked out the window and noticed a large wolf standing behind the wood. Jacob had been there, he was just phasing. If I had waited a minute longer, I could have been saved by him. I pressed my fingertips on the window as we sped away. This would be one predicament I had to save myself from. I would end this now.

"So...Talk." Jeff said as he drove.

"It's...difficult. I don't know where to begin." I said, staring down at my feet.

"How about you tell me what the Cullens really are."

"No. This has nothing to do with them. What I'm about to tell you has to do with me."

"Look, I'm sure whatever it is can wait." Jeff said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"No, it can't. You wanted honesty and I'm going to give it to you. But first I want you to answer a couple of questions honestly for me." I instructed.

"I don't have time for 20 questions."

"Do you want honesty or not?"

"Fine" Jeff said as he clenched his jaw.

"Do you think vampires exist?" I asked.

"I know they do." He said defensively.

"What do you know about them?"

"They're blood thirsty scum who don't deserve to live, that's what I know." Jeff said angrily.

"What if you met one who wasn't blood thirsty. One who could live among people and be normal?"

"It's only a matter of time before they kill someone. I would never associate with them willingly. They are all the same."

"Do you think the Cullens are vampires?"

"You tell me." He said. Jeff was getting impatient. "Are we done with the questions or what?"

I gulped. I still wasn't sure about telling him what I was, although I knew I had to.

"You love me, right? That's the truth. Despite everything else, are your feelings for me real?" I asked. Jeff placed his hand over mine.

"Elina, I _do_ love you. I'll admit, I never meant to fall for you but I did. I fell hard. You are the perfect girl to me. I could spend forever with you. And I hope that, even if you believe nothing else that I tell you, please believe how I feel about you. Nothing can change that, okay? Nothing." Jeff was sincere. He would look me in the eye when he could, but would quickly return to the road. Despite everything he's done and despite the huge threat he posed to me and those I cared about, I believed him. I began to feel safe again. He wouldn't hurt me, even if he had to.

"I have a secret I've been keeping from everyone, not just you. It's not something I'm particularly proud of and not something I can really share. But I feel safe with you and like I can trust you. I've been afraid to tell you because I thought you would hate me or be afraid and stop loving me." I babbled.

"Elina, honey what is it?" Jeff asked. Suddenly the tone of his voice changed. He was rubbing my knee, trying to be comforting but he seemed anxious. He thought I was going to tell him about the Cullens. He was unbelievable, a true con-artist.

"You can tell me." He pushed. I looked out the window and watched as trees past by in the darkness. I stared down at the lock. If I could just lift the lock without him noticing, I could jump and run. I was such an idiot. Even if I got away, it wouldn't stop him from coming after me and the Cullens.

"What if I were a vampire?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"What if I told you I was a vampire? Would you still love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" He said, as if disgusted by the idea of me being a vampire. Well, tough luck.

"Just answer it." I persisted.

"I don't know." He said, defeated.

"Let's make this more realistic...I'm a vampire Jeff."

"No you're not. Your skin is warm, I've listened to your heart beat. You had an injury, so you have blood running through you. You are human." He said sternly.

"I'm half vampire. I have their speed, a special ability and their thirst." I said, still keeping it 'hypothetical'.

"Their thirst?" He said.

"That bothers you the most, doesn't it? Well, I feed on animals."

"Enough with these questions. You aren't a vampire. You don't know what they are like. Don't joke around like that."

"What if I'm not joking?" I said seriously. Jeff looked at me. "What if my father was a vampire and impregnated my human mother?" I said quietly.

"Elina stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be in love with something I despise. If you are what you hypothetically say you are, then you're one of them."

"But I'm still me." I sad, hurt that despite everything, he would see me as a vampire and not as who he fell in love with.

"Do you remember that day I used your bathroom and I came out and I had a stain on my lip?"

"Yeah"

"The stain was blood. I was thirsty and went outside to hunt."

"Don't" Jeff interrupted. I continued speaking.

"And at that party, I felt thirsty again and had to get out of there to feed."

"Stop it."

"The thirst is new to me. I didn't know what I was until recently. I found out who my real parents were and realized what I could do. But with that, I unlocked the thirst that I had suppressed my entire life."

"Enough." Jeff said angrily. I had to keep going, to tell him the entire truth and to make him believe me.

"At the restaurant when I saw the blood trickle down that man's hand I practically lunged over the table at him. My instincts take over when I smell blood. I tried to control myself and I held my breath until I couldn't anymore. That's when Edward saved me. He took me outside so that I could compose myself and then we went into the woods to hunt."

"Elina." He said in agony. "No." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. It's part of who I am. I'm still me, it's just I'm a bit special, that's all. If you can love me, Jeff, if you can see that I'm harmless...can't you see that in other vampires?"

"No, vampires are evil, bloodsucking murderers." Jeff said angrily, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"If you expose vampires they will be destroyed. If you expose them, you expose me. I'll be killed."

Jeff sat in silence.

"I've never killed a human being and I don't intend to. There are vampires who don't feed off of human blood. You risk them all and for what? I'm sorry about your brother, Jeff, I really am but think about this, please." I pleaded.

"You aren't a vampire." Jeff said sternly, as if to convince himself.

"Please." I pleaded again.

Jeff was about to speak when a body slammed into my door. It was Edward. He pounded on the window so hard it broke. Jeff stabbed the keys into the ignition in a hurry to start the car.

"Elina get out! Now!" Edward yelled. I unlocked the door and took his hand. Jeff was about to step on the gas pedal when he saw me get out of the car with Edward, a full out vampire. Jeff stepped out of the car, slamming his door.

"Edward wait." I said, tugging on his arm. Edward stood in front of me protectively.

"Leave her alone." Jeff said.

"Don't you ever come near her again. If you so much as hurt a hair on her head –"Edward threatened.

"I would never hurt her." He said defensively. "It's you and your kind I hate." Jeff said through his teeth. "Elina _is_ our kind." Edward snarled.

"Edward" I whispered. He turned his head slightly towards me and then returned his gaze to Jeff.

"I know what you are! When I get the proof, you'll all pay." Jeff yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward said. "Let's go." Edward took my hand and led me down the road. We couldn't run into the woods with Jeff there. Was he going to walk back to the airport? Jeff got back in his car and I was jerked into the woods by Edward. I was afraid as we ran. I knew Edward was angry and it was only a matter of time before he confronted me about it.

When we reached the airport Edward gave me a plane ticket and we boarded a plane to Paris, France. I could see his family seated together near the front of the plane and was walking towards them when Edward grabbed hold of my hand. He pointed to two seats towards the back of the plane and I obliged reluctantly. I'm in so much trouble right now. As I sat there, staring out my window I remembered Jacob at the boat yard.

"Jacob!" I whispered

"He's coming, don't worry." Edward said, clearly angry.

"Edward, I –"

"How could you be so reckless? I told you to stay put and what do you do? You run right to the danger itself. He could have killed you, Elina. He wouldn't hesitate to do it if he needed to." Edward said, trying not to yell to loudly. His hand gripped the headrest of the seat in front of him. The tension in his hand made it tremble, as if he wanted to rip the seat apart.

"I'm sorry. I had to try. He knows I'm a vampire, Edward. He'll think about what he's doing and realize it's a mistake."

Edward's nostrils flared as he exhaled deeply. He didn't believe me. He was too angry to be reasonable and consider that what I did was helpful.

"It wasn't helpful. You practically exposed us all. He'll never stop, Elina. Don't you understand that? He wants to avenge his brother's death, nothing will stop him. Not even you."

"Edward, he loves me. It's a shock to him now but when he accepts that I am a vampire he won't risk my life."

"No, he'd spare _you_."

I closed my eyes to see into the future and to show Edward that my plan would work. I focused on Jeff, yet my vision brought me to the Cullen house. I was in the living room with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. There was a sixth vampire with us, a man, that I wasn't familiar with. His back was turned to me, so I couldn't see exactly what he looked like.

"No." I heard. It sounded like Jeff. I looked past the vampire standing before me and saw Jeff with an expression of shock on his face. "Tim...no" He repeated. I stepped out from behind the vampire that stood before me and looked at his face. His features were similar to Jeff's, except he was a bit taller than Jeff. His hair was short and jet black, his eyes were golden. He wore a light blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks.

"Don't be afraid." The vampire said. His voice was deep and a little raspy. I felt a cold hand grasp my arm and turned to see Edward, holding on to me.

I opened my eyes and looked down. Edward's hand was gripping my arm, just as he was in my vision. It was odd that he could do that; control himself within a vision. I dismissed it and returned to my thoughts to what we had just witnessed. The new vampire at the Cullen's house was the key to everything.

"Edward, did you see him?" I asked, eager for his response.

"Yes."

"He's the answer to all of this. We have to find him."

"It'll be difficult to track him down." Edward said.

"I know, but we'll find a way. There has to be someone who's seen him or knows of a Tim Dobson."

"I have to speak to Carlisle." Edward said as he rose from his seat, taking one next to Carlisle.

I stared out the window and watched rain drops as they trickled down the glass. I felt warmth radiate from someone who had plopped down beside me and knew instantly who it was. I smiled to myself and turned to see Jacob's warm, inviting face. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. We looked into each other's eyes adoringly. Jacob's smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it. I loved him. I forgot about everything else. I forgot about the imprinting, his attack on Edward resulting in what is now the large scar at my side, Jeff and his vendetta against vampires...all of it was erased at the sight of Jacob's smile. I was so lost in Jacob's eyes that I hadn't noticed Edward standing in the aisle watching us. I could feel his eyes burn into me and turned to look at him, my hand moving down to Jacob's and my fingers intertwined with his. Edward looked like he was in pure agony. I looked at Jacob and he understood that he had to move to another seat. He sat in the seat in front of me, turning his body towards me and reaching his hand in between the seat and the window so that he could hold mine. Edward sat down next to me

"Hi" I said quietly. Edward nodded. "Are you alright?" I asked, placing my free hand over Edward's. It was strange, the contrast between Edward's ice cold hand and Jacob's extremely warm hand. The feel of both of them at the same time was awkward. I loved them both. I loved the icy cold of Edward's touch when it sent shivers jolting through me. I loved Jacob's touch and how his warmth made me tingle. Both intensities at the same time was like taking a drug and falling into an abyss of ecstasy.

"I miss my Bella." He said bluntly. " As similar as you are to her, you don't compare to her. No offence. All of this time away from her has been difficult. I need her." Edward said, his voice gut-wrenching.

"I know. You'll be with her soon Edward." I reassured him.

"Carlisle thinks we can find this brother of Jeff's. If he was turned like you saw in your vision then he may have run into friends of ours at one point or another. He's going to contact the Denali clan first. You may have found a way to save us, Elina." Edward said, looking at me. Hearing those words come out of Edward's mouth was comforting, yet surreal. _I_ was the one to save the entire vampire race. It was mind boggling. I loved it. Finally, I saved myself from a problem. I didn't need a knight in shining armour, this one was all me. I smiled at the thought of that.

"You should be proud, you know. If you hadn't been reckless and gone to see Jeff, none of this would be possible. While I still think you should have at least taken me with you for protection, I'm glad you didn't listen, even if it did put you in extreme danger." Edward rambled.

"You're welcome." I giggled.

"But you must remember the future is subjective. If Jeff's plans change or if something goes wrong, what you saw will change. We aren't safe just yet." Edward warned.

"I know. But I have faith in this. We can do this." I said, squeezing both Edward's and Jacob's hands.

The plane took off a few minutes later. The flight was mostly silent. Jacob and I stared at each other through the crack of space between the seats and the windows, still holding hands. I smiled, happy to have him back. This big, strong and extremely _hot,_ Indian wolf-boy was all mine. Edward chuckled next to me when he heard that thought. I shook my head. I forgot: privacy doesn't exist when Edward Cullen is around.

We landed in Paris and were ready for business. When we all walked through the doors of the airport I felt like I was in some kind of movie. We all walked in a line, like a united front. All that was needed was bass-booming music and the mood would be set. There were amazing cars waiting for us at the curb. Rosalie and Emmett got into a burnt orange Lamborghini Murcielago, Jasper got into a grey Aston Martin Vanquish and Carlisle and Esme got into a black Saleen S7. Edward led Jacob and I to a silver BMW 5 series car. Each car was beautiful and unbelievably expensive. It amazed me how they were able to get their hands on these luxury cars with such short notice. I sat in the front passenger's seat, Edward drove and Jacob sat in the back. I would have gotten in the back with him, but something about leaving Edward alone in the front didn't seem right. I didn't want to make him miss Bella more than he already had.

We drove to the Hotel de Crillon and I was in absolute amazement at the beauty of this hotel as we drove up to it. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine staying at such a magnificent place. It had a historical feel to it, which I loved. We went up to the suite Bella and Alice were staying at. I was nervous to see Bella in fear of what she might say or do. We opened the door and Edward practically ran to her, holding her in his arms like on those shows where long lost relatives are reunited. He kissed her and she clung to his golden hair. Renesmee ran over to them, wiggling herself in between her parents. I smiled. It was a beautiful sight. Alice and Jasper were reunited as well. They both held each other and looked at each other dotingly. I felt Jacob's warm hand on my back and turned to him.

"These reunions are nice, huh?" I whispered. Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah" He whispered back.

The mood changed drastically when Bella saw me. The look in her eyes was deadly, the golden color flickered in the light with a fury. I clung to Jacob in fear. Edward drew Bella's attention back to him and led her to the bedroom.

"I love you forever." He whispered to her as they passed Jacob and I.

"Forever." She repeated, turning to look back at me with a devilish smile.

The rest of the Cullens excused themselves and went down to the front desk to see about getting more rooms so that we could each have our own for the night. At first I was confused as to why they'd even need to get rooms considering they don't sleep. Carlisle explained that it would be suspicious if ten people stayed in one room. Plus, some of the couples wanted to be alone.

I looked to the balcony and walked over to the glass doors, opening them and stepping outside. It was a crisp evening. It was chilly enough to shiver a bit, but not bone-chillingly cold. I was wearing a light sweater, too light for this cold, yet it didn't bother me. I liked the too-cold feeling as it took over the warmth on my skin. For a moment, I felt like a real vampire. I loved the way my skin felt ice-cold. Jacob wrapped his arm around me, burning me as his warm skin came into contact with my now cold skin. He lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine lightly. I turned, pressing my body against his chest and tugging on his hair as I kissed him passionately. It was such a perfect moment, the best I've ever experienced. Here I was kissing a guy, who is quite possibly the love of my life, on a balcony in Paris. It is the city of love indeed.

The moment was interrupted by Carlisle's abrupt entrance. He called out to Edward in urgency. Jacob and I returned inside to see what was happening. Edward emerged, bare-chested, from the bedroom with Bella, who's hair was tousled. One could only imagine what was going on in there. I smiled to myself. Things must be getting close to what it used to be for them.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"I think we've found Timothy. The Denali's took in a nomad a few months ago. Tanya found him wandering and made him a part of their coven."

"That's excellent. Elina's vision will come true then."

"Edward, we don't know what will happen. Alice can't see anything because of Jacob. Elina has to go back and stay in the vision longer. We don't know how Jeff will react." Carlisle whispered to Edward. Edward's eyes flashed over to me.

"I can do it." I reassured them. Carlisle turned to me and smiled.

"We were only able to get three more rooms, two couples will have to share." Carlisle announced.

"Alice and Jasper will probably want to be alone." Bella said.

"Rosalie is adamant about having a room for herself and Emmett." Esme said.

"Jacob can stay here." Bella said, smiling at Jacob.

It's an understatement to say this moment was awkward. I wasn't wanted anywhere. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. Edward looked at me apologetically, but he didn't say anything. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm not going to leave Elina." Jacob told Bella.

"You both should stay." Edward said. Bella flashed a look of disgust to Edward.

"It's settled then. Elina, let us know what you see in the morning, alright?" Carlisle said.

I nodded and watched as they left the room. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. This hatred Bella has of me has to stop. I would not go on with her plotting my death any longer.

"Bella, can we talk?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"The balcony?" I suggested. Bella led the way.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked, somewhat knowing the answer. I had to hear it from her, to know the exact reason so that I could clear up this mess.

"Because Edward is mine and he's drawn to _you_. He is my life and you took him away from me. Everything that I was to him, you replaced and did better than I ever could. He was even drawn to your scent. _I_ was his brand of heroine. Just me. Then you show up and the desire is even stronger. He took you to _our_ meadow. He was falling in love with you. You can give him what I can't. You're still human, but you can still be with him as a vampire. You have it all. I had to choose this to be with Edward and what did you have to do? You just strolled right in." Bella went on. I stood there and listened to her. Her words nipped at my heart. I hated that I made her feel that way. I wished I could take it all back.

"And the funny thing is it's not even your fault." Bella continued. "You can't help who you are. It was Edward who fell for _you_. And when someone like Edward is right in front of you, wanting you, how could you not want him back? I hate you because you can be both human and vampire. You don't have to choose. You could give Edward what he wants, what he fell in love with me for. I can't be the human he fell in love with. I'm a vampire forever. My skin isn't warm, I can't blush when he runs his finger over my cheek. But you can. He doesn't have to be careful with you because you're just as strong as he is. I was weak when I was human. He could barely kiss me because if we went too far he could have killed me."

We stood in silence for a moment as I took in what Bella was telling me.

"Bella, I didn't mean to take Edward from you. I never wanted to do that and I still don't. I'm sorry for everything I've caused."

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter, does it? He wants you anyways, even if you didn't mean it." She retorted.

"You don't see it, do you? How much he loves you and how no one on the face of the Earth can compare to you...not even me. Edward said so himself, Bella. You are all he wants, all he needs. Edward and I are great friends and hopefully we can remain that way, but that's all. I love him as a friend. He's helped me through a lot, he's had a great impact on my life. But when it comes to you, Bella, nothing else matters to him." I reassured her. Bella looked into my eyes, but it wasn't with the fury from earlier. It was remorseful and thankful.

"I apologize for being so cruel to you. I just cannot lose Edward. I guess I just needed to hear all of that from you. My warning still stands, though." She smiled, although I'm not so sure she was kidding.

"So you and Jacob, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah...he's really something."

"He is. Take care of him. He really loves you. So if you ever hurt him, you'll have me to deal with." She warned jokingly, although serious.

"I will. How has he been this past month?" I asked, watching Jacob through the window.

"Honestly, he was pretty bad. He felt so horrible about what he did. He hated himself for a while. Then he saw you with that guy and it really hurt him, but he thought you were happy and that comforted him."

"I was so stupid." I whispered.

"We all make mistakes. Now is your chance to fix yours." Bella said, opening the door to go back inside. I watched as she sauntered over to Edward and jumped into his arms. They both returned to the bedroom.

I walked over to Jacob, who stood up when he saw me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my tip-toes and pecked his lips lightly.

"We should get some sleep." He whispered.

"I can't yet, I have to take a trip into the future first." I laughed.

"Ah, right...do you want me to wait for you?" Jacob offered.

"It's okay." I smiled. Suddenly I remembered my bag was still in the car and I didn't have any pyjamas. I hated sleeping in my clothes, but I would have to tonight.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just that my duffle bag is still in the car."

"Well, I think I can help you." Jacob said, pulling his brown t-shirt off. I was in awe of his bare chest. I couldn't help but stare. "Here you go" He smiled, handing me his shirt.

"Thanks" I said, unzipping my jeans and pulling my shirt off. It completely skipped my mind that I had a huge scar running down my side that Jacob would get a perfect view of.

"Oh my God." He mumbled. I looked at his shocked face and turned abruptly. "No, wait." He said, turning my back. He ran his fingers down the scar, closing his eyes and slowly opening them, kind of like what I did when I tried holding my tears.

"Jacob, it's okay." I said, trying to reassure him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does. Elina, I did this to you. Those are my teeth marks forever in your skin." He said, sounding disgusted at the fact that his teeth left scars on my body.

"I'll always have a piece of you with me." I said, trying to make light of a crummy situation. Jacob stared at the scar. I closed my eyes and placed myself in Jacob's mind to know what he was thinking in the silence.

'_You disgusting dog. What did you do? I could have killed her.' _Jacob thought. I opened my eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Jake, stop it. You didn't kill me, I'm fine. It's just a scar. Please, let it go." I pleaded.

"I don't know if I can." He shook his head.

"Please, for me. I forgot about it already."I said.

Jacob removed his hand from my scar and turned away. I slipped his shirt on and shimmied out of my jeans. His shirt was humungous on me. The sleeves went a bit past my elbows and the shirt stopped right at my knees. He was standing with his back towards me. I wrapped my arms around him, crushing myself to his back. Jake placed his arms over mine and I kissed his shoulder.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered. Jacob lifted my hands from his chest and turned to face me.

"I love you" He said, removing my hair from my face and smiled.

"I'll be in there soon, okay?" I said, not wanting to break away from Jake's embrace but knowing I had to. Jake nodded and went into the second bedroom.

**Teaser:**

**"It's too late. They've got this place surrounded. They're going to burn it." Jeff sobbed. **

**"Who?" Tim asked. **

**"The hunters." Jeff whispered in fear.**


	15. The Hunters and the Hunted

**A/N: I apologize this chapter is quite a bit shorter than usual. This chapter clarifies who the hunters are and sets things in motion. So, enjoy! A much longer chapter will be up very soon. Please don't forget to review :) ****PS: I italicized the beginning because it's a vision so it's easier to differentiate. I won't italicize all of her visions, but considering this one opens the chapter I just thought it'd be easier and you'd know it's a vision. **

**11. The Hunters and the Hunted**

_I was alone in the living room. I sat down on the sofa and cleared my thoughts, concentrating on the future. I was back at the Cullen house and the vision I had on the plane was repeating itself, except Edward didn't take me out this time. He stood next to Bella with Renesmee between them. I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before in the window that overlooked the driveway. Frank was standing outside in front of his car, a gun visible from behind his belt. It didn't make sense, though, because a gun could do no harm to a vampire._

_And then I saw myself trapped in Frank's car, struggling to find a way out. I returned to the living room to Jeff and Tim._

_"Jeff, it's okay. Honestly, I'm happy now. I found the love of my life and I'm happy. You have to let this grudge go, man. I'm alive, so to speak. You don't need to do this." Tim told Jeff._

_"Tim...why didn't you come to me to let me know?" Jeff said, still in shock._

_"The thirst was undeniable at first. It would have been too risky. But I've got it under control now, Irina and the rest of the Denali coven have helped me in tremendous ways."_

_"What's it like?" Jeff asked._

_"Now it's incredible. I'm strong and healthy. I've got eternity to do whatever I want. It's really something, bro." Tim smiled, proud of what he was. "It's like this was meant for me. I've never been happier."_

_"Tim, I'm so sorry." Jeff said, tears began to fall from his eyes._

_"For what? You haven't done anything." Tim said, confused._

_"It's too late. They've got this place surrounded. They're going to burn it." Jeff sobbed._

_"Who?" Tim asked._

_"The hunters." Jeff whispered in fear._

_I returned outside to where I was being held captive and was stunned at the sight outside the Cullen house. Black cars and a couple of SUVs surrounded the house. Large men dressed in black slacks and black t-shirts held gasoline and large boxes of matches. I looked over to myself screaming in the car. My hands were cuffed and my ankles were tied up. I still kicked and screamed, hoping someone would hear me. I returned to the house where the Cullens, Jeff and Tim tried to come up with a plan to escape. They could make a run for it, but it would only prolong the chase. Jeff stopped them as they all prepared to run out from the back door._

_"They have Elina! They'll kill her if you run." He said._

_"No!" Edward shouted. He refused to leave without me._

_"Edward, we have to." Bella pleaded._

_A gunshot went off outside and I returned to see what had happened. Frank had shot Jacob in his wolf form right outside the door from the car I was in. The window was smashed and pieces of glass glistened in Jacob's fur. Frank gathered the men at the front of the house to a nearby SUV. I saw myself crying over Jacob. I suddenly stopped as I wiggled out the window on to Jacob's back. Jacob got up and ran. Gunshots followed us until we were too far away for them to reach us. The Cullens saw us and made a run for it._

I opened my eyes and a tear escaped my right eye. No matter what, even if we find Tim, we'll all still be in danger. There are more men than Jeff and Frank after us. I sat there and cried. This was all my fault. I'm to blame for the massacre of the entire vampire species. Edward tore through his bedroom door and stood before me. Bella followed and took her place beside him. I looked up at them as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Don't cry. We'll find a way out of this." Edward said, although I didn't entirely believe him. He looked to enraged.

"There's a whole gang of them, Edward. There is no way out." I sobbed as I buried my face into my hands.

"Call Jeff." Edward ordered.

"What?"

"Call him and tell him what you know about his brother. Then find out everything you can about what he knows about these hunters. The more we know about them, the better we can come up with a plan to defeat them." Edward said, pulling out his cell phone.

I dialled Jeff's number, nervous and afraid. What would I say to him? How would he react? Is there even any hope at all that we can come out of this unscathed?

"Hello?" Jeff asked, answering the call. I felt myself tense at the sound of his voice.

"H-hi" I managed to say.

"Elina, is that you?"

"Yes."

"Where are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, turning to Edward for support. "Listen, there are some things we need to talk about, starting with your brother. It might be unbelievable or unbearable to hear but I need you to listen, okay?" I instructed. Jeff hesitated.

"Okay" He said.

"Jeff, your brother wasn't killed." I began, I could hear Jeff about to contradict me. "Let me explain." I said before he could say anything. "When he was attacked, the blood wasn't entirely drained from him. The venom released by the vampires when they bit him turned him into a vampire. He exists out there. We've even tracked him down." I said, pausing so that Jeff could take it all in.

"I don't know if I believe you, Elina." He said, sounding confused.

"I've seen him. I can see into the future, sort of...it's hard to explain but I looked into the future and saw him. He was at the Cullen house and so were you. You will meet your brother again, Jeff. The problem is that it can't happen the way that it did in my vision because if it does we'll all be killed." I explained.

"You're serious" He said, realizing that I was telling him the truth.

"Yes. Jeff all of our lives are in danger. You have to tell us about the hunters." I insisted.

"The hunters are kind of like a hate group. They want vampires gone, like a genocide. Their main goal is to get to this group in Italy called the Volturi. Apparently they hold a lot of power in the vampire world. They think that by destroying them they destroy the entire vampire race. It's a tough group, Elina. They'll stop at nothing to get what they want." He explained.

Edward held his hand out for the phone. I hesitated, knowing that Jeff doesn't really like Edward.

"Jeff, Edward wants to talk to you." I said.

"Hell no" He said angrily.

"Jeff, please. Edward knows everything about the Volturi and you know everything about the hunters. Together you guys can figure all this out and we can fight it. Just be cooperative, okay?"

"Fine." He finally gave in. I put the phone on speaker so that we could all hear what was going on.

"The Volturi are very powerful, a group of humans won't defeat them." Edward stated.

"The hunters are powerful. They've been hunting for years to find a way to get rid of the Volturi. It's just a rumour, but I've heard that two vampires are the ones who came up with the group in the first place. I don't know much else, I'm new to it and they don't tell me much." Jeff said.

"Who would know that information?" Edward asked.

"Frankie, but he won't tell you. He's hardcore and very loyal to the group."

"Jeff, if the Volturi get any hint that anyone is trying to take them down they will destroy those responsible and anyone affiliated with them. They do not take threats lightly. If Frank knew this, do you think he would still be as loyal?" Edward asked.

"Frank hates vampires, so yeah he would. He'd stop at nothing to get rid of them."

"Here's what I need you to do, Jeff. Find Frank, call us back and get him on the phone. I'll take it from there." Edward said, ending the call before Jeff could decline.

We sat in silence. I watched Edward's hard expression as he sat, deep in thought. I wanted to get into his head, but Edward shot me a look when I thought that and therefore decided against it. I heard a door close and looked up to see Jacob walk out half-naked and sat down next to me. Bella sighed and shook her head. I looked at her confused, like this was some inside joke that I wasn't getting.

"It doesn't bother me, Jacob Black." Bella said. Jacob laughed.

"Not anymore, it doesn't." Jacob said, mid-laugh. Edward cleared his through, interrupting the banter.

"What is it, Edward?" I whispered.

"I'm trying to figure out what vampires would even consider going up against the Volturi. No one could be that stupid, we all know the consequence of that." Edward said. The silence returned as Edward searched his mind for the answer.

"The Romanians!" Bella shouted through the silence. "Edward, they would bend over backwards for the chance to defeat the Volturi."

Edward shot up from his seat and kissed Bella on the forehead. "I love you." He smiled. "Of course, Stefan and Vladimir must be the vampires Jeff was referring to. Now I just need proof. Once we have the proof we can take it to the Volturi and they will take care of everything else." Edward said.

I smiled. Would everything really work out so easily?

The phone rang and for a moment my heart stopped. Edward picked up the phone and answered it, putting it on speaker again.

"Hello?" He said.

"Edward Cullen?" the man asked.

"Yes. This must be Frank."

"It is. I hear you have some information for me. Any help reaching the Volturi is greatly appreciated, especially coming from one of your kind." Frank said smugly.

"Yes, but I'd like you to answer some questions for me first."

"I suppose I could do that."

"Are vampires the creators of this hunting group?"

"It's possible." Frank replied. Edward's expression changed as he sat in silence. It seemed as though he was listening intently to Frank. Of course, Edward wasn't listening to Frank's words. Edward shook his head in frustration. Frank must know, like Jeff did, that Edward can read minds. Edward put his hand to the phone and turned to me.

"Elina, I need you to get inside Frank's head. Only you can find out for sure." Edward said.

I nodded and concentrated as Edward asked Frank pointless questions about the hunters. I searched among the nonsense and hatred in Frank's mind. He completely despised speaking to Edward, that was quite clear. Frank had been a loyal member of the hunters since the beginning. And there it was, in a corner of Frank's mind, that would solve everything. It showed itself to me in the form of a vision. There was Frank, speaking to two pale, statuesque men, obviously vampires, and shook hands with them. The beginning of the hunters. The moment Frank uttered their names, I returned to reality, placing my hand abruptly on Edward's shoulder.

"Thank you for your cooperation Frank, unfortunately I've forgotten the information I had for you." Edward lied as he hit the end button on his cell phone.

"We'll go to Italy first thing in the morning." Edward announced, smiling.

Edward's phone rang, interrupting our little celebration of victory. I watched as Edward answered the phone. His smile disappeared slowly. He handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shook.

"Elina, I love you. No matter what happens to me, I want you to know that I love you, I always have." Jeff said, as if he were in a rush.

"Jeff, what's going on?" I asked, worried.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay safe for me, okay? Stay _safe_. I love you!" He said. The phone went dead and a single tear rolled off my cheek.

"El –" I pulled away from Edward, stood up and walked away. I felt numb. I didn't want him to say my name, I didn't want to hear it ever again. I wanted to remember it the way Jeff said it. I used to melt when he spoke my name. I didn't want to forget it. Something is happening to Jeff and it's my fault. He could be dead...he probably is. I clutched my stomach at the thought of Jeff lifeless. I felt sick. Edward, Bella and Jacob stood behind me, hesitant to approach me. My sadness turned into rage. My hands curled into fists at my sides as I plotted to find the creator of the hunters and thought of ways to destroy him. I would get them all. I would drain Frank with pleasure, knowing it was he who turned Jeff in for helping us. I wanted to get out of Paris at that moment.

"Be rational. Just let the Volturi take care of it." Edward said. I turned to him in anger.

"No! I want to see them burn. I want to watch them suffer. I want to be the one to make them suffer." I said through my teeth. "Tomorrow morning when you all go to Italy, I'll be going back to Washington." I declared.

"No, you will not go back there alone I won't allow it." Edward said sternly.

"You don't own me." I snarled.

"Jeff wants you safe. Are you going to go against his wishes?" Edward counteracted.

I couldn't think of anything to say, to fight back. I was powerless and defenceless. I fell to the ground and sobbed. Jacob crouched down in front of me, yet kept a distance.

"I just want to be alone." I whispered through my sobs. Jacob stood and went back into the bedroom. Bella and Edward returned to their bedroom.

I pressed my face against the carpet, drenching it as I cried. Eventually I fell asleep, curled up in a ball on the floor.

I felt cold hands lift me and place me on the sofa. My eyelids fluttered as I awoke and saw his topaz eyes staring back at me. He was like an angel. Light shone through a crack in the curtains and his face sparkled slightly. I lifted my hand and ran my fingertips down his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed my hand flat on his cheek. The corner of his lip pulled a bit, like my touch was killing him, yet he couldn't get enough. Then he pulled away. I heard a door close and noticed Bella walk up behind Edward. She tilted her head to the side and stared at me. She had a comforting smile on her face. I took in a deep breath and sighed, knowing today would be the day I avenge Jeff's death.


	16. Revenge

**A/N: This chapter kind of gets the ball rolling for the next chapter which I'm very excited to share with you :) For now, enjoy this along with the teaser to the next chapter at the end. And please don't forget to review!**

**12. Revenge**

I monitored my thoughts throughout the morning. I had a plan but thinking about it was not an option. I would go to the airport with Edward, Jacob, Bella and the others and board a plane with them. That's all I allowed myself to think and when a thought would slip, I covered it up with melodies and images. That was the plus side to having strange thoughts; Edward would think nothing of it.

I realized Jacob was keeping a distance from me. I think it hurt him that I got so distraught over Jeff. I don't think he understands what I had with Jeff. Jeff saved me when I felt like I couldn't breathe, when I wanted to run further than I've ever wanted to before. He made me happy. Even though he had ulterior motives, it didn't cloud the way we felt about each other or the way he made me feel. He took me in. I was damaged goods and he took me anyway. I wouldn't let what Jeff did for me and what he meant to me go unappreciated. In a lot of ways, Jeff was my best friend. I had to do this in order to show that I loved him. It's all he ever wanted.

I studied Jacob's pained face and it killed me to see him like that. But once this is all over I can be with him and he can have all of me. Not Jeff or even Edward can come between us once this is all taken care of.

"We have to go." Bella whispered to me. It was odd how kind she was being now. I was glad that she and Edward were back to their old, madly-in-love selves. I nodded and followed her out the door. Strangely enough, Bella was the one person who I felt comfortable around. It was the way she composed herself with me, as if she knew how I felt. We all boarded the plane and Bella took my hand and led me to a seat next to hers.

"I know Jeff meant a lot to you. It reminds me of what Jacob means to me." She said, glancing over to Jacob who sat alone in a window seat. "You should do whatever you feel you need to do for Jeff." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said, feeling empowered by her words. Finally, someone understood that I had to go to Washington to find the hunters and get rid of them for good. I took a deep breath and then shot out of my seat and into the isle. Edward stood up in an instant, blocking the isle.

"Sit." He said, nodding to the seat I had just gotten up from.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said as I looked Edward directly in the eye. Edward stared back for a moment. It was one of those 'I mean business' stares. He did them well. But so did I. I challenged him and he eventually stepped aside. I walked to the bathroom door and looked back to Bella. I nodded to her and then waited as she beckoned Edward to her. He obliged, like we knew he would. The second their lips met, I turned to the exit and ran as fast as I could off of the plane and back into the airport.

A plane to Washington was almost done boarding, with two people standing before me. I tapped my foot vigorously against the glossy, tiled floor as I waited for their tickets to be checked. I had purchased one by phone in the middle of the night while Edward and Bella were _occupied_ in their bedroom last night.

My heart began pounding as I watched the seconds tick away on a clock on the wall, knowing that every one that passed meant one more second closer to Edward finding me. I had looked over the bathroom as I waited for Bella to give me the signal to leave so that I could replay those images in my mind as I waited. But I could only show the sink or the roll of toilet paper in my thoughts for so long before it seemed suspicious. My ticket was finally checked and I boarded the plane to Washington. We were instructed to put on our seatbelts and the plane took off. I watched as it passed the plane to Italy on the runway. I couldn't even imagine Edward's reaction. He would no doubt be outraged.

During the flight my thoughts were filled with mental pictures of Jeff. I wanted to see him, to be close to him again. I had no safe haven anymore. Although Jacob took that role, he was halfway to Italy by now. I was on my own. The thought of being alone in a battle against hunters and vampires who want me dead was scary. I didn't know what I'd do, just that I was going to do it. If I were to die it would be a consequence I'd take graciously. At least I'd die doing something good for someone I loved.

Being back in Port Angeles felt awry and I began to feel paranoid. I ran into the forest to hunt so that I could gain enough strength to fight. I stood over my last kill, wiping the blood from my lips as I stared off into the dark. I had no idea where to start. I decided to go to Jeff's apartment to look for clues.

Standing in front of the red door with the number 23 staring back at me was almost surreal. I held my fist up, about to knock when I realized there would be no need because Jeff wouldn't be there to answer the door. Not now and not ever. I turned the knob slowly and opened the door, taking a step inside cautiously. I flicked on the light and closed the door behind me. It was empty. I breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of his cologne that filled his apartment. I walked over to the counter searching for anything that could help me. Jeff's cell phone was on its charger on the counter. I hesitated to pick it up, thinking that this was the last thing that connected me to him. I picked it up and looked through the numbers on his phone. Frank's was among the list of numbers and I decided to start with him. I cringed at the thought of hearing that scum's voice again. The phone rang once, twice, three times...

"Hello." He said, as if expecting a call from Jeff's phone.

"Is this Frank?" I asked.

"Yes it is, and who might you be?"

"This is Elina."

"Oh, even better. Where's your vampire friend?"

"I'm alone. I have some information your little group will be very interested, Frank." I said, sticking to business.

"Is that so? Well, I'm listening."

"No, Frank I don't play it that way. I want to talk to your boss."

"Ha, that's not gonna happen." Frank chuckled.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Wait. I'll see what I can do."

"Call Jeff's phone back when you've figured it out." I said, hanging up on Frank.

My plan was working. I would speak to whoever is responsible for the hunters, find them and destroy them. I searched the drawers and cabinets in the kitchen for matches, finding three boxes. I placed them in the pockets of my black hoodie. I would burn them the same way they planned on burning us. I waited anxiously by Jeff's phone, staring at it as if that would make it ring. After a while I gave up and started walking around Jeff's small apartment. I placed my hands on his bedroom door, afraid to open it. I turned away and gazed at his wall of pictures. Jeff had so much going for him. He would have been an incredible doctor.

Jeff's ringtone startled me. I ran to the kitchen and answered the phone. My heart pounded.

"Hello?" I asked, expecting to hear Frank's raspy, gross voice.

"Elina." My heart just about stopped. Jeff said my name in a weak, shaky voice.

"Jeff? You're alive?" I inquired in disbelief.

"Listen to me, you have to tell them what you know. If you don't they'll kill me. They want you to meet them at the Cullen house. You have to go there." Jeff explained. Before I could reply, he breathed a faint "_don't_" before another voice came through the phone, one I wasn't familiar with.

"Do you understand the consequences if you do not comply?" He said. His voice sounded older and sophisticated. He spoke as if he was from a different time.

"Yes." I said, trembling. "Don't hurt him." I whispered. I heard a click and scooped the phone from the counter as I charged out the door. I ran to the Cullen house, unsure of what to expect. This was happening too fast, I wasn't prepared for this. I slowed my pace as I walked up the road that led to the Cullen house, noticing two black SUVs parked in front of the house. They were the same SUVs I saw in my vision of Jeff meeting his brother. I began breathing heavily as my heart pounded through my chest. The feeling was uncomfortable. I walked up the steps, noticing Frank, two large men and another, most likely Jeff, tied to a chair through the window. I opened the door and Frank turned to meet me.

"Glad you could join our little party." He called out to me. I remained silent. I walked around Frank and stood in front of Jeff's limp body. It wasn't a sight I was strong enough to see. My legs almost gave out underneath me. His shirt was shredded, with dried blood staining every rip. A line of blood trailed from his lip to his chin. It was a good thing I fed before this or else I'd be the one killing Jeff. His head hung from his neck like a rag doll. I placed my hand on his cheek, examining the damage. Jeff looked up at me, his light blue eyes piercing into me. That was enough to fuel the anger in me. I would not let them get away with this. My eyes shot up to Frank in a fury, as I licked my lips and examined the two men, presumably body guards, that would have to get through in order to sink my teeth into Frank. Jeff grunted and shook his head at me. It was like he knew what I was planning.

"Let's settle down, now. You give us what we want, we get you what you want; it'll be an easy compromise." Frank said, stepping towards me.

"I won't speak to anyone but the person you work for. Bring me to him and I'll sing like a canary." I said, challenging him with a raised brow.

"Not just yet. We need to know you'll be loyal first."

"What do you want?"

"Where are the Cullens?" He asked swiftly.

"Last time I saw them, they were in Paris, France."

"Jeff says his brother is a vampire now, that you told him. How did _you_ know that?"

"I saw him."

"Where?"

"Here." A voice emerged from behind me. I turned and there stood Tim, emerging from the darkness. My jaw dropped.

"Who are you?" Frank yelled, the two larger men taking on a defensive stance.

"I'm Jeff's brother, Tim."

"You weren't told you could bring company." Frank said to me angrily.

"She didn't bring me, I was already here." He said, standing next me. I gulped. Jeff lifted his head slowly and looked up at Tim. His mouth opened as he stared, in awe of his vampire brother.

"It seems as though we have an unexpected number of guests tonight. Some of the Denali coven is outside. I'm disappointed, Frank." A faceless voice echoed. Strong, loud taps replaced the voice. Whoever spoke was stepping down the stairs slowly. "I'll have to take care of this myself."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was clear that she was to come alone." Frank said, the fear radiating from his voice. The steps stopped.

"I liked you, Frank. But, you _know_ who won't be too happy about this. We've got to clean this up, starting with you." Another voice said, this time the man was visible.

"Vladimir please! I've been loyal for years. Stefan, have mercy!" Frank begged as he dropped to his knees. The Romanians Bella mentioned earlier were now in clear view, hovering over Frank. One of them had dark hair, the other blonde. Stefan and Vladimir looked at each other then at Frank. Vladimir gripped Frank's neck with one hand, lifting him off the ground and slammed him into a wall, tilting his head to the side. Frank's screams were excruciating to hear as the vampires tore into him and drained him completely of his blood. They each pulled out a handkerchief, wiping away the remnants of life from their lips and turned to me.

"You." They both said in unison. I held my breath, taking a step back. "Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you." Stefan said. "We only need to know what you know and we'll leave you alone." Vladimir finished.

I had to stall, to do anything to buy me some time to come up with a plan. I couldn't take these two on my own.

"Do you mind answering some questions first?" I asked, trying not to quiver.

"I suppose." They answered in unison again.

"Why are you going after your own kind? By destroying all vampires, don't you destroy yourselves?" I asked. They snickered.

"We aren't against our own kind. It's what we tell the humans who join. They hate vampires, we claim to hate ourselves and they do our bidding. What we want is to defeat the Volturi. They are the most powerful vampires and we are sick of their rules. We've waited a millennium and a half to defeat them. When that failed to happen last year, we joined the hunters." They explained. They were surprisingly cooperative.

"You _joined_ the hunters? You didn't create it?" I asked, confused.

"Create it?" They laughed.

"If you didn't, who did?" I asked. They both looked at each other and then looked to me.

"A vampire even older and wiser than Stefan and I. He, on the other hand, despises our kind. His motives are true to the incentives of the group."

"Then why would you join?"

"Well, we have motives of our own. That is enough with the questions. What is it that you know?"

"I want to join." I blurted. I really didn't know anything and this way I could get to the real creator of the hunters.

"You? What makes you think you'd be an investment to us?"

"I want to help you. I can link you to humans _and_ vampires because I'm both."

"Both?" They said, looking at each other in confusion.

"I'm a hybrid. My father was a vampire, my mother was human."

"Is that so?" Vladimir said as he pondered my offer. "Do you have an ability?"

"Yes. I can see the past, present and future. I can place myself anywhere, even in minds to hear thoughts." I explained hastily.

"Hm...a seer" Stefan said as he turned to look at Vladimir.

"Very well, we'll take you to Alexandru and initiate you." Vladimir announced.

"Great!" I said, taking a step towards them.

"Not so fast. We'll contact you when he is ready." Stefan said. They both turned and disappeared into the forest. The two large men that stood over Jeff walked out the door and drove off in the SUVs.

I untied Jeff immediately and knelt down in front of him, running my fingertips over every bruise and bloodstain.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. Jeff looked into my eyes and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Tim" He coughed, turning his head to the left. Tim stood behind Jeff.

"Hey, bro. Hang in there, help is coming." Tim reassured.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"Your friend Edward called Tanya and let her know Elina here had gotten on a plane to Washington. We ran down as soon as we could."

I looked up and saw two women walk into the room.

"Carlisle should be here shortly." One said.

"This is Tanya." Tim said, pointing to the woman who spoke. "That's Kate." He said, pointing to the other.

"Did they get to the Volturi?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper and Alice continued the journey to Volterra and let the Volturi know about the hunters." Kate said.

I cradled Jeff's head in my hands and stared into his light blue eyes. He coughed, about to speak.

"Sh, save your energy. We can talk later." I said, noticing Carlisle step through the door. I gulped when I saw Edward blow through the doorway. I could feel a lecture coming on. He glared at me and walked past me. I followed him. He stopped when we were alone and turned to me. He shook his head furiously, as if words could not express his anger.

"You never listen to direction!" Edward yelled. I twitched, startled by the volume and intensity of his voice.

"Edward, I –"

"I told you to stay put! The Volturi will take care of it. You just refuse to listen. Do you enjoy putting your life in danger?" He said, his face inches from mine.

"I have a plan and it's working." I said.

"Is it? When they find out what you really want to do they'll kill you. Do you understand that?" Edward argued.

"They won't find out. I can do this!"

"Jeff is alive, you don't need to do _anything_. Please, listen to me this time and just let the Volturi take care of this. They will take care of the Romanians and the hunters. I beg of you, Elina don't do anything." Edward pleaded.

"Fine." I whispered, defeated.

Edward walked away, leaving me alone. I thought about what he said and I knew he was right but I couldn't help but feel like I should be doing more. I was so close to finding this vampire responsible for the hunters. I could have been the one to destroy him. I sighed, trying to accept the fact that I would have to stand by and wait as the Volturi took down the hunters.

I returned to Jeff's side as Carlisle finished cleaning him up. All of the Cullens were back, except for Jasper and Alice who were still in Italy. I noticed one more face missing from the group.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's around. He just went for a run." Bella replied. "He understands." Bella whispered to me as she walked to Edward's side.

I turned to Jeff, who was reconnecting with Tim. Tim was telling Jeff how it felt to be a vampire, like he had in my vision. Tanya stood by him, her arm intertwined with his as he spoke to Jeff. The room was filled with couples in love. I was the only one missing my other half. I fled the room and stood at the forest's edge. I closed my eyes and placed myself into Jake's head. At first, his thoughts were clear and a bit animalistic. But every so often he would speak a word in his thoughts. My name recurred often.

'_Jake, I need you here.' _I thought, hoping he would hear it.

'_Elina? I'm coming.' _He said, changing direction. I ran into the woods on impulse. I wanted to run into his arms. Well, I suppose it would be his paws at this point. I didn't care, I just wanted my Jacob. I could almost see him until everything blacked out and I was pulled in the opposite direction. I could hear sets of feet pound against the ground quickly. The cold embrace around my waist gave away that whoever carried me was a vampire. That, and the pace he or she was running at was too fast for human feet.

**The teaser may be a tad bit confusing, but all will make sense with the next chapter.**

**"Oh my..." I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. He turned his face away abruptly, realizing that I recognized him. "Don't turn away." I said, walking over to him. I had to see his face, to prove that this was real and that he was who I thought he was. He stepped off of the platform and ran away from me, hiding his face under his hand. I caught up to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. My touch angered him as he pulled away, letting out a growl from the base of his throat. **

**"It is you." I whispered**


	17. Meet Your Maker

**A/N: So here we are, the plot thickens, so to speak. This chapter and the next (which I'll post shortly) were originally the end of my story. But, this is nowhere near the end, there is more to come. There isn't a teaser at the end this time, only because the next chapter is pretty short. Anyway, hopefully you like it and please review. Thanks! :)**

**13. Meet Your Maker**

"_**I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter" **_**~ Winston Churchill**

I was dropped on to a cold, uneven stone floor. The sac that covered my head was heavy and it was hard to breathe underneath it. Cold hands gripped both of my arms, pulling me up to my feet. The heat underneath the sac got thicker and breathing was almost impossible. I began to breathe heavier as my heart pounded quicker. The sac lifted above my mouth and the tip of my nose, still covering my eyes and I gasped for air. I felt something spread across my eyes and tighten as it was tied to the back of my head.

"Bring her to me." A deep, raspy voice summoned. I was dragged forward, coming to an abrupt stop about fifteen paces later. It fell silent. The persistent silence was driving me crazy, making my fear escalate.

"Elina Johnson, Hybrid, Seer" Two familiar voices listed off my information. It was like some ad in the classifieds, quick and to the point. Stefan and Vladimir retained their grips on my upper arms.

"What is your name?" He asked, as if he didn't hear it.

My mouth felt glued shut. I didn't know whether I should reply or wait for the Romanians to do it for me. They shook me violently "Answer the question!" Vladimir demanded.

"Elina" I said quietly. It went silent again. Footsteps tapped the stone floor as they slowly drifted away from me, the sound echoing through the room. I was lifted, my feet dangling beneath me, and carried away. I was carried for a few minutes until I was gently placed on my feet.

I felt the fabric over my eyes loosen and the sac was lifted off of me. I closed my eyes, expecting to be blinded by light. Instead, my eyes adjusted quickly to the dimly lit room. There was an eerie feeling about the room. The walls and floor were a tan-coloured stone. It smelled like wet dirt. Lanterns were hung around the room, lighting it. There was a desk and chairs set up like an office. Stefan and Vladimir instructed me to sit and I complied. They both stood behind the desk and whispered to each other. I began feeling uneasy as their whispers continued, glances shot my way every so often.

The heavy, wooden door swung open, slamming against the stone wall. A slender, pale-skinned, brown haired young man stood in the doorway and nodded to Vladimir, who then nodded to Stefan.

"The master requests a favour of you before your official initiation." He announced.

"What kind of favour?" I asked hesitantly.

"Jeffrey Dobson has deceived us. Normally, Stefan and Vladimir would take care of such a deviance, but in this case the master requests that you take care of it. It will be a sign of your loyalty."

"You can't be serious." I shook my head. They had to know I would never do that.

"Ansel is not one for humour. What he speaks is the absolute truth." Vladimir said, glancing up at Ansel as he spoke.

"It's a simple request. You should gladly accept it and feed like a vampire should. That vegetarian nonsense is preposterous." Stefan chuckled with a wave of the hand.

"It will be done whether you accept or not. _We_ prefer to play with our food." Vladimir snickered and looked at Stefan.

"You can't hurt him! I want to speak to this master of yours!" I yelled.

"Very well." Ansel said, gesturing towards the door. I stood from my seat and followed him.

We walked down a long, thin hallway. The lanterns were spread further apart and every so often would leave a patch of darkness. I felt like a prisoner on death row, taking her last steps. We turned a sharp corner that led into a shorter hallway that curved into a longer one. It was like a maze and we were the mice going after the cheese. We reached a large, ancient-looking, wooden door. Ansel opened it for me, but didn't enter. I turned to look back at him as I slowly stepped beyond the threshold.

This room was much like the others, with stone walls and floors and lanterns lighting it dimly. There was a square stone in the middle of the room, like a platform, and a chair placed in the middle. The back of it faced me. It was tall, with three points at the top. There were intricate carvings in the back and a scripture in a different language, assumedly Latin. I could see his pale white hand on of the armrests, his index and middle fingers tapping against the wood. A silver ring was on his index finger, the carvings in it matching those on the back of the chair.

"You wish to be a hunter, yet you refuse the simplest of requests." He stated, still strumming his fingers.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I said, my voice trembling.

"Then your loyalty is not with us. Ansel will retrieve you and you will be free to go without recollection of this meeting." He said, waving his hand at me to leave.

"Wait! I'll do anything else. Please, just give me a chance." I pleaded. I had to get in, I couldn't let this slip up.

Alexandru gripped the arms of his chair, almost snapping them in two.

"I command you to leave." He said, snarling through his teeth.

"I can see the future for you, I can even read minds if you want. Please, give me any other request." I continued to beg.

"No!" He roared, standing from his chair. He turned his face slightly towards me, revealing his profile. The slight glimpse of his face was all I needed to know who he was.

"Oh my..." I whispered, covering my mouth with my hand. He turned his face away abruptly, realizing that I recognized him. "Don't turn away." I said, walking over to him. I had to see his face, to prove that this was real and that he was who I thought he was. He stepped off of the platform and ran away from me, hiding his face under his hand. I caught up to him, grabbed his cold wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. My touch angered him as he pulled away, letting out a growl from the base of his throat.

"It _is_ you." I whispered. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes, you are the nuisance I want to be rid of." He snarled, turning away.

"You _do_ know." I mumbled. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I have waited decades for _you_." He said through his teeth. The tone of his voice was angry and sinister. "I did not believe it to be true at first. I never expected to see your face, not so soon." He said, turning in one swift motion. He stepped towards me slowly. I took a step back for every step he took forward until I reached the wall. "It's a pleasure, really, to meet the one responsible for the creation of the hunters." He said, turning his face away again as if it stung him to look at me.

"It's ironic, how much you look like her." He said, agony seeping through the tone in his voice. "Even your voice is the same." He inhaled deeply. "Shall I rip you apart like you did her?" He whispered to himself, as if to seriously ponder to idea.

"I don't understand." I said quietly. He turned his gaze to me slowly.

"Shall father tell daughter a bedtime story?" He asked, the question rhetorical. He turned away from me, and paced in front of me. "Elina was the love of my entire existence. My love for her goes beyond simple human emotion. I lived for her. She wanted to explore our love in the human way, not knowing it would result in the ominous spawn we ignorantly created. I stood by her as her bones broke, as she screamed in agony until her blood was spewed before me, revealing the monster responsible for the death of my one and only love. The blood was irresistible, but I could never bring myself to drink it, not _her_ blood. I left to hunt, to gain strength, before returning to destroy the being that stole my reason for existing. When I returned there was nothing left but bloody sheets. I vowed to find you and to never let a vampire do to a human what I did to my Elina." He explained, anger and agony interchanging in his tone as he spoke. "Now you understand the hunters and why the breaths that escape you now will soon be your last." He said, turning to me as if he was a doctor, calmly explaining a surgical procedure to a nervous patient.

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice trembling.

"Words mean nothing." He said as he stared at me. He glided towards me until his face was inches from mine. He inhaled, taking in my scent.

"Even your blood..." He whispered. He ran his cold fingers down my cheek to my neck. I tensed.

"Please" I whimpered.

He stepped back, seemingly perplexed. He grunted and disappeared, leaving me alone in the room.

My legs gave out underneath me and I dropped to the floor. I stared at the curves in the stone floor as I tried to make sense of what just happened and to convince myself that this was all real. One thing I was sure of was that Alexandru is my father and he blames me for my mother's death. I began to sympathize with him. I took away his true love. I murdered her in the most horrific way. He _should_ be angry. With that in mind, will I die tonight?

The door swung open and Ansel appeared in the doorway. He walked over to me and knelt down to my level. He lifted my chin, forcing my eyes to meet him. He studied my face for a moment as streams of clear liquid stained my cheeks. The corner of his lip lifted slightly, as if to smile, and then he stood up again, staring at me as we waited for me to get up.

"I have never seen Alexandru so unsure about something." Ansel revealed. "He is a very determined, always confident. It is strange to see him so distressed over a matter such as this."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, shivers trickling down my arms and giving me goose bumps, a result of the cold touch that clutched the circumference of my upper arm. A thin door creaked open and my entire body tensed.

"Do not fear your maker." He whispered. I looked up at him with confusion. How could he say that, so understatedly, when I had every reason to fear him?

"Follow me." He instructed.

I took a deep breath and followed Ansel into the room where Alexandru waited for me. I remembered what Ansel told me: don't be afraid of your maker. I put on a brave face and closed the thin door behind me. He didn't even flinch at the sound of the door when it closed. He turned his head slightly, then faced me. His lips parted and he stared at me with wide eyes. This was the first time I actually _saw_ him, could study the features of his face. His face was smooth and pale, like porcelain, free of creases. The bone structure in his face was very angular and chiselled. His jaw line was very prominently squared off. His eyes were round in shape and framed with long lashes. His features were very obviously European. He looked young, no older than twenty-five, although I knew this vampire was centuries old.

His gaze on me felt uncomfortable. He walked towards me slowly, his head turning to the left, then rolling to the right. He placed his hands on either side of my face, staring into my eyes. My heart began to beat faster, pounding in my throat.

"Elina" He whispered, his eyebrows furrowed towards each other.

"Alexandru" I replied, my fear exposed in the shakiness of my voice. As his name escaped my lips, he bowed his head and curled his shoulders in, as if I had just stabbed him with a dagger. He broke away from me and returned to the other end of the room.

"I should do to you what you did to her." He said through his teeth. "You are her! Everything; your face, your hair, your eyes, your _blood_" he rambled, his voice getting angrier as he listed off similarities between my mother and I. He appeared in front of me within a millisecond, his hand clutched around my neck. I began to choke. He loosened his grip, allowing me to breath, yet still held on to me, his eyes moving routinely from my eyes to my neck to the ground. He licked my neck, as if to taunt me in some sick way.

It was at that moment, as I danced the fine line between life and death by that fatal flick of his tongue against my throat, that I realized I didn't fear death. In a way, I'm half dead already. If my father follows through with his threats he'll be giving me exactly what I want: to be whole. I won't be half human, half vampire. I'll be one soul, free to fly.

So, I won't spend my last moments in fear. I will spend them with the ones I love, for that is the one thing that makes me stronger. The images of those I love flashed before my eyes as I stared death in the face. Jacob's smile, so bright it could light up the sky. Jeff and his kind, compassionate manner. Edward and his other worldly charm and beauty. The Cullens and their kind-heartedness towards a complete stranger...

The memory of me will live on in those I've loved and those who loved me. Even if I die now, I will have lost nothing. My maker's threats meant nothing to me. A smile smeared across my face and I began to laugh.

My laughter caught Alexandru off guard and he stepped away from me with a puzzled expression on his face. I _should_ be on my knees begging for my life, pleading for mercy. But, what's the point in that? He'd kill me anyways, he'd win. Might as well go out with my dignity intact. I gazed at him directly, radiating my inner strength and fearlessness.

"How dare you mock me!" He yelled as he took another step back.

"Do it." I beckoned him, tilting my head to the side and revealing my neck. "Right now. Get it over with."

"Why?" He asked angrily, catching on to my game. "You stupid girl. You don't think I will? I will damn you to a life so horrid, you'll be pleading for death." He snarled, stepping forward. I smiled as he clutched his hand on my neck. Again, I win. He'll make me a full vampire, no more human side and therefore whole, just as I've always wanted. I inhaled, bracing for the bite. I closed my eyes, waiting for his teeth to tear into my skin. Moments passed and he still hovered over my neck. I could feel the coolness of his breath on my neck; it gave me goose bumps. He began to pull away, throwing me against the wall in frustration. He began to scream and shout, pulling at his hair and crumbling bits of rock into dust in his palm.

"ANSEL!" He howled.

Ansel stumbled into the room and took my arm, pulling me out into the hallway. I followed him back to the office-like room I was in previously with the Romanians. The expression on Ansel's face was fearful and intimidated. I would never understand why he felt that way. Ansel was just as powerful as Alexandru, if not stronger.

"Why do you fear him?" I asked as he pulled me down another hallway.

"I don't. I respect him."

"You're scared. I can see it in your eyes."

"Alexandru is not one to fiddle with." He said, his pace quickening. "Do not taunt him. He will hurt you." Ansel said, stopping and pulling me to him. The intensity radiated from his eyes, increasing the importance of his words. It didn't faze me.

"I don't care. I'm not afraid of him." I snickered.

"You should be." He said, with the upmost sincerity. He continued walking and as he pulled me along, I pondered his words. What was is about Alexandru that had everyone shaking at their knees in fear of him? I could understand why humans would fear him, but not another vampire.

"What does he have over you?" I asked. Ansel sighed.

"Alexandru picks his followers based on precise criteria. He's full of threats and is devoted to the ones he makes. I fell in love with a human. I was about to feed off of her when she told me she knew I was more than just a vampire. She saw through me and was fascinated by me. I became very fond of her. Alexandru knows this and that is what keeps me here." He explained.

"Ansel, I'm so sorry." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It is not your place to apologize, you are not at fault. I was foolish to interact with a human."

"No, you weren't. Love has no boundaries." I smiled. We continued walking and finally reached the door to the office.

"You are truly remarkable." Ansel said. "I hope you live." He smiled as he turned and walked away. I stood there, dumbfounded at his choice of words. '_I hope you live'_? What could I even say to that? Thank you? In a way, I hoped so too, I guess. It didn't matter to me either way, but I knew that before I did die that I had to end this whole hunters nonsense. I have to get rid of Alexandru and free Ansel and the others from this mess. In a way, it _was_ my fault they were involved in the first place. I'm the reason the hunters exist. I had to make this right.

I opened the door and returned to the room with the Romanians, a plan brewing in my mind. Alexandru may instil fear in others individually, but as a group what can he really do to them? I smiled and plopped into a chair next to Stefan.

"Still breathing, I see." He said.

"Yep."

"This is taking longer than I thought." Vladimir said, annoyed.

"Maybe he's finally met his match. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, you know." I laughed.

"Were you taken to Varian? Your mind seems to be corrupted." Stefan said, looking at me strangely.

"No? Okay I'm just going to come out and say this: I am Alexandru's daughter." I said. Their jaws dropped.

"So the rumours are true! He did impregnate a human!" They both said, as if this was some huge scandal revealed on Perez Hilton and they were two teen girls squealing about it.

"What rumours?" I asked.

"Well, the story was that he created the hunters after his human lover was killed during the birth of their child." Stefan leaned over to whisper to me, as if it were prohibited to mention.

"You two know he's not after the Volturi then, right?" I said, as if they would have clued into this long before if they knew these rumours.

"That's ridiculous. He vowed to destroy the Volturi. Alexandru is very loyal to his word." Vladimir said with his hand over his silenced heart.

"You can't be serious. He has what he wants now, he has me. He won't go any further." I said, not exactly sure what Alexandru's plans were after me. But, convincing the Romanians that Alexandru was a liar was the only way to get them on my side.

"Nonsense." Vladimir said, shaking his head.

"He doesn't care about the Volturi, he even said so. He only said that to get you to join, just like he tells humans he hates his own kind. Don't you see he's using you?"

"Vladimir, the girl makes a valid point. We knew from the beginning that Alexandru's motives differed from our own. He has what he wants now." Stefan said, trying to reason with Vladimir who refused to accept that Alexandru was lying to them.

"He would not deceive us. Without him how will we overthrow the Volturi? We cannot do it on our own. I refuse to accept this." Vladimir said, pounding his fist against the desk; chips of wood and sawdust flew.

"Look, it's pretty clear that I'm dying tonight. All I'm saying is, don't let him get away with lying to you. It's not right. He rests this entire group on loyalty and honesty, yet he doesn't practice either." I said, stating my case like a lawyer in a court room. Vladimir stood behind the desk, his expression was pensive. His brows furrowed for a few minutes as he thought about what I said. He finally rose his head slowly.

"Very well. What would you suggest we do?" He asked. I was blown away. An old, wise vampire was asking an eighteen year old girl for advice? I sat there for a moment, trying to come up with some kind of plan that would make everyone happy. Ideally, I'd like to leave here with my life, but if my death would have to be the catalyst for whatever I come up with, well then that could work too.

"We can do this in a number of ways. One: I go in there, he kills me, you carry me out and then confront him as a group. Put on a united front and then rip him to shreds, burn him, whatever. Two: we wing it. When he calls for me again, you two come with me and pretend to, I don't know, guard him or something. Make him think you're on his side. Then just follow my lead and somehow we'll kill him."

"My assumptions of you being an intelligent human have dissipated. You call those plans?" Stefan side, shaking his head.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked. Stefan rested his hand on his chin as he thought up a plan.

"What if you fainted, catching him by surprise. We can distract him, which would lead to us tearing him to pieces and then you throw the matches." Stefan said.

"Do you honestly think that will stop him from killing her?" Vladimir asked, looking at Stefan.

"Actually, that could work..." I said, thinking of my own little twist to the plan. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

"As you wish." They said in unison.

I smiled, picturing myself with one of those curly moustaches that I could wind my finger around.

I felt confident and strong. I was going to do this. I nodded my head and smiled to myself. And then my emotions kicked in.

Despite everything I knew about Alexandru and the horrible grudge he held out for me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was heartbroken. And even if that doesn't justify everything he's done, it doesn't change the fact that he's my father. Months ago, I would have given anything to meet my father. I have so many questions and I can't even ask him any of them.

I shook my head, reminding myself that I had to separate the fact that he was my father from the reason I was here: to obliterate the creator of the hunters and protect the ones I love.

Ansel returned to the room shortly after, declaring that Alexandru had requested my presence once again. This would be a piece of cake. I stood and nodded behind me to the Romanians. They both pulled Ansel aside and filled him in on what was going to happen. Ansel smiled from the corner of his mouth and glanced up at me. He knew this would mean his freedom and the return to his human love. It was an awesome feeling, knowing that I was the one who would free them from Alexandru's threats and ultimately save the entire vampire race.

I followed Ansel back down the winding hallways, the Romanians following a few paces behind us. Ansel opened the large, wooden door for me and motioned me to enter, winking at me as I walked in. This time, Ansel left the door wide open.

Alexandru was in his chair in the middle of the room again. He began to chuckle as the sound of my footsteps echoed against the stone floor and walls.

"I have pondered a great deal what I would do to you when I finally found you. Clearly, neither death nor immortality frighten you. But, the one thing all humans and vampires alike cannot tolerate is pain."Alexandru said, remaining seated. His hand gestured as he spoke, rubbing his fingers against his thumb and waving it around.

I gasped. Pain was something I hadn't considered. He was right, pain is something I can't bear. Pain is pain, no amount of strength can alleviate its effects. But, what would he do? My fear slowly began to creep back.

"You caused your mother a great deal of pain before her death and therefore, I have decided to show you the same courtesy you showed her. Of course, it's not something I can administer myself. I may be a vampire but I still have morals. Alastrann will be assisting me." He said, gesturing his hand towards the other door. A tall, pale, dark-haired man appeared, with eyes the color of deep crimson. His eyes flashed to me as he took slow steps in my direction. He was about a foot away from me when Alexandru stood up, tilting his head to the side.

"Enjoy your vampire pregnancy. I do look forward to the birth." He said as he disappeared the same way Alastrann entered, closing the thin door behind him.

My breathing quickened as my heart began to pound. I stepped back, crushing myself against the stone wall. I was trapped. I hadn't factored something like this into my plans. Where were the Romanians or Ansel? They had to help me, they wouldn't allow this to happen, would they? I whimpered, realizing there was no way out. I held my hands out in front of me, hoping he would stop. His cold fingers stretched around my wrists tightly, pinning them to the wall.

"Please" I whispered.

"Forgive me if I bite you, I haven't fed in a while." He said, his voice mixed with a growl. His nose swept across my neck as he inhaled deeply. He was smelling my blood. I began to panic. I had to try something, anything to get out of this or at least delay it.

"Do you like working for Alexandru?" My voice trembled.

"It has its advantages." He said, smiling and sniffing the other side of my neck.

"But wouldn't you rather be free?" I whispered.

"Of course, we all would." He wound his finger in my hair, brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"What if I could give you that freedom?" I asked, whimpering towards the end. He stopped.

"How?" He said, his disbelief clear in his voice.

"Just step back and hear me out for a minute."

He complied, letting go of my wrists. A purple ring began to form around them.

"I'm going to destroy him. I have a plan with some of the others, but if you go through with this, I won't be able to do it." I whispered to him.

"No. I will not rest my fate in the hands of a weak girl." He snarled.

Then it occurred to me how much he could help if he would just cooperate. Alastrann could be the missing piece of the puzzle, the one to set everything into place.

"Please give me a chance. This _will_ work, I swear to you." I said, putting my arm to my mouth and biting into my own flesh. The blood began to seep through. I pulled Alastrann close, crushing my lips to his and smearing my blood onto his mouth. I then took my arm and let blood drip along his face and shirt. Alastrann struggled as my open wound and flowing blood surrounded him. He fought with himself, growling.

"Just follow me, it'll be okay." I whispered, before screaming in agony. I screamed 'no' and 'stop' for a few minutes, before letting my voice fade. I glanced to my blood as it dripped against the stone floor. Smears of red staining my clothes. Then, I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and focused on placing myself somewhere other than in my own mind. My mind began to wander and images of my mother clouded my thoughts. I could feel myself disconnecting from my body.

I found myself standing before my lifeless body, staring down at it. It was an odd experience. I felt like I was looking into a mirror, except my reflection wasn't mimicking me.

Alexandru entered the room and confronted Alastrann.

"I'm sorry master, I could not withhold any longer." Alastrann said, closing his eyes in shame of what he did.

"This is not what I asked, Alastrann. I should burn you for this." Alexandru said angrily.

"I understand. I am truly sorry."

"Was she in pain?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes, Alexandru; tremendous pain."

"Hm...I suppose the purpose was fulfilled. You are excused this time, Alastrann, but cross me again and there will be consequences." Alexandru said. Alastrann fled the room swiftly. Alexandru stepped towards my body and nudged it with the toe of his shoe. He knelt down, dipping his index and middle finger into my blood, and placed them into his mouth. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. According to Edward, my blood tasted quite good. It sickened me to know that I was giving Alexandru any kind of pleasure or satisfaction.

Alexandru turned his head quickly to the direction of the open door. The Romanians appeared out of the darkness, with Ansel leading them.

"Shall we dispose of her, master?" Ansel asked. Alexandru stood up.

"I suppose. Do with her what you will, she is of no use to me now." Alexandru said, turning his back. Stefan and Vladimir smiled at each other, emerging from either side of Ansel. They walked towards my body, as if to lift it. I felt a warmness inside me, knowing what would happen next.

Stefan and Vladimir lunged at Alexandru's neck, snarling and growling, as they ripped chunks of flesh out of him. Ansel joined them as he sprang for Alexandru's leg. The site was horrific as they literally tore my father apart. I thought I'd feel content to watch Alexandru being torn apart, but it was too awful to witness any longer. I had to get back into my body to put the finishing touches on Alexandru's demise. I stood over myself and concentrated on my own mind. I opened my eyes the first time, only to find myself still standing over my body. I tried again, and still hadn't returned to my body. I began to worry after the third time trying to get back into my body, hoping that it wasn't too late. After the fourth time, I began to lose hope.

I noticed something bright in the corner of my eye and turned, thinking Ansel or either of the Romanians found the matches and were able to burn Alexandru without me. My jaw dropped.

"M –Mom?" I asked, in complete disbelief of the angel standing before me. She smiled.

"My beautiful girl." She said gleefully. Light radiated from her. Her long, brown hair was in ringlets and she wore an exquisite ivory gown. Her hair and dress fluttered, although there was no breeze.

"Mom" I smiled. "Am I...dead?" I asked, peering back at my lifeless corpse.

"No, sweetheart. You will get back, do not fret." She said, her voice sounding like a choir of angels singing in perfect harmony.

"I don't want to leave you." I confessed, wondering if it would be so awful to stay with my mother.

"You have a wonderful life to live, my dear. I will always be with you, all you have to do is think of me. I love you, Elina." She sang as the light faded around her before she disappeared completely.

"I love you, mom." I whispered, staring at the empty space she had just occupied.

The moans and screams from Alexandru returned to my ears like a bomb dropping; loud and unexpected. I turned to my body again, kneeling down to it. I felt my hand tingle and looked down to it. I had accidentally placed my hand into my body's hand, reviving it somehow. I stood and walked towards my feet, putting my back to my body and sitting down into my body. I laid back and braced for life. When I opened my eyes, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the warmth of my breath as it escaped my mouth. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the matches. I rolled over on to my stomach as I picked up a match out of the small box and swiped it against the side to light it.

"Now!" Ansel yelled back to me. He and the Romanians stepped aside.

I threw the match and watched as it twisted and turned into the air, landing on the pile of Alexandru's torn flesh. The pieces erupted in flames. I pulled myself up, my eyes glued to the fire that grew before me. I could feel the sweat on my face as the heat from the fire filled the room. I was in amazement of the purple smoke and odour, so different from a regular flame. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned to meet Ansel's smile. Vladimir and Stefan stood behind him and both nodded to me in unison. Even Alastrann returned to witness the burning of Alexandru and to express his gratitude.

It was done. It was really done.

I began to feel light headed and peered down to my arm, now drenched in thin streams of blood. The heat was making me feel worse, I had to get out of there. I needed some fresh air. I ran, unsure of where I was really going. I followed the twists and turns of the hallways and burrowed through doors. I flew through another wooden door which revealed stone steps. I could see the moonlight shine from the top of them. I didn't hesitate to climb up them and into the night.

I reached the top and fell to my knees, soaking in the crisp, night air. I looked around me and saw nothing but trees. I took comfort in them and smiled, my thoughts focused on what I had just accomplished. I mustered up every last bit of strength I had and stumbled back to my feet as I made my way to the Cullen's, whichever way that was. I just picked a spot in the trees and took a random direction. Maybe it was my intuition kicking in. Whatever it was, I think it worked.

"Elina!" His voice pierced my ears. I sighed as I stopped and waited for him to reach me.

"Edward" I whispered, smiling. My eye lids fluttered as I fought to keep them open. Edward's chilled hands gripped my waist and balanced me. The coolness woke me up, so to speak.

"I did it, Edward! I did it!" I said, sounding like a drunk as I weaved in and out of consciousness. My head tilted backwards and forwards as I struggled to keep it up. I felt my feet leave the ground and realized Edward was carrying me.

"Sh, let me get you home." He whispered before running me through the trees. I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind blew through my hair. It wasn't long before I felt the soft, plush mattress underneath me. My arm was extended out to the side as Carlisle cleaned the blood from where I had bitten my arm.

"There is no venom, she bit herself." I heard Edward say, a cold touch ran down the side of my face. I felt myself drift off into the coolness and eventually, I fell asleep.


	18. Whole

**A/N: Just a bit of a fun fact kind of thing this time for the author's note. This chapter was previously called 'Victorious', was much shorter and ended the story. But, this is NOT the end of the story just yet. When I left my story after this chapter I realized it wasn't finished and therefore wrote kind of a 'book 2', which is 7 chapters long so there's more to come from me and Hybrid. This chapter wraps up the whole Alexandru/her birth parents thing. So, hopefully you enjoy it and please please review! Thank you! :)**

**14. Whole**

I awoke in Edward's bedroom in the Cullen house. I looked down at my arm, now wrapped in white bandages. I smiled to myself, remembering that what happened last night was real. There are no more hunters threatening the Cullens or vampires in general. Ansel and the others are free to return to their immortal lives. And, most surprisingly, I'm alive.

I came so close to the end of my life and I honestly was ready for death. It seems surreal to feel the beat of my heart now. I'll never find the beating sensation annoying, not ever again. I smiled, placing my hand over my heart and taking in a deep breath. Life looks pretty good from here. I propped myself up and examined the empty room.

"Hello" Edward said, peaking his head through the door. I knew the alone thing wouldn't last, but I didn't mind.

"Hey there" I smiled as I watched Bella slip in behind Edward.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm fantastic!" I beamed.

"The Romanians are downstairs with Carlisle, along with others named Ansel and Alastrann. They're all talking about what you did last night." Edward said.

"They're here?" I asked, throwing the blankets off of me and jumping out of bed.

"Yes" Edward laughed. I stumbled over the bed sheets that had somehow intertwined themselves with my feet. I couldn't help but giggle too. I noticed the clothes I had worn last night were neatly folded on a chair and free of bloods stains.

"Esme had them cleaned while you were asleep." Edward answered to my thoughts. I looked down at myself, wondering what I was wearing now. Black sweat pants and a simple, white tank top replaced the outfit from last night.

"Alice picked out some clothes for you. Thankfully, Bella was there and convinced her you'd prefer something more comfortable." Edward chuckled.

"You should have seen what she picked for you." Bella laughed.

"Thanks" I said, noticing a pink hoodie on the chair underneath my other clothes. I slipped my arms into the sweater and snuggled in it for a moment. It smelled wonderful, like lavender and vanilla with a hint of the fresh air on a crisp, spring morning. I held it up to my nose and inhaled, taking in its scent.

"Shall we?" Edward said, sweeping his hand towards the door.

"Actually, there's something I need to do first. I'll be there soon." I smiled. Edward nodded, knowing exactly what it was I needed to do, and left the room with Bella.

I needed to venture into the burgundy box that held what I had left of my parents. I was ready now, more than ever, to rummage through it again. I didn't fear what was inside anymore. Going through it would be closure for me. Edward appeared before me with the box in hand. I stared at him questioningly. I remembered leaving the box in my car, so how could Edward be holding it right now?

"Alice saw that you would eventually want to go through it. She pulled it from your car while you were asleep." Edward explained, holding the box out in front of him.

"Thank you." I said, lightly placing my hands on either side of the box and setting it on the bed.

There really was only one thing inside that I wanted to uncover: the envelope with my name on it. I handled it delicately as I pulled it out of the box, as if it would crumble with the slightest twitch. I slowly opened the flap and pulled out an ivory piece of paper that was carefully folded inside. I could see the words that were elegantly written on the paper through the back, each line leaving a slight indentation in the page. I unfolded the letter and ran my right hand down the page, feeling every bump left by the pressure of my mother's hand. It made the page feel alive. I glanced down and began to read it:

My dear daughter, Elina. A name so sweet, fitting for such a radiant little girl. I have yet to lay my eyes on you, but your presence is very much alive inside me. My bright little angel, I wish for nothing more than to cradle you in my arms, but I fear I may not get that chance. Your growth is rapid, but every moment has been pure joy for me. I regret that I won't be there to watch you grow, to teach you about life and love. I want to leave you with a piece of me, to bestow my name on to you so that I may live on in a different way and be with you always.

Do not blame yourself for my fate. I trust that you know about your father, a decent man he is, and you, my precious child, are more than gifted. Embrace it, do good with it. Life, however short it is, is beautiful and you mustn't waste it. **Live**, my sweet baby. Greet every day with a smile, take risks and enjoy it. And when you find yourself defeated, asking what the point is remember this: love is the purpose of it all. Find it, experience it and never let it go. I hope that you someday have a love as great as I have with Alexandru. Every moment, up until the last, has been worth it. Love makes everything worth it.

I can only imagine the wonderful journey you will embark on. I will always be there with you.

Love always,

Your mother

I smiled, folding the letter and carefully placing it back into the envelope. I felt a warmth inside me, knowing I would always hold a piece of my mother with me. It was incredible to know what kind of person she was, just by one letter. She was wise and humble. I could only hope to be even a fraction of that.

I looked up at Edward, who had waited for me by the door, and followed him downstairs.

When I reached the end of the steps, heads turned and smiles greeted me. It reminded me of the countless parties Ronald and Marie had and the numerous times I had nervously and anxiously walked down the long staircase to be greeted by pompous stares and fake smiles. This was _nothing_ like that. I felt genuinely welcome as my eyes swept the room, meeting the gaze of the people I felt were like a family to me, as well as to my new friends. Even Rosalie looked somewhat pleased to see me.

"Elina, how are you feeling?" Ansel asked as he stepped towards me.

"I'm fine, Ansel. How are you?" I asked.

"I am well, thanks to you. You really did it." He said, almost to convince himself too.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe it's all over."

"Yes, well, because of you we can all go on to live our lives free of threats."

"And you can go to that girl you were telling me about." I smiled, nudging him. Ansel's expression changed from happiness to insecurity.

"I don't think so. She's probably moved on by now." He said, shaking his head.

"Ansel, if you love her you shouldn't give up. Find her." I smiled. I noticed something large and furry pass by a window from the corner of my eye and turned to take a better look. I took a few steps towards the window but saw nothing. I sighed, hoping Jacob would have shown up to the house. I noticed Jeff and Tim talking with the Denali sisters and had an impulse to run over there and see if Jeff was alright.

"Jeff!" I yelled, running and crushing into him as he caught me in his arms.

"Hey" He breathed, smiling.

I didn't know why, but I just had to feel him, hold him and know that he was there in one piece. I placed my hands on either side of his face and ran my fingers over the scars that remained from when he was captured by Frank. I looked into his beautiful, blue eyes and smiled.

"You're okay." I whispered.

"I'm okay" He reassured me. "I want you to meet someone." He said, turning to the woman standing beside him. His arms dropped and he put one around her back. "Ouch" He twitched, as if he were shocked.

"Sorry, I'm still learning how to control that." She said to Jeff apologetically. "I'm Kate" she introduced herself.

"She has the ability to shock people." Jeff said as he rubbed his arm.

"It hasn't kept him away, though." Kate laughed.

"Oh, you guys are together?" I asked.

"Sort of" Jeff smiled.

"That's ironic." I laughed. "You and a vampire, huh? Well, I'm happy for you." I said, trying to smile.

I was happy for him, really, but something inside me felt crushed. Despite everything, I did have feelings for Jeff. Seeing him and holding him still set off sparks for me. I began to look away as I recognized the hurt and jealousy I was feeling. I smiled at them again before turning away, hoping I hid my emotions well enough. I didn't want to ruin this for Jeff by holding on to him, especially since the man I truly loved was Jacob.

I stepped into the kitchen, clutching the counter as I tried to gather my thoughts. All of the love in my life is so complicated. For once, I would love for it to be easy and effortless; if it could just _be_...I sighed, reminding myself that nothing in life was easy. That's part of the fun, right? Working hard at something and really appreciating it after. Like defeating the hunters, the satisfaction that came from that was amazing. If only I could have the same success with men.

I heard footsteps behind me and chuckled to myself, thinking Edward had heard my thoughts and came to speak to me about it. I turned, rolling my eyes in the process.

"I knew it wouldn't be long –" I said, turning only to be surprised by Jeff standing before me.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I wasn't expecting _you_."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I said, looking at the ground.

"Are you okay with Kate and I?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, really." I said. It was the truth, just not the entire truth. So, why did I feel like I was lying?

"You can tell me if it bothers you. I won't judge you. It would actually be a bit of a relief 'cause... well, it's still weird for me too." He said, nudging the air with his foot.

"Is it?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah...I really fell hard for you and in a way I'll always love you. But you're with that other guy, Jake, is it? And Kate is really something. I actually might spend some time in Denali once I finish med school." Jeff rambled.

"Yeah? That's...good for you, Jeff." I smiled.

"Hey" He whispered, stepping in front of me and placing his finger under my chin so that I'd look up at him. "It's going to be okay. You'll get over this and be really happy with that Jake guy. Everything is going to work out." He said as he pulled me close and rested his chin on the top of my head. I inhaled and took in the scent of his cologne, which I loved. Jeff kissed the top of my head and I smiled to myself. Everything would work out, it had to. I pulled away from Jeff and smiled at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, for everything. You've been really good to me." I whispered, hugging him one last time before leaving the kitchen.

I felt this ache in the pit of my stomach. Something was missing and I needed it. Maybe it wasn't Jeff after all. Sure, I love him, but not in the romantic way. Seeing him with Kate set off something in me, but maybe it wasn't jealousy over Jeff himself. It was seeing two people together who fit, like they were made for each other. I was missing my somebody who fit with me. I was missing Jacob. Where was he? He should have been here. He should have been right next to me when I woke up, he should be by my side now. I went back to where everyone was and looked for Edward. I spotted him with Bella, Renesmee and the other Cullens, all chatting in a circle.

"Edward!" I called out to him. He turned to me, already knowing what I wanted.

"I haven't heard him, Elina. I'm sure he's around somewhere, be patient."

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked.

"Last night after I brought you to Carlisle for your arm. He'll come back." Edward reassured.

"I know, I just wish he were here now." I sighed.

"Well, some wishes do come true." Edward smiled as he looked past me. I turned and a smile stretched across my face as I spotted the large wolf through the window. Suddenly, the people gathered around me were non-existent. I darted for the door, Jacob's face being the only image in my mind.

When I got outside I exhaled deeply and my breathing quickened, as if I had just emerged from under water. My eyes searched the trees for any signs of Jacob. I continued looking left, then right, then left again, with nothing in sight. I looked down at my feet, giving up and about to turn back inside. Where could he be? I needed him, I wanted him and he wasn't here. I sighed and pivoted on my left foot, walking slowly towards the door.

"Elina!" I froze at the sound of his voice, my heart pattering uncontrollably. I turned slowly, preparing myself just in case this was a figment of my imagination. I lifted my eyes slowly, taking in every inch of his body as he stood before me. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as my eyes passed his bare chest. I could practically feel the warmth of his body on me. I stood there, speechless. It was like those dreams where you try to run away but you can't, only this time I couldn't speak and, thankfully, this was no dream. He stepped towards me and I watched, hearing the crunch of his bare feet against sticks and grass.

"Hi" I breathed. Jacob continued to move closer. I could feel the sweat begin to form on my forehead as the heat from Jacob's body reached mine. Well, that and Jacob half naked is quite a sight to take in all at once. I pressed my hands on his upper chest; another attempt to make sure that he was real. I tilted my head upwards and our lips grazed each other. I twitched in surprise of how close he was to me. I gulped. We hovered there for a moment. All I could think of was how badly I wanted him, right then and there. I could imagine it, his incredibly warm body against mine in the cool grass. Even my breath began to tremble at the thought. Jacob placed his finger under my chin and brought his lips to mine – finally. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clutching his dark, messy hair in my hands as I crushed my body into his. He wrapped his big, strong arms around me, holding me tightly against his chest. I left his lips and placed my chin over his shoulder to hug him as I caught my breath.

"I want _you_" I breathed. "Only you"

"And I want you." He said. _His_ breathing was at a normal pace. He gently removed my arms from around his neck, placing his hands into mine as he took a step back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Everything is just right." I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck.

Everything had fallen into place in my life. Nothing felt wrong or was unknown. For once in my life I felt whole, complete. I am a hybrid, half vampire and half human. It is those two halves that make me a whole. I wouldn't be who I am without one side or the other. They weren't two wholes shoved into one person, they were two halves moulded together to make a complete whole. Where I stand now, I have everything I've ever wanted, everything I had ever longed to have. I know who I really am. I have the love of my life standing before me. I have a family who cares about me. I have it all. I can finally go living my life without questions or doubts. It was like a new beginning.

And I knew exactly how I wanted to kick off this new beginning.

"You know, nobody is going to be at Edward and Bella's cottage for a while." I said, as seductively as I could. Jacob's ears perked up.

"Oh... right, right now?" He stuttered, his feet already prepared to sprint to the cottage. I giggled.

"Yes."

Jacob took my hand as he walked – or rather ran – to the cottage; a step in the beginning of the rest of our lives.

**No teaser this time, I'm sorry. BUT something even better than a teaser is the prologue to the next part of the story :) Why is there a whole other part of the story, you ask? WELL there is a matter of double imprinting........ ;)**


	19. Prologue 2

**"The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty; not knowing what comes next."**

**-Ursula K. LeGuin**

**"Uncertainty and mystery are energies of life. Don't let them scare you unduly, for they keep boredom at bay and spark creativity."**

**-R. I. Fitzhenry**

* * *

**Prologue**

Time is a funny thing. It can go by quickly or slowly, yet it never really moves. A day will always be twenty-four hours long. An hour will always be sixty minutes long. A minute will always be sixty seconds long. In fact, time is very concrete and definite. Yet, depending on our moods, time can move at different speeds and effect us in many ways. If we're anxious or excited for something, time ticks away slowly, as if to aggravate us on purpose. When we're nervous or afraid of a time or date, time speeds up to get us there quicker. It feels like just yesterday that I discovered I am a hybrid – half human, half vampire. So much has happened since then in such a short amount of time. Now, here I am with all of those conflicts behind me and I'm free move on to the next chapter in my life. But by starting a new chapter, my life will change and I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that. Change, like time, is another thing I find funny. It's always happening, whether you like it or not. When you're content with life the way it is, something has to happen to flip everything upside down. Then you have to re-adjust to your life all over again and settle back into it (like, when you go about your life thinking you're a human, but sort of a freak, then find out you're really a vampire and thirst for blood). When you're sick of how things are and wish for change, nothing happens. You can never win. At this moment, I am unsure if this change is what I really want. Sure, change wouldn't be too horrible, but I barely got to adjust and enjoy the last change in my life. Am I really ready for this huge change? Is it something I can fully commit to?

I stared at myself in the ornately framed, full length mirror, taking in deep breaths as I examined the white, silk taffeta that draped over every inch of my body. A smile should be plastered across my face and I should feel like the happiest woman alive. Should...but don't. Instead, thoughts of jumping out the window and running away filled my mind. Then, I thought of how it would hurt him if I did that to him. I could not – would not hurt him. But, I felt suffocated and the only way I could breathe again was to run.

The fact was that I was not his _only_ soul mate and that bothered me. This might not even be meant for me, this could all be a major mistake. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I took away the love of his life. He may think he wants me now, but sooner or later he'll realize he made a mistake and want her back. I could be replacing her in his life. I don't want to be a replacement or the wrong choice, which makes me think this entire affair is one giant mistake. So, what do I do? Can I pretend this was all meant to be or do I run from this?

I stared at my reflection, searching for the answer to break this uncertainty.


	20. Commit

**A/N: Here's where Elina's world is turned upside down once again when the fact that Jacob imprinted twice becomes a cruel reality for her. Hopefully you guys like it, please don't forget to review!!! On that note, I actually just wanted to take time to thank two reviewers who review every single chapter and I'm so grateful for it, Lily Swan and 'Me' you guys are awesome and your reviews make my day every time :) Thanks!! **

**1. Commit **

I awoke to the sweet scent of Jacob as he lay asleep next to me. I was huddled against him, enjoying his warmth. My eye lids were heavy, easily adjusting to the now dimly, sunlit bedroom in Edward and Bella's cottage. The sun was going down and another day was almost over. I wasn't even sure what room we were in. Jacob and I ran in here so fast, I'm surprised we even found a bed.

Being with Jacob was the most perfect, beautiful experience. He was very gentle with me, yet passionate. It was special, just like I always wanted it to be. I smiled to myself, recalling every moment of it. It's practically indescribable. It's one of those things you won't really know until you do it yourself. But, when you find that one person you are absolutely, irrevocably in love with, making love with them is one of the greatest experiences you'll ever have.

I sighed and turned my head, placing a kiss on Jake's chest over his heart. I looked up at him to see if I had awoken him. He breathed in deeply but continued to sleep. He is quite the heavy sleeper. I gently slid away, wrapping a blanket around myself as I stood from the bed. I tucked it securely under my arm and left the room to get something to drink.

My eyes were half open as I made my way towards the kitchen. I robotically opened the cabinet, grabbed a glass, placed it under the faucet and watched as water splashed to the bottom, filling it. I obliviously took a sip and heard someone clearing their throat behind me. Jacob must have noticed I wasn't in bed. I smiled to myself, continuing to drink my water and pretended like I didn't hear him. I figured he'd take a more physical approach to getting my attention. I giggled a little as I sipped some more water.

"Elina?" Edward's voice pierced my ears. I choked on the sip of water I had just ingested and was completely shocked and embarrassed.

"Edward" I said, surprised. I began to wipe down some spilled water with a napkin. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we do live here." Bella chortled. Oh no, not Bella too! I looked down at the blanket that wrapped around my naked body and could feel the heat of blood that collected in the apples of my cheeks. I turned slowly, smiling sheepishly.

"Ha, right..." was all I could manage to say. How would I explain something that was so blatantly obvious? I wasn't sure whether to come out and say it or try to cover it up. Edward and Bella just stood there, smiling, as my cheeks turned as red as a tomato. "Thanks for letting us, um, use your cottage again." I blurted, trying to be polite. Jacob and I had made quite the use of their cottage this past month while they were spending some time on Isle Esme. Although, maybe this wasn't exactly the right time for courtesy.

"You and Jacob don't waste any time." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, um...I'm going to put some clothes on. This would be much less awkward if I weren't naked right now." I said as I walked away, my arms locked around the blanket so that it wouldn't slip off. I could hear Edward chuckle as I walked away.

They are a married couple, you'd think they'd understand instead of acting like a kid first hearing the word sex. I was met with nothing more and nothing less than awkward smiles and quiet giggles.

I quickly closed the door behind me and ran, penguin-style, over to the pile of clothes on the floor to pick out what was mine. I hopped into my jeans and pulled on my shirt when Jacob woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Edward and Bella are here." I said.

"What?" Jacob's eyes widened.

"Yeah, get out of bed and get dressed. I feel like a total idiot. We just did it in their house! This could be their room, oh my God!" I rambled. Jacob's arms were around me in seconds.

"Sh, it's fine. Don't worry about it so much." He said in a husky, 'I just woke up' voice. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

"Shoot, I don't have a shirt." Jacob said as he scanned the floor.

"I don't mind." I smiled as I walked towards the door.

Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room when Jacob and I came out of the bedroom. Renesmee was with them now. She was a little over two years old now and growing incredibly quickly. Watching her grow was like watching myself grow all over again. I noticed her rate of growth was a bit slower than mine was, though. She appeared to be around five years old now. She sat on the couch and fiddled with a doll, although she didn't seem too interested. She was a very intelligent little girl. Her head turned abruptly and a smile spread across her face as soon as she saw Jacob.

"Hey Nessie!" He called out to her.

"Jake, look what daddy got me!" She said, holding up her doll.

"That's really cool." Jake said, leaning over the couch with his arms crossed over each other.

They laughed and played together. I stood to the side and watched. At first, it made me smile to see Jake with Renesmee and how happy they always were to be around each other. My happiness turned into worry when the fact the Jacob imprinted on Renesmee too hit me like a ton of bricks. The smile on my face began to shrink as I thought of everything that could go wrong with Jacob and I as Renesmee got older. What happens when she starts looking like a grown woman? She already has the intelligence of one, it won't be long before she looks like one too. And she is a beautiful girl, she'll be so gorgeous some day. What if Jacob chooses her over me? It's almost inevitable. One of us will have to go. Jacob can't have two soul mates. What if he can't just choose? He shouldn't even have to choose, this is ridiculous.

I began to worry anxiously as I argued with my own thoughts. I couldn't stand there watching Jacob with Renesmee, or Nessie, as he called her. I had to get out for a while and clear my thoughts.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty, I think I'm going to take off." I said, my index finger scratching my throat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"I'm actually feeling thirsty as well, do you mind if I join you?" Edward asked, an intent look in his eyes. I sighed to myself.

"I guess not." I pivoted towards the door and ran the moment my foot touched soil.

I felt a cold hand grasp on to my arm as I ran. I stopped and turned to meet Edward's gaze. He knew what I was worried about and why I needed to hunt right now. He knew everything. But this time, I wasn't angry. This way I could have someone to talk to about this without going through the process of explaining how and why I'm feeling this way.

"Elina, you need to stop worrying yourself with these non-existent issues. Jacob loves you, you know that." Edward said.

"How is it non-existent? It's right in front of our faces, Edward. Jacob and Renesmee belong together." I argued.

"It's not in the same way. He imprinted twice, yes, but he cannot have you both in the same way."

"Exactly. He can't have one and not the other. Everything is great now, but what happens when he realizes I'm not the one he wants?" I said, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

"I can tell you, with complete and utter certainty, that you are the one he wants by his side. He and Renesmee have more of a sibling bond than a romantic one. That's what they were meant to be."

"Yeah, _now_, but when she gets older he'll want her. Where does that leave me?"

"His thoughts are filled with nothing more than images of you. Can't you see that you are what he wants?"

"I know but I'm afraid that someday all of that will change." I whispered. Edward placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Then take advantage of this time with him. I cannot tell you if his feelings for you will change, but I do know they are very strong. You shouldn't doubt him."

I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes and got lost in them for a moment. I smiled, realizing he wasn't even thirsty at all. Edward turned out to be a very good friend to me and I really appreciated that.

"Thanks" I said quietly. Edward nodded.

"Go hunt. We'll be waiting." He said before running back to the cottage.

I stood there in the middle of the woods alone, left to ponder what Edward had said, along with my own thoughts on the matter. I knew Jacob loved me, but for how long? Do I fall even more madly, deeply in love with him and try to soak it all up before he changes his mind? Or do I call it quits now before I become too invested in the relationship so that when he does choose Renesmee, it won't hurt as much? I shook my head in frustration and started to run. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, I just ran. I took down a deer here and there just to keep my mind off of the issue that boggled my mind. I stopped, not wanting to run anymore. I collapsed in the middle of trees, moss, sticks and dirt. I couldn't run from my thoughts any longer. I whimpered, feeling helpless. How did things change so drastically? One moment I'm in complete bliss with Jacob, and the next I'm in tears contemplating whether I should end it with him. Was it silly for me to worry? Maybe Edward was right, Jacob and Renesmee had a sibling bond and nothing more. But then why would he imprint on her? All of these questions swam through my mind, all without answers. Even if I did leave him, I don't know how I could live with that decision. The fact is that I do love Jacob. It's the real deal. I could dismiss this whole imprinting thing completely and keep Jacob to myself for as long as possible before he chose a different path. No matter how selfish that could be, to keep him from the one who is supposed to be his soul mate, I can't just let this time with Jacob pass me by. I nodded, agreeing with myself that I would take as much time with Jacob as I could. If it ends, well, I'll manage. Right now, Renesmee is still a little girl and as long as she's too young, I'll be there by Jacob's side. I stood up, dusting off the dirt from my jeans and ran back to the cottage.

When I arrived, I walked slowly by the window and watched as Edward, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee talked and laughed together. They looked like a happy family. I hesitated for a moment, unsure whether I should interrupt the happy moment. Edward turned to the window, hearing my thoughts, and opened the door. We exchanged smiles as I walked through the threshold and passed him. Jacob stood up and came over to me, placing his hands on my waist.

"Hey, feeling better?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, a lot better." I smiled.

"I was thinking..." He began. "Do you want to come over tonight?" He asked.

"Over? As in your house? I thought I wasn't allowed on the reservation."

"Well, you're the exception to the rule. You aren't a Cullen and I imprinted on you, they can't touch you."

"They?"

"The pack. I was thinking I'd introduce you to them tonight."

"Oh...yeah, I'd love to meet them." I said. Jacob smiled, the excitement evident on his face.

"Great! Are you ready to go?"

"What? Now?" I said, not expecting to be meeting his family and friends looking like I just rolled out of bed, literally.

"Go get ready. I'll be back in about a half hour to get you." He smiled as hopped towards the door.

I stood and stared at the door. I was going to meet his family. Wow. I took a deep breath. I had to look amazing, I couldn't go there like this. What would I wear? I placed my hand on my forehead, trying to figure out where to start.

"I knew you'd need my help sooner or later!" Alice said as she zipped through the door. I smiled, relieved to have her here.

"Alice! Thank God you're here! I don't know what to wear, my hair is a mess..."

"Don't worry about it, I've got this taken care of." Alice beamed as she took my head and led me out the door towards the Cullen house.

We went into her room where she had an array of outfits laid out for me. Many of them were way too fancy and over the top, but it was to be expected. This was Alice, after all. Amidst the fancy dresses was one outfit that was much more casual than the rest and was just perfect. A tunic length, short-sleeved, grey, cowl-neck sweater was placed atop a pair of dark, denim skinny jeans and a pair of black, peep-toe booties were at the bottom of the jeans. I gravitated towards it immediately and I could hear Alice sigh behind me.

"I knew you would choose that." She said.

"The other outfits are great, Alice. I'm just feeling a bit casual today." I said as I lifted the sweater and placed it against myself, turning from side to side in the mirror.

"If only you could see your wedding gown." Alice mumbled. I turned abruptly.

"What?" I asked, hoping I heard her wrong.

"Nothing." She said quickly as she skipped over to gather the clothes.

"Alice" I pressed. "Did you say wedding gown?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, giggling a bit.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, is Jacob going to ask me to marry him?" I asked, rushing to her side to hear her answer.

"It's...possible." She said, smiling. At first I was overcome with joy. Jacob wanted me, he was going to choose _me_. But all too quickly, my joy turned into fear.

"Marriage is... a really big word." I said, turning away from Alice.

"It's not like you'll get married tomorrow. Don't panic." Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, hurry and get changed so I can do your hair." Alice beamed.

"Thanks, Alice!" I said as I hugged her. I hurried into the bathroom, changed and then sat as Alice curled my hair for me.

"There, all done!" Alice said.

I turned to look into the mirror and smiled as I ran my fingers through my curled locks.

"Here I go..." I sighed as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good luck!" Alice called out to me. I was definitely going to need it.

I stepped outside and noticed a Volkswagen Rabbit parked in the driveway. Jacob was leaning against it with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I smiled as I walked over to the passenger's side. Jacob followed and opened the door for me. I thanked him with a quick smile and sat inside. I twitched at the slam of the door. Jacob sat down in the driver's seat, started the engine and turned into the drive that led out to the main road. The drive was very silent. I fidgeted with my hands in my lap, pulling at my shirt or twirling my hair every so often.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence. The sound of his voice startled me.

"Uh, yeah everything's fine." I said in a high pitched, girlish voice that I often used when I was nervous.

"It's okay, they won't attack you or anything." Jacob said, placing his hand on my knee.

"I know, I'm just nervous I guess."

"Don't be. They're going to love you just as much as I do." Jacob said before turning into the reservation. He stopped in front of his house and hurried out of the car to open my door for me. I stepped out and did a quick glance around my surroundings.

"This way" Jacob said, taking my hand. I followed him. Bundles of nervousness were bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like a volcano about to erupt. We stepped inside the house and Jacob called out to his father. A man in a wheelchair made his way over to us. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Well, you must be Elina." He said as he reached his arms out, his palms hovering over each other. I placed my hand into his.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you, Mr. Black." I said. He smiled back at me, genuinely.

"Please, call me Billy." He said. "Come, come!" He turned around in his chair and led us to the kitchen. "Have a seat, can I get you anything?" He offered.

"Oh, no thank you." I said as I sat next to Jacob at the table. Billy wheeled in at an empty space at the table. He sat there, with his arms extended on the table top, smiling at Jacob and I. Jacob held my hand underneath the table.

There was a knock at the door and Jacob stood up immediately to answer it, leaving Billy and I alone in the kitchen. Suddenly, the security Jacob's hand offered me was missing and the bubbles of nervousness returned to the pit of my stomach. I could hear a commotion at the door, but Billy just continued to stare at me with a smile on his face.

"Jacob talks a lot about you." He said. "You're even prettier than he lead on." He laughed.

"Thank you. Jacob always talks very highly of you, I'm so glad to finally meet you." I said.

"So...you're a vampire, huh?" He asked. Somehow, I knew this would come up.

"Only half, but yes." I said, looking down. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Well, you can't help who your parents were. You're still human." He chuckled. A wave of relief flushed over me.

"Yes I am" I laughed. Jacob returned with a group of boys and two girls behind him. All of the boys were muscular and tall like Jacob. I noticed one of the girls had a scar on her face, the other looked angry. I swallowed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jacob smiled.

"Nope" Billy said, leaning back in his chair.

"Elina, this is the pack. Guys, this is Elina." Jacob introduced us.

"Ehm" The angry girl coughed, purposefully.

"That's Leah." Jacob said, seemingly annoyed.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Man, I'm hungry. What do you have to eat around here?" One of the boys said.

"Seth!" Leah said through her teeth, pushing the boy on his shoulder.

"Ow" He said, rubbing his shoulder.

One of the larger guys walked over to me.

"Hello, my name is Sam. This is Emily." He said, putting his arm around the girl with the scar on her face.

"Hi" I said, shaking their hands.

"The hungry one is Seth and the girl over there is his sister, Leah." He said. His expression changed as he said Leah's name, as if it hurt him to say it. Leah turned at the sound of her name, flashing a look towards us. The rest of the pack was in a line behind Sam.

"This here is Embry, Quil, Brady, Paul, Jared, and Collin." Sam introduced the pack, pointing to each boy as he said their name. I waved to them and smiled.

I noticed Jacob getting food out of the fridge for Seth and stood up to walk over to him. I felt so small compared to the pack. These guys were huge. It set me back for a moment.

"You get used to their size after a while." Emily smiled. She had a very sweet composure.

"I hope so. Jacob is pretty big on his own, but to see them all together like this is just so strange." I said.

"They have the hunger to match their size, too." Emily laughed, placing her hand on Sam's arm. Sam turned to smile at Emily. I looked over to Jacob and noticed Leah standing next to him, rage and pain spewing from the expression on her face as she glared at Sam and Emily.

"So you're half vampire, right?" Seth said as he walked over to me, chewing his food.

"Yep." I replied.

"Cool! It's weird having one on the res like this." Seth said between bites. "You don't smell too bad, though."

"Oh" I laughed. "Thanks"

"Seth!" Leah snapped.

"What, I'm just talking to her." Seth said, rolling his eyes at Leah.

"Hey, give her some space guys" Jacob said as he pushed through the crowd over to me. I realized I was pretty much backed into a corner with the very large members of the pack surrounding me.

"See, I told you they'd like you." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I heard a grunt and noticed Leah rush through the boys and out of the house.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked.

"She's just bitter like that." Seth mumbled through his mouth full of food.

"I'll tell you about it later." Jacob said to me. "Do you want to take a walk down to First Beach?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Alright guys, we're heading out!" Jacob yelled out. Everyone shuffled towards the door, leaving Jacob and I alone in the kitchen. It was weird seeing it empty after the massive crowd that was just here. Jacob took my hand and led me outside.

When we reached the beach I was completely astounded by its beauty. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the soft sand between my toes and the fresh, ocean air was all very serene. I wiggled my toes in the cold sand and smiled to myself. Jacob laughed and tugged me to follow him. We walked over to a tree trunk and Jake sat down, patting the spot next to him. I sat and swung my feet back and forth in the sand. It was very quiet, only the sound of the ocean could be heard and a cough every so often from Jacob. I noticed his right hand was in his pocket, fidgeting around. I didn't think much of it.

"This is so beautiful" I smiled, tilting my head up towards the sky with my eyes closed, taking in the scent of the ocean.

"Yeah you are" he whispered, as if in a trance. "I mean, it is, yeah" He said, shaking his head. I looked at him and laughed. Jacob took in a deep breath and then stood up.

"We're leaving already?" I asked.

"No" He chuckled. "I just need to stand." He said, his right hand still in his pocket.

"Okay..." I said, dismissing it.

"Elina, the way I feel about you is more than I've ever felt about anyone. I am totally in love with you and I can't see my life without you." Jacob cleared his throat as he paced. He stopped, facing me and looked me in the eye for a moment with deep love and passion emanating from his eyes. "Elina" He whispered my name softly. The way he said it was intoxicating. Jacob slowly lowered to one knee, pulling out a black, velvet box from his pocket. "Elina, will you please marry me?" He asked, opening the box. I was caught off guard by the tiny little box and the silver-coloured hoop that was propped up inside it. It was a simple ring, yet very elegant and definitely something I would choose. The diamond was round and had diamond accents along the white gold band. I stared at it for a moment, then a smile stretched across my face.

"Yes" I said abruptly. "Yes!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Jacob's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and spun me around. We both were elated with joy and were laughing. It was like a moment straight out of a movie. Jacob set me down, took my left hand and slid the ring on to my ring finger. I stared at it there for a moment. It was odd having a ring there. It seemed to belong, though. It was a sign that Jacob chose me, that he wanted me. But there was just something inside me that wasn't adjusting to it very well. This was what I wanted, though. I wanted Jacob. But maybe a ring was too final?

"Hey, you alright?" Jacob said, ducking his head down to meet my eyes. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I was just...admiring it." I smiled.

"I love you, Jacob." I said, my tone very sincere and genuine. I needed him to know I really did love him. No matter what happens, I do.

"I love you." He said, placing his warm hand on my cheek. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I licked my lips, tasting where Jacob's just were.

"We should probably get back. I bet Alice is dying to see us." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Wouldn't she already know?" Jacob asked.

"Which is exactly why we should see her before she spontaneously combusts with excitement. No wonder she picked out all of these fancy dresses for me today, she knew you were going to ask me." I laughed.

"Let's go." Jacob said as he put his arm over my shoulders and led me back to his house.

I said goodbye to Billy and the members of Jacob's pack and then stepped into the Rabbit with my fiancé.

Fiancé. I smiled to myself at the word. I have a fiancé, who will sooner or later become my _husband_. Big word right there...huge.

As we drove away I caught a glimpse of Leah and remembered that Jacob still hadn't told me what the deal with her was. The saying 'if looks could kill' definitely applied to her and the way she glared at Sam and Emily tonight. We had a bit of a drive back to the Cullen's and I decided to ask.

"So, what's the deal with Leah? She looked so angry." I said.

"Oh, yeah...she and Sam used to be together." Jacob said, clearly covering up the details.

"Really? What happened?"

"Basically...he imprinted on Emily, who is Leah's cousin. As much as he loved Leah, he couldn't ignore the pull of imprinting. So, now he's with Emily and Leah's really bitter about it." Jacob explained.

I felt a knot begin to form in the pit of my stomach. Sam and Leah ended it, just like that, all because he imprinted on Emily. That was heartbreaking and an issue that hit close to home. Jacob imprinted twice. How are we supposed to know if his imprint on Renesmee is stronger than the imprint he had on me? I stared down at the ring on my finger, wondering if it would be enough to keep him with me.

The rest of the ride was silent after that. I tried to hide my worries by smiling and looking out of the window when signs of it broke through. I couldn't let him know that I doubted him because if I did I could lose him and I would not risk that. We pulled up to the Cullen house and Alice was already outside, practically jumping up and down. She ran to me as soon as I opened the car door.

"Congratulations!" She beamed, throwing her arms around me. "Picking out a wedding dress is going to be so much fun! And you just leave the planning up to me, I did Bella's wedding and it was gorgeous! I'm so happy for you!" She said as we walked up to the door. Everyone was already inside, waiting to congratulate Jacob and I. This bothered me, only because I knew Edward would be there and he would pick up the doubt in my thoughts. I didn't have the energy to try and hide it. We saw Carlisle and Esme first, both of whom were ecstatic to hear the news. Rosalie and Emmett were next. Rosalie congratulated us, but still had a bit of edge to it. She still hasn't warmed up to the idea of me being around yet. Bella was very warm and sweet about it. She hugged me and said she'd try to get in on the planning so Alice wouldn't get too carried away and reassured me she'd be there if I needed her. Then it was Edward who, from the moment he looked into my eyes, knew of all of my doubts. He took in a deep breath and put on a smile as he shook hands with Jacob. But when I reached him, his look was stern. Edward hugged me, his lips to my ear to make it look as though he was whispering congratulations to me.

"Meet me outside later." He whispered before pulling away with a smile.

Everyone gathered into the family room. Alice was announcing her plans for the wedding, with Bella trying to tone things down a bit. Everyone was succumbed by wedding plans. Everyone, that is, except for Edward and I. Edward's glare was burning into me the entire time. I tried to ignore it, but his eyes just bore into me.

'_I just need some air. I'll be back, Edward.'_ I thought before escorting myself outside quietly. I looked back to the window and noticed nobody realized I had gone. Good, it would be better this way. I inhaled and ran through the woods. I didn't even know what time it was or where I was going. I just had to get out of there.


	21. When in Doubt, Seek a Distraction

**2. When in Doubt, Seek a Distraction**

As I ran I tried so hard to convince myself to turn back. I just didn't get it. I had everything I ever wanted, I was going to marry this great guy and yet I'm not happy. I'm scared and nervous. Was I marrying Jacob because it was a way to keep him with me? Did I even want to get married at such a young age? Could I be with him for the rest of my life without regrets? Could I get over knowing I could be the one thing keeping him from a life with Renesmee? Could I really be with him for the rest of my life? All of these questions swarmed my mind and I couldn't take it anymore, I hated not having any answers. I needed to get away, to get distracted from this whole imprinting and marriage situation, to go somewhere nobody knew me and to be truly alone.

I stopped by a convenient store and took a look at a map, hoping to find somewhere I could go that would distract me and clear my head. I couldn't be away long, I only had enough money on me for one night's stay at a cheap hotel. My eyes scoured the map for the name of a city to pop out at me, any city. And then there it was, staring me right in the face. The city that never sleeps: New York City.

I had been to New York once, when I was about fifteen, with my parents on a business trip. It was during the winter, so there was snow everywhere and the huge tree was up at Rockefeller Centre. It was beautiful and very distracting. It was further than I intended to go, but if I ran fast enough I could make it. I dropped the map and zoomed out of the store, back towards the woods and began to run myself East.

I grew tired once I reached North Dakota and decided to sleep at a motel before continuing on my journey towards New York. I slept well into the afternoon. It was half past three when I woke up. I hopped out of bed, showered quickly and then went back outside to continue the run to New York. By this rate, I could make it there by ten if I don't stop and that was exactly what I planned on doing. I stepped outside, pausing to take in the sunlight on my face for a moment. I stepped out into the parking lot, checked for people around me and then took off. I ran nonstop for hours, reaching New York by 10:23 PM, just on schedule. I stopped running when I reached Central Park and took a stroll in the moonlight. I suddenly felt better to be in a foreign place where no one knew me. I knew Edward would find me sooner or later, but for now I would enjoy the time I had to myself. I ran off to Broadway where the streets were crowded with people. I lost myself amongst the crowds. It felt great. I just let myself go within these groups of people, flowing to wherever they went. This tactic backfired when I bumped into a guy.

"Oh, sorry." I yelled over the sounds of the city. I looked up and could have sworn this guy was a model. Everything about him was perfect. From his olive toned skin and wispy dirty-blonde hair to his sea green eyes and muscular build were absolute perfection. If his skin wasn't tanned, I'd think he were a vampire.

"That's alright. Hey, do I know you?" He asked, squinting.

"No, I'm not from around here." I said, fighting against the pulled of the crowd. He took my hand and pulled me to the side, out of the crowd. "Thanks" I smiled.

"You look like someone I did an ad campaign with." He said. I knew it, he _was_ a model. "Where are you from?"

"Washington."

"Oh, cool. Hey, I'm heading over to Cielo to meet some friends. It's this night club on Little West 12th street. Do you want to come?" He asked. I hesitated to answer, but then decided to take a few risks. A night club could be distracting enough.

"Yeah, sure." I said. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Andrew. You are?"

"Elina."

"Beautiful name, just like you." He smiled. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Like I haven't heard that one before. I smiled anyway when he looked at me again. He waved down a taxi and before I knew it, we were at the night club.

He led me inside and I could have sworn I saw Paris Hilton as we made our way through the sweaty crowd.

"Mark! Hey!" He yelled out a European looking guy at the bar.

"Hey, who's this?" He said, reaching out for my hand and placing a kiss on the top of my hand.

"Elina, I met her out on Broadway." Andrew said. "This is Mark." He nodded towards Mark.

"Where's Sarah?" Andrew said, his eyes searching the crowd.

"She's on her way with that girl she brought last time. What was her name, Allison?"

"Aw man, I'm not in the mood for holding a girl's hair while she pukes her guts out tonight." Andrew said, rolling his eyes. "Do you want a drink?" He asked me.

"Oh, no I don't drink." I said.

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." I said, entranced by the way the bodies in the crowd moved in unison together, even though everyone was dancing in their own way. Bodies were flowing, grooving and meshing together all around us. It reminded me of the waves of the ocean at First Beach.

"You want to dance?" Andrew said, his lips against my ear. He smelt really good, like a candy apple. Clearly, this wasn't the scent of his cologne. I wasn't thirsty though, yet I could smell his blood as if it were spewed out in front of me.

"Yeah" I said, as if entranced as I gravitated towards the ocean of bodies, weaving my way in between them until I was in the core of it all. I closed my eyes, losing myself into the beat of the song. I recognized it the moment it blasted through the speakers: Scream by Chris Cornell. It was almost ironic how it matched exactly what I was feeling. I was screaming with every movement I made. I closed my eyes and let go in the pounding of the bass. I didn't even notice Andrew's hands all over me. I was completely lost in it all, I might as well have been drunk because it's exactly how I felt.

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the club, moving to the beats of the music. I was in a bed.

Did I just dream that whole run to New York? It had to be a dream. What are the chances of bumping into an extremely hot model, who meets up with his other hot model friend at a club? I propped myself up and reached for the clock on the table next to the bed. I didn't recognize the night stand or the clock. I looked around the beige room and could feel the tug of the sheets around my body. I looked down and realized I was naked underneath the sheets. My heartbeat began to accelerate as I turned to see Andrew sprawled out beside me.

"Oh no" I whispered as I pulled at the sheets that Andrew was sleeping on top of. Finally, with one good tug, the sheets were freed. I flew back and fell on to the floor with a loud thud. I shuffled quickly, wrapping the blanket around myself and hopping up on my feet. Andrew shifted and groaned, but thankfully continued to sleep.

I gathered my clothes from the floor and ran into the bathroom to change. I slipped into my clothes quickly, leaving my shoes for last so that the clacks of my heels wouldn't wake Andrew as I left. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, not recognizing the girl who stared back at me. I'm not this girl, who parties and has one night stands. I rubbed my eyes with my left hand at the realization that that is just what I had; a one night stand. I don't even remember any of it. Was I drunk? I opened my eyes and the diamond engagement ring glared back at me. What have I done? I sighed before opening the bathroom door. I tiptoed towards the door of the hotel room and turned to look back at Andrew who was still sound asleep. I opened the door as quietly as I could and sprinted out. Once I was around the corner I stopped to slip my shoes on. I took the elevator down to the main floor and walked over to the front desk to call home. I had to let them know where I was, although I'm sure they figured it out by now. I gulped before dialling the number to Edward's cell phone.

"Elina, what were you thinking!" Edward shouted before I could even mumble a sound.

"I...I wasn't. I'm sorry, I'm coming home." I said.

"What are you doing in New York?" He asked angrily.

"How –"

"Alice found you. Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"It's okay I can run back."

"I'm already in New York, just tell me where you are."

"Um..The New York Palace hotel." I said, reading it off a business card at the front desk.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, stay put." He said, hanging up the phone.

I was hoping Andrew wouldn't wake up and come down here within those ten minutes. I decided it would be better to wait outside than to take the chance of having Andrew find me. I don't think I could face him and what I had done.

It was a bright, sunny day today without a cloud in the sky. It worried me to think Edward was out in the sunlight risking exposure because of me. I felt like an idiot. I stood there, staring at gum that had been pressed into the sidewalk, and thought about the numerous mistakes I had made in the last 48 hours. What would I tell Jacob?

The screech of tires interrupted my thoughts. Edward pulled up in Carlisle's black Mercedes. I was relieved to see the tinted windows blending into the black color of the car. You could barely tell there was a person in there, let alone a sparkly vampire. I sighed and stepped toward the door. A ray of sunlight shone through the crack of the opened door and Edward's skin sparkled for a brief moment. I closed the door before anyone else could see. He was excruciatingly beautiful when the sunlight hit his skin.

I sat in silence as Edward sped off into New York city traffic, weaving in and out of cars. I waited anxiously for the lecture that no doubt stirred in Edward's mind. Sometimes Edward made me feel like a child.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one." Edward said through his teeth, answering to my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a child. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes, running away to New York and doing unspeakable things with a stranger is very adult of you."

"That is none of your business." I said, giving him a stern look.

"No, but it is Jacob's" Edward said as he weaved out behind a taxi.

"Edward, please. Don't tell him." I pleaded. "I'm not proud of what I did, I don't even remember how it happened. I'd just really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Jake." I said, looking down at my feet, afraid to see the look Edward would give me if I looked at him.

"He deserves an explanation. He's been very worried about you."

"I don't know what to tell him" I said, holding back my tears. "I'm such an idiot."

"You tell him the truth." Edward said bluntly.

"I can't, he'll hate me."

"Leave out the details. You really shouldn't lie to him." Edward said. I knew he was right.

"How did he react when he realized I was gone?" I asked.

"When no one could find you and I couldn't hear you, he was frantic. He wanted to phase and go looking for you, but we convinced him to stay and let Alice find you."

"So he knows where I went"

"Yes."

"Was he angry?"

"No. He was confused and hurt that you just left without letting anyone know where you were going."

Hearing that I hurt Jacob was like being stabbed in the stomach. The last thing I ever wanted was for Jacob to be hurt because of me. I wrapped my arms around myself and hated myself for what I had done. Edward was right, I was acting like a child.

"You need to stop acting out like this. Everything will be fine, just pull yourself together." Edward said, rubbing his cold hand on my back to comfort me.

"I hope so."

"Marriage is a wonderful thing, you shouldn't fear it. Talk to Bella when we get back, I think she can help you feel better about this. She wasn't too enthused about marriage either." Edward chuckled.

I slept during most of the drive home, waking up when we reached Port Angeles. Then it hit me.

"Oh God, I have to tell my parents." I mumbled. Edward laughed.

As we neared the road that led to the Cullen house I began to feel nervous. The thought of facing Jacob made me sick. How would he react? Would he hug me and tell me how much he missed me or would he yell at me for leaving so unexpectedly? Edward pulled into the garage and turned the car off. I sat there, frozen beside him. Edward opened his door, then paused and turned to me.

"Should I carry you in?" He asked, teasingly.

"No, I just need a second." I said, staring off into space.

Edward went inside and I could hear the commotion and questions spewing from everyone's mouths. _'Where is she? Is she okay? Why isn't she coming inside?' _

I couldn't move. I told myself to get out of the car and go inside but my body wouldn't allow it. I didn't want to go in there with everyone fussing over me.

I stepped out of the car, closed the door and stood before the door to go inside the house. I felt like I was being pulled in so many different directions. I had to go inside to show that I was okay and to explain to Jacob why I left. At the same time, I couldn't face him. I wanted to run again. I slowly turned away from the door as I began to favour my second option. The door to the house flew open and Edward was standing in front of me before I could blink.

"No." He said sternly. "You cannot run again, Elina. Be brave and face them." He said, his eyes burning into mine. I turned reluctantly and took slow steps to the door. Everyone was in a circle talking when I walked in. The sound of the door shutting behind me silenced them and they all turned to look at me. Jacob emerged from them and took a step towards me. The look on his face was enough to kill me. He was so hurt and confused. It was all my fault. I wouldn't make this worse by telling him what I had been up to.

"Jacob" I whispered, looking at him pleadingly. He rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again, do you hear me? Never again." He whispered to me.

"I won't. I'm so sorry." I could feel a tear as it rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly so that Jacob wouldn't think I was upset.

"Why did you go to New York?" he asked, releasing me from his embrace.

"I...I was excited about the wedding. I wanted to go to Kleinfeld's to look at dresses. It was stupid of me. All the wedding talk just got me anxious to look for one." I lied. Jacob laughed, though, and seemed to buy it. I caught a glimpse of Edward who looked furious.

"You should have told us. You're really that excited?" He asked.

"Yes."

"We haven't even set a date yet." Jacob laughed again. "But, why wait? Let's get married sooner rather than later." Jacob said, smiling.

"Uh..."I swallowed. "What would people think? I mean, we're still teenagers."

"Who cares! I love you, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you!" Jacob said to me, as if no one else was around. He looked so happy, how could I break his heart by telling him I wanted to wait?

"Okay" I said, my voice trembling a little.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" I smiled at him. His smile was infectious. I couldn't say no to that face.

"How's next month?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"Oh, an April wedding would be lovely!" Alice chimed in.

"Elina?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, April is good."

Alice was absolutely elated. She hurried over to Esme to discuss decor and other wedding plans. I just stood there, stuck on the fact that I would be a married woman in about four weeks.

"I haven't even met your parents yet. We should do that soon." Jacob mentioned.

"Yeah, um...later tonight?"

"Sure." Jacob said, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I have to get back to the res. I'll be back later, though." Jacob placed his hand on my cheek and smiled.

It amazed me how easily he dismissed the fact that I disappeared for almost three days. He really is a wonderful guy, one of a kind. I'm so lucky to have him, yet here I am ruining everything. Well, that was going to stop. I'm getting married. The word still sent shivers through me, but it's what I was going to be very soon; a wife.

Bella approached me as soon as Jacob was out of sight. I thought she would be angry with me, considering Jacob is her best friend, but instead she was really understanding and sympathetic.

"Edward told me how you're feeling about marriage." She said, pulling me aside. "I know it's a heavy word, but being married isn't so bad. It'll be one of the greatest moments of your life."

"I know, I don't doubt that. Jacob is a wonderful man and I do love him. I'm just worried he'll realize I'm not the one he wants." I confessed.

"Trust me, you are the one he wants." Bella reassured.

"Renesmee wants to hunt." Edward called over to Bella, holding Renesmee's hand. I stared at the little girl who could possibly take away the man I loved and actually hated her for a moment. I was jealous of a child. I began to realize how ridiculous it was to hate her. Even if Jacob did choose her, it probably wouldn't happen for many years. I noticed Edward smile at me as he heard the change of tone in my thoughts. Maybe I had nothing to worry about after all.

**A/N: I decided to add this in at the end so I wouldn't give anything away. Obviously, Elina did some pretty stupid things out of fear of commitment and that Jacob imprinted twice. It messes with her mind a bit and she's just all over the place. I just wanted to explain why, maybe to see her side a bit because I'm sure some of you are probably hating her right now, which is totally understandable. But, you'll just have to wait and see how it works out ;) I'll post the next chapter later on tonight. Hopefully you liked this one and please don't forget to review!! thanks :) **


	22. Preparations

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short than usually, but it's also a bit lighter, nothing too dramatic or gasp-worthy happens. It's mostly some fun meet the parents/wedding prep. So, I hope you like it! Pleasee, por favor, per piacere REVIEW! :) Thanks!!**

**3. Preparations**

I called Marie while Edward and Bella took Renesmee out to hunt. I told her I was engaged and she was thrilled. It was a funny conversation. She thought I was engaged to Edward and when I corrected her she was confused but didn't seem to care, she was too happy about the news. Ronald, on the other hand, was huffing and puffing in the background. It would be an interesting meeting tonight.

Jacob arrived just as I was getting off the phone.

"Well, I just told my mom about us. She's really happy." I told Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"That's good! I can't wait to meet her and your dad." He said.

"We should get going. Marie is really anxious to meet you."

Jacob laughed.

Pulling into the driveway of my house felt like visiting a stranger. I had completely abandoned the place I once called home so it's completely foreign to me now. Walking up to the doorstep, butterflies began to flap their wings feverishly in my stomach. Jacob put his arm around me, but that just made it worse. Marie opened the door with her arms wide open and sporting a wide, red-stained smile. She always wore red lipstick, but never the right shade for her skin tone. She wrapped Jacob and I in one big hug, squishing us together. She squealed and let out an 'aw' here and there. I could hear Ronald clearing his throat behind her. He had his arms crossed and his chin in the air. I had expected that from him, though. He was never too approving of anyone I brought home. The only time he would accept that I was dating was if he chose the man I was with and that would never happen. His idea of a good pick is a man with money and prestige, regardless of their personality.

Marie finally freed us from her bear hug, but still kept her hand placed on mine and Jacob's arms.

"Oh, look at you two! You make such a lovely couple, don't they Ronald?" She said, tilting her head towards Ronald, but keeping her eyes locked on Jacob and I.

Ronald didn't answer, he just grunted and walked away.

"Oh don't mind him, he can be such a grouch. Come on in!" She said, stepping aside to let us in. Jacob's eyes widened as he stepped inside and scanned the foyer.

"Wow" He whispered. "You have a lovely house, Mrs. Johnson." He said, placing a hand on my mother's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you dear. And please, call me Marie. Mrs. Johnson makes me sound old." She said, primping her hair as she led us to the dining room.

Ronald was already seated at the head of the table. Marie took the seat next to him and Jacob and I sat next to each other, across from Marie.

"What does your father do?" Ronald asked, point blank.

"Uh, he's a fisherman." Jacob answered. I noticed Ronald role his eyes, letting out another grunt.

"Dad, can we not give him the third degree?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to get to know the boy!" Ronald said defensively.

"Where are you from, dear?" Marie asked, looking genuinely intrigued by Jacob's strong features.

"I live down on the Quileute reservation in La Push."

"Oh" Marie said, enthused by his answer. "You must work out a lot down on the, um, reservation." She said in a breathy voice as she stared at his muscles. I began to blush in embarrassment. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a bit of a mechanic, so it keeps me busy."

"Oh! You know, I think we have a car that needs fixing." Marie said, twirling her hair. I couldn't believe she was actually hitting on Jacob. I laughed to myself, amused by the fact that she would even try. She always did try to act younger than her age, though, so it didn't really surprise me.

"A mechanic, huh? That's some good, honest work there." Ronald said, trying hard to make some kind of conversation with Jacob without getting too judgemental about his financial background.

"Yeah, I really love cars." Jacob smiled.

"Oh yeah? I just got a 1968 Ferrari 330GTC, shipped directly from Italy last week. It's in the garage, you want to take a look?" Ronald asked. Jacob's eyes widened like a kid who just found out he was getting a puppy.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Jacob said, scooting the chair back. He followed Ronald out to the garage, leaving Marie and I alone in the dining room.

"He's a nice boy, sweetheart" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, he is."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." She said, placing her hand over her heart. "I can't wait to take you shopping for a dress, oh you're going to look ravishing! I should have Paolo send over some samples in the morning." She said, about to get the phone.

"Mom" I said, stopping her. She turned to me.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked.

"If you love him, honey, yes. He really is a fine boy, don't let this one slip away." She said in a motherly tone. I nodded, reassuring myself that marrying Jake was the right thing.

Marie scurried out of the room in search of the phone and I could hear her arguing with Paolo, a fashion consultant friend of hers, that we needed samples immediately. I laughed.

Jacob and Ronald returned shortly after. They were talking and laughing with each other, like a real father-in-law and son-in-law should be. It made me smile to see them getting along so well.

Jacob sat down but my father remained standing. He waved at me, motioning me to follow him.

Ronald led me to the garage and I could tell that whatever he had to say was difficult for him. He was never one to express his feelings openly.

"He's uh...a good kid. I like him, he knows his cars." He started. "He's really fond of you, kept bringing you up while we were talking. That's important, that he cares, uh, about you." He continued, rubbing his chin as he spoke. He stared at the ground the entire time. "I'm okay with this. I know you'll be in good hands and at the end of the day, you know, that's what matters. As long as this is what you want." He said, looking up at me for the first time.

"Yes, it's what I want, dad."

"I don't approve of how you went about this, though, bringing him here at the last minute. I know I can be tough sometimes, but I would have liked to have met him sooner. I'd like to think you can come to me if you ever need anything. So, uh, you know hopefully next time you tell me about things beforehand." He said, still struggling with his words. I smiled and threw my arms around my dad.

"I love you, dad." I said to him, holding him tight.

"I love you too, Elli-bear." He said, a nickname he gave me when I was a little girl, but rarely used anymore. Hearing it was very comforting.

"Let's get in there and talk weddings. Your mother is in a frenzy in the kitchen." He said, his voice loud and boisterous. When I got inside and saw Jacob sitting at my dining room table, I felt giddy. I just wanted to skip over to his side, hug him and squeal like a crazy fan girl meeting her favourite Jonas Brother. And that's just what I did, minus the squealing.

"This went better than I thought." I admitted as I squeezed my arms around Jacob.

"Yeah, your parents are great." Jacob smiled. "I think your mom was hitting on me." He whispered with a laugh.

"That's Marie for you." I laughed. Marie came running into the dining room with phone in hand, clearly suppressing a scream.

"Good news! Paolo's having a whole slew of dresses sent over tomorrow! Oh, honey this is going to be great!" She said, hurrying back into the kitchen to do some more negotiating.

"Looks like your mother is going to be on the phone all night. Why don't you kids take off?" Ronald said. I stood to give Ronald a hug before I left.

"See you tomorrow, Elli-bear" he called out to me as Jacob and I reached the front door. I waved back to him and followed Jake to the car.

"Elli-bear?" Jacob laughed as we backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, he used to call me that all the time when I was little."

"I like it." He smiled.

Jacob was obsessing over Ronald's new car during the entire car ride home. He kept saying how cool it was that my dad was into vintage cars like that. Jacob really liked my parents, even my middle-aged mother who attempted to hit on him. I remember her telling me once that it was a tactic she used to prove if a guy was truly loyal. I rolled my eyes. Marie could be so silly sometimes with the things she comes up with. I started wandering off into my own thoughts as Jacob continued with his car talk. My phone rang just in the nick of time.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Elina! I can't wait for tomorrow morning!" Alice said, full of excitement. She saw the dresses.

"Alice, why don't you just tell me which one it is so I won't have to try on a bunch of dresses?"

"That would ruin the fun of picking a dress. Plus, it would break your mother's heart to miss out on such an important experience."

"Okay" I sighed. "But ten dresses is my limit, if I don't choose the right one by then you have to tell me." I bargained.

"We'll see" Alice said, hanging up before I could negotiate any further.

"Try to have fun tomorrow." Jake said as I slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Right now, it sounds like torture. I hate trying on dresses. Will you come with me?" I pleaded, pursing out my bottom lip.

"And ruin the surprise? Nah, I want to be blown away when I see you for the first time."

"You're such a romantic" I said, pouting.

"Come on, it won't be too bad." Jacob said, skimming my cheek with the back of his hand.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and I let myself out this time so that Jacob wouldn't have to keep getting in and out of the car. I hurried over to the driver's side and leaned in to the open window to kiss Jacob before he left. He kissed me so passionately that he practically pulled me back in. I pulled away, giggling.

"Go on" I said, stepping away. He winked before back out of the driveway and down the drive towards the main road.

Sleep was not an easy task for me. I spent the night in Edward's room, since it was the only one with a bed. I practically lived with the Cullens now. Staying with my parents wasn't the safest arrangement, with me being a thirsty, half vampire and all. Of course that bit of information was still foreign to them. According to them, I was going through a phase and needed my space. I let them think that, it seemed to comfort them and was easier to say than explaining I was a vampire. But all of that didn't matter now, I had bigger issues at hand like that of holy matrimony.

I began thinking about Edward and Bella and how they were young when they got married too. Well, one of them was anyway. It wasn't too uncommon, right? And they've made it. They're both happy and in love. That could be Jacob and I someday, with a little cottage somewhere in the woods. I sighed, hoping that would be how things would work out instead of being left at the altar or something.

Alice rushed through the door at the first crack of sunlight to see if I was awake. I tried to pretend I was asleep so that she would leave, but that kind of stuff didn't work with Alice. She pulled me out of bed, literally, and assured me that today would be fun.

I hadn't even considered what kind of dress I wanted. I suppose I liked more of a classic or vintage feel. I've always been a fan of lace. White is nice, but I always pictured myself wearing ivory. Ivory and lace.

I'd know when I found the right dress. Or at least, I hoped so. That's what I've always been told, that I'll just get a feeling in my gut that'll tell me that's the dress. Hopefully it's that easy.

Alice drove me to my house, barely able to contain herself on the way there. She told me about all of the wedding plans from the decor to invitations. I wasn't paying much attention though. I thought I heard something about orchids. I like orchids. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. My spirits started to lift.

Marie was already at the door, waiting for my arrival when we pulled into the driveway. She was waving us down as we stepped out of the car.

"Hey mom" I smiled as I walked up to her. "This is Alice, she's going to help." I had the feeling Alice and Marie were going to get along very well.

"Oh hello, dear! Come in!" She said urgently.

When I stepped inside, I was pummelled by the color white. It surrounded every square inch of the foyer and the dining room table was missing, replaced by racks of dresses. I was feeling overwhelmed. Alice, on the other hand, was ecstatic. The foyer and staircase was set up like a little runway. There was a space left from the door to the stairs, with either side of the space full of racks. There were two armchairs at either side of the pathway. Marie explained that I would change upstairs then make an entrance by stepping down the grand staircase, on to the main floor, twirl and then pause so that she and Alice could decide what they thought of the dress in question. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be along day.

I tried every kind of dress there was, every style, every fabric, every design. From ball gowns to trumpet styles, to chiffon and silk. Nothing was standing out to me. I wasn't getting the feeling I was supposed to when I put on _the_ dress. Alice loved anything with lace and beading. I did like the lace dresses. There was one in particular that I loved that was drenched in lace, but Marie said it wasn't 'bride-y' enough.

After about an hour I was getting tired of slipping in and out of dresses and parading them around for Alice and Marie. I slipped into what I vowed would be the last dress and was pleasantly surprised. It was a white, silk taffeta, ball gown style, but not extremely poufy. The bodice was detailed with two strips of beading, one underneath the bust and another at the natural waistline. The dress was different. It had a bit of a woodland feel to it, which I liked. I wasn't too keen on a traditional wedding dress. I stood in front of a mirror and swayed to swoosh it around. I smiled. This one was pretty. I still wasn't getting the 'this is it' feeling, but it would have to do. I stepped down the stairs, smiling when I heard a gasp come from Marie. She started to wave her hands in front of her face as she began to cry. This has to be the dress, then, right?

"Oh, you're so beautiful!" Marie cried as she threw her arms around me. She started snapping her fingers behind me. "Jacqueline! Get her a veil!" She called out to Jacqueline, the consultant that arrived with the dresses. Jacqueline came running down the stairs with a cathedral length veil, pinning it into my hair.

"You're a ravishing bride" Alice said sweetly. Marie fled the room in search of shoes.

"Was this the one?" I whispered to her. Alice hesitated to answer.

"It is now" She smiled. I noticed she was looking at the lace dress I had tried on earlier.

"That was it, wasn't it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, this _is_ the dress." She said as she fixed my veil for me.

"Do you think Jacob will like it?"

"I know he will." Alice said with a smile. I wasn't one to risk betting against Alice. If she said he would, then I believe it.

Marie hurried back with a tattered, white shoe box.

"These are the shoes I wore on my wedding day, and my mother's before me. I want you to have them now." She said, holding a white, peep-toe heel in her hand. The shoes were gorgeous. Marie knelt down and slid the right one on to my foot. It was a perfect fit. Jacqueline wheeled over a full length mirror, placing it in front of me. When I caught a glimpse of my reflection it didn't seem like I was looking at myself. The whole scene was weird, seeing myself in a white dress, wearing a veil and with my mother crying over me.

"Honey, aren't you happy?" My mother asked, noticing I didn't have a smile on my face like she and Alice did.

"Yeah" I lied. "I just can't believe I'm getting married." I said quietly as turned from side to side, watching myself in the mirror.

The flash of Marie's camera startled me. She started snapping pictures left and right, saying that we had to remember this moment. I looked at Alice, who simply giggled, and rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Marie said, briefly looking at her watch.

"We should get back, then. Jacob is probably waiting for me." I said, trying any excuse so that I could get out of this dress.

"You're not staying for lunch?" Marie asked, disappointed.

"I promised Jake we'd do lunch, sorry mom."

"Oh, well wait just a second so your father can see you." She said, scurrying into the garage where Ronald was no doubt admiring the new addition to his car collection. Ronald trudged inside unwillingly but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I smiled, a bit embarrassed that he reacted that way. I wasn't exactly fond of being the centre of attention. I could tell he was choking back tears. What was with all the crying? It's just a dress. I've worn white dresses before.

"You look beautiful, Elli-bear." He said before turning away and retreating to the garage.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose so. You're just a party pooper." Marie whined.

I hurried up the stairs and changed into my regular clothes as quickly as humanly – or hybridly – possible. I stared at the massive pile of white that settled on to my bed. I wasn't smiling, excited to wear my dress on my wedding day. I was nervous. I didn't even care if this wasn't _the_ dress anymore, that wasn't my problem. There was only one question boggling my mind now: was I _the_ girl? Maybe this wasn't for me. I wished I had someone to talk to, to take my mind from this. When was the last time I felt safe and worry-free?

I hurried downstairs to meet Alice at the car before my mother tried to guilt me into staying, which she would inevitably do. I dreaded the ride home, though. I didn't feel like sitting in a car, watching trees pass me by as I continued to doubt my decisions.

"Alice, do you mind if I meet you there? I need a good run." I said, hoping Alice wouldn't see through me.

"Of course not. I'll see you soon!" She said, waving as she zipped out of the driveway.

I looked behind me to check if anyone was watching and then sprinted into the forest. I didn't even pay attention to where I was going, I just wanted to get there. I kept thinking about the wedding and everyone's excitement, while I'm in the middle aching to figure this all out. I shook the thoughts out of my head, letting myself go wherever my instincts decided to take me.


	23. Risks

**A/N: This chapter is VERY long and I've been assured that that's a good thing haha, so hopefully you'll like it! A whole heck of a lot happens within this chapter. I'm sad to say there are only 3 chapters left after this one and then it will be the end of Hybrid. But, I'm really excited for you guys to see how it ends. So, here it is! Please please please review!! I'd really appreciate it if you did, let me have an Edward moment and know what you're thinking, eh? :) Thanks!!**

**4. Risks**

I stopped and found myself standing in the middle of the parking lot of Jeff's apartment building. I wasn't even sure what I was doing there. I was about to turn back when I stopped myself, feeling as though I _had_ to be here.

As I walked up the stairs to his floor, the reason for me being at Jeff's apartment began to make sense to me. He was the last person that really made me feel safe, made me forget all of my troubles and understood me. I could tell him how I was feeling about the wedding without having him judge me or tell me I'm crazy. He would let me feel the way I feel without conflict. I felt an inkling of hope begin to surface as I reached his door. I knocked, holding my breath as I heard his footsteps near the door. He seemed shocked to see me standing at his doorstep. I guess I couldn't blame him. I should be with Jake, planning a wedding and sulking in our happiness.

"Hey" he said, making a face as if he were unsure about something.

"Hi" I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but hesitated. I wanted to lie to him, to myself, and say that everything was okay, but I couldn't.

"No" I confessed, my eyes met his.

"Do you want to come in and talk?" He asked, stepping aside. I nodded and walked in. His apartment looked spotless, as if he hadn't been there for a while.

"I've never seen your place so clean." I said as I walked around slowly.

"Yeah, well Kate doesn't sleep so..." He said, scratching his head.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...I'd wake up and this place would sparkle." He said with a chuckle.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"No, she went back to Denali to get some stuff. She's coming back next week."

"Oh, that's good." I said, hovering by the couch.

"Uh, sit down make yourself at home." Jeff said. He clearly hadn't had guests in a while.

"Thanks..." I said, hating the awkwardness of this conversation.

"So, I heard you're engaged. Congratulations." Jeff said, still standing.

"Yeah, thanks" I said. Jeff caught the enthusiasm missing from my voice.

"Do you _want_ to get married?" He asked bluntly. I sat with my hands on my knees, staring at the ground as I tried to come up with a decent answer.

"I..don't know." I said with a sigh.

"Do you love him?" He asked, sitting next to me. His body was tense.

"Yes, I do. It's not that I don't love him, it's...I don't know if _I'm_ the one he's supposed to be with. This could all be a huge mistake." I said, the words spewing out of my mouth like water spewing out of a fountain.

"Well, you can't really know that. You just have to take the risk and find out. It's not like there's some magical thing that tells you who your soul mate is. You've got to take risks in life." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of what he said.

"What's funny?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to find the words to explain. Jeff knew me too well. "There is, isn't there? Something that tells you who your soul mate is..." He realized and shook his head in disbelief.

"Sort of, yeah. There's this thing that really only applies to the Quileutes. It's called imprinting. When they imprint, they have to be with that person, they're pulled to them. The thing with Jake, though, is that he imprinted twice. He imprinted once before me, only she was too young for him to pursue a romantic relationship with her. But then he imprinted on me. But maybe mine was a mistake. This sounds crazy." I said, talking so fast I could barely understand myself.

"Okay, so...Jake has two soul mates?" Jeff asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Basically, yeah. But that's crazy, right? I mean you can't have _two_."

"I don't know...I'd believe anything nowadays." Jeff said, leaning back on the couch.

"I don't know if I should do this. I don't know if I'm ready or if I could bare it if one day he said I wasn't the one. I just want to be free of all of this not knowing..." I cried. Jeff put his arm around me and tried to comfort me.

"Hey, hey it's going to work out, okay? I promise. You just have to have faith in whatever you decide to do. And if all else fails, you always have me. I'll always be here." He whispered as he cradled me. My ear was pressed against his chest and I was soothed by the steady beating of his heart.

Jeff was my safe place to run to again. Whenever life got too complicated or too much for me to handle on my own he was there and he's here now. Maybe there was a reason why he was the one I always ran to. Maybe he was more than a best friend. Could he be _my_ soul mate?

No! Jacob is the one for me. But, Jeff...I just want to scream! Why is this happening to me? I'm supposed to be a married woman in a few weeks and I'm here, thinking about a future with another man. I bet it would be a good one, though; I could see it. Jeff would be the handsome, successful doctor and I'd be, well, I'm not sure yet, but I'd be something. And we'd have a beautiful home, nothing too large, but big enough to start a family in. We'd have a dog, maybe even two. Life would never feel overbearing because I'd have him every day for the rest of my life. I swallowed hard as I thought of it, and considered the life I'd leave behind with Jacob. I felt Jeff's warm finger under my chin, tilting my head upwards. He smiled at me and I melted. A simple smile sent me over the edge. I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Elina" He whispered.

"Do you think..." I began.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you think it should have been us? Together? Not me with Jake or you with Kate. You and me." I said, staring intently in his eyes, searching for an answer. If he told me no, then I would know that my place is with Jacob. But if he said yes, well...it would be something that would force me to seriously consider my engagement to Jacob. Because what if Jeff was right? What if Jacob had two soul mates because one of them wasn't really meant for him? It felt like forever before Jeff's lips parted to answer.

"I did." He said. "But now, I don't know. I mean, you're engaged and I have Kate."

"Put them aside. It's you and me, Jeff. Is it meant to be or not?" I pushed.

"I don't know." He said, getting up from the couch and running his hand through his hair. "We never tried. I can't say what's meant to be if it never happened in the first place. Maybe it's too l –"

Before Jeff could finish that phrase, I flung myself from the couch and into his arms, moulding my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers intertwined in his hair. Jeff responded by placing his hands on my back and pulling me close, pressing his lips to mine with more force. The kiss was passionate; almost animalistic and hungry. We collapsed on to the couch, Jeff's weight crushing on top of me. I began to pull up his shirt when he stopped me.

"Wait, wait. Not here" He said, out of breath. He lifted me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and rushed to the bed, laying me down gently.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hovering over me. I pulled myself to him, kissing him again. Jeff moved from my lips to my jaw line, to my neck. He began to kiss where neck and shoulder meet, sending me over the edge. I closed my eyes and let myself go, winding and weaving with his body as he made love to me.

Making love with Jeff was so different from Jacob. With Jeff, it was passionate and intense but also silly and fun. We giggled and laughed when we would stare at each other too long, or if one of us kissed the other in a ticklish spot. It was what I imagined it being like, ten years from now, with my husband on a spontaneous Tuesday night after a long day at work. He'd be the one I couldn't wait to get home to. It was so _easy_ with Jeff. Everything was easy with him. I didn't doubt myself or think I was doing something wrong. I didn't feel like I had to make the best of the moment because he may be taken from me some day. I had him. He was mine. Nothing threatened to take him from me.

I fell asleep, curled up next to Jeff. I rested my head between his neck and shoulder, taking in his scent and drifting off to the sound of his recovering heartbeat.

I was alone in Jeff's bed when I awoke. The once sunlit room was now pitched black. I fumbled out of the bed and ran my hands along the floor to find my clothes. The light went on and I looked up to see Jeff standing with his finger under the light switch, holding in a laugh. He left so that I could put my clothes back on. I hurried, hopping in my jeans towards the door. Jeff was in the kitchen, sipping some water.

I wasn't sure what to say to him. Do I tell him how great it was or do I not mention it at all?

I noticed my cell phone on the counter when it vibrated against the hard surface.

"It's been doing that for a while." Jeff said, pointing to my phone. I didn't even remember having it with me. I picked it up and flipped it open. I had twenty-seven missed calls, most of them from Jacob. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach every time saw his name, over and over again, in my received calls list.

"Jacob?" Jeff asked. I nodded. "I guess you're going to leave now, then..." He said.

"I don't want to" I whispered. "I can't face him now."

"Hey, it's alright. We can just pretend it never happened." Jeff said, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I can't. I can't lie to him. I was just picking out my wedding dress this morning and now...I can't go back to him and act like I'm happy. I don't know if I am." I said as I slid into a chair at the kitchen table.

"If you're not happy, don't marry him."

"I don't want to hurt him. And being with you today was –"

"A mistake, I know..." Jeff interrupted. I stood up from my chair and placed my hands over his on the counter.

"No" I said sternly, shaking my head. "It wasn't a mistake at all, Jeff. It felt right. I can't face him because I pictured this whole other life with you today, a really good one. I just don't know what to do now because...well, you're a part of the problem now." I admitted.

"A part of the problem?" Jeff asked, confused.

"You gave me another option to think about today. It just fits with you, everything is easy with you. I don't know what to do. I hate having to choose because in the end someone will get hurt." I said, turning away from Jeff. He walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever you choose, I'm right there backing you up. Even if you marry him, that's fine. But know that if you choose me, I'll give you everything you could ever want. I'll always be here if you ever change your mind. I love you, Elina. I never stopped."

"Thanks for being so understanding." I said, pulling away from Jeff. "I should go." I walked towards the door and looked back at him before closing it behind me. He looked hopeful and hurt at the same time. How could I do this to him? I didn't deserve Jake of Jeff, they were both too good for me.

I hunted on the run home so that I wouldn't get the aching pain of thirst later on. I had gotten better at feeding more often and controlling my thirst. When I ran through the trees by the Cullen house, I noticed Jacob, Alice and Edward talking feverishly. They all went silent as I reached the thin line of trees between me and the house. Jacob's eyes scanned the trees and when I emerged from them, he ran to me and threw his arms around me.

"I thought you were never coming back." He breathed. I pressed my palms into his back.

"Of course I'd come back. I was just hunting." I said, replaying my kills in my mind, careful not to let anything else show through.

"You weren't answering your phone." He said.

"I didn't even notice it, I was paying attention to hunting. You know what it's like to just let go of everything, rely on your instincts."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just worry I'm going to lose you. I can't ever lose you." He said, the heat from his lips expelling into my hair and through to my neck. It was so hot I was starting to sweat.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm marrying you, remember. You have me." I said, pulling him away so that I could look him in the eye. "For life." I said, placing my hands on either side of his face. I realized I was giving Jake this false hope that we'd be together forever, but I couldn't tell him anything else. It's what he wanted to hear. But the truth is, I don't even know if my forever is with Jake. I couldn't tell him that, not now, not like this. I had a few weeks to figure this out and I would.

A smile spread across Jacob's face. "You mean that?" He said, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Let's do this!" He said jubilantly.

"What?"

"Let's get married now. Well, not _right_ now but , I don't know...tomorrow or something."

"Jake, I..." I can't do this! I can't lie to him and tell him yes. I need to stall. "Alice...she has all his stuff planned. I don't want to disappoint her by throwing this at her so quickly. Let's just wait a couple weeks, it won't be long." I said, trying to calm him down.

"I can't wait." He said. "I need you to be my wife, to be mine." He stepped closer to me, placing his hot hands on either side of my face.

"I am yours, isn't that enough?" I asked. I suppose my tone wasn't very romantic or sympathetic. It was harsher than I wanted it to be.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jake said as he took a step back.

"No, no...I just..." I stood there and practically died from the way I hurt Jacob. The expression on his face made me feel terrible. I had to take a risk, to find out if this was the right thing. Maybe this was all just fear of commitment, cold feet...something logical for wanting to run away from an amazing man.

"Okay" I said, forcing a smile. "Let's do it!"

"Really? Tomorrow?" Jake asked, the smile returning to his face. I nodded. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around, causing me to giggle profusely.

Alice zipped over to us before I could call her name.

"Everything is taken care of!" She said gleefully before hurrying back into the house to prepare.

"I guess I should go then. It's probably not proper for the groom to sleep with the bride the night before the wedding." Jake said by my ear. He laughed and kissed my neck.

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"I can't wait." He said as he hopped over to his car and skidded away.

When he left, I let out a deep breath as if I'd been under water for too long. Water...suddenly that didn't seem like such a bad idea. A good swim could help me clear my head and make me focus. But first, I had to let Jeff know what was happening. I ran back into the woods, thinking I'd feel the cold grasp of Edward's hand stopping me. I was surprised when he didn't come after me.

I reached Jeff's apartment and stood in front of his door for a moment, trying to configure the words I'd say to him. Could I even do this? Maybe I should just turn back and forget about this.

"Ow!" Jeff hollered from inside. The moment I heard him I flailed myself against the door, pounding on it zealously as I called out his name. The door opened very quickly, causing me to take a step back in surprise to who opened it.

"Kate" I said when I saw her appear in the doorway. "What's going on?" I asked, looking past her for Jeff.

"I accidentally shocked him. I can get a bit carried away sometimes and lose control of it." She explained. Jeff stood up from the couch and stood behind Kate. I wondered what had Kate so carried away.

"Come in." Jeff said, opening the door a bit more.

"Um, actually I'm not staying long. I just wanted to let you know Jacob and I are getting married...tomorrow." I said, choking out the last word.

"Tomorrow?" Jeff said in shock.

"Yeah, we couldn't wait any longer. I just wanted you to know." I said, glancing at Kate. Jeff pushed past Kate, standing in front of her.

"Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute?" He said, turning his head towards Kate.

"No, not at all. Don't be too long." She said with a smile. "Nice seeing you, Elina." She waved to me before closing the door. Jeff stepped out into the hallway. I pressed my back against the wall.

"I thought you weren't doing it for a couple of weeks!" He said, a hint of anger in his words.

"So did I, Jake wanted to move up the date." I said, crossing my arms.

"And you let him?"

"I couldn't tell him no, Jeff, he loves me." I said, pausing. "I love him, too."

"What the hell, Elina? You just – today you...God, why are you doing this?" He said angrily, trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry. I have to take the risk, to find out if this is what's meant to be, like you said. You'll be fine, you'll have Kate to get carried away with."

"She came back early, I can't predict that." He said with sorrowful eyes. "Elina, please don't do this. Don't marry him. I know I said I'd support you either way, but this is...too much. I can't lose you, not again." He pleaded.

"Everyone needs to stop worrying about losing me." I said to myself. "Jeff, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I need to clear my head." I said, throwing my arms in the air and walking away.

"Elina, I love you. Remember that." He called out to me as I walked away.

A part of me wanted to turn back and run into Jeff's arms as I walked away from him, to revel in the comfort he had given me earlier today, but I couldn't face him again. I began to walk faster until I was running again. Thoughts of Jacob resurfaced in my mind. I wanted to be with him, to feel secure like he always made me feel. But he was the source of all of this insecurity. I couldn't go running to him now.

I found myself running towards the reservation anyways. The more I thought of Jacob, the more I was pulled to him. Maybe this _was_ meant to be. It had to be, if this is the way I felt about him in the end. I'll marry him tomorrow.

Oh God, marriage. Why did that scare me so much? I never had a problem with marriage before, I loved the idea of getting married some day. But now, it's just too much.

I detoured towards First Beach, running towards a small cliff, taking my clothes off as I ran, leaving only my undergarments on. I didn't stop, I kept going until I reached the edge and flung myself over and into the chilled water. It hit me like pellets of ice striking me all at once. The pain didn't bother me, though. The impact shocked my mind, in a sense, and put everything into perspective, forcing me to live in the moment. The whole thing was very liberating. I pulled myself to the surface, gasping for air. The influx of oxygen into my lungs was exhilarating. I swam through the water, ducking underneath the surface every so often. I loved being underwater. It was quiet and serene, my thoughts didn't interrupt me there. All of my focus was put on the here and now, with not breathing. I broke through the surface, took in a deep breath and then let myself sink. I let go of any control over my body and let the pull of the water take over as I sank deeper and deeper into the blackness.

I was gone.

I was completely lost in the ocean as it pulled me in. My thoughts were empty, non-existent even. Everything was perfect. I was calm, worry-free and _happy_.

The impact I felt next was like a giant rock bouldering into me. I lost concentration and water flooded into my lungs. I was pulled to the surface before I lost consciousness. I coughed up the water as something held me up. I struggled to get free of whatever had a hold of me. It felt cold, even colder than the water. My teeth began to chatter as I eventually lost the strength to fight against it.

"Sh, it's okay." He said, wiping my wet hair from my face. I turned and saw Edward's worried eyes looking into mine.

"Edward" I gasped.

"Sh, don't speak. Save your strength." He said, extending his arm to swim me to shore.

"No, no!" I pleaded. "I want to swim."

"Swim? I –I thought you were..." He squinted, as if listening to something very closely.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what he was even doing here.

"You just wanted to swim?" He said in disbelief, but then chuckled. "I thought you were trying to kill yourself." He admitted with a laugh.

"Edward, I would never...what made you think I tried to kill myself?"

"I couldn't hear you anymore. You were running and then...nothing." He said, fear appearing in his eyes. His cold arms were still wrapped around me as we floated chest-to-chest. A shiver ran through me.

"You must be freezing, we should get out of the water."

"No, I'm fine. Don't swim to shore yet. Please?"

"Alright" Edward sighed. "But you have to tell me if it gets too cold for you."

I nodded. I made myself limp as Edward held me, draping my arms over his shoulders. It was nice to let go like that, to not have to support myself all of the time. The chill of the water and Edward's body began to numb me. It was a good feeling to me, though. It froze my thoughts along with the numbness of my body. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. We floated in silence for a few moments as I sank deeper into the numbness.

"Elina! Elina!" Edward yelled, shaking me. I opened my eyes abruptly and placed my hands on his shoulders to support myself again.

"What?" I said, my voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you anymore. You need to stop doing that. I _need_ to hear you." He said, his voice intense. "I'm taking you back to the shore." He said as he lifted me with ease, transferring me to his back. He propelled his arms forward and began to swim towards the shore. I didn't want to leave yet, I enjoyed the numb feeling, but I wasn't in the mood to argue with Edward right now.

When we got to shore I was shivering and chattering uncontrollably. Edward lifted me gently from his back, keeping his arm around my waste. My legs felt weak and I wasn't able to support myself. If it weren't for the chill I felt on my legs as a breeze would pass by, I would have thought I was paralyzed. My eye lids felt heavy now. Edward scooped me up and carried me further off shore. It began to feel too cold for me as the shivering persisted. I needed warmth and I needed it fast.

"He's coming. Just hang on." Edward whispered to me as he laid me down in the sand. I could tell he was frustrated with himself as he hovered over me, well aware that he was a part of the problem, that he couldn't help me now. I tried to grunt through the chill that ran through me, I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, curled up in a ball...nothing worked. I tried to imagine a fire burning next to me, but that didn't help either.

I could hear a heavy gallop of paws barrelling towards me and a low whimper when they stopped. I felt warmth escape from its breath and scooted towards it. My eye lids were too heavy to see where it was coming from and I couldn't move my arms to grab a hold of anything. Whatever it was went away.

"How long has she been out of the water?" I heard Jacob say alarmingly.

"A few minutes." Edward said quickly.

I felt Jacob as he laid down next to me, wrapping himself around me. The warmth revitalized me and I turned to face him and buried myself into his scorching body. The heat correlating with the bone chilling coolness of my skin felt like my entire body was on fire. My face was pressed against the crevice of flesh between Jake's neck and shoulder. As I breathed more heavily through my nose I could smell Jake's blood more than ever. It burned my nose, it smelt so good. My throat began to ache, as if I hadn't hunted in weeks. I began to forget it was Jake, that I was on a beach or that I was even me. I felt like an animal narrowing in on my prey. I swallowed as I nestled my face into his skin. I opened my eyes slowly, not thinking a single thought. I took in the sight of the beach, recalling what was happening. I kept weaving in and out of consciousness like that, from being completely aware, to feeling like a hungry animal. I knew I couldn't keep this up, that I would give in eventually.

I started to wriggle around in Jake's grasp around me, pushing and kicking my way out. He loosened his hold on me but didn't fully let me go. I let one single thought slip into my mind then.

"Jacob, let her go! She's thirsty." Edward said abruptly, his cold hand grazing me as he lifted Jake's arms from me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, swallowing again. I turned to Edward, letting him know I needed to go _now_. He nodded, hesitating to hold my hand.

'_It's fine, I'm warm enough now." _I thought. I held my hand out to Edward, who placed his hand into mine and led me into the forest.

I turned to look back at Jacob before we ran off and the look on his face was one that stuck with me as I ran with Edward. He looked confused and a bit angry at the same time.

"It just upset him that there's something I can help you with that he can't, that I have a connection with you. In some ways he is still very much in love with Bella. It bothers him that you and I are close too." Edward explained. Jacob was still in the love with Bella? Great, that's just great....

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Elina. He would never pursue her" Edward answered to my thoughts.

"_But she's another person taking up residence in his heart. I can't keep doing this. It's killing me." _I thought.

Edward narrowed in on a mountain lion and killed it for me. I would have to start learning how to hunt mountain lions soon. I can't keep running to Edward whenever I needed something more than elk and deer, something more _human_.

We ran home as soon as I was satisfied. Jacob was waiting for me in front of the Cullen house. He stood up as soon as we passed through the trees. I remained a few steps away from him, unsure what my next move was. How can I marry him when I'm not the only one in his heart? How can I tell him I'm his forever when I have someone else in my heart, too? Everything is falling apart and I can't keep trying to patch up the holes much longer. Jake stepped forward and I responded by taking a step back.

"Elina, what's going on?" Jacob asked. I bit my bottom lip as I refused to let my tears escape.

"Jacob" Saying his name made every tear fall. "I can't." I cried, defeated.

"I don't understand." Jake said, hurt and confused.

"I can't marry you." I sobbed. "This is so hard to do, but I can't."

"Why? Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you say – " Jacob stopped, taking a step back. "You did, you were saying it all along. The disappearances, your attitude lately, wanting to wait a few weeks...you never wanted this at all." Jacob said, shaking his head. The way he spoke, it was as if he were disgusted with me.

"Jacob, please." I pleaded, hoping he would let me explain. "I love you, I just..." I cried, trying to explain through my tears how much I wanted to be with him, but how _scared_ I was that I would lose him some day.

"Do you?" He asked.

"I'm scared." I confessed. "I am _so_ afraid you won't choose me." I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"What are you talking about? I _did_ choose you!" Jacob said, anger building up in his voice.

"You didn't only choose me. You don't even have a choice. It'll just happen one day, out of the blue." I blubbered, not making any sense as I jumbled words together as I spoke.

Jacob stood there, speechless.

"Renesmee." I said clearly, burning my gaze into him. Jacob stepped back, his expression softening.

"That's what you're worried about? You should have said something, we could have talked about this." Jacob said, his words spewing out quicker.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you...or myself." I said, noting the questioning gaze Jacob flashed in my direction. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes as I began to explain how I felt from the very beginning.

"I'm my happiest when I'm with you, Jake. The days and nights I've spent with you have been the best of my life. Getting to marry you is like a dream come true. But then it occurred to me that I'm not your only soul mate and that scared me. I see you with Renesmee and my heart just breaks because I know how much you love her and she is just over the moon for you." I paused, preparing to reveal my innermost fears with Jacob. He was patient and waited as I spoke, his expression softening as I went on, his brows furrowing every so often when I said something he clearly had a rebuttal to.

"What happens when she grows older and becomes this gorgeous girl? You can't refuse her, you can't escape her because you imprinted on her _first_. Even if we're married and have a life together, it won't stop you from choosing her. Look at Sam and Leah, they had a great love and even that was shattered because he imprinted. We don't stand a chance." I began to tear up again and paused to wipe them away. Jacob stepped forward, lending out his hand, but I stepped back. I couldn't let him touch me or let myself fall into his arms just yet. I had to let him know how I felt once and for all.

"Maybe we just aren't meant to be." I whispered, not able to look at Jake.

"What?" He whispered, unprepared for me to break off our engagement the night before our wedding.

"I am so sorry. I just can't do this, I can't keep pretending like it doesn't bother me that you have others in your heart besides me. I can't marry you and not be on my toes all of the time, wondering when you'll leave me."

"Elina I love you. I promise you, I will never leave you. Renesmee is like a sister to me, I love her but it's not the same. I'm meant to be there for her as a big brother, a protector...it's you I'm meant to _be_ with." Jacob said, stepping towards me.

I looked up into his pleading eyes and couldn't help but fall into them. I gave in. I let my fears go for a moment and just looked at him. He was being completely honest with me. It was in that moment that I realized how _stupid_ I was for not coming to him with this sooner. Suddenly all of my worries seemed miniscule. Jake was it for me. The incident with Jeff meant nothing, the only way he was in my heart was as a friend and nothing more. I just tricked myself into believing I had someone else too, to make knowing Jake had another soul mate not bother me as much, to know I had someone to fall back on. But, hearing Jake tell me that I was meant for him was all I needed. The look in his eyes when he told me he loved me, that he would never leave was just what I wanted. Everything had fallen into place in a short moment. There it was, time and change working together in their mysterious ways.

I would marry him tomorrow and love him for the rest of my life with my entire heart and soul. I smiled and threw myself into Jacob's arms, kissing him. Jake began to laugh. It was that laughter that made me realize how wrong I had been this entire time. I didn't want anyone else but Jake.

He is just the kind of man I want as a husband. Someone who can be romantic and passionate, who could be silly and joke around with me, who would love me and be honest with me. The life I imagined with Jeff was one I had been raised to believe was right; the rich husband with a good reputation, me being the obedient housewife. I didn't want that. I want a carefree, happy life filled with love and joy.

I want Jacob Black.

"Let's get married." I whispered to him.


	24. I Want Jacob Black

**A/N: This chapter is one of my favorites, I had an awesome time writing it so I hope you all have as good of a time reading it as I did writing it. We're nearing the end, with 2 chapters left! Pleeasseee review! I'd really appreciate it if you did :) Thanks!**

**5. I want Jacob Black**

Jacob refused to spend the night with me, no matter how much I begged and pleaded for him to stay. His explanation for leaving would bring a smile to my face for the rest of my life.

"I won't stay because I want to spend the night dreaming of you" He told me. "And when I see you for the first time, walking towards me down the aisle, my dream will have come true."

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. I kept thinking of the day to come and what it had in store for me. It would be a day to change the rest of the days of my life and I was so ready for it. I could hear Alice all night giving orders and instructions to the rest of the Cullens as they decorated the house for the wedding. She was such a doll for taking care of all of the wedding planning, I wouldn't have been able to do this without her. It would be a perfect wedding to a perfect man.

Looking back at everything I had done, everything I had felt in fear of this day seemed so ludicrous to me now. A few mistakes I had made would be with me forever, unforgivably in my mind. But it didn't matter to me now. All of that was behind me; every doubt, every mistake, every fear was put to rest. But, I knew there would be one thing left for me to do to finally close this part of my life, to give closure to someone who deserved it.

I decided it was time to get out of bed, even if I didn't sleep at all. The sun shone through the window, blinding me as I sat up in bed. I pulled the covers off of me and stepped out of bed. I got dressed quickly and approached the door when Alice appeared before me, blocking me.

"You can't go down there yet!" She said. "I'm not finished decorating. Take the window and don't peak inside when you walk by!" She instructed.

"The window?" I asked. She couldn't seriously think I would jump from a second floor window.

"Yes, jump down from the window. It's simple, just step out. You can do it, you're a vampire after all." Alice smiled.

I sighed and turned towards the window.

"You're doing the right thing." She said to me as I stood before the window. Alice obviously knew everything, from what happened between Jeff and I to what I would be doing now.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, staring down at the drop I was about to make.

"Yes, he will understand." Alice said before leaving the room.

I looked down again, trying not to think about the height. I took a deep breath, as if I were about to duck my head under water, and stepped out into thin air. I hit the ground and stumbled a bit. Other than that, the landing was pretty good. I looked back up at the window and smiled to myself, proud that I actually did it. I disappeared into the trees and ran towards Jeff's apartment.

I tried to imagine Jeff's reaction when I told him where I stood with he and I, that I really didn't love him in the way he wanted me to, that I was choosing Jacob. I had the feeling a part of Jeff thought that I would pound on his door, profess my love for him and be with him instead. I was hoping he wouldn't go to that conclusion when he saw me today. I hoped he would understand and still come to the wedding as a friend. Jeff has been a great friend to me, despite the fact that he worked for my father at one point. I hoped he would remain a good friend to me, even if I didn't choose him.

As I stood in front of the red door, the door I had stood before time and time again, my nerves began to get to me. I found myself shaking as I bit my lip, anxious to just get this over with, hoping it would end well. I knocked quickly and then took a step back. Jeff's face lit up when he saw me. He closed the door behind him and stepped out into the hallway. A smile stretched across his face that could make even the most devastated person light up with joy. It was his smile that made this ten times harder for me.

"Elina" He whispered. "You came back!" He said, taking a step towards me to hug me. I stepped back and that startled him.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you. I want to let you know where I stand, to give you some kind of closure because you deserve that much." I tried to explain, staring at my feet because I couldn't bear to watch as his expression changed.

"Closure? What are you saying?"

"I'm marrying Jake today, Jeff. I think I gave you a false hope the other night. I said things that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry for doing that to you. You are a dear friend to me and I don't want to lose you." I said. Jeff stepped back, his hand moving to his mouth as I spoke.

"You told me you imagined a life with me, that it wasn't a mistake. How does that change in a day? Elina, don't marry him. Give me a chance to give you what you imagined." Jeff pleaded. I wrapped my arms around myself, his words like bullets.

"I love him. I want the life I imagined with _him_. I realized what I thought could be with you wasn't what I wanted. It was what my parents would want me to have, but it's not what _I_ want."

"I know you love me." He said firmly.

"I love you, but it's not the same love I have for Jake. I love you because you are my friend, Jeff. I love you for everything you did for me, for the person you are. But I'm not _in_ love with you. I'm sorry."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, anger prevalent in his voice.

"Because I didn't want to marry Jake and leave you with this false hope. It was wrong of me to do that to you and I am so sorry. I had to let you know where I stand so you could move on and find love with someone else, like Kate."

We stood in silence for a moment, Jeff still in shock that I didn't choose him.

"You're more than welcome to come to the wedding, bring Kate...I'd really like it if you came." I said quietly.

"I can't." Jeff said in a raspy voice, as if he were holding in tears. "I can't watch the woman I love marry someone else and walk out of my life forever." He said, shaking his head. I closed my eyes, the impact of his words too much for me to bear.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I hope that one day you can understand why I did this and I hope you find a great love someday." I said as I took a step towards the exit. I looked back at Jeff who was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. I held in my tears and stepped towards him, my hands reaching up to his to comfort him. Jeff wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I could feel his tears soak through my shirt. I rubbed his back and tried to be strong for him. A single tear streamed down my face, realizing that I had just hurt my best friend.

Jeff calmed down and pulled out of the hug, but stayed fairly close to me.

"I broke up with Kate." He sniffled.

"What?"

"I thought you'd choose me, that you would run to me today to tell me you wanted _me_." He said as he let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Jeff..."

"No, it's okay." He said as he wiped his nose. "Really, it's fine. I understand, I really do. It's just hard to accept right now. You go get married and have a good life with him, okay? He better take damn good care of you." He coughed.

"Thank you" I whispered and placed a kiss on Jeff's forehead before walking away.

When I got outside I leaned against the brick wall of the building and began to breathe quickly as my heart beat faster. I just had to catch my breath, to remind myself that that really happened.

I was glad that I had gotten it over with, that Jeff knew where I stood and that I could get married without him on my conscience. I was getting married today. The smile that spread across my face was large enough for astronauts in space to see.

Alice was waiting for me when I got back to the Cullen house, tapping her foot in front of the door. I laughed to myself as I approached her.

"There you are! We have to get you ready!" She said, skipping into the house and zipping up the stairs. Edward's room was temporarily converted into my dressing room for the day, equipped with a full length mirror and vanity so that Alice could do my hair and make-up. My dress was sprawled out on the bed along with the shoes my mother had given me. I changed into some sweats and a t-shirt to be more comfortable as the transformation process began.

A tall man with black hair styled in a comb over slid into the room with a large camera in his hand. He started snapping pictures left and right. The flash startled me and I put my hands up to block my eyes. He stopped, straightening out the jacket of his suit and lent his hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Chris, the photographer. I wanted to get some shots of you getting ready, if you don't mind. I already took some shots of the room before you got here." He said very proudly.

"Oh, okay." I said. This was clearly Alice's doing.

Alice smiled greatly when she saw Chris and asked him to take some pictures of she and I together. Alice was very much into all of this stuff. She insisted Chris take pictures of every single moment so that I would have a memory of the entire day. Chris's assistant, Daniel, was at the La Push reservation snapping pictures of Jacob as he got ready.

Alice sat me down at the vanity, which was covered in hair products. Lorenzo stepped in with a gleeful look on his face as he prepared to do my hair. Since my dress was earthy and kind of nymph-like, I wanted something to match it. Lorenzo had a great vision and made my hair curly but messy. It was wild and free. Alice switched places with Lorenzo and did my make-up for me. I insisted she make it natural. Knowing Alice, she probably would have gone all dramatic with the eye shadow because it's all the rage in Europe or something.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I actually recognized myself. It was me, but more enhanced. It was the first time I looked at my reflection and knew exactly who was staring back at me. I knew everything about that girl; her background, likes and dislikes, her strong, independent personality, her desire to be free from the shackles of urban society, her secrets, her flaws, her goals, her loves...everything that you could ever know about yourself or ever want to know, I knew about that girl I saw in the mirror. It gave me a great sense of identity and accomplishment.

"Time for the dress!" Alice exclaimed. "I'll be right back" She said, skipping out of the door. She returned a moment later with Marie, who practically collapsed in tears when she saw me. I wasn't even wearing the dress yet.

"Oh, baby you look gorgeous!" She said. I looked down at my grey sweat pants and old t-shirt, lifting an eyebrow to how this could possibly be gorgeous. Marie shimmied over to me with her arms propelled outwards, pulling me into a long, tight hug.

"Thanks mom." I said as she hugged tighter, cutting off my air supply.

"Ready?" she asked, glancing over at the dress. I nodded with a smile and slipped out of my very casual attire.

Marie lifted the dress and I held my arms straight up in the air as she slipped it over me and pulled it all the way down. I adjusted it and then turned so that she could zip it up for me. I could hear Marie gasp as she held in her tears.

"It's a good thing I picked the water-proof mascara" she laughed as she wiped away a tear. I laughed with her and hopped on to the bed, about to put the shoes on myself.

"No, let me!" She said eagerly, kneeling down in front of me. She took the left shoe out of my hand and carefully slid it on my foot, repeating the process with the right foot. She kissed her hand and placed that hand on my right foot, tilting her head to the side and smiling. I smiled with her until the moment was interrupted by a bright flash. I looked up at Chris and rolled my eyes at him.

"Come look at yourself, honey" Marie said, picking herself up from the floor and pulling me towards the full length mirror.

I was taken aback when I saw myself in the huge white dress. I remembered the first time I saw myself in it, with oodles of uncertainty filling my mind and the fear that escalated at the sight of the yards of silk taffeta that covered my body. The feeling I got from seeing all of that white today was completely different. I was happy, genuinely happy. Marie scurried over with the veil in her hands and slid it into my hair as Chris snapped some more pictures. Lorenzo rushed to my side to adjust it after Marie put it in my hair and sprayed my hair with hairspray once more. Alice walked in slowly, the first time I've ever seen her walk at a slow pace, with a bouquet of white orchids with pink detailing inside. I didn't remember ever telling her I loved orchids, but this bouquet was absolutely perfect. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like downstairs. Alice handed me the flowers and just stared at me, smiling.

"Thank you, Alice." I said, hugging her.

"You're welcome." She beamed. "Jacob is going to be so blown away."

My heart fluttered at the sound of his name.

"Is he here?" I asked eagerly. Alice's smile stretched further.

"Yes, he's downstairs."

Butterflies began to flap their enormous wings feverishly in the pit of my stomach. I squealed with excitement. This was it.

Edward slid into the room and smiled that crooked smile of his towards me. I flashed a smile back and everyone cleared out of the room to leave Edward and I alone for a moment.

"You look beautiful." He said, his voice like music to my ears. I closed my eyes and smiled, taking in the moment.

"Thank you" I whispered. Edward stepped towards me slowly, placing his cold hands on my shoulders.

"He's going to fall to the ground when he sees you." He chuckled.

"Let's hope not, I don't want to kill him." I joked. Edward laughed.

"I'm proud of you, you know. You've made it through a lot."

"_We've_ made it through a lot" I corrected. "Thank you, Edward, for everything."

"It was my pleasure." He said, his eyes staring intensely into mine. "Alice tells me you and Jake are going to have a happy life together. And you won't have to worry about Renesmee." He announced.

"Thanks for telling me, but I think I already knew that." I smiled.

"Alright, well we better get going." Edward said, hesitating to move. He looked at me and smiled as he placed a kiss on my forehead, swallowing as his lips left my skin. Edward took my hand and led me out the door and down the hallway to the top of the staircase. All I could think was '_this is it'_. Edward squeezed my hand tighter and shook it a bit, letting out a swift chuckle every time I thought that.

Ronald was waiting in the middle of the steps for me. He looked up and his mouth was wide open, as if he were speechless. He held his hand out for me and I took it as he led me down the stairs.

I was so blown away when I saw how Alice transformed the house into the perfect wedding. There were bouquets of white orchids and lilies in different sized vases all over the place, along with lit candles. Black and white fabric was draped along railings and tables. The chairs had white slip covers with black ribbons tied around them. It was very classy and elegant. Everything sparkled.

I felt my air supply cut off when I saw Jacob standing at the end of the aisle. I squeezed my father's hand tighter, digging my nails into his skin. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Jacob's eyes widened when he saw me and the biggest, whitest smile I had ever seen spread across his face. I didn't even noticed the groups of people seated on either side of the isle or the sporadic flashes of cameras going off all around me. I didn't notice anyone else in the room except for Jacob Black.

I smiled and could feel tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. I laughed at myself and the fact that I was actually crying at the happiest moment of my entire life. Jacob let out a giggle too when I wiped the corner of my eye with my finger. It made me laugh even harder as I walked over to him. Jake took both of my hands and we both leaned into each other, laughing. The minister coughed and Jacob and I composed ourselves. Jacob and I stared into each others' eyes as the minister spoke and we repeated our vows. I felt like I was in a trance as I looked into Jacob's deep, brown eyes. I repeated what I was told but I didn't feel like I was saying it because I was so lost in Jacob's eyes. The only part I was absolutely aware of and full-heartedly said was,

"I do"

Jacob placed his hands around me waist and pulled me in for a very passionate kiss. Everyone began to clap and cheer. I found myself beginning to drown them out and everything went silent. The only thing I could hear was Jacob's heart beating; a rhythm I would never forget. Jacob pulled away and I placed my hands on either side of his face, our foreheads resting against each others' as we stared at each other and smiled. The moment was interrupted when Jacob's friends, Embry and Quil, ran up to him and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. Jacob turned and hugged his friends as they congratulated him. I turned and saw Marie in tears in a chair, with Ronald next to her trying to calm her down. Bella was the first to come up to me.

"Thank you" She whispered. "You've made Jake really happy." She said as she hugged me.

Alice was next. She kissed my cheek and then slid back under Jasper's arm as they both congratulated me together.

"Alice this is amazing" I told her, gesturing to the decor that surrounded us.

"Oh, it was nothing." She beamed.

Carlisle and Esme stepped behind them and Alice and Jasper stepped aside.

"You look stunning, dear." Esme said, running her cold hand down my arm. Carlisle nodded and smiled in agreement. "Congratulations" he added.

Marie pushed past them and threw her arms around me as she sniffled.

"Oh, baby look at you! You're so grown up!" She said, beginning to cry again. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Marie, let's go grab a table in the reception area." Ronald said as he gave me a wink and pulled Marie away from me.

I was beginning to feel a bit clustered with all of the people around me. I wasn't even sure where Jacob was anymore.

I smiled when I felt his warm hands press into my arms. I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"There you are" I whispered.

I heard a cough and turned to see Billy in his wheelchair watching us. I pulled away from Jake and hugged Billy.

"Glad to have you as a part of the family." He said.

"I'm glad to be a part of it."

"Alright, can I just have one moment with my wife please?" Jacob said, pulling me away from the crowd. I laughed at the sound of 'my wife' coming from Jacob's mouth.

"I like how that sounds" He said proudly.

Jake led me outside, away from the noise and the clusters of people hugging and kissing us. I let out a sigh of relief when we got outside, breathing in the fresh air. Jake pulled me to him and we swayed for a moment in each others' arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Black." He whispered.

"I love _you_, Mr. Black." I said, placing my hand on his cheek. I stood up on my tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"So, we're really _married_." Jake said.

"Yes, we are." I assured him. "How does it feel?"

"It feels pretty damn good, but..."

"But what?" I asked, wondering how there could possibly be a 'but'.

"But...I think tonight is going to be even better." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to tonight with you." I said, almost whispering, as I tilted my head up and pursed my lips. Jake took the hint and kissed me again. I giggled and then rested my head on his chest to listen to his heart as we swayed.

"It's a beautiful day today." I said.

"Yeah, I think I even saw the sun peak through once or twice." Jake chuckled.

I wanted to enjoy this day, to soak it in. I needed to run. I've run so many times before in my life and for all of the wrong reasons. I always ran away from things I didn't want to face. This time, I want to run right into something that I _do_ want. I want to run into a long, happy life with Jacob. I want to run into my destiny. I smiled to myself, realizing I just _had_ to take one last run for myself. Sure, it seemed a bit odd to go for a run in the forest in a white wedding gown in the middle of my wedding day, but I could pull it off somehow.

"I think I want to go for a quick run." I announced. Jacob pulled away and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not running away" I laughed. "It's just a run for myself, for closure, I guess. I'll be back before you know it, I promise! You don't think I'd willingly miss out on tonight, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not." Jacob laughed, wrapping his arms around me again. "Just hurry back, I don't want to miss you for too long."

"I will" I said, kissing him quickly before running towards the house. " I love you, Jacob Black!" I yelled out to him before opening the door.

I ran up the stairs and into Edward's room to switch out of my shoes. As I was taking my shoes off, I remembered a letter I had written to Jacob last night before I went to bed. I was going to give it to him tonight when we were finally alone. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt about him and how I couldn't wait for my life to start with him. I would make him wait until I was asleep until he could read it. I knew that would drive him crazy. I smiled as I pulled out the long, ivory envelope and placed it on the vanity. I smiled at my reflection and then walked towards the window, bracing myself to step out into thin air once again; a leap of faith.


	25. Everything Happens for a Reason

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is it!! This is one of the last chapters of Hybrid. I'm posting the last chapter right after this one and then that will be it. Hopefully you'll appreciate the way it ended. Please review! And thank you very much for taking the time to read my story :) **

**6. Everything Happens for a Reason**

My dress expanded like a parachute in the air, landing me gracefully on the ground. I smiled to myself, excitement brewing inside of me as I strode into the trees, accelerating in speed as I ventured further into the woods. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds, breaking through the gloom of grey skies above me. I held my dress in a clump in my arms so that I wouldn't trip over it or get it dirty at first, but as I ran I just let it go. It was very liberating. All of a sudden I just started laughing uncontrollably as I continued to run. I felt like a little girl just discovering how to run in a circle and who is laughing in pure joy and excitement.

I spun and leaped as I ran, basking in my own glory. Everything seemed so new to me now, so vibrant. The skies, although grey and monotone, were like vast seas of mystery. I was astounded at the depth and span of the clouds, the different shades of white and grey they possessed, the journey they've taken, the lives they've effected. I glided my hand against the bark of a tree and was mystified by the leaves as they danced in the wind. I felt like I was seeing the world for the very first time. In a sense, I was. I was seeing the world in a positive light for once. There was nothing negative about this or anything in my life anymore. I felt lucky to be so happy and so in love. Love is the key to everything. It boggles my mind what a powerful emotion love is. I won't even bother questioning it, I'm just grateful to have it.

I noticed a break in the trees and slowed down as the dirt beneath me revealed bits of rock underneath. I stopped at the last line of trees and realized I was on a cliff looking over First Beach. It was breath taking. I watched as the waves of the ocean rippled and flowed, as if it were breathing. The sun shone through a break in the clouds and I lifted my head to its light, taking in its warmth. I opened my eyes and smiled, ready to embark on a lifetime of love and happiness with Jacob Black.

A snap of twigs behind me startled me and I turned to see if anyone was there. I was alone. I turned back to the water and felt a cold breeze brush past me. I turned again, but no one was there. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Edward followed me out here.

"I know you're here." I yelled. "Come out come out, wherever you are." I sang, weaving through the trees.

Edward still wasn't revealing himself.

"Are you going to hide in the trees or come out and talk to me?" I asked, starting to get annoyed with this game. I sighed and decided to turn this into a race, that would surely get him to come out eventually.

"Alright, I'll race you home then." I yelled, smiling as I lifted my dress from the ground.

A cold hand gripped my shoulder aggressively, whipping my backward through the trees. I landed where the trees ended and the rock of the cliff began. I propped myself up and searched to see who had just thrown me so violently. I knew it wouldn't be Edward, he would never do anything like that to me. A part of me feared it would be Alexandru, back to finish was he started. I calmed that fear immediately, remembering that I saw him burn. I stood up, facing the ocean, and brushed the dirt away from my white dress.

"Nice dress." A voice snarled behind me. I turned around abruptly to see who the voice belonged to.

"Kate?" I blurted, in shock that she was the one to handle me so violently.

"Expecting someone else? Your lover, perhaps?" Her skin sparkled, almost blinding me, as she tilted her head.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to what this confrontation could be about.

"I don't know what he sees in you." She said angrily. "How he could have chosen a pitiful human life with you over an eternity with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jeff was _mine_! But you humans have to be so damn selfish! I deserve love and happiness just like you so abundantly have." She went on angrily as she snarled, flashing her teeth in my direction as she spoke.

"Kate, Jeff and I are just friends. I wouldn't take him from you, I'm in love with Jake." I said, trying to reason with her.

"Really? Then why did you go to him and confess your love to him? Why did you promise a life with him? Because you're just friends? I don't think so." She growled.

"I can explain. I –I was unsure about marrying Jake and I panicked, but I was wrong and he knows that." My voice trembled as I spoke.

"You took him from me." She said through her teeth, ignoring what I had just told her.

"I'm married, Kate. I don't want Jeff, not in that way."

"Does it really matter? He loves _you_, he won't ever love me. He loves you and you married that mutt. You ungrateful girl!" She spat. "Tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth hurting him?"

My hands began to shake at my side. I could feel the anger penetrating through Kate's words, the despair she felt as she spoke them.

"He'll get over me. He wants to be with you, I know he does." I said calmly, hoping she would take comfort in my words and reason with me.

"No, he won't. Not as long as you're still breathing." She scowled, stepping towards me again.

I looked behind me and realized after another step I couldn't step back any further. I had to face her or I'd fall.

"What are you going to do Kate?" I asked, looking behind me every so often to make sure I wasn't inching any closer towards the edge of the cliff.

"I'm taking you out of the picture. You deserve to burn in hell." She said as she began to crouch before me, sniffing the air.

"Kate, please. Think about it, if Jeff finds out you killed me he'll hate you."

"He'll never know. Who's going to be there to tell him? Hm?" She snickered. "Let's get this over with before he hears you." She said, crouching further.

He? Edward! That's it! If I think his name he'll come to me –

He can't, I realized, drooping my head defeated. The Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation, he wouldn't risk breaking the treaty. But the pack would notice that there was a vampire here, wouldn't they? I began to lose hope, realizing that the pack was at the wedding and even if they did realize a vampire was on the reservation, it would be too late. Kate licked her lips, her eyes targeting my neck as she inhaled deeply.

I could not die like this. I had a life to live! I watched as Kate shifted into an animal-like stance before me and knew that I couldn't fight her off, it would be impossible. She could shock me if I tried and even if I did get past her, she'd surely catch me. She's been a vampire for much longer than I have, she's swift and sly. I looked behind me, at the water as it crashed against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff and knew that I had only one option. I had to fight this, to try to live. I've faced death before, I could do it again. I wouldn't surrender myself without a fight. This was my only option. I looked past Kate and gasped in shock, as if to see someone who shouldn't be there. Kate was caught off guard by my reaction and turned to look behind her. The moment she tilted her head to the left I pivoted and propelled towards the edge of the cliff, flinging myself into the air without hesitation.

I held my arms out and for a brief moment I was flying. I closed my eyes as I cut through the wind and spiralled downward into the mystery that was the water below me. I broke through the surface of the water and was pushed downward into the depths of the ocean. I began to slow down as the ocean resisted to the sudden interruption. I pushed myself towards the surface, but my legs continued to get entangled into the skirt of my dress and pulled me further towards the bottom of the ocean. I began to panic as my arms grew tired and I could no longer pull myself up. I reached behind me and struggled to find the zipper. I had to get out of the dress, it was the only thing keeping me from the surface. My fingers finally stumbled upon the zipper and I pulled it with as much force as I could. I wriggled my way out of the dress and looked down to see it being pulled further into the blackness. I lifted my head and could faintly see the glimmer of the sunlight through the blur of the water. I propelled myself towards it, fighting with every last bit of strength that I had.

I burst through the surface after what seemed like an eternity of pushing and gasped for air. Waves kept crashing into me, pushing me towards the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Every time I tried to breath, water would crash into my mouth. I began to cry. I was frustrated and afraid. I felt defeated as the waves tossed me around.

I felt a something slimy slither around my ankles and kicked it away, thinking it was a fish. The waves picked up again and were crashing into me from every direction. The sun was gone now, replaced by darkening grey clouds. I felt the sliminess entangle itself around my ankle tightly, tugging me beneath the surface. I broke through again, kicking profusely. I looked down and saw the seaweed flutter and sway in the water just below my feet. I felt weak and breathing was difficult. This was it, there was no more fighting. I had nothing left in me to fight with. I felt the green string slither around my ankle like a snake and I just knew this would be the end.

"JACOB!" I screamed before I was jerked back under the water into a bed of seaweed, each streamer of green intertwining themselves in my hair and around my limbs, securing me in the depths of the water.

In my last moments everything became evidently clear to me. I was meant to die today. It was all a part of my destiny, a part of Jacob's destiny. I was meant to be with Jake, we were soul mates. I always thought soul mates were a funny thing, it never made sense to me. What if you never met your soul mate? Is any of their other loves a waste? What if you do meet them, but they die. Is that it, will you never have another soul mate?

The answer is _no_. Who says you can only have one soul mate? There is no written law of soul mates that states each person can only have one. Some people have two, just like Jacob Black.

It's silly how clear this was now, the reason why Jake imprinted twice. You see, Jake imprinted on me because he was supposed to. It was no mistake, not a discrepancy in the gift, it was destiny. He and I were destined to be together, but only for this portion of our lives. A person can't have two soul mates at the same time and when that rarity occurs, one of them has to bow out for the other.

I had come to a point in my life where I was absolutely content with every aspect of myself. I had everything I had ever wanted in my short existence. I had no regrets. I was happy and now I could die peacefully, without anything bounding me to this earth. I was finally free to fly, just like I'd always wanted to be. It seemed right to die now. And I wouldn't have to worry about leaving Jacob because he had a soul mate ready to take my place when she was ready; Renesmee.

Fate has an intricate plan inscribed in the stars for all of us. Every path we take, every choice we make is all a part of the journey towards our destinies. This just happened to mine. I was destined to die today and I accepted that.

As what remained of my oxygen dissipated in my lungs, I floated into unconsciousness. I found myself standing in front of Jacob, staring up at his beautiful face. He looked worried and afraid. I placed my hand on his warm face. My hand tingled from the warmth, as if the temperatures conflicted greatly. My skin was very pale, almost translucent, as it lay flat on his cheek. He tilted his face into my disappearing hand, closing his eyes.

"I'm okay, Jake. I love you." I said, my voice sounding like the whispers of the wind. Jake's eyes widened in shock.

"ELINA!" He yelled before sprinting into the woods, stripping his clothes as he ran further into the trees.

Edward emerged from the house in a flurry and followed Jake. I found myself watching Edward as he ran, although it to me it felt like he was stationary and it was the trees and the ground that moved so quickly it was all a blur.

"_Edward" _I thought. His eyes widened, but the trees continued to pass us. _"Edward, can you hear me?_" I asked.

"Elina?" He spoke.

"_Yes, Edward. Please, find Jacob and tell him not to worry about me. I'm happy."_

"_Where are you?"_ Edward asked through his thoughts, which I could hear without having to place myself into his mind. It was an odd feeling. It was as if he were speaking only his lips weren't moving.

A mental image of myself, half naked and engulfed by seaweed beneath the ocean at First Beach filled my thoughts. Edward reached the cliff. Jacob was there in his wolf form, whimpering.

"_Where is she?"_ I heard Jacob, although wolves can't speak. I must be listening to his thoughts, too. I wondered if he could hear me like Edward could.

"_Jake?"_ I thought. His ears perked up.

"_Did you hear that?"_ Jake thought, looking at Edward.

"Yes, I heard that." Edward said out loud, his expression was filled with agony.

"_You hear her! Where is she? Tell me where she is!" _Jacob yelled in his thoughts, his body taking on a defensive stance.

"Jacob, listen to me." Edward said. "She showed me where she is, but..." Edward stopped, closed his eyes and turned away as if he were just stabbed in the back. "It's too late" He whispered, his words drowning in sorrow.

I didn't want Edward to tell Jacob where I was. I wanted him to remember me the way I was just an hour ago, beaming in a white dress. I wanted him to remember my smile and how happy I was to be married to him.

"_Jacob, listen to me." _I said, my voice sounding like music. Jake's ears perked up again as he looked from left to right, turning in a circle abruptly to the sound of my voice.

"_There it is again. I can't see her, do you see her?" _Jake thought alarmingly.

"I don't see her either." Edward said.

"_Jacob Black, I love you! I want you to remember that always. I am happy because of you! You gave me the best year of my life, the best love of my life. My love for you will always be here." _I said, my voice echoing through the wind. I noticed the fur on Jacob's back stand and blow in the direction of the breeze, the direction of my voice.

"_Elina? Is that you? Baby, where are you? How are you doing this?" _Jake pleaded through his thoughts.

"_Don't worry about me. Read my letter. I love you, Jacob black. I love you forever and for always. Please, remember that. Don't worry about me. Move on with Renesmee, find love again and be happy. Do that for me, Jacob. Promise me." _I said. I had to make sure he would move on and live a happy life like the one he gave me. I couldn't leave him if he didn't promise me.

"_I love you, Elina, but I don't understand. What are you trying to say? Please, tell me where you are. Come back to me."_ Jake thought. The need in his voice was tough to bear, but it was something I had to do. I had to know he would live beyond me, that he would love again.

"_Promise me!" _I persisted. _"Promise you'll love again."_

"_I promise. Elina, what's going on?" _He asked, a glob of liquid glistened from the corner of his eye.

"_Forever and for always, Jacob Black."_ I repeated, my voice sounding distant now.

"Come back to me, Come back to me." Jacob said. He had phased out of his wolf form and was now curled in a ball, with his arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth. "Forever and for always." He whispered before letting out a sob. "Come back to me, please." He pleaded again.

It was difficult to leave him. A bright light beckoned to me, but a part of me wanted to stay although I knew I shouldn't. He would read my letter and know that my love for him would live, even when I didn't. That, and knowing he promised me he would move on from this, comforted me and I entered the light without any regrets.

**"I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge - myth is more potent than history - dreams are more powerful than facts - hope always triumphs over experience - laughter is the cure for grief - **_**love is stronger than death**_**."** - Robert Fulghum


	26. Elina Jake's POV

**A/N: A longer one will be at the end of this chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is in Jacob's point of view from the point where Elina tells him she's going for a run. I hope you like it!**

**7. Elina **

**Jake's POV**

"I think I want to go for a quick run." Elina said, staring up at me. I pulled away, in shock that she would want to run now after everything we've been through and everything we shared. We just got married, for Pete's sake and she wants to run? Sure, running seems innocent enough, but running and Elina didn't go very well together. Hearing her say she wanted to run scared me. Stabbing me in the heart and letting me die would have been easier than watching her leave me again. What did I have to do to keep this girl with me? Was the ring on her finger not enough?

"I'm not running away" She said with a laugh. She had a unique laugh, like a little girl's laugh. It's one of the quirks I loved about her, she was different.

"It's just a run for myself, for closure, I guess. I'll be back before you know it, I promise! You don't think I'd willingly miss out on tonight, do you?" She asked, her right eyebrow arching a little higher than the left. It was so easy to give in to her.

"No, I guess not." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her as tightly as I could. I thought if I hugged her tight enough she'd change her mind and stay with me. "Just hurry back, I don't want to miss you for too long."

"I will" she smiled and kissed me quickly before running into the house. I felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and dragged away on a string. I hated watching her leave.

"I love you, Jacob Black!" She yelled out to me. I smiled to myself and sighed.

She will come back to me, I just know she will. I put my hands in my pockets and stared at the spot where she just stood. I inhaled, taking in the scent of her hair and the perfume she was wearing that lingered in the air. There were holes in the dirt where he heels sunk in. I kicked at the dirt with the tip of my shoe and then walked back inside to face the reception alone.

When I walked in Seth was already at the buffet, piling his plate with food. I shook my head and laughed. That kid was _always_ hungry. I walked over to the head table where Elina's parents and the Cullens sat to the right and my father and the pack sat to the left. Two empty chairs in the middle of both families were meant for Elina and I. When I pulled out my chair Edward whispered my name. I turned and saw him leaning back in his chair, his head turned towards me. I rolled my eyes, wondering what he could possibly want to tell me.

"Where is she?" He asked. I had nothing against Edward, well not anymore anyway, but something about him asking me about the whereabouts of _my_ wife irked me a bit. It was none of his business where she is. I clenched my teeth as I spat out an answer.

"She went for a run, she'll be back soon." I said, straightening out my suit jacket before sitting down.

Everyone started eating but I couldn't, it didn't feel right without Elina sitting next to me. Seth was eating enough for the both of us anyway, so the food wouldn't go to waste. I sat there in silence, staring out the window into the woods, picturing Elina emerging from the trees. The sun would peak through and shine directly onto her and nothing else. The wind would blow through her hair and she would smile at me. I'd run out to meet her and we'd kiss for what would feel like hours.

I felt a presence to my left and my heart stopped, thinking she was finally next to me where she was supposed to be. When a cold hand sat on top of mine disappointment flooded through me. I turned to see Bella sitting next to me. I looked down at her navy blue and black dress and then up at Bella's face. The dress was too out there to be something Bella picked out willingly. It was modest, but there was too much fluff, it wasn't _Bella_.

"Nice dress" I huffed.

"Oh, thanks" She said, smoothing out the skirt with her free hand. "Alice picked it out for me when we were in Paris."

"Of course" I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning in closer to me. I coughed as her stench wafted up to my nose, burning the inside.

"Yeah, do you mind not coming so close?" I said, gasping for air as she leaned away.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

It felt awkward having Bella sit next to me where my wife should be; a bit ironic. A part of me still loved her. Bella was the perfect girl for me for a long time before I imprinted. But even though I imprinted, the fact was that I _did_ love her. It still stung sometimes to see her hanging all over that leech, knowing I could have given her such a good life. Seeing her as one of them was a lot to bear, even after all this time. Looking up at her and not seeing her chocolate brown eyes anymore was weird. It's like she wasn't Bella anymore. It was the constant reminder that she was _his_. Permanently.

At least now I had Elina, someone he can never take away from me. Being with Elina made everything else fade away, as if we were the only two people left on Earth. Every second that passed without her was killing me. I hated sitting here, waiting for her to come back. I began to tap my foot restlessly.

"Jake, she'll be here." Bella reassured. I wasn't buying it. She doesn't know Elina as well as I do. She's been gone much longer than she should be and I can't help but fear the worst: she's run away from me and she's not coming back. She left me. She realized she didn't want me and ran away. I felt a cold hand squeeze my shoulder and I tensed.

"You bloodsuckers need to stop touching me" I scowled quietly.

"She didn't leave you, Jacob. She has every intention of coming back." Edward said behind me.

"I can't sit here anymore. Excuse me." I said, pushing my chair back.

"JACOB!"

I stopped in my tracks and searched the room for her face among the crowd. She wasn't there. Her scream was distant. She was in trouble, I could feel it. I sprinted to the door, flung it open and stood at the edge of the trees, scouring them for any sign of Elina.

I started pacing back and forth in front of the line of trees that were separating me from her. She was in there somewhere. If only I knew exactly where.

I inhaled deeply, the scent of her hair filling my lungs. I needed her, to hold her and feel her. I needed to feel her lips on mine, to taste her.

Jesus, I'm going nuts! Okay, think Jacob, think! Elina... where are you? My body began to tremble and my stomach ached with the longing I felt for her. If she isn't standing in front of me in two seconds I'm going to spontaneously combust. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to calm myself down. It would be a shame to see a nice Armani suit be ripped to shreds. She'd be here soon, anyway. I can't go in there aimlessly looking for her only to have her return without me here.

What is taking her so long? I began to pace again. I turned to look inside and noticed Edward watching me from the window. The man was always on my back. Man, what am I saying? He's not a man, he's not even human. That _thing_ is always around, watching my every move like he's my father or something. I huffed and turned my attention on the trees again.

Damn it, Elina! I should have never let her go. I should have kept her here. I stared down at the ring on my left hand, wondering if it would be enough for her to come back to me.

A breeze brushed past me, distracting me. I looked up, thinking she would be there.

"I'm okay, Jake. I love you." I heard her voice but I couldn't see her. He voice sounded weird. It was really breathy and melodic.

That was the last straw, I couldn't take it. I had to find her, to make sure she was safe. I began ripping my clothes off as I ran into the woods, phasing once I was surrounded by trees. Once I was in my wolf form I could smell her more clearly and was able to follow her scent with ease. I should've done this earlier, it was stupid of me to wait. I passed the boundary lines and was on the Quileute reservation, still following Elina's scent. I began to gain hope that she was alright. Nothing could be safer than the res. I pushed myself harder to run faster. I just wanted to get to her. I was excited and anxious to see her. I stuck my nose in the air and inhaled again. I stumbled over my front paws, burying my nose towards the ground when the stench of vampire burned my nose. It was strong. Elina didn't smell like this, she smelt more human than she did vampire. This was a straight up vampire on the res. I growled, angry that no one stayed behind to keep an eye on the reservation, no matter how safe things seemed to be lately. A vampire got through and its scent mixed in with Elina's. I picked up my pace again and neared the end of the woods, towards the cliff. I skidded to a stop and moved in circles. The scent ended here. It was strongest here, so she had to have just been here, but it doesn't go back into the woods. I lifted my nose in the air again and caught Elina's scent, only there was nowhere left to go. Unless she could fly, which I doubt is one those freaky vampire abilities, there was no other way out. I lost her. She disappeared. I heard a shuffle in the trees and was disappointed yet again when my least favourite blood sucker appeared.

"_Where is she?"_ I asked. If anyone knew it would be him, he could hear her thoughts and find her.

"_Jake?"_ There it was again! Elina's voice, only she isn't here.

"_Did you hear that?" _I asked Edward.

"Yes, I heard that." Edward said out loud. There was something about the look on his face, as if he were hiding something.

"_You hear her! Where is she? Tell me where she is!" _I yelled. That damn leech better tell me where Elina is, I know he knows!

"Jacob, listen to me." Edward said. "She showed me where she is, but..." Edward stopped talking and turned away. I growled, angry that he was keeping this from me. She is my wife, I deserve to know! He knows how much I want her back, he can hear it in my thoughts. That's just sick to keep her whereabouts from me.

"It's too late" He whispered. I was taken aback. Too late? What did he mean by that? What the hell is going on? No...too late could only mean one thing and I would not believe it. She said she would come back to me, she promised me!

"_Jacob, listen to me." _I heard her again. I felt like I was going crazy. I couldn't see her, but she was here. I could hear her and feel her. She had to be here!

"_There it is again. I can't see her, do you see her?" _I asked Edward, wondering if his super-human eyes could see something that I didn't.

"I don't see her either." Edward said. Unreliable leech.

"_Jacob Black, I love you! I want you to remember that always. I am happy because of you! You gave me the best year of my life, the best love of my life. My love for you will always be here." _Elina's voice echoed again. A wind blew threw me as the words filled my ears like a song.

"_Elina? Is that you? Baby, where are you? How are you doing this?" _I thought, hoping she could hear me too.

"_Don't worry about me. Read my letter. I love you, Jacob black. I love you forever and for always. Please, remember that. Don't fret over me. Move on with Renesmee, find love again and be happy. Do that for me, Jacob. Promise me." _She said, not answering my questions.

"_I love you, Elina, but I don't understand. What are you trying to say? Please, tell me where you are. Come back to me."_ I pleaded with her through my thoughts.

"_Promise me!" _She insisted. _"Promise you'll love again."_

I felt like I had to agree to her. She wanted me to. I didn't get it, but I did it anyway.

"_I promise. Elina, what's going on?" _I asked, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. God, I needed her so badly. I hated hearing her and not being able to see her. I can't go on like this, she's my life now I can't go on without her.

"_Forever and for always, Jacob Black."_ Her voice echoed over and over. It sounded further and further away every time she said it.

I felt dead. Like I had just been ripped apart. I couldn't calm myself or gain control of my form. I phased back into my human form, curled up into a ball and cried.

"Come back to me, come back to me." I begged. "Forever and for always" I said, repeating her last words to me. She can't be...no I won't even say it. We haven't even had our first dance yet. We both were looking forward to our night together as husband and wife. We didn't even get a chance to enjoy it yet. No, I won't accept this. Unless I see her lifeless body laying in front of me I won't believe it.

"Come back to me, please." I pleaded again.

Edward was still standing there. It sickened me. He just had this sad look slapped on his face as he peered down at the water below us. It looked fake. The damn thing can't even cry. I noticed my pants on the ground in front of me, folded perfectly. I glared up at him as he stared mindlessly down below. I slid into my pants and stood behind him, wanting so badly to rip him apart. The bastard knew where my wife was and he wasn't telling me. He tilted his head slightly towards me, obviously catching on to the anger and disgust in my thoughts. Good. He deserved to know he was scum.

"Jacob, I understand you're angry but there's nothing you can do about it now. What's done is done." He said in his 'holier than thou' voice, like he was this great wise man. What an ass.

"Tell me where she is." I said through my teeth.

"Jacob, please understand when I say that I can't tell you." He said, facing me now. Why the hell should I understand? Was he going to meet up with her later and elope? Is that it? Steal her away like he stole Bella?

"Jacob, don't jump to conclusions. It's nothing like that." He said, stepping towards me.

"Don't condescend me, Cullen. If that's not what's going on here then tell me where she is."

"She asked me not to."

"I'm her husband, I deserve to know where she is."

"Jacob, she's gone. It's done. Just accept her wishes and move on."

It sickened me how he could talk about this so lightly, like it was nothing. She's not gone.

"You aren't fooling yourself, Jacob. Please, just let it go. She doesn't want you to dwell on her like this." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"How the hell would you know what she wants?" I said, stepping away from him.

"You heard her just as clearly as I did, Jake."

"Edward, I'm asking you nicely. Where is my wife? Where is Elina?" I asked, gripping the lapels of his jacket. He looked downward than back at me.

"She doesn't want you to see her that way. She wants you to remember her the way she was when she walked down the aisle towards you today, to remember how happy you made her. She was very peaceful and grateful before she left, Jake. The only thing she wants is for you to be as happy as you made her."

I stepped away, clutching my stomach. Hearing him she that she 'left' felt like a stab in the gut. It wasn't true. No.

"I wish it weren't true, but it is." He said, extending his hand towards me.

"Get away from me. If you won't tell me where she is then I'll just find her myself. Damn vampires." I huffed as I walked away. Something isn't right. If Edward wouldn't tell me, his sister would.

I ran back to the Cullen house as quickly as I could and saw Alice standing outside, her hand hovering over her mouth, with Bella standing next to her. They knew. Edward came out of the trees after me and stood next to Bella. She moulded herself into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. I felt like puking.

"Alice." I said, practically on my knees begging. "Tell me where she is."

"Jacob, I'm so sorry." She whispered. My jaw clenched as the anger inside me was refuelled. I was done playing nicely with these bloodsuckers.

"TELL ME!" I yelled, my hands in fists at my sides. She looked to Edward and then back at me.

"She's in the water" she whispered, staring at the ground. It made sense now, why Edward was staring down into the water, why Elina's scent stopped at the edge of the cliff and disappeared. My sorrow was replaced with anger again, realizing Alice should have seen this coming, she could have prevented this.

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you stop her?" I scowled, stepping towards Alice.

"I didn't know she was going for a run, Jake. She decided to very suddenly, by the time I saw anything it was too late."

"Jake, don't blame Alice, this isn't her fault." Bella stepped in.

"I don't have time for this." I growled, turning towards the trees. If she was underwater there could still be a chance that I could save her. Edward stood in front of me, his hand pressed against my chest.

"Get your hand off of me" I said through my clenched teeth.

"You already know the answer to that, Jacob. There is no way to save her. She's dead." He said, annunciating the word 'dead' as if I didn't understand what it meant. My body began to quiver.

"Don't make a scene. They don't know yet." He said, glancing up at the house full of our family and friends. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

"How?" I asked. She wouldn't just throw herself off a cliff, I knew that. Something did this to her. Alice placed her hand on my back. I wished these leeches would stop touching me. Edward removed his hand and nodded at Alice for her to remove her hand from my back.

"She jumped. But it was only because she thought that was the only way for her to survive." Alice explained.

"To survive?" I asked.

"Kate cornered her at the edge of the cliff. She would have drained her if Elina didn't jump."

"Kate?" The name sounded familiar, and the vampire scent I had noticed earlier seemed to match up with the name. "from Denali?"

"Yes. She was in a relationship with Jeff, who was in love with Elina. He broke up with Kate because of Elina and Kate was angry."

I shook my head as Alice spoke, a fury burning through me. This Jeff guy was always putting Elina in danger and now he's finally done it, he killed her. I'll rip him apart for what he's done and burn his pieces with Kate's.

"Jake, don't do anything stupid." Edward warned. I glared at him, questioning how he could say that to me. He's the one who tried suicide when he thought Bella was dead. Did he honestly expect me to go on like nothing happened just because apparently she wanted me to? No. I wouldn't just brush this off. Jeff and Kate were responsible and they would pay.

"I understand it seems hypocritical of me to ask you to move on, to let it go, but believe me when I tell you it is what she wanted. You heard her Jake, she _was_ there."

"I need to be alone." I said, brushing past Edward and into the woods. I didn't bother phasing, I just trudged through the trees. I ended up at First Beach, pulling my feet through the sand towards the water's edge. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Why was this happening to me? I thought I'd finally had everything I ever wanted. I was about to embark on this incredible life with the girl of my dreams. How can everything be so perfect one second and then hit rock bottom the next? It didn't make sense, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Elina and I were supposed to dance the night away until we couldn't feel our feet. Then I'd carry her away and we'd spend the entire night awake with each other, laughing and talking about the rest of our lives. It wasn't supposed to end like this, before it even started.

I looked up and out to the calm water. Gentle ripples flowed to the shore then back out slowly. It was too calm. I looked to the right down the beach and noticed a clump of white, tarnished with brown stains from the sand, rolled up on shore, motionless. I rose to my feet and sprinted towards the clump, thinking it had to be Elina. I skidded down on my knees towards it, clutching the white fabric with my hands and pulling through it, trying to find her body underneath it all. She wasn't there, but this was her wedding dress. She must have taken it off. She could be out there right now, trying to swim towards the shore. I ran into the water, slowing as it got deeper. I dove into it and swam faster and harder than I've ever swam before. Before long I was directly across the cliff. She had to be around here somewhere. I ducked my head underwater and pushed myself forward in the direction of the cliff. The water was murky and dark, impairing my vision. I kept swimming aimlessly. I poked through the surface to breathe every so often and to check my surroundings, then returned back under to find her. She was here, I could feel her. I had to be getting close. When I broke through the surface to breathe again I was directly under the cliff. There was no sign of her. I felt like giving up. Maybe Edward was right, I shouldn't see her in whatever state she was in now. I had to accept it. It's so hard to just forget her, she was unforgettable. She was just one of those people that never escape your mind, even if you only met her once and never saw her again.

As I bobbed in that spot, kicking my feet to remain afloat, something soft and furry tickled my feet. I extended my toes downward and swirled my foot around. The 'something' was soft and stringy. It took a while for it to click that the soft and stringy something that was tickling my feet was hair. I kicked my foot away and dove under the water. That's when I saw her.

Elina was lifeless, entangled in a bed of seaweed. I rushed to the surface to fill my lungs with oxygen so that I could remain underwater longer. I dove back under and examined where the seaweed had entangled itself around her. I began to tear the green leaves away from her, freeing her arms first, then her legs and ankles. She floated to the surface on her own and I swam up to meet her. She was face up when I reached her, a film of water framing her beautiful face. I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her behind me as I swam back to the shore. When my feet reached sand, I turned and lifted her. I placed her lifeless body gently on the sand.

At first, I just stared at her. This didn't seem real. Wet hair stuck to her face. I knelt down next to her and wiped it away from her face, caressing her cheek. Her skin was pale white and cold. She looked and felt just like one of _them_. Then it occurred to me, Elina _could_ be one of them. She could be saved. Even if it meant she would be a vampire completely, I didn't care. I wanted her back and if I had to resort to that, I would. I screamed out to Edward in my mind over and over again.

"Hold on, Elina. Help is coming, hold on." I whispered to her as I held her face in my hands. I stared at her intently, hoping she would open her eyes.

Edward's feet appeared at Elina's head. I looked up at him, scooting aside so he could examine her. Edward obliged and knelt down at Elina's side, placing his index and middle fingers on her wrist. He sighed and looked at me.

"What? Just do your thing and make her come back." I said, almost yelling.

"Jake, I can't do anything. It's too late."

"You need to stop saying that!" I shouted angrily. "I know you can change her, bring her back!"

"There's no heart beat, Jake. I can't change her if she doesn't have a heart beat."

"Check again!" I shouted, pointing to Elina's chest. Edward sighed again and pressed his ear against Elina's chest to listen for her heart. He closed his eyes for a long time, then opened them and lifted his head from her chest. He didn't even look at me, he just shook his head and stood up.

"No! Just bite her, damn it!" I cried.

"There's no point in biting her, it won't do any good. I'm sorry." He said before running towards the trees.

I scooped Elina up in my arms and held her as I sobbed into her shoulder. She was dead, really _dead_. Even deader than those leeches that refused to help me. I lifted my head up to breathe and yelled in agony.

My Elina is gone forever. But I will always love her. Even in ten, twenty, thirty, forty years from now, I will love her just as much as I do at this moment. I'll remember her beaming face as she walked down the aisle towards me today, her childish laugh that sent jolts of excitement through me, the softness and scent of her skin, the way her fingertips felt as they glided along my skin, the way her lips moved with mine, the way her voice got quiet and serious every time smiled and told me she loved me...I'll never forget those things. She'll live in my heart until it stops beating and even then, I'll love her. I vow to that.

I heard sirens get closer and chief Swan was walking towards me. I stood up and stepped away from the lifeless body that was my Elina. The ring on her left hand glistened in the sun that peaked through the clouds again. I wiped the wetness from my face and looked up at Charlie. He just stood there with his hands on his hips wearing a sympathetic look on his face. He nodded at me and I returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry, Jake." He said. "You want a ride back?"

"No, I think I'm going to take a walk." I sniffled. "Take care of her." I called out to the paramedics, who were about to lift the body on to a gurney, before turning my back and walking off the beach, back into the trees.

I stopped at the edge of the trees and looked through the windows of the Cullen house, seeing everyone hugging each other and crying. I didn't want to get sucked into that right now. Having them hang all over me, crying and telling me their sorry isn't what I need. I needed to find Elina's letter.

I snuck my way inside and up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. I knew she got ready in Edward's room today and figured I'd start looking there. I shook my head and smiled to myself. She could have told me where she put it before she left. Everything had to be some kind of journey with her, nothing was ever simple because she wasn't simple. Telling me would be too easy, I had to work for it, of course.

I wrapped my fingers around the door knob, hesitating to open it. As I pushed the door open her scent blew out and hit my like a bullet straight into my stomach. I cringed and turned away as I tried to muster up the courage to walk inside. I noticed her shoes that she aimlessly tossed off her feet before she took off for her run. I couldn't believe it...her warm, beautiful feet were in those shoes a couple of hours ago. Hours. That's it. Mere hours. It felt like days.

I walked further into the room towards the bed, noticing a slight indent in the white, plush blanket laying on top of the bed. I sat next to it and for a moment I could almost feel here sitting there, feel her smile beaming towards me, hear her girlish giggle...

I stood up quickly, unable to bear it anymore. That's when I saw the thin, ivory envelope on the vanity with my name elegantly written on the back. I hesitated to touch it, knowing it was the last thing her hands met. I placed my index and middle finger on it lightly, sliding it along the table top and into my hands. I held it at the corners, as if it were breakable. I ran my fingers over my name on the back of it, then held the envelope up to my nose, inhaling her and scent. It screamed the scents of candy and flowers, just like the smell of her hair and her perfume. I turned the envelope over and ran my finger under the flap to open it. I pulled out the carefully folded, white paper and opened it. The page was filled with words, carefully hand written just for me.

Jacob,

Thanks for waiting until I went to sleep to read this. I know how difficult that must have been, Mr. Nosey pants! But, I wanted this to be sentimental, something you'd always remember.

I love you, Jacob Black. Or shall I call you my spouse, my significant other, my husband...my soul mate. Yeah, soul mate fits just right! I love you. I can't say it enough and I'll never get tired of telling you how much I love you (so get used to it!). Jake, before I met you my life was in shambles. Nothing made sense, everything felt wrong. But that day when I first met you everything changed. I'll never forget the way you looked at me with such passion. I fell for you in that instant. You changed my life and made me whole. I've never felt so safe and loved in a man's arms like I feel when you wrap yours around me. I've never felt anything like the passion and fire that burns in me whenever I see you. I've never felt the need to be with someone as much as I _need_ to be with you. I need you just as much as I need the air I breathe.

Marrying you today is the best thing to ever happen to me. I can say, without a doubt, that this has been the best day of my entire life. Being bound to you forever by that silver ring around my finger is the greatest feeling in the world. I can't wait to start a life with you. It's going to be perfect, I can just see it now.

We'd have a nice house in the woods, not too big but big enough to start a family in. It would be a one and a half storey, brown-bricked house with lots of windows so that it could be lit by only sunlight during the day. We'd have our own little vegetable garden in the back, with lots and lots of flowers. And someday we'll have kids, a boy first and then a little girl. Our son would be big and strong just like you. He'd take care of his little sister, show her the ropes. We'd be standing on the front porch, leaning into each other and watching them as they laughed and played. We'd watch them grow into good, respectable adults. We'd grow old in that house and reminisce about the laughter and the voices that have echoed through those walls throughout the years. We'd hold each other in bed night after night, grateful to have found each other. Then one day we'd leave this earth together and continue on with our journey somewhere else, some place great.

Life is unpredictable, though. Maybe things won't happen exactly like that but whatever does happen, it'll happen for a reason. Just like meeting you happened for a reason. We were meant to be, we're soul mates. No matter what happens to me, Jacob Black, I will always love you. And if the fates decide to separate us someday, don't you dare shed a tear. I want to hear you laughing that deep, boyish laugh of yours and continue on living. I'm always with you, even if I'm not physically next to you. I'm always going to be right in the centre of your heart.

I love you, Jacob Black. **Forever and for always**.

Elina Black

I stared at the page of Elina's hand writing for a moment when I finished reading it. I squinted, trying to piece this all together. It almost felt like she knew she was going to die. She obviously didn't think it would be today but she knew someday it would happen. I shook my head, not dwelling on the fact that she was dead because she didn't want me to.

I recalled her fantasy of our life together, about our brown, brick house in the woods, our kids and how we'd grow old together. I smiled, realizing we both shared the same vision for our life together. It was the vision I was going to tell her about tonight, but I guess she already knew.

As I stared down at the letter I heard a long, quiet creak of the door. I looked up and saw Renesmee peak her head through the door. I smiled and waved at her to come to me. Her face lit up and she skipped over to me. I stood up and scooped her up into my arms, kissing her cheek. She placed her hand on my cheek, eager to show me something.

I wasn't in Edward's room anymore, or at least it didn't seem like it. There was rich, green grass below me and a clear blue sky overheard. I turned and saw Elina, floating in mid air in a white gown that draped well past her feet, a great white light framing the curves of her body, its rays extending away from her. She smiled and began laughing her infectious, girly laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with her. She blew me a kiss and then began to fade away.

I opened my eyes and saw Renesmee staring back at me.

"Thanks" I whispered to her.

"Just be happy." She said cheerfully.

"I am kiddo" I reassured her, slipping the Elina's letter into my pocket.

**"You can shed tears that she is gone,  
or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on."**

**-David Harkins**

**A/N: OKAY so this is it folks, that concludes my story and I hope you enjoyed it, despite the ending. I hope you're able to see the happiness in it and that you aren't too upset about how things played out. It's been a pleasure to share this with you and hope to share more stories with you after this. I'm going to post a fun page right after this chapter so that you can get in my head a bit, see the dresses and outfits, the cars, the details as well as an explanation as to the whole idea and I explain why I ended it this way too. If you haven't noticed, I'm a fan of quotes and I went through a couple different quotes, especially for the ending, and I wanted to share them with you as well, to amp up the feeling of the ending. So that will all be in the fun page, I'll post it as a chapter but just to let you know now that it is NOT another chapter of the story, for Hybrid is over. I also want to take the time to THANK YOU so much if you've read this far, I really appreciate that and I hope you enjoyed the story :) **


	27. Hybrid ExtrasNews

**A/N: I put this together to answer any questions you guys might have about Hybrid in general. It also explains the ending which I know some of you weren't happy about and I'm sorry you didn't like it. Hopefully after reading through the 'Idea' section of this, you'll understand why I chose to end it that way. It's never a fun thing when a character dies, I know that, but with the whole soul mate, double imprint thing it seemed like the right way to end it and really, if you think about it, it was actually a happy ending. BUT I have some news for those of you who may not have enjoyed the ending: I'm writing an alternate. At the request of one of my favorite reviewers: Lily Swan, who liked the idea of Edward&Elina, I decided to write an alternate ending so that this story could have a happier ending, along with the original. I'm in the process of writing it now, so it won't be up until about the end of this week. But for now, go ahead and skim through this and maybe it'll answer some questions you may have had along the way as well as the reason why I ended it the way I did. There's also details about my next fan fiction at the end, so feel free to take a look and thanks again SO much for reading Hybrid :) **

**Hybrid: Behind the Scenes**

**The Names****:**

**Elina: **I originally thought Elina was a pretty and unique name, suitable for a unique and pretty girl. But, I also wanted her name to have some kind of meaning in correlation to the story. When I searched the meaning of the name there were various different meanings, but one of them was light. I thought this was fitting because in the story, she comes into a new light about who she is. So, that's why I chose the name Elina.

**Donoma: **This is the vampire from chapter 4 that helps Elina gain control of her ability. Donoma is a Native American name meaning 'sight of the sun'. I was originally looking for a name meaning 'enlighten' or something along those lines since she enlightens Elina in terms of her ability and how to use it.

**Alexandru: **Elina's father's name was crucial to me, I wanted it to be a strong name with some meaning behind it. So I went searching the internet and came across this name. It's a Romanian name meaning "defender of mankind". The reason I chose this is because Alexandru's reason for starting The Hunters is to protect mankind from his own kind, vampires.

**Ansel:** One of Alexandru's followers, which is exactly what his name means.

**Alastrann:** This is actually another form of the name Alexandru, which I thought was appropriate since Alastrann is like an extension of Alexandru in that he attempts to get his revenge on Elina through Alastrann.

Other names, like Jeff, Marie, Ronald, etc. were just generic names that I chose without attaching any specific meaning to them.

**The Outfits:**

Unfortunately the links weren't working :( But if there was any outfit, car, detail that you wanted to see please let me know and I'll post a link for it in my profile. I'll have a link to Elina's wedding dress in my profile soon. Otherwise, PM me with anything you wanted a visual for and I'll be happy to give you the link :)

**Quotes:**

If you hadn't noticed, I use quotes quite a bit in my story. I just think it sets things up nicely, lets you try to guess at what's going to happen without giving anything away. The quote I ended the story with was crucial and I spent a lot of time trying to find the right one. The one I ended up choosing was beautiful, but it wasn't the only one considered. Here are a few quotes I was considering for the ending:

"To live in the hearts we leave behind is not to die."  
_Thomas Campbell_

The timing of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what preceded it.

-Mary Catherine Bateson, With Daughter's Eye, 1984

"Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die." – Amelia Burr

I was also considering to add a quote into the letter Elina writes Jacob. I didn't end up doing that, but here's two I considered:

"I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you."

Uknown

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."

Judy Garland

And finally, one that I considered to use at the beginning of chapter 6: Everything Happens for a Reason:

"We cannot be sure of having something to live for unless we are willing to die for it" – Che Guavara

**The Idea:**

After reading Breaking Dawn and re-reading the series I just felt this huge void because the story was over. It just didn't seem like it was the end for Bella and Edward, they would come across other obstacles throughout the rest of their existence. I started thinking about the idea of vampires and hybrids and all of these 'what ifs' started popping into my head. 'What if someone didn't know they were a vampire?" but of course that's impossible, because once you're changed you have the thirst of a new born, you'd know. So then I thought 'well what if they are half human?' At first I thought, no they would know then too. But then I played around with the idea that maybe the human side could be dominant over the vampire side, and while the vampire is still there it's not as present as it would be in an actual vampire. What if that person was adopted, so she didn't know her parents and therefore had no clue what she was.

I also started reading fan fictions and they were all so creative and I loved reading them and reliving Twilight in a new way. I thought it would be fun to try it out, to write my own and carry on the story but through a different perspective. I didn't feel right taking over Bella's point of view or any of the other characters already established because they weren't mine and I didn't want the risk of screwing it up and writing something that didn't sound like Bella or something like that. I figured the best way would be to make my own character, but I wanted the Cullens in the story, that was crucial.

So I just started writing. It was just a story about a girl who starts realizing she's different, that she's a vampire. In the first version (there is another version of the first chapter besides the one posted) Elina would bump into the Cullens, find out what she is, fall in love with Edward and Edward would fall for her but with one obvious obstacle: Bella. But, Edward and Bella are like a power couple, you can't just go splitting them up, they're meant for each other. So I decided maybe I wouldn't make them run away together but there would be an attraction. Originally, the reason Elina runs is because she catches her boyfriend (picture someone like Jason, the relationship set up by her parents) kissing another woman at a party. After I wrote the story up to the point where she runs, I wasn't really feeling it. I decided it would work out better if she'd never had a relationship at all, only a bunch of fools her dad would set her up with at parties that she hated.

The story wasn't supposed to go past the idea of Elina finding out she's a Hybrid. It was a story of self discovery, that's it. But as I continued writing, nearing the eighth chapter I realized that the story wasn't really going anywhere specific, that there had to be something more and it was staring me right in the face. While her mother is dead, her father still lived. That opened a door of questions like where was he, does he know Elina's alive somewhere, does he love her, does he hate her, what's he been up to for the past 18 years... that's when everything unfolded. Jeff was already in the picture by this point, so it was almost too perfect to turn him around and make him one of the bad guys, who's really a good guy but who fell into the wrong crowd in a sense. So, the whole Hunters concept was born and that was played out, and in turn played into the whole 'finding herself' thing because it's here that she realizes she's a strong, independent woman. She meets her father, and sees where she came from and sees who she really is. Being half and half works to her advantage, it's who she is and she accepts it fully.

I originally ended the story here. Elina gets rid of the hunters, goes back to Jacob and everything is great. At first I thought I was really done and we could all assume they had a happily ever after.

I left the story for a couple of days but I still felt the urge to write more. I realized I left the fact that Jacob imprinted twice wide open and it just wasn't sitting right with me so I returned to the story.

I knew from the moment I began writing the real ending that Elina was going to die. It was the only way to justify imprinting twice, and to me it was a really strong ending.

I know it's not the ending everyone would want or expect, because ideally they'd get married, have kids and grow old and die together like in Elina's vision of her life with Jacob that she reveals in her letter to him. But to me, it was exactly the right ending and I thought it tied well to Elina's feeling about soul mates at the very beginning of the story and I liked the idea of tying everything into the concept of soul mates. Elina was never a believer in soul mates, but Jacob imprinting on her proved her wrong and her death answered all of her questions about soul mates before. And in a way she was ready to die, it was just her time because she had completed her life. She didn't die not knowing who she was or with regrets or any of the issues she has with herself at the beginning of the story. She was fully content with everything in her life and that's why dying and moving on was so easy for her, because she didn't have any unfinished business.

So, hopefully you guys weren't too upset with the fact that she died and that you understand why I ended it that way. To me it was a happy ending. Elina went on to a bigger journey and Jacob had the love of his life. And to me it just made the ending of the story more final. I don't feel the need to go back and write more because Elina's story is over, her life was lived.

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed getting some extra insight to the characters and the little behind the scenes kind of thing. If you have any questions at all about the story feel free to message me, I'd be glad to answer any of your questions!

I'm working on another fan fiction at the moment, but I'll post it when I have at least the first few chapters completed, so it'll be a while before anything is up. It's called The Observer and it gives you the chance to see all of the events of Twilight through someone's eyes other than Bella's, through the eyes of a complete stranger. Think of it as an outsider's, insider view of the Cullens' arrival to Forks, Bella's arrival and Edward and Bella's relationship.

So, stay tuned and hopefully I'll have the intro and first chapter up soon! Updates won't be as quick with it, since I'm still in the process of writing it and it's at the beginning stages right now, but I'll try to update as often as I can.

Thank you for reading Hybrid, and thanks to all of the reviewers who took the time to tell me what they thought of Hybrid. I really appreciate it!


	28. Alternate Ending!

**A/N: I realized the original ending wasn't exactly what everyone expected and it upset some of you and I totally understand why. I decided to write an alternate ending, to give Elina and Jacob a more conventional happy ending and this way you kind of have a choice as to how you'd want it to end. I actually really enjoyed writing this, so I'm glad someone in particular expressed their concern about the original ending because if they hadn't then I wouldn't have written this. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it and knowing that they did get a happy ending, either way. And to 'Me' I just wanted to thank you for reviewing so much and being so honest. I hope you do keep reviewing, because yours were among my favorites. Hopefully you open an account so replying would be much easier haha but anywho, thanks again because I really appreciated all of your feedback. **

** I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or mistakes, I spent pretty much all night working on it and wanted to post it as soon as I could. I apologize if things happen a bit too quick at the end, I tried to pace myself but I also wanted to wrap it up at the same time. So I don't know, let me know what you think, which ending you preferred now that you've read both, or any comments at all in a review. Thanks!! :) **

**More Than a Happy Ending**

My dress expanded like a parachute in the air, landing me gracefully on the ground. I smiled to myself, excitement brewing inside of me as I strode into the trees, accelerating in speed as I ventured further into the woods. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds, breaking through the gloom of grey skies above me. I held my dress in a clump in my arms so that I wouldn't trip over it or get it dirty at first, but as I ran I just let it go. It was very liberating. All of a sudden I just started laughing uncontrollably as I continued to run. I felt like a little girl just discovering how to run in a circle and who is laughing in pure joy and excitement.

I spun and leaped as I ran, basking in my own glory. Everything seemed so new to me now, so vibrant. The skies, although grey and monotone, were like vast seas of mystery. I was astounded at the depth and span of the clouds, the different shades of white and grey they possessed, the journey they've taken, the lives they've effected. I glided my hand against the bark of a tree and was mystified by the leaves as they danced in the wind. I felt like I was seeing the world for the very first time. In a sense, I was. I was seeing the world in a positive light for once. There was nothing negative about this or anything in my life anymore. I felt lucky to be so happy and so in love. Love is the key to everything. It boggles my mind what a powerful emotion love is. I won't even bother questioning it, I'm just grateful to have it.

I noticed a break in the trees and slowed down as the dirt beneath me revealed bits of rock underneath. I stopped at the last line of trees and realized I was on a cliff looking over First Beach. It was breath taking. I watched as the waves of the ocean rippled and flowed, as if it were breathing. The sun shone through a break in the clouds and I lifted my head to its light, taking in its warmth. I opened my eyes and smiled, ready to embark on a lifetime of love and happiness with Jacob Black.

A snap of twigs behind me startled me and I turned to see if anyone was there. I was alone. I turned back to the water and felt a cold breeze brush past me. I turned again, but no one was there. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Edward followed me out here.

"I know you're here." I yelled. "Come out come out, wherever you are." I sang, weaving through the trees.

Edward still wasn't revealing himself.

"Are you going to hide in the trees or come out and talk to me?" I asked, starting to get annoyed with this game. I sighed and decided to turn this into a race, that would surely get him to come out eventually.

"Alright, I'll race you home then." I yelled, smiling as I lifted my dress from the ground.

A cold hand gripped my shoulder aggressively, whipping my backward through the trees. I landed where the trees ended and the rock of the cliff began. I propped myself up and searched to see who had just thrown me so violently. I knew it wouldn't be Edward, he would never do anything like that to me. A part of me feared it would be Alexandru, back to finish was he started. I calmed that fear immediately, remembering that I saw him burn. I stood up, facing the ocean, and brushed the dirt away from my white dress.

"Nice dress." A voice snarled behind me. I turned around abruptly to see who the voice belonged to.

"Kate?" I blurted, in shock that she was the one to handle me so violently.

"Expecting someone else? Your lover, perhaps?" Her skin sparkled, almost blinding me, as she tilted her head.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to what this confrontation could be about.

"I don't know what he sees in you." She said angrily. "How he could have chosen a pitiful human life with you over an eternity with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jeff was _mine_! But you humans have to be so damn selfish! I deserve love and happiness just like you so abundantly have." She went on angrily as she snarled, flashing her teeth in my direction as she spoke.

"Kate, Jeff and I are just friends. I wouldn't take him from you, I'm in love with Jake." I said, trying to reason with her.

"Really? Then why did you go to him and confess your love to him? Why did you promise a life with him? Because you're just friends? I don't think so." She growled.

"I can explain. I –I was unsure about marrying Jake and I panicked, but I was wrong and he knows that." My voice trembled as I spoke.

"You took him from me." She said through her teeth, ignoring what I had just told her.

"I'm married, Kate. I don't want Jeff, not in that way."

"Does it really matter? He loves _you_, he won't ever love me. He loves you and you married that mutt. You ungrateful girl!" She spat. "Tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth hurting him?"

My hands began to shake at my side. I could feel the anger penetrating through Kate's words, the despair she felt as she spoke them.

"He'll get over me. He wants to be with you, I know he does." I said calmly, hoping she would take comfort in my words and reason with me.

"No, he won't. Not as long as you're still breathing." She scowled, stepping towards me again.

I looked behind me and realized after another step I couldn't step back any further. I had to face her or I'd fall.

"What are you going to do Kate?" I asked, looking behind me every so often to make sure I wasn't inching any closer towards the edge of the cliff.

"I'm taking you out of the picture. You deserve to burn in hell." She said as she began to crouch before me, sniffing the air.

"Kate, please. Think about it, if Jeff finds out you killed me he'll hate you."

"He'll never know. Who's going to be there to tell him? Hm?" She snickered. "Let's get this over with before he hears you." She said, crouching further.

He? Edward! That's it! If I think his name he'll come to me –

He can't, I realized, drooping my head defeated. The Cullens aren't allowed on the reservation, he wouldn't risk breaking the treaty. But the pack would notice that there was a vampire here, wouldn't they? I began to lose hope, realizing that the pack was at the wedding and even if they did realize a vampire was on the reservation, it would be too late. Kate licked her lips, her eyes targeting my neck as she inhaled deeply.

I could not die like this. I had a life to live! I watched as Kate shifted into an animal-like stance before me and knew that I couldn't fight her off, it would be impossible. She could shock me if I tried and even if I did get past her, she'd surely catch me. She's been a vampire for much longer than I have, she's swift and sly. I looked behind me, at the water as it crashed against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff and knew that I had only one option. I had to fight this, to try to live. I've faced death before, I could do it again. I wouldn't surrender myself without a fight. This was my only option. I turned sideways, preparing myself to make the leap into the water. I turned my head for a brief moment to look down into the water that would soon consume me. I took a deep breath, ready to do this, ready to fight with every ounce of strength I had, with every fibre of my being that longed to be back in Jacob's arms. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't hesitate to jump when I heard a scuffle behind me. I turned around and Kate was gone. My eyes scanned the trees, but there was no sight of her. I stepped towards the trees cautiously, wondering if this could all be a trap, if she realized what I was about to do.

A large wolf leaped in front of me, a chunk of pale flesh in his mouth. The shock sent me flying backwards, where cold hands were ready to catch me. Edward steadied me and I noticed the venom dripping from the corner of his mouth. He looked alarmed and alert. I saw Jacob whip the piece of flesh in his mouth on to a pile that had been gathered on the cliff. Edward took out a match, pushing me forward as he lit it and then throwing it behind him as we walked away.

I felt a lump in my throat as Edward propelled me forward. I couldn't believe I'd come so close to death, but worst of all I couldn't believe Kate was dead. Jeff would be furious with me. I left him and then killed his girlfriend.

"He'd rather you be safe." Edward reassured. We were running now and reached the house a moment later. I composed myself and looked up at Edward, knowing the great risk he took by crossing the boundary lines.

"It's alright, Jacob let me pass. He is the alpha, you know, he has that kind of power." Edward said with a grin. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, placing a cold hand on my cheek.

"Yes. Thank you." I smiled. Edward nodded, then looked past me into the woods. I knew he was looking at Jacob. My smile grew larger as I turned to see my Jacob.

He emerged slowly from the trees, almost cautiously. I laughed, catching on to why he approached me so slowly. It was true, he looked rather scary with a piece of vampire flesh in his mouth, but it didn't change the fact that he was still Jacob and I loved him. I would love him under any circumstances. I grabbed him by the edges of his jacket and pulled him to me, moving my hands to his face. His skin was incredibly hot. I curled my arms into my sides, keeping my palms flat on his chest, and rested my ear on his chest to hear his heart beat. The steady patter of his heart calmed me like no other sound. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're never leaving my side again." He whispered. "You attract death to you every time you're alone." He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. He always knew how to make a joke out of every situation. Another reason why he was so perfect.

"I'm never going to leave _this_." I said, snuggling closer to him. "unfortunately, we should get inside." I said, pouting as I looked up into Jacob's deep brown eyes and ran my hand through his hair. The way he looked at me was something I can never fully describe in words. It made every good emotion I've ever felt come to the surface, intertwined with immense heat and passion and the constant flapping of those darn butterflies rise within the pit of my stomach, all at the same time. If I stared up at him any longer there is no doubt that I would cry just from the intensity alone. I smiled, took his hand in mine and led him back to the house, to our wedding reception.

Our friends and family were dancing, chatting and having a good time inside. I was glad no one had noticed I was gone and that they were enjoying themselves. Marie scurried over to me with a tissue in hand and began patting my forehead.

"Oh dear, you need to blot!" she beamed. "Where did you disappear to?" She asked as she blotted.

"I was in the bathroom. It took me twice as long with this huge dress."

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me? It's a mother's dream to help her daughter with her dress during an _emergency_ at her wedding!" she said, taking a step back and winking when she said 'emergency'.

"I'll make sure to call you the next time, okay?" I assured her. "I'll be right back" I said, trying to get away as fast as I could. As sweet as Marie was, all I wanted was to spend the entire night in Jake's arms and to forget that anybody else was here.

I found Jake in the middle of the dance floor talking to some members of his pack, along with a happy Leah who had a date with her. It turns out that Leah had imprinted at the Thriftway a few weeks ago. I watched as she looked up into Derek's eyes adoringly and knew that she would be the happiest she's ever been in her entire life. I knew this because I already had it and knew it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Ehm, can I still him away for a minute?" I said, slipping my arm under Jake's. Leah and Derek nodded with a smile and Jake turned to face me, his hands falling to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to his ear.

"I believe it's time for that first dance, Mr. Black." I whispered, kissing his neck before facing him.

"I believe you're right, Mrs. Black. Shall we?" He said in a gentlemanly tone. I giggled and nodded to Alice to play our song for the first dance. 'First Time Ever I saw Your Face' began to fill the room and Jake and I swayed to the melody.

"So is this everything you hoped it would be?" I asked.

"Well, apart from you almost being taken from me, yeah it is. This is the happiest day of my entire life." He said, his eyes burning into mine with the upmost sincerity.

"Mine too." I smiled, pressing my lips to his softly.

Other couples began to join us on the dance floor after a few minutes, but it didn't matter. To me, the room was empty and Jake and I were the only ones swaying to the music. Jake shook his sleeve to glance at his watch and made a sad face at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a giggle.

"It's only six o'clock. We'll be here for at least another four hours."

"Nobody says we have to stay. We could always slip away, right now for instance." I whispered.

"Not exactly. You see, I have a bit of a surprise planned." He smiled, raising his head a bit with pride.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked. Just as the words escaped my mouth, a cold, hard body bumped into Jake, which passed the motion on to me.

"Hey, are you spoiling the surprise?" Edward teased.

"You know about the surprise?" I asked, turning my attention to Edward. Bella laughed and I knew she knew about it too. Jacob looked at Edward and Bella pleadingly.

"Okay, tell her." Edward sighed and gracefully danced away with Bella.

Jake smiled, still swaying me as he spoke. "Well, I was asking Edward what a good place would be for a honeymoon and he talked to Esme for me so that I could take you to this amazing place called Isle Esme. It's an island off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. We'll be all alone on an island." Jake grinned.

"Jake, that is the most amazing surprise! When do we leave?" I squealed, containing the bounce threatened to unleash itself.

"In four hours." He said with a roll of the eyes. I understood why it only being six o'clock could be such a bad thing. It was four agonizingly long hours before I was alone with Jacob on an island that was all ours.

The next four hours were incredible, filled with dancing and laughter. I danced so much my feet hurt, but I didn't care. Every moment was filled with joy, every moment filled with Jacob's touch, scent, smile and love.

The trip to Isle Esme was a complete blur. I slept most of the way, partly because of the amount of dancing I did all night and the other because, well, champagne can take its toll on a person. Even so, I could remember every single moment of the night as vividly as it happened. Jake was really clever with his surprise. He even had Alice put together my clothes in a suitcase. I had a hunch every item of clothing in that black suit case was brand new. I didn't even notice we arrived on the island until I awoke to an uncomfortable heat and the odd sensation of being carried.

"Hey sleepy head" Jacob whispered, the warmth of his breath making beads of sweat form on my forehead.

"When did it get so hot?" I squirmed in his arms, trying to adjust to the heat. Jake just laughed and opened the door to the rather large house for an island of this size, equipped with the large windows that reminded me of the Cullen house. The cool air from inside hit me like a burst of life and suddenly I felt revived and refreshed. My mouth felt a little dry, but the human kind of dry, not the blood thirsty dry. I licked my lips, trying to wet the inside of my mouth with saliva. Jacob set me down alarmingly.

"Are you thirsty? Do you need to hunt? Because if you do, you can go ahead I'll be here waiting." Jake said, concerned.

"No, I'm okay. I just need some water." I laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I insisted. I learned to gain control over my thirst ever since I learned I was half vampire and could go much longer without having to hunt now. It was such a relief to be able to hunt less and return things somewhat to a state of normalcy.

"I'll get you some water." He said as he scanned his surroundings in search of a kitchen. He let out an 'aha' and walked quickly to the kitchen. I followed and watched as he opened all of the cabinets in search of a glass and filled it with water from the tap.

"Thank you" I smiled as he placed the glass in front of me on the counter. I gulped it down and then sauntered over to Jacob's side.

"So how many bedrooms does this place have?" I asked.

"I don't know, but how about we find out?" He said, muffling my laugh with his kiss. We giggled out of the kitchen as we hurried to find the nearest bedroom. I just wanted to lay with him, to feel him next to me. We opened the first door we saw. The room was white with a huge white bed in the middle of it. I ran and flung myself into bed, with Jake following in the same manner. There we were, husband and wife, dying of laughter in the middle of this huge bed as we held on to each other. He was just too good to be true, and yet the heat of his skin against mine was the constant reminder that he was so very true and that he was mine. Our giggles quieted down as we stared at each other. I scooted closer to Jake, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pressed his lips to mind gently and passionately. Our mouths moved together in perfect rhythm. I pulled away, out of breath, for I had a surprise for him that he had to know about before things went any further.

"Jacob" I breathed. "I have something for you." I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Well, you can't have it just yet." I said as I slid out of the bed and to my suitcase. Before we left I slid an envelope into the front zipper that contained a letter I wanted Jacob to read, to profess my love to him on paper. I waved the envelope in my hand and walked slowly towards his side of the bed, placing it on the night stand, leaving my hand pressed down on it.

"The thing is, you can't open it until I've fallen asleep. I want you to read this alone."

"Okay" He nodded. I smiled and fell into his inviting arms that were extended out to me.

The rest of the night was like a dream. I've never felt such bliss in my entire life. It felt like every day before this moment was insignificant, that this was what living truly was. It was being with the person you love the most, feeling them next to you, knowing you have your entire lives to have nights like these that made it so incredible. Just being next to Jacob sent shockwaves throughout my body. I could lie next to him like this every moment of every day for the rest of my life and I would do just that.

When I awoke that morning I noticed my letter was ripped open and placed where I had left it for Jake last night. I slid out from underneath his arm and stood at the foot of the bed, staring at my husband as he slept sprawled out on his stomach. I kept a mental image of the serenity of his face as he slept and walked into the kitchen to make us breakfast.

The fridge was very well stalked. There was enough food to feed a small army packed in there. I pulled out a carton of eggs and fried some up, along with some toast. Jake walked into the kitchen, eyes half open and scratching his head.

"Smells really good in here." He said as he took a seat.

"I made us eggs and toast." I said, taking the two plates and placing them on the counter. Jake dug right in without hesitation.

"This is so good." He said with his mouth full. I burst out laughing at the sight of him half awake and stuffing his face.

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, honey." He whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek. I really loved this whole being married thing.

"I read your letter last night. I want to make your dream come true. I want to get you that house in the woods and I want to have a family with you, just like that. You don't know how long I've waited for someone like you." He said, tilting my face up to his. "I love you so much and I promise you I'll give you everything you want." He placed a warm kiss on my forehead. I inhaled, taking in his scent, a scent I'll be smelling everyday for the rest of my life. And yet, every time I took it in, it felt like I would never smell it again and I had to enjoy it while I could. It never got old for me and it never would.

"I love you with all my heart, Jake. It's all yours." I whispered. Jake placed his hands at my waist and lifted me on to the counter top, sliding the plates out of the way. I giggled as our noses grazed each other and our lips touched. He pressed his hands into my back, forcing me to arch into him, crushing myself closer to him. Our hands were palm to palm at our sides, the gaps between our fingers widening as our palms shifted just slightly so that a finger would bend into each gap, intertwining our hands. Jacob wrapped his arms securely around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his as he carried me from the kitchen to the white room we were in last night.

We spent the entire day in bed, just laying next to each other. Words weren't needed to voice how we felt, every movement was spontaneous, every kiss passionate. I pressed my ear against Jake's chest to hear the steady beat of his heart, a sound I loved. He trailed his finger up and down my arm, the heat burning a trail into my arm. I never wanted it to stop.

We had fallen asleep by nightfall and slept until the sun rose the next morning. I went to the bathroom as soon as I woke up, knowing the date and knowing to expect an unwanted friend. But when that friend failed to arrive I began to panic. I flung the door of the bathroom open and ripped through every piece of clothing in my suitcase until I found the pregnancy test. My heart was pounding as I stared at the box containing a device that was so valuable to me now. I heard Jacob get out of bed and hurried back to the bathroom before he could ask what was wrong.

The wait was pure agony. I stared at the stick that would no doubt foretell the rest of my life. I shook my head and turned away, realizing that willing it show me a result wasn't working.

"Elina, are you okay in there?" Jake knocked.

"Yeah, I –" I glanced down at the white stick dangling in my grasp and noticed the two pink lines. Two pink lines that would change my life forever. And I was happy. I smiled, fumbling to get up from the ground to open the door. Jacob stood there with a questioning look on his face. I flung my arms around his neck before he could say anything. I began hopping up and down and squealing. My dream of a life with Jacob was already happening and I couldn't believe it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby, Jake!" I beamed. Jake's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding. A baby? We're having a baby?" Jake smiled, scooped me up into his arms and spun me. At this point, I was expecting a genie to pop out and grant me a third wish.

"Do you mind leaving a bit early? I want to get home and tell my mom." I asked as Jacob held me.

"Of course not, I'll get our things together and ready to go. You just relax okay?" He said, handling me gently as if I were breakable.

"Jake I'm pregnant, not injured. I can help you pack."

"No, I insist. You've been so good to me this past week, it's the least I can do. Please, just go watch TV okay?" Jake said, nudging in the direction of the TV.

I lounged around the house for the rest of the day and Jacob and I took a walk along the beach as we waited for the boat to take us back to the mainland so that we could catch a plane home as soon as possible.

The trip back home was fairly the same as the trip to Isle Esme. I spent the entire time sleeping, only I was wide awake when we arrived at my parents' house. Marie was already at the door, waiting with open arms.

"Honey, look at you! You've got that 'just been married' glow!" Marie beamed.

"I don't know, I think it might be a different glow, a motherly glow." I said, my smile giving it all away.

"OH MY GOD!" Marie shrieked. "You're pregnant! Oh, darling we're going to go shopping for the finest crib and room decor. You must invite your friend Alice, of course. Oh, honey this is wonderful news!" She said, pulling me into a hug. "Let me tell your father, he may get a bit...agitated at first." She whispered as she scurried off to find Ronald.

"What does she mean by agitated?" Jake asked. Before I could answer, Ronald's boisterous shouts echoed throughout the entire house.

"WHAT? PREGNANT?" He shouted. I could hear Jake gulp next to me and place my hand on his chest to comfort him. Marie moseyed towards us with a smile.

"Don't worry, dear, the initial shock is gone. Trust me, he's as happy as a melon." She said, her voice getting higher in pitch as she spoke. Ronald walked into the foyer with his arms open wide, welcoming me into a hug.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." He smiled, swaying as he hugged me. He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead. "congratulation sweetheart." He said. His gaze averted from me and landed on Jacob, who feared a man two feet shorter and much rounder than he was.

"You." Ronald said, waving his finger in the air. "You're lucky you're married." He said sternly, pausing before letting out a large laugh. "Get over here." He said, beckoning Jake to join in on the hug. It was a very charming moment, like a scene from one of those after school family specials on TV.

"We have to go and tell Jake's family and the Cullens. I just wanted you to know first, mom." I said, smiling at Marie.

"Okay sweetie."

I blew a kiss to my parents as we walked out and hopped into Jake's rabbit towards Billy's house and then to the Cullens.

Billy was ecstatic when he found out the news, as were the members of the pack. I just couldn't wait to get to the Cullens to tell them, especially Bella. I knew she had Renesmee in similar circumstances. Well, not extremely similar but the timing was similar. I was anxious to get there and share the good news.

We pulled into the driveway and I hopped out of the car before Jake could put it in park. I ran up to the door and couldn't contain myself when Alice opened the door.

"I'm pregnant!" I beamed. Alice took my hands and we were hopping up and down at the door.

"Did I hear correctly, are you pregnant?" Esme said, appearing behind Alice. I nodded and Esme hugged me. "That's wonderful, dear. Come in!" Alice placed her arm in mine and led me inside. I noticed Jake step inside and pull Edward to the side when he came down the stairs. Bella followed Alice and I and caught up to us.

"Congratulations, Elina!" She said, placing her hand on my back.

"Thank you."

Everyone was gathered into the family room, the girls huddled on one end talking about baby names and kind of crib to buy, while the men stuck to the other side of the room talking about Lord knows what. I glanced over to Jake every so often, who looked like he was scheming. He would flash a smile in my direction when he caught me looking at him, then returned to his conversation. He was very animated, with his hands in the air as he spoke, pointing and gesturing.

We spent most of the night there until I grew too tired to carry on with the baby talk any longer. Jake practically carried me to the car. We drove back to the res where we would stay with Billy until we found a place of our own. While my house was much larger, I loved the cosiness of Jake's house and that the beach was close by.

***

I spent the night with Jacob in his room as I did every night for the next nine months. I took care of him and Billy, who was extremely grateful to have me in his home. He felt so much like a father to me in such a short amount of time, we grew very close. There was a lot of planning going on for the baby. We found out it was a boy and decided to name him Lucas Jacob Black, L.J. for short. Alice and Marie took me shopping every chance they could and no doubt tired me out.

But the best part of all of it was the time I spent with Jake, every carefree, intimate, love-filled moment. That, and the birth of our beautiful baby boy on that extraordinary day in January. The moment he was placed in my arms I could see Jacob in his little face. He had a head full of black hair, tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes. He was perfect.

A week later, Jacob approached me with a blindfold and insisted I trust him and put it on. L.J. was asleep in his crib and Billy promised to look after him while we were gone. Billy just adored L.J. and I knew he was in good hands. Still, something about this made me feel uneasy.

"We're almost there" He reassured me as we drove. We turned and the road was no longer smooth. I was bouncing around, feeling every groove and dip of the tires. The car came to a screeching stop a few seconds later.

"Don't move!" He said as he hurried out of the car and opened the door to my side. Jake took my hand and led me down the gravel until we hit a patch of grass.

"Okay, here it is." He said, the blindfold dropping to my feet. I took a step back at the sight before me.

"Jake, I...I don't know what to say, this is...how did you do this?" I asked, staring at the beauty in the form of a house in front of me. It was the house I had always imagined living it, built exactly how I pictured it.

"Well, I talked to Edward about getting a house built in the woods. He insisted it be a gift from him and Bella and made it happen." He explained. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jacob Black I love you." I whispered before pressing my lips to his.

"Come on I want to show you inside." He said, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me inside. There were windows everywhere. There was a beautifully decorated living room in front of me, towards the left, with a kitchen that followed behind it, to the right. A staircase was next the living room, leading upstairs. I followed Jake up the stairs and noticed four doors, two on each wall across from each other, in the hallway. On the wall to my left was the master bedroom and a bathroom. The doors on the right were meant for our kids. One room was already filled with L.J.'s things. The walls were yellow and the furniture was a rich, dark, chocolate coloured wood. There was a rocking chair in the corner with a navy blue cushion. The shelves were stocked with books. I couldn't help but cry as I envisioned myself rocking my son to sleep in the rocking chair, or playing with him on the floor, or reading him bedtime stories. I could picture him growing up in this room. It was breath taking.

The room next to L.J.'s was a guest room for now. Who knew that two years later it would be occupied by our daughter, Alana Marie Black.

************

TEN YEARS LATER:

"L.J. be careful with your sister!" I called out to him as he chased his sister around the lawn. Jake snuck up behind me on the porch and wrapped his arms around me waist, resting his chin on my shoulder as we watched our children playing on the front lawn.

"I know!" He called out to me. "Come on, Al, you'll have those training wheels off in no time." He called out to his sister. L.J. had been trying to teach her how to ride a bike without training wheels. He was always looking out for her, just as I always imagined he would.

Edward and Bella pulled up the driveway, along with Renesmee. She was absolutely gorgeous now. She appeared to be at least eighteen now, although she was only fourteen. She was very keen of our L.J., who appeared to be a few years older than his actual age and had the intelligence to match. I had a feeling they would end up together someday. It made sense, after all, L.J. was the spitting image of his father.

"You never get tired of watching them grow." Bella said as she stepped up on to the porch, hand in hand with Edward.

"Never." I smiled, turning to give Jake a kiss on the cheek.

It was a scene I had imagined ever since I was old enough to consider the perfect marriage. I had always imagined being married to a man that I felt an incredible love for, who loved me just as intensely and who was my best friend. I imagined spending my Sunday mornings in bed, laughing and talking about the future with him. I imagined my afternoons, standing on the porch and watching my children laugh and play. It was an image that was before my eyes now, that set the final piece in my puzzle. Everything that every happened in my life, every difficulty, every setback, every sleazy guy, every laugh, every step, every breath led up to this perfect moment. It was at that second that I knew nothing could get any better than this.


End file.
